Skyward Sword Fanfiction
by RandomButLoved
Summary: Chloe has been living on the floating island of Skyloft all of her life but when her and her friends begin to experience strange happenings, they are plunged into a destiny that will change their lives and the lives of those around them forever. Rated T for injuries and violence. LinkxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my Goddess Hylia, my first ever fanfiction! I really hope that you enjoy this as much as I have done writing it. ****I must also thank everyone who has viewed and visited this! That is the reason why I am going to be hopefully writing many more fanfictions.**

**P.S. I already know how the plot is going to play out but you can still give me other ideas for other fanfictions! I won't limit you on that.**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Everyday Life

"And the legend goes like this. . ." _Oh here we go again_, I think. Every week we have a recap of the Legend of Skyloft from the ancient texts. Or in this case, after hearing it so many times, I decide that it is the time for me to half daydream while half listen to the story.

Well it is history class so I'm not really surprised but it is the exact same story at the exact same time _every_ lesson. But it seems that everyone else in the room is feeling the same as me – bored.

"One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed from the fissure. They mounted a brutal assault upon the Surface people, driving the land into deep despair." I stare at the wall right opposite me, thinking about what I can do when this lesson is finally over.

Only ten more minutes and I get the next few days off for the Wing Ceremony. I won't be in it but my best friend will.

The Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the bond between the rider and their Loftwing, the guardian birds given to us by the goddess along with the skill of the rider themselves.

The participants are from our school, the Knight Academy, but I haven't finished all of my studies yet so I won't be able to compete.

Whoever wins engages in a ritual playing the role of the Chosen Hero while the one performing the ritual plays the role of the goddess, acquires a knight's uniform and becomes one step closer to becoming a senior knight.

"They did all of this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess. This ultimate power handed down by the gods of old gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power the old ones placed in the care of the goddess." I'm jolted out of my thoughts when I see a note land in front of me.

I slowly open it, trying not to get caught to read: _You know you should stop daydreaming like that, Chloe. You're going to get caught sooner or later._

I smile and look to my right. Of course it was Link who sent me the note. He's my best friend, the one who is going to be participating in the Wing Ceremony in a few days time. He's just turned seventeen and I have just turned sixteen.

"So to prevent this great power falling into the hands of evil, the goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth. She then sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes – beyond even the clouds."

I scribble on the back of the note: _Says you who's sending notes around._

I fold the note and throw it in his direction. "With the humans gone, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away. At last peace had been restored to the surface." I hear a slight laugh to my right and the sound of scribbling too.

"And that is how our island of Skyloft came to be," Headmaster Gaepora finishes writing something on the board and turns to us. "Now I know that you must be eagerly waiting to leave but I must speak to you about something first."

I feel the sharp edge of paper prod against my back. I pick it up and slowly open it.

_Meet me in the plaza after lesson. I need to talk to you about something._ I place the note in my school bag underneath the desk and listen to the Headmaster for the final part of the lesson. Who knows, it could be somehow important to me.

The Headmaster closes the book with the ancient texts in and sits on the desk. "Now I know you have heard this how many times but I want you to remember this story because you may never know when you may need this. Strange things may begin to happen and it could mean that you need to—" He gets cut off by the bell.

I guess they're right when they say saved by the bell. . .

"Well it seems I was a little late with that one," The class laughs. "Anyway, I wish you a safe and happy break and good luck to those in those taking part in the Wing Ceremony." He says before finally letting us go.

I quickly pack my things away into my bag and I am the first to leave out of my class. I run upstairs as fast as I can (which is actually rather fast) and literally throw my bag into my room before making my way towards the plaza in Skyloft.

* * *

I walk past the very colourful Bazaar, down the steps towards the plaza and stand with my back against the Light Tower, another structure from the ancient texts.

I pick at my nails for a while when a familiar yet annoying voice catches my attention.

"Look who's here. Waiting for your date, I see?" I look up to see Groose, the most annoying boy in the Knight Academy who claims to have the "slickest pompadour in town". He certainly has the strangest hair style, put it that way.

"What are you doing here, Groose? I thought you would be styling your hair to _try_ and look good for Zelda." Zelda is the Headmaster's daughter and also my best friend who is a few months older than me and the one who Groose has a _massive_ crush on. I'm not even joking, he is crazy for her. Literally.

But unlucky for him, I can tell that Zelda has a crush on someone else. The note passer who I am waiting for right now.

"No, my pompadour is just fine thank-you very much. Anyway, you still haven't explained your little "sky date" to me."

I look up at this.

He is only a metre away from me and the only places I can run to now are the top of the Light Tower or off the edge of Skyloft to call for my Loftwing. But I would be acting like a wimp in front of Groose - not that I am scared of him or anything like that.

"It is not a date!" I protest. Groose doesn't believe me one bit.

"Oh yeah, I saw you two passing notes around in class before. You were _so_ flirting with him." I force myself to step towards him.

"We were talking about how many times we have heard the stories before. And besides, it's not like I haven't seen you _failing_ to flirt with Zelda before." I like it when he is taken back by my words. It feels like he can't annoy me when he tries to.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters to me now is what you are doing on your date? Are you going to figure out how to act when I win the race?" I open my mouth to toss something back when a voice cuts in.

"No, actually, we were going to talk about something different." _Thank the goddess it's you_, I tell myself. Groose, looking very startled turns to the voice. "What are you up to now?" Link asks.

"Uh, I was just wondering about your day out. According to your friend it isn't a date but I don't believe her one bit." Groose clears up, pointing at me accusingly.

"It isn't a date, Groose. You wish you were on one, though." Link objects. I smirk and push Groose out of the way.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I wonder, even though Groose is still around.

"Let's fly around Skyloft. It will be a little more. . ." he eyes Groose for a moment. ". . . a little more private, I guess." I smile and nod.

We head to the diving platform and leap off. I shut my eyes, place my fingers to my mouth and whistle my four-note tune. There's a moment of free-falling before I literally get a mouthful of feathers before being lifted skyward.

* * *

I open my eyes to see my teal-blue Loftwing flying me through the clouds. Ahead of me, I see Link riding his Crimson Loftwing.

Link's Crimson Loftwing is one of the many reasons why Groose always gets at Link. Crimson Loftwings are supposed to be extinct for one and also because Link is best friends with Groose's crush.

I catch up to him, my blonde hair flapping in my face and my sapphire blue eyes watching the clouds around me. I love the sky so much it's unreal. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I query again.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to chat." After how many years of being friends with him, that won't fool me. And the fact that he wanted to talk to me and now doesn't kind of hints too.

"Oh like that's going to get me, Link. You look terrible!" I think that came out a bit wrong. He gives me a confused look. Yep, he's taken it in the wrong way.

"Uh, thanks. . .?" I shake my head. I better clear this up, hadn't I?

"Not like that, silly. I mean I can tell that you haven't slept properly in days and you haven't been practicing at all for the ceremony lately either. Something is _so_ up, and it isn't just the rest of the sky." I tell him, making him smile.

"I'm fine, I promise." He tries to convince me but it isn't working one bit.

"No Link, you aren't. Just talk to me. You know you can talk to me about anything." I toss back. He sighs and looks ahead of him.

"Fine . . . I've been having these weird . . . dreams about being part of a great mission. I don't know what they are supposed to mean and I can't stop thinking about them." He looks at me, away from his deep thoughts for a moment. "It's crazy, huh?"

"It's not crazy," I mutter. I didn't think that something like that could bug a person so much. Well, everyone gets dreams _sometime_ in their life probably so why are these ones bugging him so much when he has had loads before?

"How are you going to compete in the Wing Ceremony then?" I ask, trying to figure this dilemma out.

"I don't know," He replies. "I honestly don't." The conversation goes dead for a while as I think about this.

What have I heard about great mission? Could it be something to do with what we learn in history? It wouldn't have anything to do with Skyloft, would it? Maybe I am just over-thinking all of this. Yeah, probably.

This is when I see the sun slowly beginning its descent. Has it really been over an hour already? Well time really does fly when you're flying – I thought it was just a saying from Skyloft. . .

I look behind me to see that Skyloft is only a dot in the distance. I have flown further away from Skyloft than ever before though I'm not sure whether it is a good thing or not.

"I think we should start heading back, Link. The sun is starting to set and our Loftwings can't fly in the night." I call, soon hearing something along the lines of an agreement but it sounds quiet even now I am quite close to him.

I think he is just out of his comfort zone now that he has told me what's up with himself lately.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Then, without any warning whatsoever, everything around me goes white. By the time it clears, I am still on my bird and the clouds are still around me but something isn't right.

A girl about twenty years of age in a dress coloured in the purest white that I have ever seen floats in front of my bird. For some reason, though, my bird isn't freaking out about it. Maybe it just doesn't see her.

Her crown atop of her head glows in the evening sunlight and her long blonde fringe covers her eyes so I cannot identify her further. But the thing is, outlining of her body seems to be . . . glowing a faint golden colour. Either she is a spirit or I am really badly hallucinating.

The girl's wings flap gracefully in the wind and she seems to be holding two objects in her hands.

Her right hand grips and small sword, the hilt of it a light blue colour.

However, what her left arm holds close to her chest is what confuses me the most.

She holds a golden object with eight strings in the centre that resembles some sort of instrument. The markings show something like a crest of some sort like bird wings.

_"Chloe,"_ Okay, whoever this is, they know my name. Creepy. They sound like a spirit and they look like a spirit but why does someone (or something?) so goddess-like want to talk to me? I'm not a god – I am just an ordinary girl.

_"Chloe?"_ Wait, now whoever this is sounds less like a spirit now and a little like a person I know. Still, who this is I cannot figure out right now.

Then everything begins to go white again and my eyes gradually close. But I want to know more about what in the Sky Realm is going on here!

I am suddenly jolted out of this vision by someone sounding very normal and familiar yet quite panicked calling my name.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The moment I open my eyes, I am not on my Loftwing. I think that I am on someone else's Loftwing. My vision is fuzzy although I think I can make out someone's face above my own – someone quite familiar at that too.

"You know you should stop daydreaming like that. You're going to get caught sooner or later." I smile, finally figuring out who it is as my vision clears.

"I guess you didn't mean for me literally getting caught. What happened, Link?" I ask quietly. I never knew I could be this quiet before. . .

"I was about to ask you the same thing," He answers. "You were a bit quiet and you didn't answer me when I called at you," So that must have been why the person's voice began to change from a spirit's voice to an ordinary voice. "And then you just fell off the side of your bird." My bird mustn't have reacted fast enough so that's why I am here. This is slowly beginning to sink in now. . .

"So what made you randomly fall off of your bird, anyway?" He questions me.

I think back to it. I was pondering about his dreams and I said about heading home when things went white. I saw that girl and she sounded like she was calling for me when it was Link the whole time.

"Everything went white," I begin. "I saw a girl flying in front of me holding a sword and an instrument of sorts. She looked like a goddess or someone like that and she sounded like she was calling for me when it was you the whole time," I pause for a moment. "I think it was like a vision of sorts."

He considers my description for a second before asking a question I never thought he would ask me. "What were you thinking about before that happened?" I wouldn't have thought to have asked that question.

"Um, I was thinking about what you had said before – about your dreams speaking of a great mission." I tell him. Then I connect the dream and the vision together and attain a sudden thought.

"Wait, what if my vision and your dreams are connected? What if they mean something?" I conclude quickly.

"Maybe they are but we really should get home first. We can think about it more there." He points out. I had completely forgotten that we are in the middle of the sky – well, that vision has taken up most of my thoughts right now, I suppose.

"I guess so. . ." I trail off, eager to know more about my vision – even if we are in the middle of the sky when the sun is setting.

I see my Loftwing fly off after seeing that I am okay and it fortunately doesn't take long to fly back to Skyloft which is good because like I said before, only the senior knight's Loftwings are trained to fly at night.

* * *

We land on the second floor of the Knight Academy just as the sun sets and head on inside. However, no matter how much I insist that I can walk to my room on my own, Link comes with me for support.

Nevertheless, as soon as we get through the door and turn towards my door unfortunately, Groose is walking up the stairs to the second floor at _exactly_ the same time – and he sees us. Wonderful. Groose races up to us and blocks the way into my room.

"So how was the date?" He wonders, his usual grin plastering his face.

"Let it go, Groose. She isn't feeling very well." Link says, pushing Groose's arm out of the way so we can get inside. Thankfully, Groose doesn't do anything else to stop or annoy us more.

We head into my room and I sit on my bed, waiting for Link to leave yet he takes the seat by my desk and watches at me. What is going through his mind right now is much beyond me.

Although, his constant staring begins to creep me out so I break the silence with speech. "You know you should really be leaving," I tell him. "Boys aren't allowed in girl's room."

"That doesn't matter in the day or evening. . ." He cuts himself off to gather the rest of his sentence. ". . . and besides, I'm trying to think about what's being going on today." I lie down on my bed at look at him.

"How do you mean? Has something else happened today?" I ask with interest, racking my brain for any memories of today that could link (no pun intended) with all of this. I come up with nothing, though.

"When the Headmaster was talking about the ancient texts to us before school ended today, he was saying about how strange things could be happening at any time and how we should refer to the ancient texts for help. Or that's what I _think_ he was going to tell us." He explains to me, making me feel slightly stupid for not thinking of that in the first place.

"Maybe that's why he keeps going over the stories every lesson. He may have seen or heard something too." I deduce quickly, starting to get excited. Link though, doesn't look so convinced with my sudden ideas.

"I think it's more his job to tell us about the ancient texts rather than try to tell us that weird things have been—" I quickly cut him off.

"You said yourself that he could mean something!" Now I really _am_ getting excited. "What if this means that we get to go on a great adventure full of possibilities? Wouldn't that be great?!" I think I am getting a little over-excited here. That's most likely an understatement.

I quickly calm myself down for Link's sake rather than my own. "Look, I'm not trying to freak you out or anything but what if all of this is connected? What if we are all part of something huge and this is the start of it?" I say, thankfully sounding a lot calmer than before.

"Let's sleep on it and see if there is anything we can do tomorrow." Link calls it a day as he gets up to leave my room.

He gets to the door when I call, "If you have another dream, please tell me about it. You don't have to worry about telling me now." I note him nod before stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

I sit myself up and think about what I could do to get a better gist of things. Nevertheless, it doesn't take me long to think of an idea.

Being that I was the only one who saw the vision and I have a passion (again, what an understatement) for drawing, why don't I just draw out what I saw? It would give Link a better idea of what I saw and I could maybe ask the Headmaster about what the girl was holding. His family have been studying the ancient texts for generations so he will most likely have an idea that could help us.

I fling myself to my bookcase though I grab onto my desk for support after feeling light-headed. Maybe the vision thing is still having its effects on me, I guess. Anyway, I place my pile of drawing pads on my bed.

I go through a good ten pads full of drawings of Loftwings, Skyloft and the sky itself itself until I find an empty page. I think I'm an okay drawer yet everyone says that I am really great.

Anyhow, after about six drawing pads, I finally find one that has a bunch of empty pages for me to draw in. I place the rest of the pads on my desk, grab a set of pencils and begin my drawing.

After an hour and a half or so, I have only drawn the main outline of her body, face and wings when Instructor Horwell knocks on my door to tell me that I need to go to bed.

I check my clock to see that I have been drawing for well over two hours. I guess I never looked at my clock during the time that I was drawing because it is after nine o'clock already. Geez. . .

I quickly get ready for bed and settle down, leaving my drawing on my desk. I can finish it tomorrow and begin my inquiries.

* * *

**And thus this story has begun! I hope that you keep reading this because it starts off a little slow but when the first main plot-point happens (around Chapter 7 ~ just if you want to know), things pick up from there and hopefully get better for you guys!**

**Anyway, thank-you for reading and what do you think was up with those dreams about a great mission and the vision of that girl with a sword and golden instrument? ****Find out next time!**

**I wish I did but I don't own the rights to the Legend of Zelda :)**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	2. Chapter 2

**It may not have been long for you but it has taken literally forever for to finally let me log in and sort out my profile.**

**But anyway, here is Chapter 2. I have worked _so_ hard on this thanks to all of the views and visits that I have gotten. It honestly gives me the confidence to post more of these.**

**And before I forget like I usually do, shout out to my bezzie who I shall not name because it's like, the internet (*winky face*) because I have only found out a few days ago that she plays Zelda sometimes too. I thought I was the only one for a while. But anyway, thank-you for being my best friend, you really have made me more confident (especially with our "Truth or Truth" games)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 2: Inquiries

During the night, I keep seeing that girl in front of me in my dreams – but she is in my room instead of floating in the sky this time. She doesn't call my name or speak at all – she just floats by my bed like she's waiting for something to happen though nothing does.

Here's the strange bit, though. As soon as I reach out to her or try to draw her, she disappears then reappears soon after.

When I manage to wake myself from the strange, non-stop visiony dreamy things, it's already eleven o'clock in the morning. The dream has honestly exhausted me – nevertheless, I still have to begin my questioning and drawing on her and who she might actually be.

So, I rush to get ready with the image of the girl still fresh in my mind.

Once I have gotten dressed, I head straight outside and to a place where I can get some peace. I'm too late for breakfast so I'll just have to draw with an empty stomach, I guess.

* * *

As I get outside, I pass Jakamar who is working on a squeaky gate so it isn't like that for the Wing Ceremony and up the wooden stairway to the Statue of the Goddess.

Not much is known about the statue but we worship it like we do – and I come here almost every time that I want to draw because it's the most peaceful place on the island because most people are either at home or in the town at this time in the morning.

Just to the right of the statue is diving platform where I like to sit and draw. I take a seat on the platform, letting my legs dangle off the edge like I usually do and get to work.

As soon as I begin, however, I see her floating in front of me as usual however when I begin to draw her, she doesn't leave like she did last night as if she wants me to draw her. As if she wants me to find out who she is.

I sit for ages, working on my drawing until it is an exact replica of the girl that I saw yesterday and all of last night.

When I'm finally done, I actually show her like she is really there too. And strange enough, she nods at it as well. I am _seriously_ going crazy – more than usual, that is.

I hear footsteps behind me and she disappears, apparently thinking that whoever is here will see her even though Link didn't see her yesterday when we were out flying together. I turn anyway to see Link, who I was _literally_ just thinking about, walking towards me.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask with my usual smile, placing my materials on the platform.

"You sound like no one knows that you're always up here drawing." I smile more and giggle slightly. Maybe it isn't _as_ private as I had once thought up here.

"So, what have you drawn this time?" he asks, looking towards my drawing.

I pick it up and hand it to him. "It's the girl I saw yesterday and all of last night." He looks up as soon as I finish.

"You didn't get any sleep?" I shake my head.

"I did a little but it was restless," He looks back down at my drawing so I continue with my explanation. "I began the drawing last night and carried on this morning. She appeared as soon as I began on today today but as soon as I carried on this morning, she didn't disappear like she did last night. She even approved my drawing of her too." I explain to him as best as I can – even if I sound rather crazy and insane.

"You are a really good drawer. You know that, right?" He compliments after a brief moment of silence, not looking away from my drawing.

"I've heard it all before. I'm not _that_ good." I say, waving my hand in a shooing fashion, trying not to over-praise myself.

"Don't say that," He insists. "You're selling yourself short again." I don't answer him because I know that he is right. I always sell myself short so I don't feel like I am acting big-headed in front of others and myself – even though I may do it too much sometimes.

"Did you get any more dreams last night?" I ask, quickly diverting the conversation away from me and onto him. He places the drawing next to me and takes a seat on the platform by my side.

"Yeah, same one as usual really."

"Did you get any sleep?" I question just like he did with me.

"I did but it was restless like yours." I nod in agreement. I feel quite bad for him, to be honest. He has to participate the Wing Ceremony _tomorrow_ and he can't even practice properly because of those weird dreams about a great mission.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" He looks confused. "Don't say you've forgotten about the Wing Ceremony?" He soon remembers what I am on about now.

"Link! How did you forget about the Wing Ceremony? It's the _Wing Ceremony_ for crying out loud!" I stand up, grab my stuff and begin to walk away though he catches my arm as I move back towards the statue.

"I haven't forgotten about it but it's just my second priority at the moment now that all of these things have been going on." I know what he's on about but he can't just give up on it.

I spin around, startling him a little. "Look, don't give up on this chance to get one step closer to becoming a senior knight," I pause, getting a thought that may give him a chance to explain himself. "Who else knows about these strange things?" I have to be reasonable with him and at least give him a chance to explain.

"Only you. . ." I let out a loud huff, making sure that he hears it, break his grasp on my arm and start to walk away again. Typical Link.

Should I tell someone? I should so I can hopefully find the truth.

Unfortunately, he catches my arm for a second time, causing me to turn sharply again. "Just don't tell anyone. They'll think we're so mad and ignore us. We would be wasting our own breath." He tells me sadly. They may but we can't just let you forget about the Wing Ceremony.

"But if we don't then we might never get a good night sleep again." I toss back sharply, almost sounding a little too angry with him. I turn back around and move away, trying to break his strong grip on my arm when I see Zelda walking into the area, holding a strange golden item. He releases me and I almost go flying into her.

"Oh, hi you two," She says in her usual happy tone. "I didn't think you would both be up and about so soon." I feel my drawing pad being pulled away from behind.

"Wait, what's that item you have there, Zelda?" Link asks, probably studying my drawing. Zelda looks at the object and holds it out for us to inspect.

"Since I'll be playing the role of the goddess in this year's ceremony, I will be using it in the ritual after the race. Father told me it's called a harp and that it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends."

You have _got_ to be joking.

So that harp that girl was holding in my visions was the one the goddess was said to have used in the legends. Maybe that girl was the goddess from thousands of years. . .

Zelda sees Link eyeing my work and takes a swipe for it quickly without giving him time to stop her. "So what have you drawn this time Chloe? Another drawing of my Loftwing or—" She is cut off by what I have drawn. "Who is this? Have you been reading Father's old texts?" She wonders, looking at every detail of my drawing. I quickly begin to panic, trying to think of an excuse without making me sound crazier than people think that I am.

Coming up with nothing, I just tell the truth. "I-I have been having these . . . visions of sorts of this girl and I've been trying to figure out who she is since," She looks at me with a look of confusion. "It's mad, huh?"

She looks back at the drawing. "It looks like something from Father's texts and no, it isn't mad at all." This reminds me of our flight yesterday.

I look at Link with a smirk. "I told you no one would think it was mad." He rolls his eyes.

"So no one knows about this other than you and Link then?" Zelda asks, looking up from my work again. I shake my head.

"Nope, and Link has "persuaded" me not to tell anyone. So please don't tell anyone about this, Zelda." I almost plead to her.

She smiles. "I promise that I will not tell anybody."

"Thanks Zelda, I owe you," She shakes her head. "I do Zelda and don't you ignore it."

"Fine. . ." She finally gives in, letting out a long sigh, handing the drawing back to me. "Well, I should _really_ be asking why Link isn't training right now instead of looking at your wonderful drawings, to be honest." I take the compliment and look at him, seeing him avoid my eyes.

"Do you want me to tell her?" I ask him, even though she is right next to me. Link looks up at my words.

"Tell her what?" Now Zelda is on my case. I open my mouth to speak when Link cuts in.

"Now you've worried her," She gives him a funny look. "I'm fine, Zelda. Don't worry about it." He reassures.

"But—" I begin.

"Nothing is wrong, Chloe." He must know what I am trying to tell Zelda. So why is he hiding it? Is he really worried about sounding crazy? He's friends with me for goodness sake!

"Anyway, I haven't been practicing because I have been helping Chloe out with her visions because I was with her when they first started." Okay, part of that is true but that isn't why he hasn't been practicing at all.

But . . . if he doesn't want to say anything then I won't say anything either for now.

"Oh okay, well I better have my Loftwing ready to wake you up tomorrow, sleepyhead." Best nickname ever, I will not lie about that.

"Okay. . ." I hear Link mutter, causing a smirk to crease my lips.

"Now that I know that, could I borrow this area to practice please?" Zelda asks politely, holding the "harp" out again. "I want to practice the song I will play with my harp tomorrow for the ritual so everything is perfect!"

I nod. "Oh, of course you can, Zelda – I was just leaving anyway." I shoot Link a look about him lying to Zelda – not that I should be mad with him because I have lied so many times before.

"Thanks, Chloe. I'll probably see you tomorrow but if I don't. I will see you tomorrow." Zelda says as I begin to leave.

"See you later, Zelda." I reply as I am leaving, not wanting to be near that area for a while after what has happened there this morning.

* * *

_I feel annoyed but I am not sure why_, I think as I make my way down the wooden stairs and into the Knight Academy. Actually, I _do_ know why I am mad. I'm mad because Link won't tell Zelda why he hasn't been practicing properly lately.

I know that Zelda might think that he's crazy because people have grown to accept that I am the mad one, not him, but he shouldn't be afraid of saying something. That's how a lot of problems get solved these days.

Well, she has always been on his case ever since he was starting to train properly for the ceremony every time she saw him to make sure that he was practicing and he has just gone and lied to her but I guess that I should just leave him to it now. I suppose that I don't want his chance of becoming a knight being messed up because of those strange dreams.

And I guess I'm on his case as well because now that the Wing Ceremony has been going on for twenty-five years, the victor receives their gift from the one playing the goddess (which this year will be Zelda) on top of the Statue of the Goddess. Their time alone . . . it would be _so_ romantic!

* * *

At any rate, I head down to the kitchen in the Knight Academy after dropping my drawing things in my room to see that everyone has gathered for lunch.

_Good timing_, I think. _I am so hungry!_

I sit down at a table with Karane, Pipit and Fledge, other students and the academy. Karane won the Wing Ceremony a few years back and Pipit was the victor last year. Fledge unfortunately didn't make the cut last year or this year.

I see Groose and his two mates, Cawlin and Stritch, on another table but I tell myself to ignore them after thinking about what Groose had said about Link and me going on a date yesterday which will just get me worked up as usual.

I get a few nice greetings before we get our food. We get served the most common yet so yummy meal in the sky – pumpkin soup. I want to down it but I am kind of in public so I can't really. I pick up the spoon and begin to eat (or drink?) it.

About halfway through, Pipit speaks up. "I never saw you this morning for breakfast, Chloe. You never miss breakfast." That is quite true but I cannot tell him about my drawing because that would then lead to my visions which I don't want to tell _anyone_ else about.

I got at Link for lying and look at what I am about to do.

"I didn't have a good night last night. I have been a bit out of it recently." I lie. He and Karane look concerned while Fledge just keeps to his quiet self.

"That's what Link said when I asked him the same thing as he didn't turn up for breakfast this morning either. I sure hope neither of you are coming down with something. . ." Link and I think alike so much it is kind of creepy.

"Oh you better not be ill before the Wing Ceremony!" Karane chirps, sounding quite worried about us. "You would miss all of the action and Link may not even compete!"

"I am sure we'll be fine for tomorrow." I say, trying to reassure them and end the conversation.

"Speaking of Link. . ." Says Pipit, obviously not wanting to let the conversation drop. "I haven't seen him for a while. He said he was trying to find you." I feel myself blushing. My hands cover them as much as possible though I don't think it has worked.

"Have you seen him? I need to talk to him about something." I think I went into a daydream yet I am not sure what about. . .

"Uh, he and Zelda were talking about something when I left the Statue of the Goddess to come here but he was going to leave soon after so I am not sure." I clarify, secretly trying to figure out what in the sky I was daydreaming about. I soon give up.

He nods and finally lets the conversation drop, thank goodness.

I finish my soup quickly and say that I have to go and sort a few things out. They say their goodbyes and I briskly give my bowl to Henya the lunch lady before leaving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As I am heading up the stairs of the academy towards my room, although, I bump into Link who I don't know whether he is annoyed at me for getting at him or not. Still, I act like nothing has been said until now.

"Oh Link, Pipit was looking for you," I say a little too innocently. "I think he is in the kitchen still."

He sees through me straight away. "Chloe, I'm not mad at you. I lied to Zelda and you were annoyed at that – I get it."

"It's okay. I just lied to Karane, Pipit and Fledge so I guess we are even." He chuckles and puts his arm around me.

"I don't like being mad at you, little sis." When we were younger, many people told us that we could be brother and sister– and because we acted alike and had so many things in common, it felt and still feels so true.

I know that there is more to it than that but he really does feel like a big brother to me. That must be why I care about him so much.

"And I don't like being mad at you either, big brother." I can hear the smile in my voice. Then a voice cuts in – not one that I want to be hearing at the moment. . .

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lovebirds. I better tell Zelda that she is _all mine_ now that you two are going out." Says Groose, walking up to us at a fast pace.

"He was helping me when I felt ill yesterday and we just had a little argument," I insist. "Stop thinking things in different ways."

"Fine, but Zelda is still mine. You got that?" We both nod just to make this easy for us and he swiftly turns on his heel and begins to leave the Academy.

"He can barely talk to her. I don't think we need to worry about anything." I hear Link whisper to me. I laugh though I cut myself off knowing that Groose still isn't too far away.

Once he is out of hearing range, I carry on with what I was going to say before we were "interrupted". "So what did Zelda say to you after I left?"

"Nothing really, just that she felt a bit sorry for you and that I should be ready for tomorrow." He tells me.

"Did you tell her about your dreams being the result of you not practicing?" I say with little hope that he actually did. It's a long shot, I know, but he could have just cleared things up while I was gone.

Nevertheless, as I thought, he shakes his head. I knew it. "It's fine. We can tell her after the race, can't we?" He nods in agreement but I think that it's forced.

"Well, what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Link says, diverting the conversation after a few moments.

"Mainly trying to figure out what these strange dreams and visions mean. I might see what the Headmaster might know about it but I'll be mostly trying to avoid Groose after what he's been saying recently." Link laughs, giving me a quick hug.

"Same really, I better go see what Pipit wants first, though." I watch him go into the kitchen just before I head up to my room near the Headmaster's office.

I rush up the stairs, run into my room and grab my drawing before slowly moving back towards the Headmaster's office, slightly nervous about what his response will be. . .

* * *

**So Link lied to Zelda about why he hasn't been training for the Wing Ceremony as much as he should be? Do you think he did the right thing or should he have told her? And what will the Headmaster say to Chloe when she explains her vision to him? Find out next week!**

**I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda ~ I wish I did :)**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was thinking that because this chapter is so much shorter than the last two and I'm already on Chapter 9 at the moment, I thought that I might as well upload this chapter and Chapter 4 today to get them out there.**

**Anyway, sorry that this is such a short chapter but the last chapter would have been twice as long with this in and this is quite a funny moment for our main character so enjoy!**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 3: The Crazy Girl

I stand in front of the door to the office, hugging my drawing tightly, wondering whether he will accept or reject my worry when I tell him about my visions. Will he think that I am absolutely crazy? What about Link's dreams too? Should I tell the Headmaster about those as well?

I raise my hand to knock but it shakily falls back to my side. What is wrong with me? I need to tell the Headmaster before the race tomorrow otherwise Link won't compete properly. So this isn't about me at all, is it?

So before I lose any more courage, I force my hand up again, knock loudly on the door yet stupidly don't wait for an answer. I slam the door open and barge straight into a meeting with the Headmaster, Instructor Horwell and Instructor Owlan. Uh . . . oops.

They look up at me, very startled at my sudden entrance. "Um hello . . . Chloe. . ." Instructor Owlan lets out. I _so_ shouldn't have done this.

"Uh, hi. . ." I say, feeling well out of my comfort zone at the moment.

"So, what would you like, Chloe? We were just in the middle of a meeting about the Wing Ceremony tomorrow." Instructor Horwell wonders calmly. _Well at least he didn't sound sarcastic_, I think to myself.

"I was here to talk to the Headmaster about. . ." _Stop!_ I can't tell them about my visions straight away. I would sound even crazier than how I am acting right now. I bring the right words together as I tightly grip my drawing.

". . .H-history class!" I burst out without warning. "I'm here about history class!" I sound crazy already and I haven't even gotten to my visions yet. . .

The two Instructors murmur for a few moments when the Headmaster silences them.

"It is okay, our meeting is almost done anyway. And when it involves her education, I must see to it first." _Thank-you so much_, I think, even though it isn't really about my education.

The Headmaster gestures to the door. "Shall we?" I quickly nod and head outside with less enthusiasm than I did when I entered.

* * *

As soon as we get into the corridor, the Headmaster gets straight to the point.

"So after that entrance, I am pretty sure that you must have something very important to speak with me about." I feel a little guilty being that my matters aren't as important as the Wing Ceremony itself. Still, I don't lose anymore courage and clarify my reasoning for barging into an important meeting without a moment of doubt.

"Um, I wanted a second opinion on a matter of mine. . ." I say, handing him my drawing of the girl.

"Who is this?" He queries only seconds after getting the artwork, examining the picture.

"You see, when I was out riding my Loftwing yesterday, I had this . . . vision of this girl and I have been having them ever since," He looks at me in a funny way. "And I wanted to see if the ancient texts said anything about her or what she is holding." I summarize.

The Headmaster ponders about this matter for a short while, looking at every detail on the drawing. My drawing is very popular today, isn't it?

"Well the instrument she is holding does closely resemble the one Zelda has for the ceremony. . ." He trails off.

"Yes, I have seen it." I add, trying to push him towards his conclusion quickly.

"And the girl does look a little like the Statue of the Goddess. . ." He goes quiet again. Oh, please say this is going to end as well as I hope!

"But being that you saw it in the sky and for a period of time after that. . ." He pauses. Say that he is going to say something good. "I believe that you were badly hallucinating due to flying for a long time." Yes! No! What?

"But she was around me when I drew her! She approved of my work and everything!" I protest, snatching my drawing back without permission.

"And where were you looking when you were drawing her?" It quickly clicks in my mind.

"At the sky. . ." I mumble quietly though he manages to hear it.

"See, it was just an aftereffect. I am positive that you will be fine in a few days." He concludes, placing a hand on my shoulder. I open my mouth to speak but he turns and steps back into his office to continue his meeting.

I sigh for a moment when I remember something stupidly now.

_Wait, I forgot to tell him about Link!_ I remember.

I prepare myself to go back into the meeting when I realize that I shouldn't barge into their meeting for a second time. I don't think it would end very well. . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I stomp back to my room, fed up of people thinking that I am way too crazy.

I slump onto my bed and begin to draw random pictures of clouds, Loftwings and the two objects the girl was holding to pass the time. She doesn't bother me, though thankfully. I don't think that I could deal with her again after what the Headmaster has told me.

It seems that I have drawn for a while like before because when I hear a knock at my door, my clock says that I have been sitting here for about two hours again. I look up to see Link enter.

"The Headmaster told me to talk to you. He said that you were a bit out of it when you barged into his meeting earlier." He tells me. I look back at my drawings angrily. Link must think that I'm crazy too after barging into a meeting and trying to convince the Headmaster that I am seeing prophecies.

"Yeah, the Headmaster thinks that I am crazy after I told him about my visions." I see him smile a little in the corner of my eye before sitting on my bed.

"Did you tell him about me too?" He wonders, resting his hand on my arm. I cast my gaze up at him. He doesn't look like he is ready to burst out laughing at me. He looks quite concerned about me – another reason why I feel like his little sister. I shake my head nonetheless.

"Don't worry," He reassures. "You still have one person who knows what is going on really." I smile and give him a huge hug that he doesn't resist.

"Thanks, big brother." I whisper.

"It's okay, little sis." He whispers back, bringing a smile to my face.

He soon releases himself from me. "Are you coming down for dinner?" To be honest, I am really not in the mood to be sitting near Groose or anyone and act happy when I'm not – even if Link will be there is time.

To cut down on my reasoning, I just say, "I think I am just going to stay up here for a while."

"If you're so sure." He says, getting off my bed.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You can come back up here and chat later if you want." He smiles and nods before leaving.

I smile at the door and rest my head on my pillow. Even though I told him we were going to chat later, I almost immediately drift off, exhausted from the bad night of sleep last night.

Maybe we can both pull through for the Wing Ceremony tomorrow – especially Link even though he seems to be coping better than I am.

* * *

**So the Headmaster thinks that Chloe is crazy but at least one person doesn't think that. So the next chapter will finally be where the actual game starts off ~ the morning of the Wing Ceremony. But everything doesn't go to plan. When does it though? :)**

**I do not own the right to The Legend of Zelda ~ if only Nintendo could read all of the stories we are writing. They would _so_ change their minds!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again, guys. I hoped you enjoyed that slightly shorter chapter but now things will be starting where the actual game does so I hope that you enjoy it :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 4: Morning Meetings

By the time I wake up, it's already nine o'clock and the morning of the long awaited Wing Ceremony. If I had slept in for another fifteen minutes, I would have missed the start at least – maybe even the whole thing.

Well I am up so I better had get going them. Maybe I can talk with Link and Zelda before the ceremony starts . . . now, where would they be?

I dress in my best white dress (which is really just a normal white dress that looks better than the rest of my clothes), my favorite pair of boots and a little shoulder bag before quickly heading down for breakfast.

I may have missed breakfast but Henya is sweet to me so I could try and get in a few apples to eat while watching the race.

* * *

When I get to the kitchen, Henya is looking a little impatient for my liking. I should go and see what's up.

"Oh where is that Fledge?!" She ask the air angrily. "He was supposed to be here with those barrels five minutes ago!" I cautiously move toward her, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"Do you want me to go and find him for you?" I speak up. Her gaze shifts towards me but she looks happy to see me – or because I am going to help her – either way I have gotten on her good side.

"Oh, if you can spare the minute, Chloe. He was supposed to be bringing the barrels in from outside but he hasn't bought a single one to me for ages." She explains to me.

I quickly nod. "I'll get him for you." I turn on my heel and briskly leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as I get outside, I see that Fledge is really struggling to pick up the barrels. Why I didn't notice him before is beyond me.

I step over to the struggling boy and say, "You know you could just turn it on its side and roll it." He looks around after hearing my voice but soon turns to see me.

"Oh Chloe, you scared me for a moment," He pauses. "So it is better to roll them then?" I nod.

"Yeah, unless something really fragile is in there." He looks at the box and then back at me.

"No, there are just apples in there and they are wrapped up so they won't get bruised." He tells me, shaking his head a little.

Even though I want to go and find Link and Zelda before the race begins, I should really help Fledge. And okay, I might get food out of it. A girl like me can get hungry _really_ fast.

I gesture Fledge to stand away while I take the barrel and flip it onto its side before beginning to roll it into the kitchen. I roll the barrel carefully up the steps in the kitchen before flipping it back to how it was before in front of Henya.

"I hope you haven't bruised any of those apples!" She pauses and changes emotions super quickly. "Well, it was probably for the best. Fledge wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you. How can I repay you?"

"Um, being that I missed breakfast this morning. . ." I trail off. I open my mouth to speak again when Henya finishes my sentence for me.

"Go on, take a few apples. It's better than asking for rupees." I nod and look inside the barrel. None of them are bruised so I take three apples out of the barrel and stuff them in my bag.

"Thanks Henya, if you need me or if you need any more help with the barrels then just ask for me." I call as I leave the kitchen.

_I better ask Fledge is he knows where Link or Zelda have gone_, I tell myself as I head out of the kitchen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I quickly walk towards him. "Hey Fledge, have you seen Link or Zelda this morning? I need to speak to them before the ceremony." I wonder.

"You just missed Link. He was heading up to the Statue of the Goddess to meet Zelda so I suggest you go there first." I nod and begin to go up the stairs when he calls me again.

"Wait a second, Chloe!" I spin around to see him rushing towards me.

"Henya and I agreed to give you this as thanks for helping me out." He tells me, handing me a shiny red rupee. Twenty rupees isn't a lot but it is better than having nothing, I guess. I thought Henya said about me having apples would be better than money, though.

But I cannot take it. "I'm sorry Fledge but I can't take your money from you." I push the rupee back towards him. He shakes his head.

"It's okay," He reassures. "Henya is giving me some extra for trying anyway and she wanted this to go to you for actually doing it." I smile slightly and place it in my bag. I can pop it in my purse later.

"Thanks Fledge, I mean it." I say before turning and heading up the stairs again – making my way towards the Statue of the Goddess to find Link and Zelda before the race.

* * *

I head onto the second floor and through the door at the end of the corridor that gives me a shortcut to the Statue of the Goddess.

I pass Instructor Horwell but don't say anything after what had happened yesterday. I see Jakamar is still working on that gate for the second day in a row. I really don't think that gate will be fixed in time for the ceremony – or at all to be honest.

I head up the staircase to see Link heading into the courtyard area under the Statue of the Goddess at the exact same time. I dash towards him yet almost crash into him too when he stops suddenly.

_Thanks for the warning_, I think even though he doesn't know that I am here.

Zelda stands in the middle of a circle design in the courtyard wearing a nice pink dress with gold embroidery and a white cardigan-type thing – and of course, she is playing the harp but singing a song to her strumming that I have never heard of before.

"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess . . . Unite earth and sky . . . Bring light to the land. . ." It is a lovely song but the words sound more like a prophecy than actual lyrics.

She knows that someone is behind her so she turns with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh hi Link, I see my Loftwing got you out of bed this morning." She holds a grin that tells me she was right when she was going to get her Loftwing ready as an alarm clock.

"Yeah, and the letter was a nice touch too." Link adds, making her giggle.

"I thought you were going to sleep in and forget to meet me this morning," She looks over his shoulder to see me. "And you too Chloe. You have been walking along the same tracks as Link when it comes to sleeping in recently." Link turns and smiles at me.

"Nice to know I am not alone. Oh, and you didn't wait for me to chat with you after dinner last night." I grin before looking back at Zelda.

"I like your dress, Zelda? Is it for the ceremony?" I ask her, looking at her dress. He thumb rubs against the soft surface of her blue pendant.

"Oh yes, being that I am playing the role of the goddess this year, I get to use this harp and these clothes that I made all by myself." I knew that she liked sewing and things like that but that is impressive.

"It looks great!" I express. Link nods in agreement.

"Ah, there you are Zelda, are you all prepared for the ceremony?" I spin on my heel to see the Headmaster entering the area. Link and I step back, letting Zelda through.

Oh great, it is the man who thinks that I am absolutely crazy. I find my head lowering, cutting off my eye-contact with him.

"Yes Father, I am all ready for the ceremony." I hear her answer.

"Good, and it's amazing to see you here too Link. I guess the ceremony even gets the ones sleeping in up early." He praises.

"You can thank Zelda for that one." I hear Link add. The Headmaster doesn't say anything about me gratefully.

"I guess so but there is still one thing still lingering on my mind. . ." Zelda states. I look up, having a feeling that it has something to do with Link not practicing recently.

"Whatever is the matter, my dear?" The Headmaster wonders, now concerned for his daughter.

"I-I don't think that Link can do it." Told you so. Link looks away – and I would as well to be honest. Zelda and the Headmaster don't know about his dreams of a great mission. Only I do. . .

"Lately he hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony. And even when he doesn't he isn't concentrating as well as he usually is." At least I am not the only one who sees his lack of concentration with he's out flying – except I know the reason why, though.

Zelda looks away too though the Headmaster places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, my dear. I haven't see him practicing to the best that he could be recently but you know better than to fret about him. There could be a reason why." He tells her.

She looks up. "Well, he has been helping Chloe out with her visions." She clears up.

The Headmaster agrees and eyes me for a moment. I look away from them before looking at Link who isn't paying attention right now. This is what Zelda and I had meant. . .

"See, the bond between Link and his bird is exceptional. I haven't seen anything quite like it." We all look up to the sky to see Zelda's purple bird flying alone. But doesn't Link's bird always fly with it? It must just be nothing.

"As you know we meet our Loftwings in front of the Statue of the Goddess. I am sure you remember your meeting very well. But the bird that came to Link was a Crimson Loftwing, a bird we were sure had vanished from the line." He pauses to look at Link.

"And without a moment of instruction, the little boy mounted the Loftwing and flew away gracefully. They were meant for each other." He looks at Zelda.

"And judging by how jealous you were that day, I am sure their connection didn't go unnoticed by you, my dear – but I am sure that he will be fine in time for the Wing Ceremony." He comforts. Zelda looks at the ground before quickly looking at her father.

"But what if Link messes up his big chance? What if Link isn't allowed to become a knight?!" I can tell how worried she is. She really cares about him like I do.

The Headmaster places a hand on his shoulder again. "You become a completely different person when you worry about Link, you know that, don't you? He will be fine." Her father assures, taking his hand away.

She looks down again for a while when her face lights up at us. Link and I look at each other.

"What is she thinking?" He whispers.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with you." I whisper back with a small smirk.

"Hey! We have a few minutes before the ceremony!" Link and I exchange worried looks. "So why don't we go and practice?" Oh great, this won't end well.

But before either of us can get a chance to answer, Zelda ties the harp to her back and rushes over to us.

I dodge out of her way as she grabs Link's wrist and literally drags him over to the diving platform – I try to hold back my laughter.

He gives me a look that tells me he wants help but he must only be joking, so I shrug and let out my laugh a little before following them to the platform. She shoves him towards the edge but when he looks over his left shoulder to talk to her, she switches to look over his right shoulder.

"Come on now! Jump off the edge and call your Loftwing! It's almost time for the ceremony so try practicing seriously for once!" She orders while teasing him. She does this a few times until she finally stops teasing him.

"I swear that I'm not trying to get out of this but I can't sense my bird anywhere." He insists. Zelda doesn't look convinced with his story.

"Oh yeah, you can't _sense_ your bird out there? You are _so_ trying to get out of this!" Yep, she doesn't believe him.

Link gives me the same look as before and when I connect what he has just said with his bird not flying with Zelda's before, I begin to believe him. I step to them and place my arm in front of Link so he can't get pushed off.

"Um Zelda," She looks at me. "Link is telling the truth. His Loftwing wasn't flying around with your before like it usually—" I get cut off by Zelda.

"Oh, don't take his side, Chloe. You want him to win too, don't you?"

"Yes, I do but—" She cuts me off again.

"There!" She says with a raised voice, making me jump slightly. She pushes my arm out of the way. "Okay, now off you go!" She shouts, shoving Link off the platform.

"Quickly, call your Loftwing!" She calls to the clouds below. He sharply whistles his three-note whistle tune and looks around, waiting for his bird. The same bird that isn't arriving. . .

"Zelda, he was telling the truth." I insist. She looks at me sheepishly.

"Maybe he was. . ." She mumbles.

Then the Headmaster appears. "His bird is sure taking a long time to get here." He says, kind of stating the obvious. I see Zelda connecting everything together that has been said and—

"Something's wrong!" She announces, leaping off the edge. She calls for her Loftwing which quickly arrive and shoots down towards the clouds below. The bird's claws grab Link just in time and the bird begins its ascent back to the diving platform.

The bird literally drops Link into the area and they both land with a thud. Zelda leaps off the lump of feathers that is her bird and begins to stroke its neck.

"I'm sorry, friend. Did I push you too hard?" She asks it even though it cannot answer her.

Meanwhile I go straight to the person who almost _died_. Link's eyes slowly open and as soon as he sees me, he wraps his arms around me, startling me greatly.

"What's this for?" I ask him.

"I didn't think I was going to see any of you again." He says, still panting from the near-death experience.

I hug him tighter any say, "We wouldn't let you go that easily, Link."

Although before we can chat anymore, the Headmaster cuts in. "Oh my, are you two alright?" Does that mean Link and Zelda, Link and Zelda's Loftwing or just Zelda and her Loftwing. I'm not really sure. Still, I shoot the Headmaster a look even though he could expel me so simply. Nah, the one who almost died is completely fine!

"This is strange. For a bird to ignore the call of its master . . . it's unheard of!" I guess that is yet I am still caring more about Link than his bird who almost fell into the cloud barrier that stops us from going to the Surface.

"I-I can get up, I'm fine." Link insists – I slowly help him up.

"So you still can't sense your bird nearby, eh?" The Headmaster asks – Link shakes his head. "Well this is timing considering the Wing Ceremony starts in—" Suddenly, I hear the bell above the Knight Academy begin to ring loudly. And that can only mean one thing. . .

"The ceremony is about to start. . ." I mumble.

"My how did it get to be so late? If I do remember correctly, Instructor Horwell is running the ceremony this year. Maybe you should explain the situation to him and see if he'll delay the ceremony so you can find your bird." He explains to us.

Though as we were about to leave, Zelda speaks up.

"But Father, you're the Headmaster of the academy. If Link talks to him then he will probably just come and talk to you about it." She points out.

"Very true, why don't you two go and tell Instructor Horwell to talk to me then?" He asks politely.

When I ask Zelda is she will come with us too, she answers, "I'm going to make sure that my bird is okay and then I'll join in with the search." – neither of us object.

* * *

We slowly and carefully make our way out of the courtyard area and down the wooden stairs.

"I really am okay, Chloe." Link insists when we get to the bottom of the stairs – I shake my head.

"Come on, you almost fell down those steps three times. Just admit you're a little shaken." He lets out a huff.

"Fine, I still haven't recovered. Can I go get this race over and done with now?" I roll my eyes. He sounds like he doesn't care though I guess he just wants to find his bird. I nod and head over to the instructor.

He sees that something is wrong automatically. "You two look a little pale. Are you two alright?" Link and I exchange a sad look.

"Link's bird has gone missing and we wanted to know if you could talk to the Headmaster about delaying the race so we can find it. It's a request from the Headmaster himself." I summarize.

He thinks for a few moments then answer. "I will speak to the Headmaster about it but for now. . ." He pauses. "The race will be delayed so you can find your bird."

We quickly thank him and I head to the door of the Knight Academy when I hear a thud. I turn on my heel to see that Link has completely disappeared.

"Link! Where are you?!" I frantically start looking around when I hear a voice from . . . below me?

"Haven't you remembered that I always jump off there to save time?" I dash to the edge to see Link safely on the lower floor.

I smirk and say, "Don't scare me like that next time!" even though I am laughing a little. He holds his hand out.

"Want to join me?" I don't normally jump off a platform this high even though I jump into the sky just about every day – but it does save time.

So without hesitation, I squeeze my eyes shut and leap off the edge. I feel the sensation of falling then a huge thud. I hold my ground for as long as I can though soon fall to my knees. However, before I hit the ground, someone catches me. I know who it is without opening my eyes.

"You really meant it when you said that I would get caught," Link helps me to my feet and I open my eyes. "That really wasn't time-saving." I tell him.

"You get used to it after a bunch of times. Come on, let's check around Skyloft."

* * *

**Of course something had to happen on the morning of the Wing Ceremony. So Link's bird has gone missing and the ceremony is probably going to be delayed so they can find it. Do you think they will find his Loftwing in time? And if so, will Link finally concentrate and win in the Wing Ceremony? Will he finally get his time with Zelda alone? Find out next week!**

**I don't own the rights to The Legend of Zelda. Boy, I wish that Nintendo would let us!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the 100+ views guys! I really appreciate it.**

**Just letting you know, I would recommend looking on my profile once in a while to see if something has happened and if I have any updates for you guys.**

**However, another short chapter so I'll upload this chapter and the next one just because I am writing Chapter 10 now so it will help to get all of these uploaded quicker.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter. I enjoyed writing this one because of the stuff with Groose and that lot which is well funny to write and I hope you guys like it too!**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 5: Lost Loftwing

We quickly head down to the plaza, both of us still feeling a little shaken but for completely different reasons. We ask a few islanders about Link's bird but none of them have seen it this morning at all.

However, when I look towards the Light Tower, I automatically see Groose, Cawlin and Stritch next to the tower.

"They are _so_ up to something!" I call, grabbing Link by the wrist and pulling him over to the Light Tower though not so much that we get caught.

"You know that was annoying with all of that scratching and pecking." Says Cawlin as he poorly sews some of Groose's clothes together. Well Loftwings can be aggressive. . .

"Course it was!" Groose says a little too loudly. "Did you think a Crimson Loftwing like that would go down without a fight?"

"He has _so_ just given it all away." I whisper to Link.

"You don't say." He whispers back. I want to burst out laughing but Groose is kind of right there and doesn't know that we're here.

Groose continues loudly still. "But we got him, and I don't care tough those birds are supposed to be, he won't be getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys!" Way to give the game away, huh?

Cawlin and Stritch stand and turn. When they see us, they back away automatically, looking rather scared. Be afraid, be _very_ afraid. Wait, what?

Groose straightens up, cracks a few bones before turning and seeing us too.

"Whoa! Link! Chloe! So . . . just how long have you two been standing there?" He hesitates slightly.

"Long enough to hear your plan." I toss back.

"Well whatever, what's your problem anyway?" I open my mouth to answer but he continues before I can. "Oh, I get it, you two are here to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours. They're pleading "_Oh Groose! Can you find it in your heart to let Link win today, please?_" He says, trying (but failing) to mimic my tone.

He begins circling around us, acting like a detective trying to figure out who their criminal is – and it seems to be us.

"You only want him to win so he can get some alone time with Zelda atop the Statue of the Goddess," Groose suddenly springs in front of us, scaring me slightly. "Well sorry guys, but Groose doesn't do charity for wimps! I'll give you some advice, though. Work hard and wish with all of your heart and you might even come in second!"

"Yeah right, Groose. You only want to win so you can get some alone time with Zelda yourself – but it won't work because she wants Link to win _so_ much more than you!" I protest with a huge smirk.

He looks away from me, trying but failing to ignore my words and carries on with what he was saying before.

"Speaking of which, where is that scruffy pile of red feathers? Do you think its tiny brain got confused in the clouds and got lost?" He wonders, folding his arms arrogantly.

"Give him back!" I shout. "Everyone can tell that you stole him. You told us before you even realized that we were even here!" He shrugs and holds his arms up but with the biggest grin on his face ever – I so want to slap him right now.

"I have no idea what you're on about." Again, yeah right!

He then sharply sticks his finger in Link's face. Geez, talk about manners.

"Still, tell me this. Why will you never let anyone forget that you and Zelda go way back?" Whoa, no he doesn't. Groose's pompadour must make him say things he knows aren't true.

"You've been friends since you were kids? Big deal! It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with you head in the clouds." He says, his finger nearly taking Link's eye out.

And floating through life can have its good sides. Well it does for me. "Would you wake up, straighten up and grow a backbone already? Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud."

Okay, now he has crossed the line. I open my mouth to say something along the lines of "Why don't you?" when another voice joins in.

"And just who might you be talking about, Groose?" We all turn to see Zelda, her hands clenches in fists on her hips and looking overall very annoyed. You have some perfect timing there, my friend.

Groose, looking quite startled, backs away from Link. "Uh, hey Zelda. . ." he lets out. Without another moment of doubt, Zelda stomps her way over to Groose. Link, sensing what she is up to backs away a little only for Zelda to give him a helpful shove so she doesn't crash into him. She is _so_ annoyed (like that isn't obvious). She points her finger right in Groose's face like he had done to Link only moments ago and begins her rant.

"Don't even try it Groose! You're picking on Link again, aren't you?" Groose begins to look a little guilty, like a child being scolded by a teacher. "He's a student at the academy like all of us." Link and I just stand and watch. "Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?" She orders.

"Yeah . . . I suppose. . ." He mumbles.

Zelda is even more annoyed by his answer. "You suppose? Suppose what?" She raises her voice every sentence. Groose begins to panic a little and can't get his words right. No, he isn't panicking, he loves Zelda twice as much when she is mad.

That is just weird in my mind – maybe more because it's Groose.

"I suppose . . . I suppose you are. . ." Then his face goes bright red and starts to giggle like a little girl. This is not the normal Groose we all know and get annoyed with easily.

Then he reverts back to his old self. "Nah, I wasn't supposing anything." He turns and walks over to the diving platform, his buddies quickly following behind him. What was that supposed to mean?

But Groose won't just leave a conversation – no, he turns with another giant grin on his face.

"Later you lot! Hope you find his bird otherwise he'll have to sit out of today's race. So find it or get used to the real taste of failure. It's his special flavour." And with that, the three jump of platform still facing us, call their birds that sound more like girly screeches rather than whistles and fly away.

Zelda watches them fly away before speaking. "I'm beginning to suspect that those blockheads had something to do with Link's Loftwings disappearance. . ." She says to the sky before turning to us. "Those guys aren't going to help us so we better start searching. I'll fly around Skyloft to see if I can see any traces of your bird," She looks at me. "Chloe, would you like to join me?"

Being that those visions started while I was flying and they haven't appeared for a while, my first bet is to say no and follow Link instead.

However, I sub-consciously nod and step towards her. What I am thinking?

I look back at Link who looks concerned but I shrug it off and say, "It's okay, they haven't been around for a while so maybe they have gone." He still looks worried but he doesn't say anything.

I turn back to Zelda. "Shall we head off?" I wonder. She nods with a smile and dives off the platform.

I have to face my fears. I can't just stop flying. I live in the sky for crying out loud! So I take a deep breath, dash off the edge and whistle for my bird.

My Loftwing catches me; I grab the reigns and shoot off towards Zelda.

* * *

By the time I catch up to Zelda, she's grumbling on about Groose always being mean to Link.

"The nerve of him!" She grunts. "And Link just takes it when he should fight back!"

"I take it this is where you let off your anger." I call to her. She looks over her shoulder and smiles sheepishly.

"Yeah, it works really well. You should try it sometime." _Yes, maybe I should._

"I think we should split up and fly around Skyloft to see if we can spot Link's bird from up here." I tell her.

"Yes, that would be good. I can ask around town too if you want." I quickly agree before she continues.

"Shall we meet back in the courtyard area by the Statue of the Goddess in about ten minutes? It probably won't take too long to see a red bird." She asks.

I nod. "Yes, and we can both let off some steam then too." She laughs a little before shouting a good-bye and diving back towards Skyloft.

_I suppose I should be heading off too_, I think.

I stroke the back of my bird's neck and say, "If you feel strained just . . . just squawk at me." I hear a caw in reply and I know that it has heard me. I steer my way back to Skyloft. I use one hand to control my bird while the other holds my apples that I had picked up earlier this morning.

I go ahead and eat all three apples while I can. I doubt I'll have time to eat them later with the race and all. And by the time I will be bothered to eat them, they will probably be moldy.

I shudder at the thought and carry on surveying the area beneath me, looking for any sign of Link's bird.

* * *

**Well the culprit looks pretty obvious now doesn't it? But still, we still have no idea where the famous Crimson Loftwing is so will they find it in time? Find out soon!**

**Me: Nintendo! I need your permission for something!**

**Nintendo: Depends on what it is.**

**Me: I want the rights to The Legend of Zelda!**

**Nintendo: Uh . . . nah.**

**Me: *Goes and cries in a corner***

**~RandomButLoved~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope that you lot liked the last chapter but now that we're on Chapter 6 and I'm _still_ not at the main plot-point, things will be speeding up here, I promise ~ the next chapter is the first main plot-point!**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 6: The Search

As I elegantly fly through the sky eating my final apple, I figure that Zelda might be waiting for me at the Statue of the Goddess so I begin a steep dive towards the area even though my food hasn't properly settled yet.

I lift my bird up as we near the statue when a voice echoes through my head. A familiar voice that has been disturbingly quiet lately. . .

"_Chloe. . ."_ I almost spit out my apple at the sound of the voice. Whoever that would have landed on wouldn't have been happy – so I'm glad I held it in.

When I don't see Zelda in the courtyard area yet, I turn back so I can speak with the voice privately.

"What do you want now?" I ask the air angrily. "You have been _way_ too quiet recently."

The girl appears in front of me, still looking the same and holding the sword and harp in her hands – yet I don't feel like I am in a vision – everything still feels the same to me.

She floats to my side. Sub-consciously, I reach out for her but my hand goes straight through her. Well I guess she isn't real – she must be a spirit after all.

"_I will guide you to your fate."_ She says. Her first actual sentence and it doesn't make _any_ sense to me. My fate? What in the name of the goddess is she going on about?

"My fate?" I wonder, my anger diminishing. "Is this why you are here? And who are you anyway?" I think I may have asked too many questions at once.

But she answers none of them. _"I will guide you to your fate."_ She repeats.

"Why do you keep saying that? Just tell me what you—" Another voice interrupts my own.

"Come on, Chloe! I'm waiting for you!" I look around to see myself unconsciously circling around the Statue of the Goddess.

I quickly look back to the girl. "Are you making me do this?" I ask her.

All she does is nod before she flies backwards and fades into the sky. I want to stop her to ask more questions but I doubt she will answer them. Then find myself back in control of my bird. I dip down alarmingly as I regain control and my bird squawks at me in shock and concern.

I stroke its side to reassure it before landing in the courtyard area where Zelda and her bird wait for me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as I land, Zelda rushes up to me. "What were you doing?" She wonders. "You just kept circling around the statue talking to yourself." She knows about my visions so I just go ahead and tell her.

"The girl from my drawing appeared again and controlled my bird. She kept saying that she would guide me to my fate," I clear up. She gives me a look of interest and a look that says she is about to ask tons of questions – I stop her before she can start. "That's all that happened." She nods and returns to our current situation – kind of.

"So, did you see Link's bird while your friend was chatting to you?" She asks quickly.

"I barley know her and no, I didn't." I reply, slightly annoyed at her question.

"Well, I asked around town a little and they said that Link was heading to the cave by the waterfall that Groose and his buddies always hang out at. We may find something there." She explains. I agree without word and we mount out birds again before heading towards the waterfall.

* * *

We won't and don't go in and face the monsters that dwell in there without weapons. Actually, we fly around the opposite side of the cave to see a bit underneath Skyloft.

The small area holds a bird that statue that we can send our prayers to and a few heart plants the restore part of our health.

I see Link just emerging from the exit of the cave with one of the training swords that you get from the Sparring Hall where the knights-in-training practice sword techniques. I bet that Link told Knight Commander Eagus about his bird and Eagus let Link borrow a sword to battle the creatures in the cave. They don't let people take swords out of the hall otherwise.

He stops to eat a few heart plants so we fly towards him before he can run off like he usually does.

"Hey!" Zelda calls just before we land. He looks up, still eating his third heart plant and grins. We land next to the bird statue and let our Loftwings go.

"Hey big brother, how was your trip though the cave?" I ask him. He only has a few cuts and scratches but he's a strong swordsman so there isn't much to worry about.

"I'm fine, but people should watch where they drop their money." He tells me, pulling out four red rupees. He's right, people should watch out where their money goes.

"I heard you were going to the waterfall to look for your Loftwing so I thought we should come and help you look," Zelda explains, driving us back to the right topic. "So how is your search going? Have you found your bird yet?" Okay, it sounds a little obvious because if he had found his bird then he would probably be flying around trying to find us but I won't act sarcastic right now. Link shakes his head.

"Oh, that's too bad. But up ahead is a place that Groose and his gang always hang around so maybe we can find a clue there." Link and I agree before jogging off in that direction when we hear Zelda say something. We halt and turn.

"Huh. . .?" She asks herself, turning her head towards the clouds.

"What's wrong, Zelda? Is there something there?" I ask, moving closer to her.

"Who . . . who is that? Who's calling for me?" She stares at the clouds for a moment before shaking her head and looking at me. "Oh, I'm sorry you two. I was distracted for a moment. Let's go." She takes one last look at the clouds before re-joining us.

_I sure hope she is okay_, I think to myself. I guess if I ask her she will probably say that it is nothing although.

We head down the passageway to come into a slightly larger area with a diving platform off to the left when I suddenly begin to hear squawking. I look ahead to see Link's Loftwing behind a bunch of wooden boards. This is what Groose meant by it being locked in a pen.

"Look, there he is!" Zelda calls, pointing at the pen. "No doubt about it, that's your Loftwing, Link!"

"I thought I had sensed him nearby. . ." I hear Link mutter as he heads over and cuts the ropes binding the boards together.

"That's horrible! How could they do such a thing to an innocent bird?" Zelda expresses as Link finishes cutting all of the ropes, letting the boards fall to the ground dramatically.

The Crimson Loftwing steps out of the pen and looks around. Zelda and I join Link. As soon as the bird knows it is free, it spreads its wings as far out as possible and squawks loudly. Its beak reaches for Link's hand, which Link happily strokes for a moment.

The bird looks over towards the sky and after a few flaps of its wings that almost knock us over, it flies high into the sky. Link rushes over to the diving platform while Zelda and I watch joyfully.

The Loftwing shoots past him and I cannot hold my excitement in any longer so I dash over to him.

"Now that your Loftwing is free, big brother, we should fly to the ceremony and tell everyone." I tell him, watching the bird's wings flap so gracefully that it feels unreal. He nods and I know he cannot hold his happiness in either.

We are about to jump off the platform when Zelda calls for us.

"Wait a second, you two. I need to ask you something," She steps over to the edge of the platform with us. "I . . . I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did either of you hear it too?" Link and I exchange a glance before shaking our heads.

"It has been happening a lot recently. It feels like someone is calling out to me. It feels so strange." She pauses for a few moments. So Link and I are not the only ones who has been experiencing weird things lately.

"Have you ever wondered what is beneath the clouds?" That's a completely different subject. "Some people say that it's an empty, barren place, or even that there is nothing at all beneath the clouds, but I just have this feeling that they're wrong." I guess so but I had never thought about the world beneath the clouds before. . .

"Some of Father's old texts talk about a place called the Surface. It describes a whole world down there far vaster than Skyloft!" She watches the clouds beneath us. "But the thing is, no one has been down there to see it and our Loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier. Someday, I want to see it for myself."

We stand for a moment in complete silence when Zelda shakes her head like before. "What am I thinking? We have a ceremony to get to! All of our birds will catch us this time."

She quickly eyes Link who laughs a little before leaping off the edge and calling for his bird which catches him this time.

Zelda is the next one to jump off and be caught by her bird and after building up my courage, I leap off the edge and whistle loudly for me bird.

I am lifted skywards and I catch up with Link and Zelda, hoping that I won't get any visitors on this ride through the sky.

* * *

**So they have finally found Link's bird and can compete in the Wing Ceremony! But what was up with Zelda when she was hearing voices calling out to her? You'll find out soon!**

**I so wish I could but I unfortunately do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda.**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's a day early but it's the first plot point so . . . yeah. But before I begin, I have a few thanks to give out!**

**Cabbage: The Legend of Zelda is epic as heck! Keep reading!**

**Hanna: The soundtrack to this amazing game is awesome, isn't it? Have you seen the Epic Trailer? It's . . . epic?! But thanks anyway.**

**ghirahim-mylove: I'm glad that you are enjoying this and please don't die when I don't post - I don't want the lawyers on my case for death-by-fanfiction! P.S. ****Your username made me stop freak out a little but laugh at the same time during my class :)**

**********And thank-you to Quaarus, Corpernicusthe3rd and Akatsuki Yozora for favouriting my story so far! It really means a lot to me for that!**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 7: The Wing Ceremony

After Zelda goes through some safety checks to make sure that Link's Loftwing isn't hurt, we head back to Skyloft luckily without meeting the spirit girl again.

As soon as we land back in the plaza, Zelda gets all giddy.

"I can't believe that you are _actually_ going into the Wing Ceremony!" She suddenly goes serious. "Link, listen to me. You need to concentrate now. If you don't . . . well I am sure you know what will happen." She might be serious but she has a small smile on her face.

"Should we go and tell the Headmaster the good news, Zelda?" I ask, gesturing towards the Knight Academy.

She nods and her face lights up. "Why not race? I'll fly and you can run so you don't meet that girl again and delay us." I agree, knowing it's true and hug Link in case I don't get a chance to before the race.

Zelda jumps off the platform and I dash towards the academy.

* * *

I lose sight of her quite quickly however when I get to the Headmaster's office, it seems that I have gotten here first.

Zelda runs in from the second floor and bends over next to me, clearly out of breath.

"I guess you beat me . . . fair and square," She says between pants. She slowly straightens up. "Shall we head inside?" I grin and agree.

After catching the last of her breath, Zelda knocks on the door and enters after being told to.

Inside, the Headmaster is chatting with Instructor Owlan, but they stop when they see us.

"Ah Zelda and Chloe, you have returned. Have you found Link's Loftwing?" the Headmaster asks. Zelda gets giddy again althought I calm her down before she goes overboard.

"Yes we found him!" She calms down more. "But he was behind a bunch of wooden boards in the place that Groose, Cawlin and Stritch always hang around at."

The Headmaster and Instructor Owlan nod in agreement. "I see Groose has painted himself into a bit of a corner, hasn't he?" says Instructor Owlan with a smile.

"Yes," The Headmaster agrees. "Now, I think we have a ceremony to attend to."

* * *

Zelda gets excited all the way down to the plaza but no matter how much I try, I cannot calm her down this time.

"You can't calm me down now!" She tells me happily. "Nobody can calm me—!" Zelda cuts herself off by the sight of Groose picking on Link for the second time today. "Not again!" She says angrily as she stomps over towards the Light Tower. Maybe we can at least change her emotions now. . .

I look over at her father who is shaking at his head at either Groose, his daughter or both. I quickly follow Zelda before I make a fool of myself in front of him again.

"Just give it up, puny! You aren't going to win against me," Groose pauses. "When I win and get my special alone time with Zelda. . ." He trails off, going into his own dreamland. "It feels soo real. That Sailcloth . . . Zelda's Sailcloth will be _mine_. And she made it all by herself . . . she was probably thinking about me when she was stitching it." Then he starts giggling like a little girl again. I told you he was crazy for her.

"Pst, pst Groose! Behind you! Right behind you!" Cawlin and Stritch point behind Groose wildly, trying to catch his attention.

It takes a few moments for Groose to come out of his dreamland but when he does, he turns and realizes that Zelda was right behind him the whole time.

"Care to explain just what you meant by 'our special moment alone'." She demands, her hands on her hips.

Groose panics a little like before. Then he eyes Link and gathers the words together.

"Oh, Link! I was just telling my _buddy_ here how happy I was that he found his red bird of his. Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race!" He clears up before strolling off.

"Hey, Groose! Wait up!" Cawlin and Stritch call in unison as they run towards him in a weird fashion.

Zelda and I walk up to Link. "Did you hear that guy? He's never fair so I doubt the chances of him being fair today are about less than zero," I tell them, making them both smirk. "Anyway, don't let those idiots get you down. Just get out there and fly as best as you can." Says Zelda, but I can see the glint in her eye that wants to say something along the lines of "Just go out there and win!".

"Yeah, you got to go out there and beat them like one of those logs in the Sparring Hall with a sword!" I let out before being rewarded with awkward but kind of understanding looks.

Then Instructor Owlan calls next to the Light Tower, "The Wing Ceremony will now begin! Participating students please assemble."

I give Link a quick hug and tell him that after the ritual, if he wins, he has to chat with me to tell me all about it. I hear an agreement and Zelda gives him some last encouragement before he heads off to his place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Loads of islanders and students from the academy have shown up and it feels so great to finally see my best friend in the race. Hopefully he can do it. Those dreams can't pull him back now.

Instructor Owlan quickly goes through how he has tied a small bird statuette to a golden bird and whoever collects the statuette first will be the winner and what will happen after the Wing Ceremony before going on about how no interfering with other riders will be allowed – everyone eyes Groose who looks away awkwardly.

"All right, at my command, the competition will begin!" The four of them stand in a line and silence lingers in the air for a few moments when Instructor Owlan shouts, "Go!"

They all leap off the diving platform and whistle their birds quickly before heading off to find the golden bird.

Zelda and I rush to the edge, not wanting to miss a second of it.

The race doesn't look like it is going to last long because I see Link ready to grab the statuette in a matter of minutes when Groose dives towards and stuns him.

"I thought you said about the race being fair! Not that I believed you!" I shout at the clouds, even when I know Groose won't hear me.

The race carries on for another few minutes and after dodging the eggs that Cawlin and Stritch throw at him (again, how is that fair?), Link grabs that statuette luckily before Groose can stun him again.

That may not have lasted long but I am sure glad that I didn't miss any of it. Good thing that I didn't sleep in after all, I suppose.

"Oh my goddess! He actually did it!" Zelda starts jumping up and down all giddy again and I am too on the inside. On the outside, I just have the hugest smile on my face.

"Hey!" Zelda waves with the harp as he nears the platform again. He looks up and waves back, looking almost as happy as Zelda and I are – but without any warning whatsoever, she leaps off the edge and shoots down towards him.

Panic rushes across his face and my mind. What will happen if he doesn't catch her in time?

"Zelda, stop!" I call a bit too late. However, Link catches her just in time and they fly towards the Statue of the Goddess. I sigh in relief.

I feel so happy for them. This is what they (and me too, of course) have both wanted ever since they became friends.

The Headmaster and the Instructors head back towards the Knight Academy to announce who won the race to the people who didn't get the chance to see the race and I head back to my room to wait for Link and Zelda to return from the Statue of the Goddess.

* * *

I sit for what feels like forever. I draw during the time but I keep looking at my clock and the time just drags on. Half an hour, one hour, an hour and a half, two hours – the time never stops dragging.

After the two hour mark, a thought enters my mind. _The ritual only lasts about ten minutes. Where are they?_

They probably went out flying after the race but Link promised he would meet me soon after the ritual had ended. Okay, I know that time flies when you're flying in the sky but he wouldn't forget to meet me. He hasn't usually. . .

Then I begin to get paranoid. What if something bad has happened and they can't get home? What if they have both gone missing and it's up to me to find them?

I calm myself down and think of the places they could be. _The first place I should look is the Statue of the Goddess_, I think.

I get off my bed and drop my drawing pad on my desk before quickly heading up to the statue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As I had thought on the way up here, they aren't here. But that's okay, I can just look around Skyloft and maybe I'll spot them somewhere.

I make my way down to the plaza to see people going about their normal business but Link and Zelda are nowhere to be seen.

I sit on the edge of the diving platform next to the Light Tower and stare off into the clouds. _They must have gone flying_, I reassure myself – but it doesn't really work.

I'm not going to blame anyone for him being late to see me but I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. That's when I notice a red and purple dot in the distance. _Found them!_

I leap off the edge and fly towards them. I know they could just want to be alone but I have to make sure that nothing bad is going to happen to us.

By the time I get quite close to them, they haven't noticed me and in a way, I don't really want them too.

They look like they are just chatting away really. They don't look shaken either from a sudden attack so I begin to turn back around when I hear Zelda say something, making me automatically turn back to them.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. . ." I have a feeling that I know where this is going. . .

Then suddenly, with no warning at all, a huge gust of wind blows us back a little, causing me to shield my eyes.

I look back to see a gigantic black tornado materializing in front of us. What in the sky?!

I fly as fast as I can, whispering, "I'm sorry," to my bird now and again, knowing that I cannot leave them to suffer now when I know that I can at least try to help them.

As I reach them, I shout, "Get back!" – it gets their attention straight away.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" I hear Zelda call to me, losing control of her bird now and again.

"I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen! Just get away from it!" I reply, trying not to be blown back.

Link and I manage to keep from being torn into pieces but Zelda is struggling lots. It looks like some sort of force is pulling her into the tornado instead of away from it like us. I fight the winds as best as I can to get to her and save her. As soon as I get close to her, I reach out as far as I am able to at the present moment.

She sees me reaching out towards her and stretches her arm as far out as she can when a sudden blast of wind knocks her off her bird and down towards the clouds, her bird tumbling after her.

"Zelda. . ." I mumble under my breath. There's no way I can save her now. But I look up to see that Link wants to try.

"Don't try it, Link! You'll only get hurt!" He doesn't listen to me.

Instead, he dives towards the tornado in hopes of being taken towards Zelda. I fling myself towards him only to see him being knocked back from the tornado before being blown back myself.

My eyes only open a little as I try to keep myself conscious to notice the tornado disappearing all at once. It has served it's purpose, whatever it was.

I feel my back land on the back of my bird and as I stare at the sky above me, I look over at Link who is out cold. He didn't listen because he wanted to save Zelda – even if it would cost his life.

I mumble the words, "I'm sorry . . . I didn't save her. . ." before the dreary world of unconscious pulls me in, not giving me any hints to what it has in store for me.

* * *

**Finally at the first major plot-point! I hope that I haven't been dragging this out and boring you. I promise that I will try and keep the story good and not boring at the same time!**

**Still, that tornado was very sudden, wasn't it? Even after watching the trailer so many times I was startled by it even though I knew that something bad was about to happen. But will Link and Chloe make it through after being knocked out from the freak storm? Find out soon!**

**I don't own the rights to The Legend of Zelda.**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank-you so much for the reviews, guys. I'll just give out a few thanks before heading straight into the continuation of the story.**

**yuinyan98: I would like to keep it as much as I can to the normal story but with a late twist so I hope stay around until then.**

**Cabbage: I was soo in histerics with that username who I will thank later and I'll keep going ~ Chapter 13 will be the best . . . did I just say that?**

**ghirahim-mylove: You're just like me to read fanfictions in class lol! I'm glad I got the intense moment in there too :)**

**Thank-you as well Don't Touch My Babies (what an ace username by the way) for favouriting my fanfiction too ~ I love the profile too :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 8: Destiny

I feel myself in a dream that feels like the ones that Link had told me about mixed in with my visions.

"_Chloe?"_ The girl asks quietly. I open my eyes to see her.

I am still on my Loftwing flying in the sky like I was when I lost consciousness and the goddess-like girl floats in front of me looking no different than before.

"_Chloe, this is the time for me to guide you to your destiny. Do not be afraid to follow me. You will not be alone."_ The girl explains to me. I still feel like I am fighting consciousness when this is a dream but I lose that sensation when I see the moments before I lost consciousness flash before my eyes.

My thoughts about something bad going to happen. My failed rescue attempts. My failed attempt to stop Link from trying to save Zelda when I knew that he couldn't. Is the girl trying to show me how much I had failed my friends in those sudden moments? Well, it's working. . .

"_You aren't alone, Chloe."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I am jolted awake into an upright position, feeling slightly lightheaded after the tornado. I am back in my room again. My Loftwing must have guided itself back here – I feel so bad for it after putting it through all of those horrible events.

"Ah, you are finally awake." A voice says with a sigh of relief. I sharply look over to see Instructor Owlan sitting on the chair next to my desk, looking at my drawings.

"H-how did I get here?" I let out as I reassure myself that I can still breathe properly. He places my drawing pad on my desk and explains.

"Your Loftwing bought you back very weak and unconscious, we all feared the worst," He pauses. "But it appears that you don't have any serious injuries so for that much we can be very grateful."

I _do_ have serious injuries, though. My heart is shattered – I don't know why the tornado appeared, why Zelda was the only one taken away from us, if she is alive, why I am alive or even where Link is.

It seems that my thoughts about something bad happening and someone going missing has unfortunately come true.

So I ask my last thought first. "Where's Link?" I ask him quickly, regaining some of my strength.

"The Headmaster is with him in his room as he waits for him to awake. The Headmaster said that he would tell us when he wakes." Well at least I am not alone. Isn't that what the girl from my dreams and visions said? Wait, wasn't that about a destiny of sorts though?

Well, she doesn't matter at the moment, what matters right now is me and hopefully Link going out and finding Zelda. So, I force my feet over the bed and into a standing position without another moment of hesitation.

"Well thanks for the explanation but I need to go and see Link so we can save—" I head towards the door when the Instructor catches my arm – I turn straight away.

"You cannot leave yet, you aren't ready just yet," Do I care? He has a look of realization in his eyes. "Wait, what did you say about saving someone? What happened? And where's Zelda?"

I can't just ignore every question about Zelda and the tornado and try to carry on with my life. I have to tell him.

However, when I open my mouth to speak, my door opens and the Headmaster walks in looking unmistakably pale. He must be worried sick about Zelda's sudden disappearance and I don't blame him.

"Link has woken up and told me everything that has happened," He pauses. "He told me about your visions too." The Headmaster explains to us. I don't listen to the second half of the explanation, though. I just listen to the first bit of news.

I break the Instructor's grasp on my arm. "He's awake! I need to see him!" I step towards the door but the Headmaster stops me.

"No, he must rest as do you. That black tornado was no accident, but we can think much more clearly in the morning." Wait, morning? My bird can't fly at night. Oh great, how am I supposed to look for and save Zelda now?

I stand motionless as the Headmaster and Instructor Owlan leave my room. I hear a click after the door closes and I head towards my door.

Of course, they have locked the door so I can't leave. . .

I huff loudly and slump back on my bed, lying down and staring at the ceiling. I have to go and see Link. He wouldn't rest when something this bad wasn't complete. And what if another dream about that great mission happened again?

I go through these thoughts when a voice echoes around my room.

"_Chloe?"_

I sit up and stand slowly. She's back again. I look over at my desk to see that the Instructor was looking at my drawing of the girl. Maybe if I had spoken to him instead of the Headmaster then he may have believed me.

"_Chloe?"_ I hear her again – though this time, my door clicks. Has she opened it for me? And didn't she say something about her guiding me to my fate? What about her saying not to be afraid to follow her as well?

I gather together as much courage as I can in this anxious time and head towards the door.

I turn the handle and push the door to see it open. What a stroke of luck, eh?

I step outside and check the coast is clear before whispering, "Where are you?" to the dark corridor.

Then, in a small burst of golden sparks, the girl appears. _"Follow me."_ She orders before floating backwards and literally through the door.

I don't even think about not going.

This is like what I was telling Link when I first had my vision about her. I told him about going on a huge adventure and it feels like that may be coming true.

I slowly move towards the door to find it unlocked and advance into the midnight air.

* * *

I don't normally see Skyloft at night because of the dangers of the monsters that lurk in the darkness although it certainly is beautiful. The moon is already way up and the tornado came about mid-afternoon so I must have been out for a good five hours.

I see the girl ahead of me and decide to follow her. My pace quickens as my energy returns and I head up the wooden staircase towards the Statue of the Goddess to see bars blocking the entrance.

Why is she leading me here and how do I get through those bars?

I look to my right to see an alternate way and begin to walk towards it when the girls calls, _"Wait."_

I turn to see her dissolve through the bars and unblock the way into the courtyard area for me.

I smile a little and rush through the entrance. Maybe she isn't _as_ annoying as I had once thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Statue of the Goddess looks kind of scary with the moon behind it, casting weird shadows across the area.

I see Keese flying around and one spots me. I can't fight it without a weapon on me. They'll just follow me if I run – so I cover my eyes and wait for the attack, the only thing I can do really – the attack that never comes. . .

I glance up to do a double take when I see all of the Keese in the area look at the spirit girl protecting me and fly away faster than ever before.

"Thank-you, whoever you are." I whisper to her. She turns and nods before looking at a point behind the Statue of the Goddess. I look to see two figures appear. The girl hides behind a nearby tree and I follow her just in case.

A purple floating figure appears first, flying with their back to us to the base of the statue. Then another person emerges and follows the floating figure.

"Link?" I breathe, starting to exit my hiding spot.

"_You will follow after they have gone."_ The girl tells me, making me hide back behind the tree. The purple figure turns towards Link and floats through the base of the statue which makes an entrance appear. Who would have known?

Link rushes in without hesitation and I follow him in with the girl flying behind me.

* * *

I creep down the corridor and enter a small circular room full of strange symbols, pillars outlining the room and a pedestal with a light blue sword in.

I look back at the girl to see that the sword is the exact match of the one in the pedestal. I finally know fully what the objects that she is holding are . . . kind of.

The girl sees Link and floats behind the nearest pillar and I again follow her just in case.

Link steps towards the pedestal, looking quite amazed by all of this (I am too, of course) when the purple figure flies out of the sword and lands elegantly on the ground, giving me a chance to see her properly now.

I know straight away that she is not human. Her purple and blue arms look a lot like wings and the design on her legs connect to her feet don't look ordinary – and she floats, that tells me that she isn't human too.

Her blue face and pupil-less eyes hold a blank expression and the large pendant on her chest shines brightly in the light of the scattered torches. Her design reminds me of a sword that the Headmaster spoke of during history class. What was it called? The Master Sword?

She looks up at Link and says, "The one chosen by my creator, I have been waiting for you as you will play a large role in a great destiny." Does this connect to his dreams? I have a feeling that it might.

"According to your social customs, I shall provide you with my personal designation. Fi was the name I was chosen to possess," Fi continues. "I was created for a single purpose that was decided long before the recorded memory of your people. My purpose is to aid you in fulfilling you destiny that is your burden to carry."

This is all getting a little too much. I think that Link will be a lot more amazed by this than me being that he is part of it.

Fi looks over her wing and stares at the sword. "Come Link, you must take up this sword as you are the one chosen by my creator. This is your destiny." Link stays quiet and doesn't move, not convinced by this just yet. Fi notes this.

She looks back at him. "The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding the fate of the one you hold dear," She lists. "It is only logical that you exhibit some apprehension."

"So to minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information with you. My projections indicate that this will have a high probability of altering your current emotional state."

She pauses, allowing Link to take in her words. "The one you seek, honorable Zelda, is still alive."

Link and I both gasp at the same time. On the good side, Zelda _is_ alive and Fi somehow knows about this. On the bad side, my gasp was quite a lot louder than his.

Link and Fi look over to the pillar that I am standing behind. "I can see you, Chloe," Link tells me. I sheepishly step out into the open, allowing them to see me. "I take it you heard all of that." I nod.

"The girl from my dreams directed me here," I say, pointing at her. They look at me blankly. I glance across to see that she has completely disappeared. "Now you decide not to show." I mutter under my breath.

"That is true," Says Fi, directing the conversation back to the destiny thing. "The girl in your dreams and visions is none other than the spirit of the goddess, Hylia." So my thoughts about her were true!

"She has lead you here to be a part of the same great mission that your companion and the Spirit Maiden, the one you call Zelda are a part of." Fi clarifies to us.

"_You are not alone."_ Hylia's words are clearer than ever now.

"Therefore, if you wish to meet with the Spirit Maiden once more, I recommend that you take up this sword before setting out to search for her," Fi continues. She pauses again. "Does that information invigorate you? Are you ready to take up this sword?" Without a moment of doubt, Link dashes up to the pedestal and Fi floats above him, making him skid into a stop.

"It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required," I smirk – I think we could tell that. "In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward."

Link looks down at the sword and takes a firm grasp on the hilt – and with one huge tug, the sword is free. He slowly raises it towards the ceiling that a light shines from, causing the sword to glow a purple colour.

"The sword you hold is known as the Goddess Sword and completes my recognition, Master. Link . . . my master." This _really_ is getting too much.

Link lowers the sword and watches the glow fade away when a voice calls something from the entrance.

"Link!" We all turn to see the Headmaster here. "I've had my suspicions but until not I wasn't sure. Yet here we are in the Chamber of the Sword, the place that legends foretold the youth of legend would one day appear," He steps further into the room. "This chamber is said to be a place left to us by the goddess herself. This room was a secret handed down to a select few in each generation along with a handful of words. . ."

Link holds the sword close to his chest. _"When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, a great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then a youth guided by my hand will reveal himself in a place most sacred."_

The Headmaster moves closer. "It all started days ago. The sword that I have kept secret all of these years . . . it began to give off a faint, otherworldly light. As I was on my own, at first I thought that I was just seeing things. . ." He eyes me for a moment. ". . .But when Chloe told me about her visions of the goddess-like figure. . ." he then looks back at Link. ". . . and you spoke about dreams of a great mission, there was simply no other explanation."

He looks down. "I never dreamed that the prophecy would come to pass in my lifetime."

"I told you that I wasn't crazy!" I burst out. The Headmaster and Fi give me blank looks while Link smiles and shakes his head. He could see it coming a mile away. "Sorry, intense moment. Carry on." I have _so_ made a fool of myself.

The Headmaster looks back up and we all look at Fi. "Everything I was told is coming true before my very eyes," He pauses, remembering the words. _"The youth will be guided by the one born of the blade – one which is also youthful in likeness but wise with knowledge immeasurable."_

"Ah yes, the oral tradition, the least reliable method of information retention and transmission. Although, it seems that critical passages have been lost over generations." We all exchange looks of amazement and confusion before looking back at Fi.

She floats back down in front of the pedestal gracefully. _"The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possess an unbreakable spirit. He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse – such as his destiny. With the spirit of the blade at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below. . ."_ So there is a Surface like the ones Zelda was talking about today after we saved Link's Loftwing?

_". . . And united the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land."_ So we will find Zelda no matter what. That's better than what we knew less than five minutes ago.

"Master and his companion, you must embark on a great quest beneath the clouds to the realm of the Surface." Fi explains. Again, so there really _is_ something beneath the clouds? "It is the only way to find the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda and fulfill your destiny sent forth by my creator, the goddess." She concludes.

I finally pull together words. "But how can we get to the Surface when there's a huge cloud barrier there?" I ask her shortly after.

She holds her arms out in front of her, creating a bright blue light that soon turns into a large tablet with some sort of map with a green jewel on it.

Her arms float back to her side and the tablet flies over to Link, who sheaths his sword in a new sheath (that changed fast?) and holds his hands underneath the hovering tablet.

"This tablet will illuminate a path to the lands below the clouds. Take it and place it in the altar behind me," She moves to show a crest behind her. "Master, you must hit the crest in front of you with a Skyward Strike. These powerful blasts of pure energy are charged when you raise your sword skyward. When you are facing the crest, swing your sword and your Skyward Strike shall be shot out."

Link nods and hands the heavy tablet to me before slowly making his way to the crest.

He lifts the sword high above his head, making the sword glow like it did when he first took up the sword and strikes the crest – this causes the crest to spin around, glow bright and make an altar also full of strange symbols rise from the floor.

I head over to him and hand him the tablet after he puts his sword away. He pushes the tablet into the altar and the green gem shines.

"Master Link, it is done," Link and I turn to see Fi almost right behind us. "Until now, a cloud barrier created by the goddess has blocked anyone from venturing to the world that is unknown to you. Nevertheless, the tablet you have placed into the altar has opened a small rift that you can pass through to get to the realm below." Fi tells us.

I look at Link happily. "I told you we were going on an adventure." He smiles back.

"And I said something about remembering the legends. I guess we were both right." We quickly look back at Fi, who continues straight away.

"I have recognized you as my Master and so it is my duty to follow you wherever you may go. I shall always reside within your sword. If you ever need to summon for me, just call my name." And with that, she turns into a bright, sparkling blue orb and shoots into the hilt of Link's new sword.

Only moments after, the Headmaster joins us.

"Look you two, the nature of the great apocalypse told about in the legends is a complete mystery to me," He pauses. "But whatever it is, it seems that you two and Zelda have big roles to play in this," He looks around the room. "I don't know what dangers you may face, especially down there. But if you decide to follow the call of destiny, please find my daughter and bring her back to me."

We agree without word straight away. "What we have learnt here is only the start of your journey. Please see it through and prove the legends true." Again, we nod without word.

He rests a hand on Link's shoulder. "You two do your people proud," I suddenly begin to hear birds sing. The Headmaster looks at Link. "Well, morning has approached quite quickly, hasn't it? And those clothes don't look up to the task. Your uniform from winning the race should be ready for you. They may be better for your journey."

All Link does is nod and we slowly make our way back to our rooms without much sleep.

But there isn't time to sleep now. We must find Zelda! I'm glad to be a part of this so I feel like I am actually doing something to help. We have to follow this call of destiny. It's the only way we can find Zelda and find the truth about the legends.

* * *

**So all of those dreams and visions and voices _did_ mean something after all! They weren't just acting like they were crazy! But still, Zelda has to survive for a night on the Surface. Will she make it? And will Link and Chloe find her before things get even worse? Probably not but wish them luck!**

**I don't own the rights to The Legend of Zelda ~ how I wish that I did ~ then things really would get crazy!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE (PLEASE READ): Before I starting this chapter, I need to tell you should go back and look at the other chapters because I edit past chapters a lot and add in extra things at the start and end that you might want to know ~ for example, I added a bunch of thanks and stuff to chapter 8 and I don't want you to miss it if you're in there ~ this isn't so I can get extra views because I have a bunch already and I cannot thank you enough for that but you may have been thanked or might have missed some sort of important info or something like that.**

**So anyway, back on with the thanks and continuation. Sorry this is such a short one but it has a good cliffhanger at the end ~ I uploaded this early 'cause I'm going on holiday tomorrow (Saturday) until next Saturday and I won't be able to upload until then so I decided to do it now so you don't have to wait 2 weeks for this and the next chapter.**

**This chapter is just preparations like the name of the chapter implies but you may not want to miss the funny part at the start. If you have played the start of Skyward Sword then you can relate *winky face and giggly face*.**

**ghirahim-mylove: I never thought that my writing was very good but thank-you for the compliment ~ I am glad you are excited for the rest of the story and I'm sorry that I have to make you wait a whole week for the next chapter! It's what I do . . . I guess.**

**Also, thank-you to Ethereal7800 for favouriting my fanfiction ~ that username is awesome!**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 9: Preparations

As soon as we get back to our rooms, I feel like I am going to drift off at any second. I'm not the best person to be around with little sleep. I would hate to be Link right now. . .

But the most annoying thing about this is the fact that I don't have any clothes fit for adventuring. It sounds girly I know but my wardrobe only consists of dresses. I bet that they will get ripped and torn easily on the Surface so I dress in a light blue dress that won't put me in despair is I rip it.

I add my twenty rupees that Fledge had given to me yesterday into my purse making my total eighty rupees – I place the purse in my bag that I also wore yesterday and lie on my bed for a while, waiting to be called for.

Yet as soon as my head touches the pillow, I'm out like a light.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I don't feel like I have been asleep for long when I hear my name calling me back into consciousness.

"Chloe, we need to go. It's getting late." They say, shaking my shoulder a little. I open my eyes a little to see Link looking down on me. Oh yeah, we need to go, don't we?

But fatigue takes over.

"Five more minutes. . ." I mumble, closing my eyes and shooing Link away as I turn over to go back to sleep. Wait, I think I just hit him in the face. Oops.

"Thanks," He mutters. "You really are following in my footsteps. But if you aren't going to get up on your own then I'll just have to do it myself." _He's just trying to make me get up_, I think. _He wouldn't really do it_.

"You won't do it." I tell the wall, my eyes still closed.

He takes a firm grip on my wrist. "Call it payback, I guess."

"Payback for—Oof!" My arm is suddenly jerked back, causing me to fall off the bed onto the floor back first. Ow.

I open my eyes slowly to see Link holding the biggest smirk on his face. "You could have warned me."

"I told you it was payback," He repeats. "Wasn't that enough of a warning?" Okay, that's a little true but still!

I pull myself together and sit up. "What did I do to deserve being jerked out of bed, anyway?" I ask him, my memory not giving me any answers.

"Ever since we met, you've been doing what I just did to you to me. You even got Zelda doing it too when we became friends." He clears up quickly. Oh yeah, I remember now. But I shake my head, trying to get of it easily.

"That was only once. . ." I lie.

"In your world, I can't even count how many times you and Zelda woke me up like that." He helps me to my feet.

"I won't do it again." I promise. He just laughs at me.

"I am sure that you'll do it again without thinking."

We stand for a few moments in silence before I speak up. "We should be off them, shouldn't we?" He nods.

"Yep, but I think we should go to the Bazaar first. They might have some stuff that we may need when we get to the Surface. Who knows when we will be back in Skyloft?"

I nod without word and after making sure that I have all of my money on me, we head down to the Bazaar.

* * *

The Bazaar is really . . . bizarre if that makes any sense. It's basically a huge purple tent-like structure full of spinning lights, bright colours and stalls manned by some of the craziest people in Skyloft. Not in an offensive way, though – they are quite cool to talk to.

As soon as we head in, we automatically head to Luv's stall. Luv sells many potions that will easily come in handy on our journey such as her Heart Potion that restores health and her Revitalizing Potion that will restore all strength of a shield and some of a person's health.

And if we want a potion of hers powered up then we can speak with Bertie, Luv's husband and he can power them up for us.

When we head over to her, she gives us a warm welcome. "Hey you two! Welcome to the Potion Shop! We sell anything that you might need for a journey as big as yours!" _No news stays news in Skyloft_, I tell myself.

She looks like she has realized something suddenly. "Hey, you're one of those knights, aren't you? Or at least one in training, right?"

I look at Link. He's wearing this year's knight uniform. The green tunic, green hat, bronze chain-mail, brown boots, the whole thing. Awesome! How in the sky did I not notice this sooner?

"Hey, you look different." I say, sounding very slow on realizing this. He looks at me.

"You don't say," I smile sheepishly and scratch the back of my head. "How didn't you notice when I woke you up?"

"Uh . . . I was still waking up. I'm just slow in realizing stuff." I mumble.

"Anyway, you don't have any Empty Bottles on you to buy my wares, do you?" Link and I exchange a look before shaking our heads at Luv. I open my mouth to speak when she cuts in and says, "But I like you two and I have two spare so you can take them."

She kneels down and looks under the table full of potions before rising with two crystal-like bottles and hands them to us. I place mine in my bag before realizing something. "Do you want me to have yours, Link? You don't have anything to carry yours in."

He looks up and shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, Fledge gave me this Adventure Pouch that can carry things like bottles in." He places the bottle in the pouch.

"So, are you going to buy any of my potions being that I just gave you those bottles for free?" I smile and nod.

"I'll take the Heart Potion." I tell her, pulling out my bottle and handing it to her.

"Me too." Link agrees, giving her his bottle too.

She scoops the bottles in the red liquid before placing the cork on top and handing them back to us. "That'll be twenty rupees each." It could be counted as a rip off but I've had this potion before when I am hurt or ill and it is really good value.

I pull out two red rupees and hand them to her and we thank her before leaving.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that," Says Link as we finish our errands in the Bazaar. "I still have all that money that I found in the cave yesterday." I shake my head and step out into the bright daylight.

"It's fine, I have been saving up for a while. It hasn't hurt my purse that bad." Link sighs and says, "I'm paying next time," before finally leaving it.

We continue down towards the diving platform by the Light Tower and stare at the large green pillar towering high into the sky.

"This is it." I say to the sky.

"Yep," I hear Link reply. "You ready?" I nod without word. I'm not scared as much as I was before about flying now that I know more about Hylia and stuff like that.

Then Fi appears out of the blue – she floats just in front of the diving platform. "The column of light is visible from here," She looks at the pillar of light. "It is time for you to set out on your search for Zelda." She quickly turns back into her blue orb and flies into the hilt of Link's sword. That was a little random, I guess.

As we are about to dive off the platform, however, Instructor Owlan runs towards us holding a small wooden shield with a bird claw on it and the training sword that Link had used yesterday.

"Wait you two!" We turn just as he reaches us. "I saw that Chloe didn't have a sword and neither of you have a shield so I thought you should have these." He hands me the sword and Link the shield.

"Thank-you Instructor Owlan but I'm not the best swordfighter. I haven't had a lot of practice." I say, looking down at the weapon in my hands.

"Well, at least you'll have probably the best swordsman in the Knight Academy to fall back into." We both look at Link who looks away.

"Yeah, I will." I tell him, tying the sword to my back. Instructor Owlan gives us one last bit of encouragement before leaving.

I turn to Link. "You didn't have to agree with him, you know." He tells me.

"Yes, I did. You're the best swordsman in the whole academy and I'm glad to have you with me." He smiles a little.

"Maybe . . . and thanks." He mutters.

I quickly hug him and say, "Shall we go?"

He nods and we take one last look at Skyloft before leaping off the diving platform and calling for our birds, not knowing how long it would be until we returned.

Or if we ever would return.

* * *

**And thus our two heroes begin their descent to the fabled Surface. Will it be empty and barren like the stories say or will it be full of life? And will evil be lurking in the shadows too? Probably.**

**I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda :(**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I cannot thank you enough for the 500+ views. Hopefully it will get even better from here! Anyways, back from holiday and I enjoyed it but I'm glad to be back. Onto the thanks.**

**Ethereal780: I know right! And you called it on Chloe's sword skills ~ I am sure because I am writing it that her skills will soon match Link's. Thank's for the review!**

**Hanna: My last response to your review wasn't that good so here goes again. Thanks for the review! I love the soundtrack to this game but I didn't think that my game would set the mood even more. As for your newest review, I'm glad that you're excited and of course I'm putting that psychopath in the story ~ it wouldn't be the same without him . . . *awkward silence*.**

**And also, thanks to MidnightWhispersInTheDark for favoriting my fanfic. I can't thank-you enough for that!**

**And finally, sorry for the large A/N on the last chapter but it had to be said. But on with da story now!**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 10: The World Below

Our birds catch us straight after we call for them and we steadily make our way towards the spiralling pillar. We make our way across the sky in silence. Link tries to make conversation but I answer them quickly and mostly with single words.

"What's wrong with you, Chloe?" He asks after a while. "I thought you would be excited about going on an adventure."

I sigh and look off into the distance. "I don't know, I just have this feeling that . . . something bad is working in the shadows," I pause, getting a memory of when the tornado hit. "It's like after the Wing Ceremony and I hadn't seen you in a while when you promised that you would meet me and I felt like something bad was about to happen and . . . the tornado hit."

I barely make out the part with the tornado. "I'll be with you, and so will Zelda when we find her." He comforts. I smile a little but I don't say anything back to him.

We fly over the gap in the clouds and look straight down to see our terrain. And the assumptions about the Surface were wrong – Zelda was right all along.

The small gap beneath us shows a grand expanse of greenery. I think that it is called a forest – well, I _think_ that's what the Headmaster called it in history. This is the complete opposite of what we were told!

We were told that the Surface was an empty, barren place that held no life whatsoever but from what I am seeing right now, I cannot _wait_ to explore it!

"I change my mind!" I call to Link. "I _so_ want to see this!"

"Same!" He calls back.

We circle around the gap in the clouds together when Link shouts something that I can just about pick up over the loud roaring of the wind here.

"We're going to have to use my Sailcloth to get down there!" I look up at him. This is not going to be an easy task.

"How are we going to use something made for one person with two people?" I shout back at him.

He ponders for a moment before shouting back, "You'll have to hold onto me while I hold the Sailcloth. We can't get down there any other way." _He has a point_, I tell myself.

He sounded so calm about the idea while I feel kind of awkward – I cannot put my finger on why, though. I take a moment for a deep breath and call in reply, "Okay!"

He turns to me fully. "You're going to have to jump onto my bird." Well that makes me a little more awkward for some reason but I put on the calmest face I can muster and say, "Of course, shall I fly above you and leap on?"

He thinks about this before agreeing shortly after. I nod and fly above him.

He holds his arms out for me after placing my feet over the side of my bird, I slide off. I squeeze my eyes shut as the horrible sensation of falling turns my stomach upside down.

Then I hit Link.

I sit in his arms until I fully reassure myself that nobody is hurt.

I take my time opening one eye to see Link looking quite concerned. Sharply, I open my other eye so I can assure him.

"I'm fine, don't look so worried," He smiles although it looks forced – I won't and don't question this. "Well, ready to jump?" I ask to break the awkward moment of silence.

He nods and pulls out the white Sailcloth with a lilac crest on the top. "It's a long way down so hold on tightly." He orders softly. I nod slightly and wrap my arms around him so tight that I feel like I am going to crush him. He doesn't say anything.

Instead he swings his legs over the edge of his bird and after a deep breath . . . he slides off.

And we were falling – falling faster than I ever thought was possible.

As amazing as this _could_ be, I am much more worried about my life at the moment. What if Link doesn't pull out his Sailcloth in time? We would crash into the ground and easily be killed off before the journey had even begun.

_Shut up, Chloe!_ I order myself. _You aren't going to make it to the Surface thinking like that!_

I see the ground approaching us a little too quickly and my anxiety takes over my body, causing speech to flood out of my mouth before I can think about it.

"Link!" I shout, my words ringing loudly and clearly across the sky. "Pull out your Sailcloth!" I tightly shut my eyes and wait for the blow of the ground and us slamming into each other.

Then, without any warning whatsoever, we are jerked upwards and float down to the ground much slower than before. We float for about a minute before touching down on the ground with a soft thud.

We stagger backwards a bit from the force and fall onto our backs.

* * *

I gently open my eyes, wondering whether we were dead or not. Well, I am still breathing so I guess I haven't departed to the afterlife _just_ yet.

I gradually sit myself up, realising that I am still holding onto Link – who hasn't got his eyes open.

"Oh my Goddess Hylia! Link, wake up!" I shake him in panic, not wanting to let him go that easily. He can't die yet. He _won't_ die yet. We've only just begun our journey across the Surface together!

A groan escapes his lips and my heart literally skips a beat as his eyes lazily open. "W-what happened?" I don't register what he says because of my happiness.

I dive onto him and give the biggest hug that I think that I have ever given to somebody – although this probably wasn't the best idea that I have thought of being that he has only just woken up. "W-what's all this for?"

I register his words this time and answer with, "I panicked, alright?" I pause, hearing the darkness in my thought. "I thought you were dead before we had even started our quest!" I release myself and sit up, finding tears stinging at my eyes. "I-I thought you had left me here alone. . ." I mumble through my sobs.

His face softens and he hugs me back tightly. "I don't think the goddess would kill either of us off _that_ quickly. I must have just hit my head or something like that." He comforts me, stroking my back gently.

My tears slow and I calm myself down. Link releases himself and stands before holding his hands out to me. "Shall we begin?" I smile and nod, taking his hands and hauling myself up.

"Fi," I ask the air. "Where are we?" In a blink, Fi appears to give her report.

"Master and Companion, the one named Chloe, we have arrived," She pauses to glance around. "This is the fabled Surface that has long been a part of Skyloft legends," She looks back at us. "The area you are situated in is known as the Sealed Grounds."

Link and I walk up to a black fence off to our left and look through the bars. The place is all greenery and I think I can see a temple of sorts off to the far side of the grounds but what stands out most is the huge spiralling pit right in front of us.

I think there is something at the bottom sticking out of the ground too. Wait . . . is there black mist floating out of it too? I can't even think of words to describe this situation right now – and neither can Link from what I am _not_ hearing from him.

"Master and Companion, please proceed with caution." Fi warns before flying back into the Goddess Sword. I move away from the bars and look at the sky.

"So this is the Surface. . ." I whisper to the clouds.

_Yes, the land I created. You shall see it with your own eyes_, Hylia's words echo around my mind – of course she would have to speak when I least expect her to be around.

"Can you give me some warning before you speak to me?" I demand to the clouds – Hylia stays silent. "I thought so." I mutter under my breath.

A hand suddenly rests on my shoulder, making me burst out a yelp and turn with a jump. I guess this area has put me on edge because it's only Link.

"I take it Hylia is back?" He wonders, withdrawing his hand. I nod. He can read me like a book – and along with the fact that from his point of view, I was talking to the sky.

"Yeah, and don't scare me like that. I'm on edge here." He smirks a little and gives me a short hug.

"I'm sorry – I'll be more careful next time." He apologizes.

I release myself from him and say, "Well, shall we begin fulfilling our destinies then?" He smiles and nods.

"I think we should."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Taking in Fi's words, we move along the narrow path with caution, our swords unsheathed and ready for attack. We follow the pathway until the fencing to our lefts stops. We make our way over to see that we are standing at the edge of an overhang.

Link is used to leaping off the second floor of the Knight Academy so he just jumps off without a moment's doubt and lands with a soft thud. Me though, being that the time I decided to follow Link off the edge of the Knight Academy didn't end to well – it takes a little longer for me to prepare myself.

But after a little encouragement from him, I spring over the edge and land with a softer thud that last time.

"I told you it saves time after you get used to it." He says with a smile. I shoot him a look but I'm smiling too.

"Okay, you get that one."

I look over to my right where the temple that I saw before stands. I step over to the two large entrance doors to find that something has locked it. I slam my fist into the thick door but it doesn't budge one bit. Typical. We have only just gotten here and we already have to stop.

"What's that?" I hear Link wonder from behind. I turn on my heel to see him slowly moving towards the edge of the wooden platform opposite me that overlooks the spiralling pit.

_What is he on about?_ I ask myself, taking my time to re-join him.

I peer over the edge by his side to see the spike-type thing producing loads of black mist. I thought I was just hallucinating from before but I mustn't be if Link sees it too.

Then suddenly, Link yells out in pain and steps back, his hand grasping his head.

"Link!" I am at his side in a blink, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Link, what's wrong?!" He doesn't respond and it takes me three attempts at shouting his name for him to hear me.

"I-Is that what's down there?" I let go of him as he steps back towards the edge and watches the black mist flow out of the spike.

"Link, what happened to you?" He ignores me completely.

"I have to go down there. Wait here, Chloe." He tells me before jumping off the edge and down towards the centre of the spiralling pit.

"Wait up!" I reach out to stop him but I am too late. He opens his Sailcloth before he hits the ground and quickly gets to the centre of the pit. I would go down there if I had my own Sailcloth but I don't and I really don't want to run it when I'll probably get to the bottom and have to run back up here.

He stops and stares at the spike for a few moments before creating a Skyward Strike and shooting it at the spike.

As I watch, I think that it won't do anything – but then, it seems that the spike has somehow heard me because the spike absorbs the black mist entirely. Then, small openings in the ground that I never noticed before produce everlasting gusts of air. Maybe it can be used as a short-cut back to the top.

Link sheaths his sword just as Fi appears.

"I have a report, Master. I have sensed an aura that correlates closely to your Sailcloth. I summarize that this aura belongs to Zelda." She reports. "I can lead you in the direction of this aura with a technique known as dowsing."

"Dowsing is when I detect the presence of the aura of something you wish to search for using the tip of your sword," She explains. "The nearer you are to an object emitting the aura in question, the stronger the response will be." _That seems useful_, I think.

"When you take out your sword and wish to dowse, your sword will glow brighter the closer you are to the target." She finishes before flying back into the hilt of the Goddess Sword. He looks up at the sky before taking one last at the spike and heading back up to the temple using the newly produced gusts of air.

As soon as he reaches the top again, I am automatically on his case and ask him about before. "What in the name of Hylia happened to you?" I ask as he puts the Sailcloth away. He looks up at me and begins to get nervous. I note this. "Come on, Link. Just tell me already." He sighs before explaining all.

"You know how I told you about those dreams that bought us here. . ." I nod subconsciously. "Well they weren't really dreams . . . they were more like nightmares." He continues before I can react. "There was a giant creature trying to attack when Fi appeared saying about this destiny before they both disappeared."

"So that's why you couldn't concentrate." I mumble.

"Yeah, and spike has something to with that huge monster because I saw it just." Link agrees, apparently hearing me.

We dawdle for a few moments in silence when Link speaks up. "Hey, it looks like the door is unlocked." I turn to the door to see that the entrance is no longer locked. He walks over to the door and I following him quickly after, not wanting to be somehow separated from him.

_I wonder what's down there_, I think on my way to the door.

Link pushes both doors open with one big shove and steps inside.

I cut myself out of my thoughts and head inside as well, wondering what we may have to face in there.

* * *

But what we actually find is nothing bad at all.

We stand in a shrine covered in overgrowth and moss with steps at the other side leading up to two great doors. They seem to be closed tight but I can see a gap running up the centre of the two doors.

Feeling a little anxious, I place myself behind the one who knows how to use a weapon well when the time came as he moves towards the stairs – not thinking about what danger I could be putting him in.

I begin to return to my comfort zone a bit when I see an elderly woman wearing the tallest and longest red cloak that I have ever seen sitting in front of the kind of closed doors. She also has a good metre of hair braided and wrapped around her head – leaving about twenty centimetres of braid dangle in front of her face.

I also notice her wearing a purple-ish bracelet in the shape of a crest though I decide not to ask about it thinking that it will cue a long story.

"Ah, travellers descended from the sky above. I welcome you, children of fate. Your arrival was presided by the goddess many years ago," She clarifies in a wise tone. "May I ask of your names?" she wonders.

But her words are distant at the moment – I am just staring at those doors behind her, trying to figure out why they are closed and what lies behind it.

I am suddenly elbowed in the arm by Link, drawing me back to the current conversation. "Uh . . . oh, sorry!" I burst out. I ignore the confused looks from the older woman and continue.

"My name is Chloe and this here is Link." I hear him let out a small sigh. I messed up a little (a little?) but I got it back, didn't I.

"Ah, well it seems that you have grasped the power of the Skyward Strike. It gives you the recognition of the chosen hero." _Well, don't you sound important_, I think to myself as I look at my partner with a smirk.

"Each part of my braid acts as a year for how long have sat here waiting for you so I could fulfil my purpose as your guide," _That's a long_ time, I tell myself, feeling kind of guilty for making her wait here for so long. She looks to the roof of the building. "You stand under the roof of the Sealed Temple, a place built by the goddess an eternity ago." She explains to us.

"Have you seen—?" I begin.

"The Spirit Maiden?" I nod. "Ah yes, the Spirit Maiden, the one you call Zelda arrived here shortly before you in a shower of light. Your arrivals show that there is no doubt about it. The gears of fate have begun to turn." She w_as right here, really?!_

Link and I open our mouths to speak when the older woman cuts in again. "You two must want to find the Spirit Maiden no matter what but she has her own purpose that she must find alone."

"So . . . we aren't going to see her until this is over?" Link says, sounding crushed. The older woman, fortunately, shakes her head.

"You will surely see her at different moments in time but you may put her in danger if you stay with her for too long." I wrap my arms around Link's neck.

"Well, that's better than before, right?" I assure him.

"I guess." He mumbles back.

"Take this map and head to the point marked with the 'X' on. It will take you to Faron Woods where you can use your dowsing to follow the Spirit Maiden, the one you call Zelda." She tells us, handing us a large map of three areas on the Surface, one part of the map is coloured in to guide us.

She focuses deeply and the door off to the side unlocks and opens. "You two are ready, go and fulfil your destinies!"

We nod and head outside, closely following the map that would hopefully lead us to Zelda.

Please say that we will find her. I don't want anybody being put in danger because of this great mission destiny thingy.

* * *

**So Chloe and Link are finally on the Surface but what will lie ahead of them? Find out next week!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the views, reviews, favourites etc. I really love it.**

**ghirahim-mylove: Thanks for telling me about Hanna ~ you're just like me when it comes it reading fanfictions in school. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Ethereal780: Yes, things are going to get quite interesting from now on. I've based Chloe around myself but thank-you for the compliment.**

**And thanks to zZzScytheWielderxXx for favoriting my fanfiction ~ I think you favorited this a while ago and I didn't thank you so here it is. If I already _have_ thanked you then . . . well you get an accidental extra thank-you!**

**Anyway, the adventure begins ~ I hope you enjoy! I'm doing this in English and it's sooo much better than the actual work :)**

**P.S. Keep a look out for two new fanfictions tonight ~ one is a single chapter and will be continued with another single chapter later (it will make sense when it comes it it) and one full fanfiction that I will probably upload every two or so weeks being that I'm on Chapter 9 in it :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 11: The Search Begins

The first thing I see when I get outside – blinding light. But as soon as my eyes adjust, I see the most amount of greenery ever. Compared to the trees we have in Skyloft, there are more than one-hundred times the amount of them and they tower so high over our heads.

It's so nice and warm too. Skyloft can have such a cold breeze sometimes being in the sky and all. The trees drape over the area, casting shadows to protect us from the bright sunlight.

And there's so much grass here too! I wish I could have come here sooner – yet not under the circumstances of trying to keep my best friend out of danger although.

Then I notice something ahead of us.

_Wait, what's that in the distance_, I ask myself.

We stand on top of a considerably smaller overhang compared to the one by the Sealed Temple but a huge rock-like creature wearing a large rucksack stands in a clearing ahead of us with a bunch of red creatures surrounding it.

_They don't look friendly_, I tell myself.

Their weird, leopard-print (what is up with those?) undergarments are the least of my worries. They have huge horns tied to their waists that are probably to call the others in the group over but their huge knife-like weapons that they wield look a little more intimidating compared to the rest of their appearance.

"I guess we'll have to get rid of them, huh?" Link whispers to me.

I have never killed someone (more like some_thing_) before, let alone never meeting it before killing them/it. Still, I slowly take out my sword and head down to the clearing.

One of the red things notices us automatically and blows on the horn, notifying the rest of them on our presence. Link takes out his sword and slashes at them straight away but I stupidly put my sword away and try to go up to one and try to reason with it – you never know.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I tell it softly, hoping it wouldn't attack me when I don't have my sword out. It looks at me, very confused before shrieking loudly and slashing me in my right arm. _This was a very clever idea_, I congratulate myself with a mental clap.

Then, before I can even take out my sword for revenge, it shrieks again and falls to the ground before exploding in a purple puff of smoke. I look up to see Link holding his sword down at the puff of smoke covered in green gloop. I cringe at the sight and stench of the gloop that's probably the monster's blood.

"You tried to reason with it, didn't you?" I nod sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Link. I thought—" I am cut off by that rock guy.

"Thanks for jumping in there, buds!" We turn to see the rock guy sounding and looking very pleased with us. "Hey, this is the second time I have bumped into one of your kind. I'm Gorko the Goron and I'm researching the strange Isle of the Goddess above the skies."

_The Isle of the Goddess_, I think. _Rather Skyloft, I think_.

He steps over to a rusty, mossy looking bird statue much like the ones in Skyloft – and holding my arm to hopefully stop the blood flow, I follow them while Link gets the gloopy, probably monster's internal stuff off of his sword.

"These statues are said to serve as landmarks from here to the legendary Isle of the Goddess and—" He begins. He stops speaking because when I step over to the statue, it goes from a dirty statue to a clean, shiny, glowing orange one.

"WHOA! What magic do you use, just tell me?" Their words feel slightly distant and like an echo, though. I suddenly feel _so_ light-headed.

"What's wrong?" Link is suddenly at my side – I must have started swaying or something. Though when I take my hand away from my arm, I am greeted by the sight of my arm drenched in blood.

"T-that's a lot of blood." I mumble, feeling quite unstable.

"Hey, Gorko, do have any bandages or something that could help?" Link asks politely.

"Actually, bud, I think I do. What a stroke of luck, eh bud?" _He really likes saying "bud", doesn't he__?_ I think weakly. He takes off his rucksack and begins rummaging around for those bandages.

I feel Link's hand add extra pressure on my arm until Gorko returns with the bandages. Link takes them quickly and begins wrapping my arm.

"Good thing they taught us basic first-aid during our training, huh?" Link tells me as he ties the bandage in place. I feel better already.

"I really am sorry, Link. All I've been lately is a burden for you." I apologize to hi.

"A burden?" Something in his voice catches me off guard. "Why would you have been a burden on me?"

"Well for getting hurt, freaking out over getting here, getting at you for lying to Z—" I begin to list.

He cuts in. "It will just make this journey better, I guess. We'll get stronger from facing our fears and whatnot." I'm glad he cut me off – I was beginning to kind of ramble on for a second there. He turns to Gorko.

"Thanks for the bandages, Gorko but we have to be off. We have a person to find." And with that, Link and I leave Gorko to it, not telling him about us living on the Isle of the Goddess to save time.

We follow the glow given off by Link's sword and head into the Faron Woods region. He tried to assure me but I still feeling like a burden to Link. . .

* * *

If you thought that there were loads of trees in that clearing before, times that by a thousand and add a huge tree in the middle and loads of other plants and water and you've got Faron Woods – I'm honestly not over-exaggerating either.

We don't even need to ask for Fi because she appears anyway.

"Master and Companion, you have entered the Faron Woods region," She looks around. "The plentiful water in this region clearly sustains a large diversity of flora, including in this massive tree," She looks back to us. "Please proceed with caution as you continue your search for Zelda. Using your dowsing ability would most useful."

She returns to Link's sword and we make our way through the wooded area using the dowsing ability as the wisest option we have at the moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"She's right here?" I ask in disbelief.

The dowsing is saying that Zelda is about ten metres away from us and we haven't even walked for more than a minute but all I see is a bush of sorts and two . . . red guys.

"I am _so_ going to kick their butts!" I announce, taking my sword out and stomping over to them, ignoring Link's words to retreat and let him handle it. "Hey!" I grab their attentions and immediately draw them over to me.

They block just about all of my attacks but I soon remember a swirly attack from the Knight Academy. What was it called again? A spin attack? I wait for them of the red guys to raise their weapons high for an attack and spin around twice.

My back is turned when I steady myself so I quickly turn after to see them shriek loudly and fall to the ground before exploding like they did before. I shake the green blood off of the sword and raise it high like I can do a Skyward Strike and shout, "In your faces, weird things! I kicked butt!"

Awkward silence. . .

"I told you that you weren't a burden." I hear Link say from behind. I turn and sheath my sword.

"I have to make up for being one." He shakes his head but doesn't say anything.

"Huh? Everything has gone . . . quiet." I turn on my heel to see a little white and brown creature appearing from under the piece of vegetation. It mustn't have heard us, well mainly me because I was just speaking rather loudly.

The vegetation compacts back into its plump tail at the back but when it sees us, it jumps and starts shivering wildly.

"Kwee! I didn't know they came in green or blue!" And with that, it waddles off at a fast pace.

Suddenly, Fi appears.

"My analysis of the creature shows me a 5% chance that being was Zelda," _5%_, I think with a slight laugh. _More like 0%, Fi_. "I believe that creature was a harmless creature known as a Kikwi. These beings are highly intelligent capable of speech but are scared easily." Nah, you don't say.

A thought suddenly strikes me. "Well if that Kikwi thing gave off a dowsing reaction for Zelda then maybe it knows something about her whereabouts."

Fi just answers with, "Indeed," before heading back to Link's sword. I think that I just outsmarted Fi . . . whoa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I encourage Link to go on and we manage to corner the Kikwi by a tree.

"Please don't eat me! I taste terrible, kwoo-pleep!" says the Kikwi, covering its eyes.

"We aren't going to hurt or eat you. You look like you would taste horrible." I kind of assure it.

It removes its hands from its eyes. "Well, you did fight off all of those bad guys," It stretches out a tiny hand to me. "I'm Machi, and you're just like the one that I met earlier." I give Link a hopeful look as I shake Machi's hand.

"Was her name Zelda?" I ask it.

"Zelda? What's a Zelda?" Mental face palm. . . "I don't know who she was but she was in big trouble when I saw her."

Machi's words send chills up my spine as images of a wounded or dead Zelda flash through my mind.

"But she escaped with the Kikwi Elder, Bucha so you should go and chat with him." That reassures me but not a lot.

"Maybe dowsing for Zelda will take us to the elder." Says Link, taking out his sword, trying to put the chilling news out of his mind.

"Thank-you, Machi. Stay safe." I thank him before I follow Link as he dowses for Zelda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Link was right about dowsing for Zelda leading us to the Kikwi Elder.

The elder who is almost the size of one of the trees around here seems to be sleeping but he soon wakes and stands tall above us.

"Wow, this is the second time that I have seen—" I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah we know. But where's the girl with the blonde hair. We need to find her." _That'll hopefully save time_, I think to myself.

"Ah, the girl with blonde hair, the memories of her are rather hazy at the moment, to be honest. I cannot stop thinking about my fellow Kikwis, kwee." Says Bucha, scratching his head.

"We're going to go on a search for them, aren't we?" I conclude quickly.

Bucha quickly gets excited. "I was going to ask you but you put the idea forward yourself then sure!"

I let out a huff and begin to walk off when I hear Fi appear.

"Master, I can change you dowsing from Zelda to the Kikwis if you like." I turn and head back towards them. Link nods and takes out his sword.

"Oh, please find my fellow Kikwis! I will be thinking about that girl while you are gone. When you find them all, please return to me."

We quickly leave and follow in the direction of Link's sword. If I had known how annoying trying to find three Kikwis was then I would never have put forward the idea. . .

* * *

**The Kikwi side-quest thing was although rather fun, it was also _really_ annoying and long. So I decided to cut that out to save time and so you won't get bored (and I really don't want to write about my pain during that quest).**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, they were sooo close to seeing Zelda and get used to it because Nintendo did it a _lot_ throughout the game. Please review with your thoughts and ideas ~ they really mean a lot to me.**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE READ LIKE BEFORE: Okay, so because I'm on Chapter 9 of After Twilight Princess and I have like another three fanfictions that are really far in, I've decided that instead of waiting a whole week, I'm going to update when I want to. I know you won't fully know when I'm going to post new chapters and it may not be _full_ of suspense for long but I really hate waiting like you have to until next week to upload another chapter and then waiting and waiting and . . . I just want to upload when I want so you'll get this chapter and another After Twilight Princess chapter today just 'cause I can.**

**ghirahim-mylove: Yeah, it kinda does feel like that, doesn't it? Now that you know that I've changed my schedule ~ maybe you'll get lucky and get a chapter twice in a row. Just don't expect it especially on this one because this is my newest, fully written chapter ~ but you'll enjoy the next chapter. . . :)**

**And just because ~ I GOT THE HYLIAN SHIELD ON SKYWARD SWORD FOR THE FIRST TIME _EVER_! I'M SOOO DAMN HAPPY! IT'S THE FIRST TIME I HAVE EVER GOTTEN IT AND IT FEELS SOOO DAMN GOOD! Can you tell that I'm happy? I'm keeping the save file hopefully forever now!**

**Anyway . . . on with the chapter ~ I think you'll like Chapter 13. It's an unlucky number so I think it will go perfectly!**

**?: *evil laugh***

**Me: Oh look, it's the boss of the first temple ~ you aren't supposed to be here. . .**

**?: Not yet . . . *second evil laugh***

**Me: Cringing!**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 12: The Deep Woods & Skyview Temple

"So you found my fellow Kikwis, have you?" That. Was. So. Long. To. Find. Three. Damn. Kikwis.

"Yeah, but you must have remembered where friend went because we have just gone through a huge, flipping annoying trip to find them all." I express, feeling that my words were a little overboard.

"Well I am glad that they are all safe. And I that I think about it, I think I know where that friend of yours went to," _Something good came out of all of that searching then_, I tell myself. "Your friend, I think her name was Zelda, escaped from some bad guys with me but she said that she needed to go into the temple in the Deep Woods for some reason." He explains to us.

"I told her to stay here but she just hopped off my belly and shot towards the temple near that structure over there." He turns in the direction of a large white structure that we passed many times during our search for those damn Kikwis.

Fi changes our dowsing back to Zelda and we thank him before beginning to head off in the direction of the structure when he shouts, "Wait!" We turn and move back to him. "As thanks for finding my Kikwis, I want you to take this."

He falls forwards like he has just fainted or is tired when a Slingshot appears on top of his super tiny tail. I don't want to touch his tail but Link takes it without hesitation. I really need to take some lessons from him.

We thank him hopefully for the final time at the current moment and Link shoots a vine ahead of us to swing across.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Link and I quickly get ourselves to the top of the structure and note the bird statue for later – you never know, I guess. He shoots a vine like before and we swing onto a small overhang that leads into the deeper parts of the woods. Was it the Deep Woods? Something like that.

He heads in with his sword dowsing for Zelda but when I feel a presence behind me, I turn to see a figure standing next to the bird statue disappearing in a bunch of diamonds.

_It's nothing, Chloe_, I reassure myself. _It's not like it is going to be some psychopathic stalker murderer, right?_

I'll shrug it off for now but until I find out who or what that was, I'll always have a nagging feeling that who or whatever that was will be important sooner or later if it was watching us. . .

* * *

The Deep Woods are almost exactly like Faron Woods but considerably smaller and has a lot more trees. Seriously, I never knew that you could have so many trees in one place.

We look around when Link and I ask for Fi's presence at the same time. She appears in a blink and I note that he doesn't ask about why I was delayed. Probably because he didn't realize quick enough to notice, I guess.

"Master and Companion, you have arrived in an area commonly known as the Deep Woods," She turns to the path ahead of us. "The plant life in this area matches the ones in Faron Woods. You should continue dowsing towards Skyview Temple in search of Zelda."

After she returns to Link's sword, we move down the path, fight off a couple of monsters that we stun with the Slingshot and come to a part of the Deep Woods that has completely broken off or/and eroded away.

Either way, we won't be able to make it across that gap.

We look around for any way across when I hear a voice shout, "Hey buds! Up here!" Link and I turn to the left of the valley-like gap in the path to see Gorko waving at us from an overhang.

He kneels by the edge and stretches his rocky hand out. "Why don't you two come and join me up here?" Link and I exchange a glance before taking his offer.

Gorko pulls Link onto the overhang first and they both help me up after. I try not to concentrate on my highly objecting arm.

"Thanks Gorko." I say after trying to rub my arm better even though I make it feel worse instead.

"No problem buds. I didn't want either of you braving some parts of these woods alone with only a weapon on ya." I can tell that he means the temple.

"Yeah, but we have to brave the temple to save our friend." _I should have said "find"_, I tell myself. _It would have been more reassuring for all three of us_.

"Well, you two better be careful, you hear me? If anything happens or your arm gets worse, take these." He tells us, handing me two rolls of bandages.

"Thanks Gorko, we owe you." Link thanks I put the bandages in my bad.

"You can pay me back by getting out of that place alive." Is all that he replies with.

He pushes a nearby log off the edge of the overhang as a short-cut for us and heads back towards Faron Woods.

"You ready?" Link asks after watching Gorko leave.

I gingerly touch my arm and say, "I guess so." before we head off towards another large white structure much larger than the last one that seems to be Skyview Temple.

We push open the large doors and make our way down the steps that could lead to an early triumph or an early death.

* * *

This dark, dank, disgusting area gives off a creepy vibe.

The only room in here is quite a large room with a rope to cross over a huge gap like the one in the Deep Woods with a big door at the end along with two chests next to it – one blue and gold and the other white and almost covered in jewels.

I'm not a big fan of the huge, what looks like never-ending gap but Link holds my hands as we make our way across the very narrow rope. I feel slightly better – only slightly though.

It takes a few minutes to get across but during that, I just concentrate on my feet while not trying to look at what lies beneath me – it sounds strange, nevertheless it does work.

We head over to the door and go ahead and open the two chests. I open the blue and gold one to find a beetle-like contraption while Link opens the white one that holds a fancy yet complicated golden sculpture thing.

Then Fi appears, probably to explain all. "You will most likely enter temples like this in the future that will wield a door, much like this one, and two chests," She turns to me. "Companion, what you hold is the Beetle. This contraption is capable of flying when you press the button on the side and you can control it also as it flies. It's time of flight and height is limited, although."

She turns to Link. "Master, what you hold is the Golden Carving. The strange carving is fitted into this large door to open it," She turns back to the door. "The item you obtain in each of the temples may help against the evil aura that emanates from the other side of this door. When you defeat that 'evil aura' the way ahead will be opened."

And with that, her report is complete and she returns to the sword. Link tries many different combinations on the lock until it finally works. I place the Beetle in my bag before taking a deep breath and placing my hand on the door.

"Whatever happens in there, Link, I'll be with you." He nods without word and we push the door open into the room full of the evil aura together.

What we find inside, though, is a figure very familiar to me. . .

* * *

**So who do you think Chloe and Link will encounter in the first temple? I'm almost cringing just thinking about it. This is where the "Rating T" comes in to play. . .**

**I know what will happen but while you wait for the next chapter, wish good luck to our two heroes!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this chapter has been fully written since last night and since there will be a bit of a wait for Chapter 14 and you lot have been waiting for this, I've decided to put this out today to tie you over until I have written Chapter 14. This has the same dialogue from the actual game but the fight itself is a little different.**

**James Birdsong: If your talking about my After Twilight Princess Fanfiction then thank-you very muchly and you've gotten an extra thank-you on the next chapter that I have also posted today.**

**ghirahim-mylove: Your prayers to the lord have been heard my follower! When I played that part in the game with the bit when Link enters the Deep Woods for the first time I was like OMG too ~ I think that you will enjoy this chapter :)**

**P.S. I'm not that good at fighting scenes so I haven't done as much of it as I will put at the end too. Enjoy!**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 13: First Meeting of Many

As soon as we step inside, the door automatically locks behind us. We can't escape now.

I just have to remember what Fi has literally just said to us. _Defeat the evil aura and progress_, I tell myself calmly. _As long as we defeat whatever the evil aura is then we can carry on our search for Zelda_.

We cautiously step into the middle of the dome-shaped room and I notice a golden-like door standing just ahead of us. It can't be _that_ easy. Where is that evil aura thing? It must be hiding in the shadows somewhere in here.

And then, as if to answer my thoughts, a blinding light appears – I don't even note the colour because my hand flies in front of my face as a shield.

As soon as I look back up, I see what I am up against.

A figure dressed all in white and diamonds stands before us. Actually, I stand corrected. He wears a flowing red cape and wields a dark sword with a red jewel under the hilt. They raise the sword and it disappears in a bunch of dark diamonds. Wait . . . a bunch of diamonds. . .

_They're the figure who watched us go into the Deep Woods!_ I realize quickly.

In my realization, I begin to charge forward, not wanting to try and reason with this particular figure (even though I would probably make an enemy of them rather quickly) though Link grabs my right arm before I can do something stupid.

"There's no need to be so hasty," The figure announces, hearing my movements. "I thought that tornado I stirred up would have knocked that out of you and torn you apart," They pause. "Yet here you are, not in _physical_ pieces." The way he says "physical" sends harsh chills up my spine. He knows what Zelda means to us.

I feel Link tense by my side as he pulls me behind him and releases his grasp on me.

_He was the one that created the tornado_, I realize again. _It was their entire fault. They must be the evil that I sensed before we came here_.

"It was you!" I shout, expressing my new hatred towards them.

They flick their hair and laugh evilly. "Yes, of course it was me! Who else would it be?" They turn to us. "I created that wonderful tornado and I watched you make haste to here," (He?) looks and gestures towards me. "But of course _you_ would know that. You were the one that saw me as you went into the Deep Woods."

I ignore the confused look from my partner. I didn't tell him feeling that we probably wouldn't see this figure again – no matter who my gut instinct was.

"But neither of you concern me at the moment," He turns towards the golden door. "All that concerns me now is the girl that I sense just beyond this door."

_Zelda._

Not turning away from the door, he continues before we, more so _I_ can react.

"Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds and now she's ours." Wait, Her Majesty? So her title went from my best friend (and always will be), to Spirit Maiden to Her Majesty. Who is she really?

"Oh, but listen to me go on. I haven't even properly introduced myself." He turns to us again. "I am the Demon Lord that presides over this world that you sky children call the Surface." So he knows that we are from the sky. "You may call me Ghirahim," He pauses. "Well, I do prefer my full title of Lord Ghirahim but I am not that fussy once I deal with you two."

Link and I do think the same like Pipit had said because we both draw our swords at _exactly_ same time. The Demon Lord notes this.

"You really drew your weapons? That was such a foolish mistake," He diverts the conversation after. "But the Spirit Maiden should have already into our hands if it weren't for that stupid servant of the goddess."

Then, his emotions suddenly change because he starts strangling the air and the room around us goes dark. "Do you know how that makes me feel inside?!" Okay seriously, this dude has anger issues.

"Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" Then, without warning, he disappears in a bunch of diamonds like before. _He hasn't left us_, I tell myself unhappily. _He's just getting started. . ._

I sense something coming up behind me and stopping only centimetres from my face. Not turning around fully, I slowly turn my head over my shoulder to see Ghirahim right in my face.

I almost curse but I only just about manage to hold it in – but he has scared the living Hylia out of me, no doubt about that.

"But it would be rather unfair to take all of my anger out on you two," He pauses. "No, wouldn't it just be better to beat you within an inch of your life? You will learn not to mess with me again and never return to the Surface in search of finding Her Majesty."

He sounded a little too calm when saying that just. "I-If you say so." I stammer, not caring about what I am saying really. I am still freaking out with him so close to me that I can feel his breath on me.

He laughs again more evilly. "If that's what you chose." Then, he makes me dash away from him in one simple and quick motion. He doesn't threaten or get angry – he just sticks his freakishly long, snake-like tongue out at my face, barely scraping my cheek.

"Ewwww!" I scream, diving behind Link. I notice a shimmer of worry cross through his eyes as he places a protective arm in front of me.

Ghirahim tilts his head before saying with a laugh, "Aw, so dependent on your Hero, are you? Let's see how you react when you see his blood all over the floor!"

I almost scream again, fighting Link to stand in front of him protectively but he's always been the stronger one and pushes me back.

And with that, Ghirahim raises his arms and his cape disappears in another bunch of diamonds. "Shall we begin?" he asks with a confident smirk. Link nods wordlessly and without looking away, he tells me, "I want you to stay away, alright?"

I won't and don't argue with him. I step away and let the better sword fighter do his work.

They begin circling around each other slowly, anticipating the enemy to strike first although no strike appears. I wish to help him so much but what could I do with my sword? I barely have any skill in sword fighting while the best sword fighter I know is trying to take down this creep.

I just have this feeling that this guy is hiding some sort of attack. And after how many times I have been right with my superstitions so far – I'm going to believe it for now.

As soon as Ghirahim and Link move closer to each other, Ghirahim holds out his hand out and follows the tip of Link's sword to block but I can't figure out a way to deal any damage – and neither can Link being that as soon as he tries to swing his sword, Ghirahim grabs his sword and almost takes it away from him.

This happens a few times when I notice something. If Link holds his sword in the same place for a few moments, Ghirahim's hand freezes in that place. So if Link did that and then swapped his sword around to the other side really fast then. . .

_Would you like to tell him that?_

Really? During a fight you really want to start having a chat with me?

_It's nice listening on your thoughts sometimes_, she answers back. _And anyway, won't you want to help the Hero?_

I sigh quietly. _Fine . . . but I can't just shout because I'll alert the stalker about his tactics_.

_Well, I can use some of my powers to let you send a message to him through your mind_. Mind powers? Geez, how advanced did that age get?

_It got rather advanced to my powers_, Hylia tosses back.

_It was a rhetorical question but still, go ahead with your mind powers then_, I tell her.

There's a pause before she speaks again. _Go ahead_, she says. _You can talk with him now. But I must warn you, you won't be able to speak with him for long_.

My eyes unintentionally shut and I imagine speaking to Link face to face. I begin speaking in my head.

_Link? Link, can you hear me?_ I ask him.

He looks up at me. _Chloe? How can I hear you?_ Time is running out. . .

_Hylia is helping me for a few moments to help you, now I need to tell you something. You know when that creep holds his hand out to block your sword?_ He nods. _Well if you hold your sword in the same spot for a few moments then he will freeze his hand there so you can swap sides really fast and—_

_Damage him, I see now_. Link finishes for me.

_Yeah, now go kick some creepy stalker butt! _I announce quickly. He smirks at me.

_You like that nickname, don't you?_ I nod again. I don't want to run out of time. _Still, I just want you to stay where you are so you're out of—_

My eyes snap open. Damn it, I ran out of time. But at least I can guess what he was about to say. 'I just want you to stay where you are so you're out of trouble' – that was what he was about to say.

I look back over to the fight to see the fight completely frozen. _The fight will continue now that your conversation is over_, says Hylia. _And I'm sorry for cutting him off like that. I didn't have enough power to sustain the conversation for long_.

_It's okay, don't worry about it_, and with that, the fight continues.

And the same thing happens again . . . kind of. Link goes with exactly what I had literally just told him and holds his sword on one side until Ghirahim locks on to the tip of the sword. Then, Link flips his sword over to the other side and manages to get at least three hits in on that stalker!

But there's something strange about when Link landed some hits on him, although. When the sword hit Ghirahim's side, it sounds like metal clashing with metal and a bunch of yellow-ish, black and white diamonds flew out of him. Weird, huh?

This happens twice more though on the third time, Link manages to use enough force with the hit that Ghirahim staggers back. Yet, before Link can finish him, he warps away in a band of white diamonds. And I thought diamonds were supposed to be a girl's best friend – not a Demon Lord's.

"This isn't over!" Now you could take that in two different ways. One, he could leave and not accept being defeated by a seventeen year-old/hero chosen by the goddess/best sword fighter in the Knight Academy etc. _Or_, being that this is Ghirahim, he's probably going to appear behind me and lick my cheek again. Oh great, now I'm cringing again. . .

I step out into the centre of the room towards Link again. He doesn't tell me to stay back, he just rests his hand on my arm as if to say either, "It's okay." or "You better be prepare for the rest of this."

Then, scaring the living Hylia out of me (I bet you it literally did too), a white hand rests on Link's right shoulder and he disappears in a bundle of diamonds. What is about to happen?

I jerk away from my spot and look frantically around the room. I'm alone, in here, without proper sword training, without a good swordsman, with a psychopath with a freakishly long tongue on the loose. Oh my Goddess Hylia I'm screwed. . .

"Link?!" I literally scream, my voice bouncing around the room and returning to me rather really fast. I hear another warping sound to my right and I spin around to see Ghirahim casually leaning against the wall by the golden door.

"I told you that you were incredibly dependant on him." He says, sounding like he's just proved that he was right all along. Fine, he was right! I _am_ dependant on Link a lot more than I had thought.

"Where is he?!" I almost shout, making him laugh.

"Wow, your a feisty one, aren't you?" Oh, if looks could kill, Ghirahim. If looks could kill. "Fine. . ." he snaps his fingers and a warping sound rebounds around the room. I twist around to see Link standing before me again, with his sword and shield still drawn.

I'm about to breathe a sigh of relief and re-join him when something feels wrong. He looks . . . hurt.

And as if to answer it, he falls forward and hits the ground with a thud.

"No!" I dash over to him as quickly as I can. Well, I manage to get a few feet before a barrier of diamonds appear in front of him. I whirl around so fast that I almost lose my balance. "What did you do to him?!"

He rolls his eyes. Oh, he just wants me to hurt him, doesn't he?

"You'll find out later," He can tell that I'm full on fuming now. "You really are the one to toy with! You're so feisty! And anyway, I want to fight you as well as the boy."

And with that, he warps in the dark sword that he had at the beginning of our meeting as says, "Shall we begin?" like he said before. Then, without any warning at all, he runs at me at a speed that should not be humanly possible. Link and Groose were the fastest runners in Skyloft but they could never run _that_ fast.

Link and Groose. One is unconscious while the other is sobbing like a child in his room. I have to beat Ghirahim for what he has done to them.

I unsheathe my sword as fast as I can and I manage to block any harm and hit Ghirahim at the same time. Wow, maybe I _can_ fight a little bit.

He staggers back and smirks. "Maybe the sky girl can use a blade after all. But how will she cope with long distances?" It should have been really but unexpectedly, seven red diamonds appear in front of him in a horizontal line. And with one snap of his fingers, they fly straight towards me. . .

I don't hold my sword up to block, I just run off to the left and dodge, not thinking about how I could probably use my sword to knock them back at him. This works because I manage to dodge five out of seven, one scrapes my face while the other slices my right arm – right where I was cut before. . .

I let a yell of pain escape me as I drop my sword and grab my arm – though I stumble backwards and somehow trip and fall onto my back harshly. I force my eyes open to face the pain. Ghirahim laughs _again_ and walks so casually over to me.

"So the sky girl can't handle a blade after all?" he says, towering high over me. Geez, I didn't even last _half_ the time that Link had. No! How can I think this? I _can_ handle a blade. I have to show him that I can.

I see my sword that I dropped just a little off to my right but I won't be able to use my right arm very well. But if I used my _left_ arm instead then. . .

It's not my stronger arm by a long shot but I guess I'll give it a try.

Ghirahim holds his dark weapon up high above me, ready to finish me – this is my chance. Minding my damaged limb, I quickly reach over and grab my sword – although Ghirahim could sense what I was about to do and slams his sword down.

Then something I didn't expect to happen does.

As I bring my sword back to black his attack, our swords collide, sending sparks everywhere – yet somehow, even with my less strong arm, I manage to knock Ghirahim and his sword away. Who can't handle a blade now, Ghirahim?

I rush to my feet and stand in front of the dark sword so he can't take it back again – even though he can probably warp it back into his hands.

"Well, I never thought that I would be beaten by such soft kids?" I shudder as soon as he says "soft". He pauses nevertheless. "But don't clap yourself _quite_ yet. That blade that you carry is the only reason that you still live." Yeah it is, creeper!

"Good-bye sky child, don't get in my way again. If you do, you're dead." And with that, Ghirahim warps the sword behind me back into his hands and raises it skyward, warping away in another bundle of diamonds.

And I can only muster one main thought.

_I bet you that I'm going to see him again and again for a while_.

* * *

**So the first meeting with Ghirahim went a little rougher than it did in the actual game? Well, it was Chapter _13_ so I hope you weren't too surprised that it went a little bit differently that usual. Anyway, just letting you know, I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes so they will probably be a minimum of them otherwise they will be really bad.**

**Still, Chloe is beginning to show that she can handle a weapon and being on the Surface. Maybe things will get better from here. Or maybe not being that this is a fanfiction and things never go right when they begin to :)**

**Will Link and Chloe make it back to Skyloft before the sun sets? Or will they be doomed to live on the Surface full of monsters searching for their blood for a night? Find out soon! It may be a while because I have to write Chapter 14 now instead of having it ready for you guys.**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hoped you liked the last chapter ~ I was nervous about writing it at first because of the tongue thing and how much I don't like it but everything else was fine. The only moment I had trouble writing was the tongue thing (I literally and honestly felt like I was going to be sick) and when Link got hurt. Other than that, I quite enjoyed writing it.**

**MidnightWhispersInTheDark: He can be really awesome, can't he? I hope I keep that trend going throughtout the story.**

**P.S. I've worked out how many chapters this is proably going to be and it will be about 29-30 including a little epilogue at the end (that is an epilogue, duh RandomButLoved).**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 14: Wound Tending

I breathe a deep sigh of relief and sink to my knees. That was a little tougher that I would have expected. Well, at least I managed not to die – that's a plus, I guess. Maybe I'm not so much of a burden after all. . .

I'm drawn back from my thoughts by the sound of Fi appearing. Then I remember what had happened to Link a few moments ago.

I turn to see Fi floating by her Master's side. He still hasn't woken up yet and I'm beginning to worry that he'll never wake.

I sheathe my sword and rush over to them, pushing his sword and shield out of his hands. When I thought to myself that he was hurt before . . . well, I was right.

It seems that when Link was warped away by Ghirahim, he managed to strike Link across the back – badly. I'm honestly being serious. The wound is still bleeding so bad that it's staining his clothes effortlessly.

"Companion, there is an 85% chance that Master's wounds will get worse and worse until properly treated. I recommend that you give him a Heart Potion so you can both make it into Skyview Spring just ahead and use the fairies and Sacred Water located in the spring to help heal the wounds inflicted on both of you." She explains before returning to the Goddess Sword.

_Heart potion_, I think. _I can just use the spring water on my arm so I guess Link can have my Heart Potion. I don't mind if he already has one_.

Speaking of which, as I am retrieving the Heart Potion, I notice that Link is beginning to wake up again. He opens his eyes slowly and looks at me curiously.

"What just happened?" I laugh lightly, thinking he means it as a joke but stop when he isn't laughing. I help him sit up and when he begins to struggle, I hand him my Heart Potion, not telling him whose it is. He takes it without word.

I start with the basic question. "Well, what do you remember last?" I wonder, trying to think back to it myself. He hands the bottle back to me and begins.

"You had helped me beat Ghirahim when he warped away. You came over to me and I was about to tell you something about being prepared when I completely disappeared." So no memory loss, not that I thought he would have some.

"I have no idea where I was taken to but I felt a line cross over my back and when I returned here, loads of pain struck me and I guess I blacked out." He clarifies to me.

"And scared the living daylights out of me too." I mutter under my breath. Although, I think that he heard me.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that—" I cut in quickly.

"It's fine," I assure him. "It's not I could have called it anyway. And besides, I finished the fight for you." He looks confused. "Wait, so you finished the battle?" I nod. Am I really that bad?

"Yeah, I wanted to help you but Ghirahim but a barrier in front of you so the only thing I could do was fight him." Okay, he looks less confused now. He opens his mouth to ask more but Fi appears. Oh yeah, his back. . .

"Companion, I have analysed yours and Master Link's wounds and I theorize that you should make haste to Skyview Spring to make it back to Skyloft before sundown to rest." Fi returns to his sword and I get another confused look from Link.

"Look, I'll tell you when we get to the spring. There are fairies and Sacred Water stuff that will help us in there." I help him to his feet and support him as we slowly but surely make our way over to the golden door that is now shining blue as well.

As soon as I touch it, the blue parts of the door glow twice as bright and the whole door disappears and we head on into the spring.

* * *

Comparing the spring to the rest of the temple, this is absolute heaven! Grey stone pathways and stones leading across pristine water being produced by small waterfalls around the area. And I don't think that is the end of it.

We gradually make our way up a small staircase, past a few broken pillars and over some stepping-stones to where a much smaller version of the Statue of the Goddess stands on a larger platform above a crest exactly like the one inside the Statue of the Goddess that gave us the pedestal used to make our way onto the Surface in the first place.

I release Link so he can Skyward Strike the crest before leaving him against one of the two trees growing in the area so I can get a few fairies and Sacred Water for his back.

As I catch a fairy in my empty bottle, Fi appears of out Link's sword and flies over to the activated crest. She floats on the water (how can she do that? Well, she is a spirit but still) just in front of the crest and begins speaking, her robotic voice reflects around the area.

"Master and Companion, I have a message written in the language of the gods of old. Allow me to translate for you." Then all of a sudden, she twirls around and begins flying across the water in an incredible dance. I never knew that she could dance – I shouldn't judge a book by its cover, or a robot by its nature, I guess.

"From the edge of time I guide you, the ones chosen to carry out the goddess's mission." I carefully take the fairy back over to Link and release it, letting it swirl around Link and hopefully making him feel better.

"The Spirit Maiden who descended from the clouds must travel to two sacred places to purify her body." _That's something new_, I think to myself.

I take away the bandage from my damaged arm, allowing blood that I thought had stopped flowing ages ago to slip down my arm. I dunk it in the spring water and feel better already. The pristine water isn't so pristine now.

"You stand in one of those places: Skyview Spring. The other is known as the Earth Spring." Another fairy flies over to me during Fi's awesome dance. I lift my hand out of the water to hold it and it dances around my arm and stops the bleeding.

"Thank-you very much, little fairy." I tell it as it flies away, even though it won't be able to answer me.

Fi returns to the front of the crest and spins around with her wings pointing towards the sky so quickly and for so long that I feel like she is about to shoot off into the sky at any moment.

"This second spring is hidden away deep within the scorched earth of Eldin. The Spirit Maiden, ever mindful of the heavy task entrusted to her, has set out for this second sacred place."

At that moment, the crest on the chest of the miniature Statue of the Goddess shines and sparkles bright, creating the second piece of the tablet. Fi flies towards us, still on top of the water, as the tablet flies towards me. I stand and hold my hands out as the tablet drifts to me and hovers above my hands.

"Companion, what you have there is the Ruby Tablet. If you place that in the altar back in Skyloft, I conjecture that a new column of light will appear so you can move forward to find Zelda."

She looks over at the Statue of the Goddess and the activated crest. "As I just translated, it would appear that Zelda has purified herself in the waters of this spring. I calculate a 97% chance that she has already set out for Eldin, where another great spring exists."

She turns back to us. "It is not clear to me what method of transport Zelda used to move from here to her next destination. Nevertheless, we should head back to the sky and place the Ruby Tablet in the altar."

She completes her report and flies back into the sword. I didn't compliment her for her dance.

"Chloe," I turn to see Link getting up from his seat against the tree. "What happened to my back? Did I really get hurt? And did your arm get hurt too? You said that you were going to tell me."

I take out some bandages, soak them in the spring water and offer for Link to put them on for me while I explain.

"Yes, when you were warped away, Ghirahim managed to hurt you and then fight me and while he did. . ." I trail off but I force myself back on track. "He sent out a bunch of red diamond knife things and one managed to hit my arm. But I managed to knock his sword away and managed to make him yield."

I begin to make my way back onto the stepping stones. "Why didn't you use your Heart Potion?" I stop automatically. I kind of forgot to tell him that. He notes this. "You gave your one to me, didn't you?"

I turn and look at him sheepishly. "Yeah. . ." He hugs me tightly and says, "Thank-you," before Fi interrupts us for a second time.

"Master and Companion, I can use a shard of my power to teleport you outside. Are you all finished here?" Link and I exchange a glance before nodding at her.

And with that, she focuses deeply and my vision goes white.

* * *

We remerge back outside the temple by the bird statue when I notice something straight away. The skies above us have gone from a beautiful blue to pumpkin orange.

The sun is about to set – and if we don't call our Loftwings in time then. . .

I turn to Link with a thought. "You must be tired. Why don't we go back to Skyloft on my bird, you can rest a little then so we don't start our search late tomorrow." He agrees quickly and we turn to the bird statue.

The hilt of Link's sword glows a blue colour and Fi's voice is sounded though she does not fully appear. "If you would like to return to the sky just approach the statue and say 'to the sky'."

And we do exactly that. Link hands me the Sailcloth and holds onto me just before I say, "To the sky."

The bird statue glows brightly and a huge gust of wind sparks from underneath us. I let out a small squeal in surprise as the gust of wind catches the Sailcloth and lifts us up into the sky.

We are thrown high above the gap in the clouds and I quickly pass the Sailcloth back to Link so I can call for my bird that catches us almost straight after I call for it.

I think that we will make it back to Skyloft in time. The sun is only beginning to set and we're moving at a pretty fast pace.

Speaking of being back in the sky, I never realised how windy it is up here compared to on the Surface. It makes me feel like I'm back home again but how we need to find Zelda and fast.

I guide my bird back towards the Knight Academy when I realise that Link hasn't spoken for the whole flight back.

"Can you guide us back for a few moments?" I ask my Loftwing softly, who squawks back in reply. I nod slightly and look over my shoulder to see Link fast asleep on my shoulder.

"_You must be tired. Why don't we go back to Skyloft on my bird, you can rest a little then so we don't start our search late tomorrow."_ I really am being forgetful today, aren't I?

But unfortunately, I have to wake him up so we can get some food and go to bed.

"Link?" I shake him and he stirs a little. "Link, wake up. We're almost home." His eyes flutter open and he smiles at me.

"How long have I been out?" he asks me, still half asleep. I shrug.

"I'm not sure. I turned around to make sure you were okay after you hadn't spoken for the whole trip and you were fast asleep." I explain. "But were almost at the academy now, so I had to wake you up."

He nods in agreement and I turn back so I can help guide my bird back to the Knight Academy.

* * *

We land on the second floor of the academy and I release my bird back into the night sky to rest when Link suddenly wraps his arms around me, startling me.

"Whoa! What's all this for?" I ask his shoulder.

"Thank-you so much." Is all he answers with. Now is the moment when I want him to be more specific.

"What for?" I wonder. "What did I do to get a hug that is taking the air from my lungs?" He releases me as soon as I finish. "Seriously, what was that for?"

"If you weren't there in Skyview Temple with me then I wouldn't be here right now. If you didn't do what you did then. . ." he hesitates and trails off into thought.

"Don't worry about it. I did what I had to do so you wouldn't leave me." I don't realise what I have said until I say it. It was the truth but that sounded like I have—

"Ah, you two are back. How was your search for—" We turn to see the Headmaster staring at us in shock. I look at my arm to see blood seeping through the now dry bandage and Link looking on the verge of collapse.

"Headmaster, we are fine thank-you. We know where Zelda has set off to and we will carry on with our search tomor—where are you going?" The Headmaster just leaves halfway through my explanation. I thought he would be eager to hear about our search and all.

We stand in silence for a while, exchanging concerned and confused glances now and again when I say, "Maybe we should head inside and see if whether we have missed the last servings of food or not."

But when we begin to head inside, the Headmaster bursts the door open along with Instructor Horwell, who grabs Link's arm and Instructor Owlan, who grabs my better arm and takes us inside. Well this is different from about two minutes ago.

"What's going on?" I ask them as the Headmaster closes the doors behind us.

"You two look like you're about to collapse at any moment," Maybe the spring water wasn't 100% healing water. "We need to make you stronger."

Instructor Owlan guides me to my room while the Headmaster follows Instructor Horwell as he directs Link down the corridor.

Instructor Owlan leads me into my room but I manage to hear Link call, "I'll see you later!" before the door shuts.

I'm forced to sit on my bed as the Instructor checks my arm. When he's done, he sits at my desk and asks me a question I wish he hadn't asked.

"So how did you get that cut in the first place?"

No, no, no, no. Images of the fight zoom back to me. I squeeze my eyes shut and mutter, "You don't want to know." until the images are gone.

"Well it doesn't look too bad but I'll give you a potion to help, please excuse me for a moment." The Instructor gets up and leaves me in silence.

I wish I could just get up and see Link but Owlan would find me and Horwell will be in his room so he would send me back to my room too.

But Owlan comes back into my room pretty fast and hands me a bottle with a clear, bubbling substance in.

I drink it straight away when I feel like I should have asked whether this potion is drowsy or not.

But I'm answered with this straight away. I fall back onto my bed, equipment still on and feel incredibly fatigued.

Owlan looks over me and says, "I'm sorry Chloe but you are too exhausted to carry on for now. You and Link will sleep deeply until you are fully recovered. Then you can carry on your search for Zelda."

_He doesn't know_, I tell myself weakly. _He doesn't know how we must beat Ghirahim to find Zelda_.

"B-but . . . we need to find Zelda . . . quickly." I say, reaching out for him as he leaves. He turns and takes my hand.

"I do not know what you have seen but you will find her." My vision goes white and the last thing I see Instructor Owlan leaving my room and turning off the light.

_Hold on Zelda_, I think. _We'll find you if it's the last thing I. . ._

* * *

**So Chloe and Link have been knocked out via potion to rest up, but will they awaken soon to get back on track and beat Ghirahim on his quest to find Zelda? The next chapter will answer that and look into a little bit of Link and Chloe's past friendship (not that they have lost it). I have enjoyed writing it because it's rather . . . what's the word? ADORABLE! CUTE! SWEET! Sorry, fangirling again . . . I deeply apologize for that. Not really :)**

**Oh and don't forget that even being knocked out by a potion doesn't mean that one won't get horribly realistic nightmares.**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	15. Chapter 15

**152 views from yesterday?! OMGH I am sooo happy! You guys make me soo happy! I think I may just be on my normal hype.**

**MidnightWhispersInTheDark: I'm glad that you like reviewing :) I'm glad you think that Ghirahim is evil but still like him, I've had a lot of requests for him lol! Anyway, thank-you for the review, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Also, thanks to LittleMissNot for favouriting my fanfiction. It makes me soo happy again!**

**Well on with the story now, I hope you like the little piece from the past near the start and remember what I said in the last chapter about nightmares. . .**

**P.S. ICT can be really boring so look what I'm doing. Editing and posting chapters ~ it's what school is great for! Enjoy! :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 15: Nowhere Is Safe From Nightmares

When I awake, it is still night-time. I don't know whether or not it is the same night that I returned from the Surface or not, although.

I slowly sit myself up and check my arm to see that the cut has completely disappeared. I guess that potion was more effective that I had thought at first.

But when I look around my room to see if anyone is present, a large pool and trail of blood on the floor highly worries me.

_Help me_, a voice calls out to me. Who is this person? It's not Hylia but they sound a little familiar to me.

_Help me_, then I realise who it is.

I leap off my bed and bolt over to my door when the trail is leading me. I have to get to Link. I think this blood belongs to him.

I dash down the corridor, down the staircase and into his room where the trail is leading me to, hoping that whatever has happened won't have killed him before I can help.

I shove open the door and become horrified at what I see.

Ghirahim withdraws the dark blade from the spot right where Link's heart is and lets his limp body fall to the floor.

I gasp loudly, drawing his attention to me. "So, the sky girl wants to join in on the fun, does she?"

Ignoring his words, I rush over to Link who lies in another large pool of blood. My suspicions on whose it was were true.

I try to shake him awake but he's beyond saving. The news hasn't hit me yet and when it does, holy Hylia am I going to die inside.

"One down, one to go." I look up to see Ghirahim towering over me with the blood-cloaked blade. He pushes me backwards harshly and shoves the blade straight into my stomach.

I feel my life slowly fade away as the pain builds up but I am perfectly aware of my screams and his laughter but no knocks at the door to find out what has happened here. What did he do to get to us?

And on those small thoughts, my vision clouds and I grab Link's hand no matter how much he won't feel it.

_I couldn't save you in time_, I think. _I never save you in. . ._

* * *

"Time!" I yank myself into a sitting position and tremble violently.

"It was just a dream," I whisper through my quivers. "I-It was all too real, though."

I slowly crank my head around the room, expecting to see it plastered in blood only to see that someone must have taken off my equipment because my sword and bag rests against my bed and. . .

"Link?" He lies against my bed, fast asleep but not covered in blood or looking like he's in excruciating pain. He looks like the sleepyhead he has always been. I guess the nightmares haven't struck him . . . yet.

_I need to get out of this room_, I think. That's a pretty good idea after what I have just witnessed. I feel rather hungry and with the daylight streaming through my slightly open window, I think I may have time to fit in breakfast.

However, when I begin to get off my bed, a grasp on my left hand pulls me back. I spin my head around to see that Link's fingers are locked around mine, bringing back a memory of when we first became friends. . .

* * *

_The two children sat on the edge of the diving platform underneath Skyloft, the place said to have been the place where Groose and his buddies loved to hang around at._

_Their parents thought that it was the right time for them to meet properly and that that exact spot was the same spot that their parents used to hang around as children themselves._

_The six year-old girl with bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes wiggled her dangling feet and watched the students from the Knight Academy go about their daily business atop their Loftwings, something she hadn't been blessed with yet._

_The seven year-old boy with earthy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes also stared off at the older boys and girls who had been let into the Knight Academy, something he hadn't been blessed with yet either._

"_You know. . ." the girl trailed off, catching the boy's attention. "Here we are, hanging around and I don't even know your name. What is it?"_

_He laughed lightly in agreement with the girl, she never asked for his name but she knew one thing. She loved his laugh. It reminded her of her father who had passed away not too long before in a tragic accident._

_One she would never forget._

"_Link, and you are?" She laughed lightly also. He had never asked for her name before but he knew one thing also. He loved her laugh. It reminded him of his mother who had passed away in a tragic accident._

_One he would never forget._

"_Chloe," the blonde girl answered. "Your name is really nice, you know." He had heard that she complimented people she liked a lot._

"_I guess so. I don't really hear it as a compliment a lot, though." She had heard about how shy he was. She wanted to help him be more confident. That however, would have her work cut out._

"_I wish you did. But I guess your Crimson Loftwing gets more of the compliments." She added with a small smile. He looked out at the birds flying around, noting his Crimson Loftwing in the distance – the bird that was supposed to be extinct._

"_Yeah, it does." He replied. "What about your Loftwing? I'm sure any Loftwing gets a few compliments thrown at them." He paused. "Not literally."_

_But when she didn't laugh, he looked over at the girl to see that she looked a little upset. Oh. . ._

"_I'm sorry, I thought that you—" He began._

_She locked her eyes on his. They both admired their beauty. "It's okay, I'm sure a Loftwing will find some interest in me someday." She muttered something about that not being true soon after._

_He remembered something his mother would always do and say when he got upset._

_Slowly, making sure not to startle her, he locked his fingers around hers and said, "Chin up, sleepyhead. Everything will work out in time."_

_She stared at him for a while, her blue eyes beginning to fill with tears. Her father had said that to her when she began to cry. He would hug her tightly and say that. How she missed that hug._

_The seven year-old, knowing that he must have triggered a memory, unlocked his fingers around hers and avoided her eyes._

"_Please don't let go," she mumbled, taking his hand back. He dared to look at her. "My father used to say that to me when I got upset. Then he held my hand and it assured me that everything . . . was going to be okay."_

"_T-that's what my mother did with me too," he added. "She said that it reassured a daughter of her friends." They both knew that it meant her._

"_Maybe whenever we feel upset or worried . . . maybe we could hold hands." He smiled and nodded enthusiastically._

_He suddenly had a thought that could make her feel better. He stood up and pulled the girl to her feet. _"_I'm taking you for a flight." Her eyes went from happy to confused in an instance. "W-what?"_

_He didn't answer her. Instead, her whistled a three-note tune and a large red bird landed quickly near them._

_The brown-haired boy stroked its beak as it eyed curiously at the blonde-haired girl. They had never been introduced so they didn't know whether to take the girl in or think of her as a threat._

"_Don't worry, Crimson," the boy reassured the bird softly. "You're going to have to cope with another person on board today, okay?"_

_She loved his kindness._

_The Loftwing eyed the girl again before it padded over to her and forced its beak into her hands for a pet. She stroked the beak playfully as she giggled her head off._

_He loved her giggle._

"_I think that your bird likes me." She commented through her laughs._

_The seven year-old moved over to his bird and pulled it away from the six year-old by the reigns, beginning to think that his bird was going to be there all day asking for a fuss when he wanted to take her out for a flight._

_She laughed even more as the bird tried to reject its master but happily let the two mount it as long as she kept fuzzing it now and again._

_And with a few graceful beats of the bird's wings, the Crimson Loftwing flew off into the sky at a fast speed._

_The wind flapped in the girl's face as she clung onto the boy controlling his bird. The days when her father took her out for flights like those were bought back to her. She managed to hold back the tears for the sake of her new friend._

_The day seemed to last forever and they landed back on their hometown of Skyloft well after the sun had set beneath the cloud barrier. And even then it was because his bird couldn't fly at night._

_The two had never slept so peacefully that night. It was a day neither of them would forget._

* * *

The memory brings a smile to my face. Forever sleepyheads.

Thinking of the memory, I kneel down beside him and lightly kiss our locked hands.

"Chin up, sleepyhead." I whisper softly. "Everything will work out in time." I pause for a moment. "I'll only be a few minutes. Sweet dreams." I carefully unlock our hands, being careful not to wake him and move towards the door.

I reach out for the handle when a voice speaks from behind. "Where do you think you're going?"

I turn very slowly to see that even though Link has not moved or opened his eyes, it was definitely him who spoke just.

"You're _supposed_ to be asleep." I toss back, stepping away from the door.

"And _you're_ supposed to answer my question. I guess we are both being rebels today." I laugh lightly and kneel by his side again as he opens his eyes and turns to me.

"I was about to go and get breakfast," I say, answering his question. "I would have thought about bring you some back but I didn't think that you were going to be up so fast."

He shrugs. "Fair point."

He pauses for a moment and gets up. "Well, I think Henya's food is calling for me. It wasn't through my dreams, though." I laugh as he holds his hand out for me which I happily take and we head downstairs for breakfast, still not sure whether breakfast is still being served or not.

Fortunately, Henya has literally _just_ finished preparing the food and the rest of the students have gathered for breakfast.

They grab their food and sit down as if we aren't here but I ignore that fact and grab my food that I have been hungrily waiting for.

However, when Henya serves us double portions (that no one _ever_ gets no matter what the excuse is), we can tell that something is up.

We sit down at a table consisting of Karane, Pipit and Fledge and we eat for a while in silence when Pipit almost shouts, "Come on now, you two! We all know that you've been below the clouds! Tell us _everything_!"

Link and I look at each other as if to say, "They even want to know about the psychopath too?" before I look back and explain.

"Everywhere is green, which made Link literally blend in with everything." _Which he'll probably pay me back for later_, I mentally add in my head.

"And then we met a few . . . curious people but we know where Zelda is going to next so we will be going there today." I summarized that _much_ better that I had first anticipated.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Link adds before quickly leaning into my ear and whispering, "Especially about the 'curious people'."

We finish our breakfast and thank Henya for the extra portions who answers with, "It'll give you fuel for your big journey!" and we go and sort ourselves out for the rest of what today has to offer.

Well, we _try_ to but when Cawlin and Stritch stop us at the entrance to the corridor, things don't go so well.

"So Groose is in his room down right miserable no thanks to you two, you're going here, there and everywhere and now Henya is apparently given you _double_ portions 'cause you're on some big, great adventure." Cawlin lists angrily, sounding like Groose on a rant.

"Yeah, and once we get Zelda back home, most of that will go, won't it?" I toss back, really wanting to leave this little dilemma.

"I wish I could have double portions." Stritch grumbles on like his usual self.

"I know right!" Cawlin replies, almost shouting like Pipit did earlier. "Our bellies would be full and we'd be licking our fingers happily!" But when he licks his lips . . . passionately, memories come back to me all at once.

* * *

"_Ewwww!" I scream, diving behind Link. I notice a shimmer of worry cross through his eyes as he places a protective arm in front of me._

_Ghirahim tilts his head before saying with a laugh, "Aw, so dependent on your Hero, are you? Let's see how you react when you see his blood all over the floor!"_

_I almost scream again, fighting Link to stand in front of him protectively but he's always been the stronger one and pushes me back._

* * *

"Please stop doing that." I say, flinching a little from the memories. But that just encourages him more like Groose. Gratefully, he's the only one doing it. Stritch can be thankfully quiet at the right times.

"Oh, don't you like that? Did something happen on your _adventure_ that you haven't told us about?"

Now everyone is watching us, I can tell. He sticks his tongue out really far and licks his lips again. I almost scream from the memories hitting me straight in the face. This makes me lose it.

"Yes and Link almost died because of it!" I shout, silencing the entire kitchen area. I can easily tell that everyone is staring at me.

"And if he wasn't here right now I would be in my room dying myself literally and mentally or slapping you in the face for what you have just bought back to me!"

Stritch quickly leaves and Link pulls me away, leaving a startled Cawlin and silent kitchen alone.

* * *

Link gives me some space for a while so I head up to my room and fight the urge not to punch a wall. I have some anger issues if you can't tell.

I better get ready for Eldin (I think that was the name of the place). Well, Fi did say something about the "scorched earth of Eldin" so I better take a few hair bands for my hair – like that doesn't sound girly.

_Geez, I can be such a girl_, I think. _This is what I acted like on the day when Link and I first got to the Surface._

Anyway, and the Wooden Shield may not bear in the heat for long but the Bazaar may have an Iron Shield in stock for us.

I pack my stuff in my bag and head towards the Bazaar to restock my Heart Potion and look for a new shield for Link. It could be a "sorry I burst out on Cawlin but I was really annoyed at him because it reminded me of when you almost died" present.

I head over to Luv's stall and I am welcomed with her happy, bubbly self.

I ask for a Heart Potion, handing her my empty bottle and she fills it right to the brim but as I am about to rummage around my bag for twenty rupees, a hand covers my bag.

I'm close to squealing in surprise. The Surface and Skyview Temple (mainly the temple of course) have certainly changed me.

"Take this, Luv. I have to make up for last time." I have a feeling that I know who this is. . .

Link hands Luv a shiny red rupee which she happily takes before thanking us for shopping at her stall and wishing us look on our search for Zelda as we quickly leave the Bazaar.

"You didn't have to do that." I say as soon as we leave the Bazaar, referring back to the last time Link and I were in the Bazaar and I had paid for him.

"It's fine, I have been saving up for a while. It hasn't hurt my purse that bad." He answers like I had done. I laugh about the fact that he just called his wallet a purse.

"I'm paying next time." I reply, rolling my eyes and slowing my laughter.

"On a more serious note," I shoot him a look, can really be serious together? N-o spells no.

"Fine, on the subject of preparations. . ." that's better. "We need to go and see the Headmaster because I think he has an Iron Shield for us." I guess that is better than paying full price at the Bazaar.

"Yeah, sure." I head back towards the Knight Academy when Link's voice halts me.

"Chloe, about before with Cawlin. . ." I turn slowly, is he annoyed because of what I had said?

"I know I shouldn't have burst out like that. I was just uncomfortable. Please don't be mad at me." His face softens. I don't think he was mad at any point during this.

"I'm not mad at you, I was uncomfortable too. I think that you got the point across that you didn't like it because of the memories it bought back but. . ." he trails off.

"Link?" I step towards him. "If that isn't it, then what is?"

He hesitates and looks away before forcing himself to look straight at me. "Did you really think that I was about to die in Skyview Temple?" I can't help but feel terrible for him. All he wants is for Zelda to be back safely and things like this are forcing them apart.

"Remember what I had said to you before we went into the boss room of the temple?" I ask. I _think_ I know where I am going with this.

"That no matter what happened in there, you would always be with me?" I agree without world. Then, every emotion I had felt during that fight is drawn out of me in one long stream.

"There was a moment when Ghirahim had left and I saw you like you were. You hadn't woken up yet but you just looked so. . ." I can't even _begin_ to explain what I am trying to say.

"I looked so what?" Link asks, seeing how pained I am. I can't even look at him. I have never felt so hurt – and it isn't because of him at all, just how he looked when. . .

"You looked so . . . peaceful." I force the words out. "Like an angel had been sent down from the heavens to take you away. As if you were about to . . . die." I try to hold back the tears but they begin to endlessly fall.

I feel arms around me but I still force more words out. "And last night I had this nightmare where you _actually_ died and I couldn't save you in time. Then I died too and the last thing I thought was that I can never save you in. . ." I barely finish the sentence – well, I don't because of my sobs.

"Time." I look up.

"What?"

"That was what you screamed when you woke up today but the weird thing is that . . . I had that dream too." My shocked face asks him to continue.

"Ghirahim tried to make a deal where I had to kill you in your sleep but when I refused, he said that he would just do it himself and then . . . you know what happened."

I found them, I saw his death and I died too. It will haunt me until the day I die and probably somehow after that.

We stand in silence for a few moments to recollect ourselves. Now I fully realise how much Ghirahim was right. I thought he was just messing around but I need Link to make it through this. I only made it through my life before I met him because of my parents. And then there was the accident. . .

"Don't cry, Chloe. I hate it when you cry." He cuts me out of my thoughts and I wipe my tears weakly. This search for Zelda is taking everything I have and ruining it.

"Let's go and see the Headmaster. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can forget about today."

I nod numbly and we head over to the Headmaster's office, holding hands for reassurance.

I'm so glad that I have him by my side.

* * *

We quickly update the Headmaster about our quest like we did with Karane, Pipit and Fledge and take the Iron Shield before heading up to the Statue of the Goddess to place the Ruby Tablet in the altar.

The Headmaster has instructed that nobody is allowed to enter the inside of the Statue of the Goddess except for him, us and the Instructors so it is empty when we get in there.

Link takes the Ruby Tablet from behind his shield and places it in the altar, causing the red gem to glow like the green one did on the other piece of the tablet.

Fi appears for her report right on cue. "Master and Companion, I have confirmed the location of a second opening in the cloud barrier. It is located in the skies to the northeast. If you use the diving platform next to this ancient structure then you can easily make your way to the next area in search of Zelda."

And we do exactly that.

Link calls his bird onto the diving platform – the same one Zelda shoved him off on the day of the Wing Ceremony – that quickly arrives. We decided that it would just be easier to take his bird and the same method of getting onto the Surface as last time.

And we fly down towards the red column of light. The wind brushes past my hair and I clutch onto Link for safety. It reminds me of that day he took me out flying when we became friends.

_The wind flapped in the girl's face as she clung onto the boy controlling his bird. The days when her father took her out for flights like those were bought back to her. She managed to hold back the tears for the sake of her new friend._

"Chin up, sleepyhead." I mutter into his shoulder. "Everything will work out in time."

* * *

**So how did you like looking at their past? I really enjoyed writing it so I hope it was nice and okay a little romantic.**

**Anyway, thus our heroes move on to the next area but will they find Zelda or will they have to face the creepy stalker again? ****Find out next week!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	16. Chapter 16

**So one day I get 152 views and the day after I get 151 views! Oh my Goddess Hylia thank-you so damn much! I love you guys soo much!**

**Ethereal780: That's exactly what I wanted to do. Their adventure is and is going to be tiring and straining so I wanted a chapter where you could look deeper into the bond shared between the two and I'm glad that you liked it. And I'm pretty sure that they will get their revenge on Ghirahim for what he's done to them (and Zelda) and will do in due course.**

**Nikki: Ewww! I would hate to have a tongue nightmare. I had a dream with Ghirahim in it but I only saw him for a moment so it was okay. Still, tounge dream, ewwww! And still, I know right about Chloe being like a third wheel. Link should smarten up and see love right in his face. Well, I am the writer of this story so I have the power to do that. . . :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 16: Mogmas, Lava & Rocks, Oh My!

I had always thought that this side of the Sky Realm was hotter compared to the other half of the sky but when I told myself that it was probably because of something being produced from the Surface but I never thought that it was because of a flipping volcano!

We had learnt something about volcanoes in our geography sessions at the Knight Academy but not much is known about them due to the high lack of them in the sky.

The natural and either active or dormant structures produce an orange substance called "lava" (or "magma" when it hasn't erupted from the volcano) that even though can be walked faster than, if you fall in it, you will most likely die from the intense heat. But some of the most beautiful crystals can be created during the process of cooling magma.

The heat produced from this gap in the clouds must have been building up at the top of the cloud barrier, waiting for a gap for it to escape out of because I haven't ever experienced heat like this before.

Link takes out his Sailcloth and we dive down into the "scorched earth of Eldin". It isn't so bad this time compared to when we first dived onto the Surface. The first time we dived was terrifying but even with this horrible heat, it's bearable.

* * *

We touch down softly onto the dark, cracked ground. We stand a few hundred metres from the base of the volcano but from the large amount of lava flowing out and the large cloud of ash above the volcano – I can tell that it's active.

Then, to help us verify this fiery place, Fi appears to give her report to us.

"Master and Companion, this is Eldin Volcano. It is an active volcano rich with the power of the earth." She looks towards the summit of the volcano which looks difficult to reach from this perspective although I have a feeling that we are going to have to climb it to find Zelda.

"Approximately 65% of the region is covered by lava. It is inhabited by a large number of creatures that thrive in the extreme heat or direct flame. Please exercise caution with flammable material such as wood and fabric." Link and I look at our clothes nervously.

"Well, at least we got that Iron Shield from the Headmaster." I mutter under my breath.

Without warning, the map that I forgot that I was holding onto in my bag begins glowing uncontrollably. I pull it out of see that another part of the map appears and I begin to see the pathways that we will probably have to take to get around here.

"Again, please proceed with caution as you continue your search for the Spirit Maiden, the one you call Zelda." And with that, she flies back into the Goddess Sword.

* * *

Link and I set off down the only trail set out before us using our dowsing ability and just like before, we are stopped not too long after we have started our search. This time, although, it isn't because of the off dowsing readings.

Two creatures leap out of the dirt trail. They aren't the easiest things to describe other than they are yellow, mole-like creatures with awesome hair. Seriously, one has like a mini mow hawk!

"Hey! You mess with our turf and you're gonna . . . pay?" The mole-thing on the left kind of threatens.

"Whoa! You guys aren't . . . Yo, Ledd, these aren't those red creeps. Geez, false alarm, dude. That's like the fifth time you've done that today." The other says.

Ledd turns to his friend. "Yeah, I guess but still, they shouldn't have scared the hair off of us!" These guys are so funny already.

"I'll apologize for my friend here for him. A bunch of red guys have moved onto our turf and have been runnin' around the place like they own it." Ledd's friend apologizes. "I swear, when I see them next I'm gonna knock the red clean outta them!"

Ledd shrugs. "Yeah, whatever, Mr. Too Scared To Dig In The Dark." I barely manage to hold back my laughter.

"Shut it, Ledd! Anyway, if you're looking for treasure then stay clear of those red guys."

"Well, actually," I begin. "We're looking for someone. Did you see anyone come past here a while back?"

The two moles look at each other. "Actually, I _did_ see someone run past here super-fast a while back. Maybe they're a friend of yours." Ledd's friend clarifies. Link and I look at each other happily when I remember something.

_Then, without any warning at all, he runs at me at a speed that should not be humanly possible._

Super-fast . . . goddess no.

"Yeah," Ledd agrees. "And their getup was like blackish too, wasn't it?" I literally breathe a huge sigh of relief. It still may be him but for the moment I can relax a little.

"Thanks guys." Says Link. And without another comment, Ledd and his friend dive back into the dirt and Fi quickly notifies that those creatures are commonly called Mogmas and we carry on forward.

* * *

So we carry on down the dirt path, through a few humid (that's an understatement) caves that are mostly filed with lava and after going through a tunnel and fight off a bunch of bats that decided to become drenched in fire (seriously, what is up with that?) and move into another large, open environment.

The earthy terrain has covered over most of the mosaic-like pillars and paths but we can get a good view of the volcano here. I swear if I am anywhere near that thing when it goes off then I'll be out of here in a blink.

We move down a narrow, curving path that if I fall off the edge of, by behind is going to have a lovely chat with some lava.

We wind around to an area where a Mogma is watching a large mound of rock that is surrounded by lava. I wonder to myself what on the Surface it must be thinking about when I see that there is an entrance to the mound and the dowsing is leading straight into it.

"Huh? Another stranger that isn't one of those red creeps? I swear this neighborhood is getting crummier every day. . ." The Mogma trails off.

"What do you mean?" Link asks as I ponder about a way to get over that damn bit of lava. Couldn't it of, oh you know, moved somewhere else for us?

"Huh? Oh nothing, just talking to myself as I do. Hey, maybe you can help me. I saw this funny-dressed character go into that hole over there." I bet you that was Zelda or that weird person in black that I hope isn't "you know who".

"Chloe," I turn to Link. "I'm going to figure out a way to unblock this lava flow. The Mogma here said that one of his friends blocked the flow a while back so maybe I can unblock it."

"Hey! 'The Mogma here has a name' and it's Merco." Merco says, sounding a little annoyed.

"Sorry, Merco. Anyway, can you stay here while I find it? I know that it wouldn't be good if we split up but the terrain looks pretty tough ahead and. . ." I cut him off.

"And you're better with a weapon. It's fine, Link. Just go about your Hero-ly business." I say with a smirk.

He smiles back and presses forward while I sit in the dirt and chat with Merco for a while. He has a wife named Plati and a kid named Iro and Mogmas have a deep obsession for money and treasure. They dig underground day and night trying to get their mitts on the latest piles of treasure. That would be a pretty cool life being that nobody tries to get at them for stealing treasure. If someone sees them then they'll join in with the search too.

* * *

But after a while, I begin to think about where Link is and hoping that he isn't sinking into boiling hot lava or beaten, battered and bruised on a trail up ahead.

Then, as if to answer my thoughts, a huge explosion is sounded and the lava-submerged area isn't so lava-submerged anymore.

"I knew your friend had it in him to unblock the lava flow." Says Merco with a smirk. _I did too_, I think.

"Well, I better be heading off. It was nice meeting and chatting with you Miss. . ." I see where he is going with this.

"Oh, it's Chloe." I answer quickly so he can carry on.

"Chloe? That's an unusual name. But I guess a name is a name at the end of the day. Still, Plati and Iro will be waiting, Miss Chloe, so I better be heading back to my crib." I smile when he says "Miss Chloe" and calls his home his "crib". I haven't been called Miss Chloe in a long time and I guess that's their nature to say that.

But my smiles and probably soon to be giggles freeze when he says, "And I better leave you with your . . . funny-dressed friend behind you."

When Merco belly flops back into the ground, I'm quickly deciding whether or not to turn around or not.

_Turn, you'll see if you think who you think it is will be there waiting for you or not_, one half of me thinks. _Don't do it, you'll only freak yourself out if it is him_, the other half of me objects.

But I turn my head as slowly as possible to see exactly who I thought it was. Ghirahim stands behind me, already with his dark sword already in his grasp. Well he isn't wearing any black items of clothing so that rules him out thank Hylia.

"So the sky children made it through after all? How I wish that you could have just gone. Instead, you decided to go all first-aid and survive." He mini-rants to me with a huff.

I fully turn and force myself to my feet. My hand goes to the hilt of my sword straight away but he just laughs.

"Straight to your weapon, I see?" Yes, you do see. "I don't mean any violence," Yeah right. "Unless you give me the information that I need." That's the Ghirahim I know and don't love. My hand falls back to my side.

"What do you want now? You are _all_ kinds of creepy." I toss back straight away. After years of tossing things like that against Groose, they just come to me so easily now.

"If that is how you want to think of it. Anyway. . ." _No, don't even try to think about his weird, complicated words_, I order. "I want you to tell me where the Spirit Maiden is _right now_." He explains, holding his sword up towards me.

"Well, what if I _don't know_ where she is. That's the whole point of a search, isn't it?" This makes him rather annoyed. I took my shot and I scored.

"Well you obviously _do_ or you wouldn't be using that dowsing ability of yours." He has me there. Come on, Chloe. Think of something to throw back at him.

"W-well I don't have it right now because Link has it." Oh shoot, I've just put him in danger _again_. "But you can't take it because . . . the sword has magical powers that evil can't ever touch." I seriously read too many fairy tales.

"Unfortunately, you are true on that one." Oh yeah, scored again! "But I can still—"

"Chloe!" I spin around to see Link running towards me. "What's going on?!" But when I turn back, a harsh pain strikes me in the stomach and I fall to the floor, the air knocked out of my lungs. Oh yeah . . . after going through Skyview Temple I should have remembered not to turn my back to him.

I take in deep, harsh breaths of the sweet air as Ghirahim stands over me. He kneels beside me and whispers, "I guess I'll deal with you later." in my ear before disappearing in a bunch of diamonds.

I let my head drop back onto the ground. Why am I the one who keeps getting into damn conversations with that freak? And now here I am, lying in the dirt, waiting for my Hero to return.

_"Aw, so dependent on your Hero, are you?"_ Yeah, I am and it shouldn't be something to be proud of.

My breathing slows and my eyes begin to shut but my heart still flutters in an irregular beat.

Then I feel someone sit me up. My head rests against their chest and my heart soon begins to flow normally again, reassuring me that safety has found me.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. I should never have left you to get hurt. I thought that creep was going to leave us alone at least until the next temple but of course he is always one step ahead just please stay with me or I—"

"Shush, it's okay." I feel like I haven't spoken in years so I whisper so my voice doesn't crack. I open my eyes and look up at Link. He must be worried sick with trying to find Zelda and then all of this happening. I don't blame him one bit at all.

"It's just after everything that has happened to us and Zelda that I . . . I don't feel like I can cope for much longer. Not with seeing you almost die in Skyview Temple and not seeing Zelda's shining face trying to wake me up in the morning for so long."

I push myself up and help him to his feet too. "Look, I know that this is difficult for you and I'm not going to tell you that it isn't for any of us but think of it like this. Like when you weren't training as much for the Wing Ceremony, what was Zelda basically telling you to do?" I ask him softly, hoping to get the right answer from him.

"Basically to get my behind into gear and win it so we could do the after-race ritual together." He replies. I nod slightly.

"Yes, and you won that, right?" He agrees without word. "So think that she's telling you to do that when you feel down or think of how many lie-ins you could have as a reward for finding her." That last bit definitely makes him smile.

He draws me in for a quick hug which I don't resist when he says, "Shall we go then?" which I again agree to.

We look over to the cave-like mound of rock thing that is no longer submerged in lava and has a small gust of wind to help us get into the area.

I step towards it when I hear Link say from behind, "Thanks Chloe, I mean it." I nod without turning and head on into the start of the cave using the gust of wind as help.

But instead of a little ledge being there for support, I fly up into the hole to see at least two-hundred metres of nothing-ness beneath me.

And that's when I begin to scream for help.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunnnn! I know that in the game there is actually a ledge to jump on to and then jump down but I thought at the last second of writing it to add a bit of a twist into it. But still, I'm sure you will know what will happen.**

**Well anyway, so Ghirahim is still watching them throughout their quest to find clues on where Zelda is but will he find Zelda? And what does he need her for anyway? But at the current moment, will Chloe find some way down to the bottom of that cave-like hole thing? Find out soon!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I wrote this one pretty fast and I didn't want to wait so . . . this update is quite fast, isn't it? :)**

**No reviews unfourtunately but that's okay. Still, I hope that the reviews won't stop! :)**

**Quick A/N today because I don't have anything to ramble on about so enjoy :)**

**But I do have to say thank-you to antaurilover685 (I think that's how you spell it lol) for favouriting my fanfiction ~ I hope you like this chapter and keep reading! :)**

**P.S. I like putting :)'s in my A/N's, can you tell? :) There we go again.**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 17: Mysterious Guides

"Ahhhh!" I scream, falling into a dark world of emptiness. I should have waited for Link and held onto him as he used the Sailcloth. Those gusts of wind were just like the ones in the Sealed Grounds so I should have just waited. Why do I do these things sometimes?!

"AHHHH!" I scream even louder than before. And oh goddess now I see that the ground is approaching me really fast. Probably faster than the creep can run.

I squeeze my eyes shut so much that they could most likely pop at any moment. This is it. This is where I—

Something grabs a tight hold of me and we are jerked up. In the back of my mind, I had hoped that this would happen but I didn't actually think that it would.

I keep my eyes shut even when I feel my feet touch the ground. As soon as the strong grip on me is release though, I slump to my knees and shake violently.

Then a hand rests on my shoulder. Even though he would never save my life, I turn my head around, thinking that Ghirahim will be there but who replaces them is. . .

"Link?"

He kneels beside me. "That's what they call me." I smile a little but when the moments of the fall take away my smile, I begin shaking twice as badly.

I wrap my arms tightly around my friend, happy that he is here with me when something strange but yet something I should have called for sounds.

A scarily familiar laugh echoes off the cave walls and look around, still holding onto Link so he doesn't try to put his life in front of mine like he usually does.

I scan the room, waiting for the creep to appear when I notice something. A metal object lays only metres away from me and looks like it could be used at some sort of . . . platform. . .

Suddenly, it disappears into a bunch of diamonds. He made sure that whoever jumped into the mouth of the hole first would fall to their. . .

". . . Death." I mumble.

"What?" Apparently Link hasn't caught onto this as fast as I have.

"Ghirahim teleported the platform that should have been at the top of the cave so whoever would jump into the cave thinking that a ledge was there would. . ." I don't even want to know what would have happened if Link didn't have the Sailcloth.

"Fall to their death." He finishes for me.

We sit in silence for a few moments when Link suddenly rushes to his feet, pulls me to mine and literally drags me on through the caves.

"Link, what are you doing? That psychopath could be anywhere right now?" I demand, my arm almost being pulled off.

"That's the _exact_ reason other than to catch up with Zelda to get out of here then, isn't it?" He answers, not reducing his speed at all.

But he stops when another Mogma is up ahead and I almost crash into him.

Another Mogma is staring at another cave where a bunch of red guys are at. Seriously, there must be at least fifty of them.

"Sigh, I wish someone would chase those clowns outta here." They turn and kind of jump back in surprise but at limited being that they are in the ground. "Ah! Where did you two come from? Don't you be sneakin' up on me like that!"

"We're looking for someone? Did a girl run past here some time ago?" I ask them, stepping forward and breaking Link's grip on my arm. I have to get those images of that fall out of my mind so I don't get distracted from why we are here. That will have my work cut out, though.

"Huh? Looking for your friend? Sorry, pals, can't help you there? Maybe they went up the mountain thataway?" They say, looking over towards a high ledge with a bit of soft dirt underneath it.

"I hope those guys get outta here soon." They mutter under their breath.

_Just like the Kikwi's_, I think to myself. _I have to go and get rid of those guys so that Mogma can help us._

So without a doubt, I move towards the other cave where those fifty-odd red guys are and draw my sword when I hear another sword being drawn from behind.

I turn quickly to see Link with his sword drawn too. "Together?" He asks.

I nod. "Together."

And with that, we head into the red guy-infested cave.

* * *

Holy geez, I have never swung my sword at nothing so many times. These guys, Hylia called them Bokoblins mid-fight, just keep appearing every time that we kill one. I bet you that I've killed at least one-fifty of the guys but there still seems to be at least another one-hundred that are still here.

"Yaaaargh!" Another one takes a horizontal swing at my face which I barely manage to duck and strike it in the chest with my sword. It goes down easy but more keep coming.

And only seconds later, I'm cornered with eight Bokoblins surrounding me. I try a spin attack like on the ones that were trying to attack that Kikwi in Faron Woods. What was it name again? Machi?

_See that one in the middle?_ Hylia has been helping me throughout this but she can tell that I am getting tired and my swings are getting sloppier because of that.

I manage to nod and block the eight incoming attacks at the same time. _That Bokoblin has a horn tied to its waist, can you see it?_

Again, I barely manage to nod and block all of these attacks. _That horn that Bokoblin blows on keeps spawning others endlessly for reasons I just can't explain at this moment but there are three of those enemies in here so get rid of them and then it will be like taking sweets from a baby._

_What on the Surface does that mean? Taking sweets from a baby?_ I ask her even though this isn't really the right time.

_It just means that it will be easy, okay. Now get rid of these enemies before you end up like their brethren!_

I agree and build up power in me. I kick a few of the Bokoblins out of the way and I am finally out in the open cave again.

I slash a good four Bokoblins out of the way in one horizontal swing and I start to take care of one of the three leaders.

It lunges its large blade at me but after fighting well over one-hundred of these, I can easily dodge it.

It raises its sword high for another attack but that move gives me the time to spin attack before it even thinks about bringing its blade down onto my skull.

It drops the weapon and screeches before slumping to the ground and disappearing into a purple puff of smoke with its blade like the rest of their followers.

I scan the area and see Link finishing off one of the leaders – probably either from seeing me do the same, working it out himself or getting some extra help from Fi.

_One down, one to go_, I reassure myself.

I see the final Bokoblin leader on a higher ledge but I can easily reach it from a rock to use as a platform. I dash over to the rock, dodging attacks as I go, and leap onto a higher wooden platform where the last Bokoblin leader is happily blowing the horn.

When it realises that I am present, it puts the horn away and leaps towards me with its knife-like weapon poised high over its head and ready to attack me at any moment.

I startle it straight away by cutting it across the belly. It stumbles back but gets me back soon after with a cut to my left hip.

I block out the pain and see that it wants to go for a lower slice so my feet and legs will be momentarily immobilized so it can finish me off.

However, it doesn't see what I am about to do one bit.

It tries to slice me in the legs but I jump high over it and bring my blade down so quickly that it slices the Bokoblin from the base of its neck straight down to its belly. It is thrown back into the wall and slams into it, bursting into purple smoke in an instant.

_That felt amazing!_ I squeal inside. _Now, where is Link at. . .?_

But I am answered way faster than I was expecting. I peer over the edge when hearing Bokoblin screeches below me to see Link being cornered by a good five of them. I know that he would get rid of them all if it weren't for that huge cut across his right leg.

_Don't panic Chloe!_ I order. _Jump attack them and maybe the force will knock them all back._

_Yes, that will help the Hero in need_, Hylia agrees. And if the goddess who helped to save this land agrees with me then it must be a good idea.

I kneel as low as I can on the ground, targeting and locking onto my enemies. How _dare_ they hurt my best friend and not even say sorry in whatever language they speak!

I summon a deep breath and a rush of power to me and leap high into the air.

"YAH!" I fly straight down onto my enemies like a magnet to the nearest pieces of attracted metal. My blade cuts through one Bokoblin fatally and the rest are knocked back by the force given off by my sword impact on the cave floor.

I stand there, heavily panting as the last of the Bokoblins spark into purple smoke and evaporate into the less-humid air.

"Wow. . ." I turn and remember that Link is injured. I spring over to him, not caring about how out of breath I am and pull out bandages and my Heart Potion straight away. He doesn't resist me when I bandage is leg but when I give him the Heart Potion, he refuses.

"No," he says. "I'll be fine."

"You are so stubborn!" I almost shout. "Drink it or I will throw myself into every fight that I can and hold you back." I would never do that to him. I want to find Zelda more than anything too but he needs to drink this Heart Potion.

He sighs deeply. "Fine. . ." And with that, he _finally_ drinks the potion.

"Good, because I wasn't about to pull you back on our search for Zelda." He smirks.

"I knew that you wouldn't. I should have said no just to see what you would have done." I roll my eyes. Are all boys like this or is it just him? Well at least he's trying to brighten up the mood.

"I would have slapped you and forced it down your throat." He looks at me suspiciously. "I would have done it too if that's what you're trying to figure out."

He laughs and I help him get up. "I'm sure you would have too."

"Whoa, you defeated them all." Oh yeah, we were helping out that Mogma, weren't we?

I help Link over to the Mogma no matter how much he insists that he is fine. We are both as stubborn as each other.

"Thank you guys, I mean it. What can I do to repay you?" I look at Link for any sign of an answer but he gives me nothing.

Rupees?

Treasure?

. . .A way forward?

"We need a way forward to look for our friend. Do you have anything that could help us get onto that ledge over there?" I ask politely.

The Mogma ponders for a moment before nodding. "Oh yeah, you're looking for your friend, aren't you?" We nod quickly.

"Well, my name is Nackle and you better remember that for when you see my friends around here because they'll ask you were you got these stylish mitts from." Nackle then pulls out a pair of white mitt-like things with sharp claws. They look a lot like the Mogma's hands too.

Link takes them. "These Digging Mitts will help you to dig in soft dirt like the small patch of it over there." We all look over to the high ledge with the soft dirt patch in front of it. Didn't I note that before?

"Use them on that patch of dirt over there. You'll be surprised by what happens. Now go and find your friend, I'll be rooting for ya!" And Nackle leaves – presumably to find some treasure.

Link and I look at each other, then at the Digging Mitts. He moves over to the patch of dirt, slips the mitts on and digs in the dirt before stepping back.

For a moment, nothing happens. Then, a giant gust of wind appears like the ones at the Sealed Grounds which will help us get to the top of the ledge.

Link and I look at each other happily and I hold onto him as he shakes out the Sailcloth and we fly up onto the top of the ledge.

* * *

We breeze through the rest of the caverns. There was only one small cave left full of red, fishy things that spat never-ending fire out of their hideouts in holes whenever we got close to them but Link uses explosives called Bomb Flowers to open the path ahead for us.

And even better, we find one-hundred rupees in a blue chest behind a bomb-able wall. I felt like a celebrity.

So we make it into one last part of the cave where Link uncovers a gust of wind using the Digging Mitts and we are lifted onto a higher platform where a gigantic (I'm being serious – it's bigger than the diameter of the trees in Faron Woods!) gust of air sits to probably take us back to the surface.

I take a moment for a deep breath, not wanting it to end like it did last time, before holding onto Link as he takes out the Sailcloth and leaps into the gust of air.

* * *

I squeeze my eyes shut for the ride but when my feet land on the solid earth again, I relax a little.

We move along the path before us with our dowsing to another open area where a Mogma stares at an area that drops straight into lava like Merco. Should there be a bridge there or something?

"Whoa! Now there's more of 'em!" The Mogma exclaims, clearly startled. "One of your people came by dressed all in black. Is that a friend of yours?" No, but at least I know that it isn't Ghirahim.

"See that up ahead?" We look at the drop. "That's what we call a drop-dead end but this person danced right over it. I'll tell you, my jaw hit the dirt." The Mogma continues.

"I really want to find out who this person is," says Link. "They're beginning to freak me out and I haven't met them yet!" I agree with a laugh.

But then, something weird happens that cuts off my laugh. As soon as we stop over towards the drop-dead end, the ground begins to rumble but before I can think that it's the volcano and run, a bridge appears from the opposite side and connects to our side.

But _who_ or _what_ did that?

Link and I exchange a quick, confused glance before looking around only to be stopped by a voice.

"You two, the goddess' chosen heroes. . ." Oh, I am now considered as I hero along with my friend by my side, am I? Was it because of the ninja stuff that Hylia helped me to pull off in that cave back there?

Our gazes shoot up to see a figure standing tall atop the structure on the other side of the bridge.

They have blonde, slightly plaited hair, tanned skin, white strips of cotton wrapped around half of their arms and deep blue clothes with yellow triangle designs on the bottom and orange feathers on the side which is covered by a . . . black cape that blows in the breeze.

This must be the person that the Mogmas have been chatting about all day. I hope that they are on our side and not Ghirahim's.

"Zelda is ahead . . . Hurry." But before we can answer them, they leap off the back of the structure and out of our sights.

* * *

**So, just like the chapter name implies, a mysterious guide is helping out our two heroes? Will they help for long, though? _That_ you will have to find out soon! :)**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well I didn't expect 2 reviews on the day that I posted Chapter 17 ~ thanks guys so much! 3**

**MidnightWhispersInTheDark: It's a good thing that I have Google Translate and my sister being that I take French :) I'm glad that you like it and keeping liking it throughout the story :) And I'm doing the smiley face thing where I can't stop putting in smiley faces :)**

**Mespirt: Don't worry, I suck at flying in this game and driving games too. Still, in the cutscene in the actual game, Zelda does stay behind and look after her Loftwing until the Groose encounter, I'm being serious. I just wanted someone that was thinking about the person who almost died and Chloe seemed to fit into that role. Nintendo logic :)**

**And thank-you to Mespirt again and Crystal5422 for favoriting my fanfiction ~ I hope you keep enjoying my story :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 18: Uphill Climb

_Well, that was weird_, I think to myself. _At least they know where Zelda is._

"Come on, Chloe. We need to find Zelda, and quick." Oh yeah, the figure told us to hurry so she might be or soon will be in danger.

We rush down the tunnel ahead of us, batting away bats with our sword as we go when we come across something I would never have thought to come across here.

"What in Hylia's name is a humongous sand hill doing here?!" I demand from the hill itself which obviously gives me no answer.

The sand hill is incredibly steep so we won't be able to take it slowly – and the hill itself will absolutely _kill_ my legs and feet. But there are wooden platforms for us to rest on so that's an upside.

Wait, are there Bokoblins on the platforms? Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!

"We're going to have to sprint up there and fight the monsters off, aren't we?" I ask blankly, hoping that Link has found another, safer way up the mountainous hill.

"Unfortunately so." He answers unhappily. We sheathe our sword and take a few steps back to help in the long run, literally and metaphorically speaking.

"I'll take the left platform and you take the right, okay?" He tells me which I agree to with a simple, "Yeah, okay."

I can do this. I can. . .

I jog forwards and break into a sprint with a yell. Wow, this is a little steeper than what I had first thought – but I can do this. I know that I can.

It feels like forever and my feet slip numerous times, causing me to have mild panic-attacks but I calm myself down quickly before they get into full-blown ones.

My legs begin to burn like I have fallen in the lava (that's just a guess, of course) and I feel like I am about to fall back down the hill when I trip and actually fall but I leap forward and grab onto something wooden.

_The platform!_

I hoist myself up and I slump to my knees, trying to catch as much of my breath as possible. I look over to the other platform to see Link in the same situation.

"Yarrgg?" My vision shoots over to the Bokoblin that I had forgotten was there and it notices me. Oh great, I can barely breathe and I have to fight this thing.

The Bokoblin goes on the offensive straight away and I barely manage to block. I sloppily slash it across the face and it stumbles back, giving my some confidence that I will win in this battle.

I force my feet to sustain the weight of the rest of my body, which gladly works, and I cut the enemy right across the chest. It squeals in pain before falling to the floor and erupting into purple smoke.

I glance over to see that Link has gotten rid of the Bokoblin on his platform too.

"Should we rest here a while? We have a bit more to go still." I call to him but he shakes his head in reply. He wants to get to Zelda, knowing that she could be in danger thanks to that figure from earlier.

I nod and even though I am still quite shattered from the run, I step back and dash up the rest of the hill.

Well, I at least make it part-way when I notice a large rock hurtling towards me. No, not _me_, towards _Link_.

But he hasn't realised yet. He's slipping a lot so he isn't concentrating at what will soon be right in his face.

_I have to do something_.

And something, I do.

Using the last of my stamina, I rush over to him and leap into the air, grabbing a hold of him and pushing him out of the way. I'm just in time too because when we land harshly on the sand and roll back onto the platform he was on, I feel the rock nip my foot a few times.

We roll for what feels like ages when we are jerked into a stop from the wood of the platform.

"You know that you could have just asked for a hug instead of jumping on top of me so suddenly."

I open my eyes which I never knew that I had closed in the first place to see Link inches away from my face, his breath soft on my cheeks.

"No, silly. There was a huge rock coming towards you and I did what I could so you wouldn't get squished like a bug." I toss back, my breath tickling his face.

"Well, maybe you'll have to do that more often." Wait, what does he mean by that? Does he actually. . .?

"Shouldn't we get going?" I ask, cutting off my train of thoughts. _Chloe! You should have said something!_ I shake the thoughts out of my head. _No, he likes Zelda. He wouldn't have any feelings like that for me. No one ever does. . ._

"Yeah, we need to get to the top of here before I pass out." I laugh, agreeing with his words.

* * *

We help each other to our feet and Link shoots the Bokoblin at the top of the hill who threw the rock at him with the Slingshot, causing it to drop another rock on its foot. It grabs its foot and hops around but forgetting about the huge sand hill and falls down it, exploding into purple smoke.

Well, it was comical until it fell. I guess some feelings never change no matter what.

Still, Link and I, now feeling a little better, dash up the rest of the hill, ignoring our objecting legs.

But what happens next is sudden and unexpected.

The Bokoblins decided that it wasn't good enough to have them only patrolling the sand hills but to set up camps at the top of the hills too.

Three huts wield one Bokoblin in each that charge at us automatically but Link puts himself in front of me and draws his sword.

"Chloe, there are Bomb Flowers over there." He instructs, indicating to the patch of blue, bomb-like flower patch in between two huts. "I need to pick one of them but don't panic when it starts flashing pink." _I'll try not to._

Now the Bokoblins are here, he has to fight and talk to me at the same time. "See that wooden tower ahead," I agree quickly. "Take the bomb over to there before the bomb flashes really fast because that will be your time ticking down." _Wow, his mind takes things in fast._

"Okay," I answer simply. He instructs me to hide and when he shouts for me to go, I run over to the patch of Bomb Flowers.

I steadily pick one up and it begins to flash pink slowly. I have time. I rush the bomb over to the tower, place it down and run as fast as I can back to my previous hiding spot.

The bomb flashes quicker and quicker until—

_**BOOM!**_

The Bomb Flower explodes and the force of it knocks me back a little even from this distance that I thought I was safe. Anyway, the tower is knocked over and forms a bridge over a gap that I never knew was there in the first place. I really need to pay more attention in situations like this.

Some of the Bokoblins are knocked into the walls and disappear straight away while Link finishes off the rest.

When they're all gone, we regroup and I ask, "How did you figure that out so fast?"

"I don't know, really. I just had a feeling, I suppose." He simply answers.

_Actually, I helped him_, says Hylia, sounding quite proud of herself.

"Hylia helped you? How did you hear her? I thought I was the only one who could hear her." Link is taken back by this. "Hylia just told me." He relaxes.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't have lied to you," I open my mouth to repeat my last question when he adds, "I don't know how I heard her before you ask again." I shrug.

"It's fine. I do it all the time, don't I?" I answer, making him smile.

"Yeah, you do."

"Hey!" He laughs.

"I knew I'd get you with that one." I roll my eyes and step onto the tower which now acts as a bridge and cross it in front of Link.

* * *

We climb a large set of vines ahead and cross over a narrow pathway that is way too high over the area. I'm thinking these and I live in the sky for Hylia's sake! It must have been the fall that did it. . .

However, I force my thoughts away and carry on to the base of _another_ sandy hill. Oh great. . .

But this time, although the hill is larger, it feels easier. My stamina doesn't deplete so fast and we defeat the Bokoblins easily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When we reach the top, a large, red and gold structure with a double-door at the front decorated with white dragons on the front stands before us – although, a cog-like lock bars the way in.

"I'm sure that they buried it around here somewhere." Says Ledd, drawing my attention away from the barred door.

"Yo, Ledd, so what was it that they buried around here again?" Ledd's friend that we saw when we first met Ledd asks.

"Seriously, Corbal. . ." Ledd sighs. "It's a key! K-E-Y, KEY. It will get us into the Earth Temple!" Ledd literally announces to the Surface. I'm guessing that this key will open the door.

"They busted up the key to the Earth Temple and hid the pieces all over the place and I'm sure that one of the five pieces is around here." Ledd explains to Corbal.

"Speaking of the temple . . . that blonde girl in weird clothes got taken into there too by those red guys." Oh great, Zelda has been captured by Bokoblins.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I bet you that they got something valuable in there and that girl has something to do with it. I swear to you, I can smell the riches from here!" Ledd pauses. "And _that's_ why we need that key, igneous!" _They only care about the treasure. Good._

"Why do we have to find the key when we can just dig our way in, though?" Corbal asks, making Ledd look up at him. "Just sayin'."

"You aren't as dumb as you look." Ledd kind of compliments before they dig back into the ground.

Then, Fi appears. "Master and Companion, I detect the same material as the one that bars the door to the Earth Temple in the immediate area. I will set your dowsing ability to the five pieces."

And we begin our search for the five keys. Again, just like with the Kikwi's – this takes a while . . . a long while. . .

* * *

**Again, I didn't want to keep in the search for the keys because it would probably take a whole chapter up and like with the Kikwi search, it wouldn't be the best part of the story to read ~ although I think Skyview Temple has that covered. There will be another mini-search that I will keep out in the final area for the same reasons too, just to let you know.**

**So, Zelda has been taken into the depths of the Earth Temple, but will Link and Chloe find and save her in time or will the creep find Zelda before it's too late? Find out soon! :)**

**P.S. I've added little parts at the bottom like this to Chapter 1 through 6 just so they aren't left out :)**

**P.S.S. (or however it is) How did you like Chloe's fighting scene in the last one? Was it too much at once or did it fit well? Tell me in the reviews please! :)**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my gosh, the United States of Americah (I know it's America, that's not a typo) I love you guys soo damn much! Oh the 29th of May I checked my views for all of my stories for the month and it had "Untied States of America ~ 999" and I got so excited but a minute later it said, "United States of America ~ 1K" ~ I still thank every other country and person who has viewed it but that is the only time I have seen that! I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS! :)**

**Whew, fangirl moment ~ you should have seen me when it happened, it was an embarassment to me but I don't give a damn 'cause I'm crazy anyway :)**

**Ethereal780: This part of the game was really annoying, wasn't it. But Eldin is my favourite place so I can't say much, though. Still, yes, our heroes will be incredibly tired after everything they have been through in a single day and the heat inside the Earth Temple is _so_ not going to help. Chloe's skills are indeed getting better too and I just imagined the skills she was going to do and it does sound like Twilight Princess, doesn't it? Thanks for the compliment :)**

**ghirahim-mylove: I'm glad that you get excited when you see that a new chapter has been posted. I hope that you keep reading and I think that you might enjoy this chapter, just saying :)**

**MidnightWhispersInTheDark: Climbing Eldin was rather annoying, wasn't it? Still, I am starting to make Chloe "in that way" just a little because I just can't help it. Oh, and I had to research what tsundere meant and you have given me an idea for a bit of the dialogue in Chapter 21 ~ be proud! :P**

**And also thank-you to bubbahcakes for favouriting my fanfiction ~ that is one awesome name by the way!**

**P.S. When I said that the reviews were wanted, WOW I didn't expect that, maybe I should do it more often . . . :) Anyway, enjoy the chapter. How will our two heroes fare in the hot (that's an understatement) Earth Temple?**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 19: Run

Well, that took a while.

After lots of bombing cracks in walls, jumping over lava, sliding down sandy hills _without_ having to go back up them (that was the best bit) and so much more, we finally get the five pieces to the locked door.

We step towards the locked door that will hopefully lead us to Zelda and Link fits the broken shards into place. The pieces glow once and merge together. The lock turns and shatters without hesitation.

The double-doors open and we are greeted at the top of the stairs leading to the table with a giant gust of hot air that has probably been waiting forever to escape and the beautiful sound of bats. This temple is going to be great!

* * *

So the last temple was dark and dank and now this temple is hot and stuffy! Seriously, what was Hylia thinking when she built these temples?

As soon as we reach the bottom of the stairs, we are greeted by a lovely group of fire bats which we fortunately knock away easily.

We stand on a circular platform with the boss door off to our rights but it is blocked by a huge dragon statue that's literally throwing up a never-ending lava flow.

But to our lefts is a staircase off to the side that leads to a higher platform. Maybe that will help us with the lava problem.

We slowly make our way up the staircase and slightly uphill pathway to an area with the same white bejeweled chest as in the last temple and another dragon statue high above our heads but its mouth is shut.

Link pulls out the key for the boss room and Fi appears to explain more to us.

"Master, what you hold is the Dragon Sculpture. The strange carving will be used to open the way to the Earth Spring. I am still analyzing ways to block the lava flow leading to the Earth Spring but there is an 80% chance that you have triggered something after taking the key from its chest."

_Basically, it will most likely be a trap_, I mentally summarize.

Fi returns to the sword and we make our way back down the pathway when rumbling begins from behind us.

We turn automatically to see that the dragon statue behind us decides _now_ to open its mouth and spit out a rock that's more than ten times my size.

"Run!" I shout. I start to run but Link grabs my arm and drags me down the path as fast as he can. I try to make it as easy as possible for him to run as fast as I can too however he has always been faster than me.

I see the staircase that we had first walked up but Link isn't showing any signs of stopping. He just keeps his eyes forward.

"Where are you going?!" I demand, not wanting to leap off the edge and into some lava that I never knew was there or to get squashed by the rock barreling towards us from behind.

"Just trust me!"

_Trust the Hero, Chloe. He knows what he is doing_, Hylia tells me quickly like she is running with us too.

I take a deep breath. "I trust you!" And I say this with good timing because we reach the edge of the overhanging path and Link pulls me off the edge.

The horrible sensation of falling rushes through me but not for long because I soon land back on my feet.

I don't even look to see if we are in a safe spot first, though. No, my head shoots straight up to see the ball of rock fly high above our heads and into the other dragon's mouth, blocking the lava flow.

So _that's_ what Fi meant by triggering something that may block the lava flow. . .

I get myself to my feet not too long before Link does when he says, "I told you to trust me." with a smirk.I shoot him a look but I'm smiling too.

We jump over the path that was melted away by the lava flow and I see a blue chest next to the door. How I didn't notice that when I first saw the boss door is beyond me.

I open the chest and pull out two leather bags with pictures of Bomb Flowers on the front of them.

And just like in Skyview Temple, Fi appears to explain our new item.

"Companion, what you have there are two Bomb Bags. These bags hold ten currently dormant Bomb Flowers. When you throw these at incredibly hot substances such as lava or fire, they will instantly explode. Still, they will also blow up rock too." I think I know what the boss's weakness might be then. . .

I hold onto the Bomb Bags while Link fits the Dragon Sculpture into the door. But when he begins to struggle, I do a "well, what is you put the key in _that_ way" moment and fit the key in properly in a matter of seconds.

I hand one Bomb Bag to Link and like before, we give each other a bit of good luck and open the door together.

* * *

At first when the door locks shut behind us, all we are shown is a wide passageway lined with pillars.

Feeling a little nervous, Link and I creep along the passage with our swords ready for any attack that may be waiting for us.

We are taken into a slightly more open area where heart flowers and Bomb Flowers sit.

Link's sword glows and Fi appears.

"If you are ever in need for more Bomb Flowers, pick up a Bomb Flower and twist the fuse to defuse—" More rumbling emanating from above us cuts into Fi's explanation. We all look up to see a large rib-cage above us vibrating as the same rock that the dragon ate outside runs through it.

_This isn't good_, I think. _Not at all._

We look back down and follow Fi as she floats over to a broken chain on the ground. You don't think that Zelda was. . .

"Master and Companion, I detect Zelda's aura in the surrounding area." She pauses and looks over at the chain. "I detect an especially strong reaction from this chain. I calculate the probability Zelda was bound by it recently at 95%." I was right. . .

"I summarize that Zelda was somehow able to escape and proceed along this path. I suggest that we continue with all possible speed." And with that, Fi leaves us alone.

"Well, at least she was able to escape." I try to brighten the mood a little but I don't think that it works very well.

Link stares at the chain for a few moments before looking at the overhang ahead of us. "Let's go. I think that we've seen what we have had to here."

I agree without word and we jump off the overhang and onto another wide but quite uphill path that leads to the same door in Skyview Temple that lead to the spring. Seriously, what is it with Eldin and hills and uphill paths?

The one thing that worries me is that there is another dragon statue with its mouth shut but the rib-cage leads into it.

But when we get about halfway up the mini-hill, a trill laugh fills the room. I know who it is straight away.

The creeper stand atop the dragon statue like its master. "Oh, it's you two again," he says in his usual, unreadable tone.

He starts pacing back and forth on top of the statue. "Hmm, is it . . . no, that's not it. It is slightly embarrassing but even after hearing it so many times from my underlings, I seem to be at a loss for your names. No matter, I won't have to know or remember them when I'm done with you."

Straight after hearing this, I automatically step in front of Link so he can't protect me like he did in Skyview Temple.

"What are you doing?" He asks, trying to push past me.

"Trust me, Link," I say. "I trusted you when we escaped from that gigantic rock so have a little faith in me." As soon as I finish, he stops struggling.

"Still," Ghirahim continues. "I haven't had the best of days and I need someone to vent to." _And that will be us_, I mentally summarize like when Fi was saying about triggering something when we took the boss key from the chest outside.

"I had heard that my followers had finally captured the Spirit Maiden so of course I rushed over here. I was excited, flustered even." I don't know whether to say that is too much information or not. . .

"But what did I find when I arrived here?" He grows quieter. "The agent of the goddess had once again . . . She had once again. . ." He pauses. ". . . You see, what I am trying to say is. . ."

Then, scaring the living (or spirit of) Hylia out of me, he suddenly shouts, "THAT GODDESS-SERVING DOG ESCAPED WITH THE GIRL!"

"I _MUST_ HAVE THE SPIRIT MAIDEN TO RESURRECT MY MASTER. I _MUST_ HAVE HER!"He looks away to calm down. Gee, someone has anger issues. . .

"I got a little carried away there, didn't I?" Yeah, you don't say. "I don't deal well with . . . complications to plans that I have laid out so carefully."

He looks back at us. "But I can still savor from this day!" He declares. "There's someone that I would like you to meet." Well, that doesn't sound good. I think he notes the looks on mine (and probably Link's) face.

"Oh, don't be shy! Your agony will be such a huge stress reliever for me. Now prepare, as it won't take more than a few moments until my friend chars you into a satisfying crisp. And let me tell you that will put a spring in my step." He looks away again and warps away with a snap of his fingers.

For a few moments, we are left in silence to reflect on his words. But we aren't left alone for long.

Not really making me jump, the ground shakes and the dragon's mouth shoots out the same rock from before.

It barrels towards us at a fast speed but Link manages to pull me out of the way before I even begin to move.

The rock falls to the bottom of the pathway and slams into the overhang, sending dust everywhere. But when the dust clears, a sphere made up of tiny parts of rock glows a lava colour and sprouts six legs, three on each side.

Seriously, what on the Surface _is_ that?!

It pulls itself to its feet and lets out a small, not very intimidating roar before a much larger and slightly deafening roar, drenching it if fire.

Oh . . . my . . . Goddess . . . Hylia. . .

_Yes, you should be aware of this fearsome monster known as Scaldera that inhabits the deepest recesses of the Earth Temple. It can be categorized as a Pyroclastic Fiend_, Hylia warns me.

_Remember that you have your Bomb Bags. If you are beginning to run out of them, you can refill them with the Bomb Flowers and heart flowers if you grow fatigued at the top of the battlefield._

I nod but we run as soon as it runs at us. We run straight to the top of the ramp where all of the heart and Bomb Flowers are and I look at Scaldera.

It runs super-fast (not as fast as the creep that changed it from a simple rock to thing, although) with a barrier of fire but after a while of running that nothing will do to it most likely, the barrier fades and it slows down.

That will be our chance – and the look that Link gives me shows that he can see it too.

And to help us out _even_ more, Scaldera loses its barrier and steps right on top of a Bomb Flower, knocking it part-way down the ramp.

Link and I rush down towards the demonic monster, our Bomb Bags out and ready.

Scaldera gets itself to its feet quickly and begins inhaling wildly. I start slipping towards it but Link plants himself in front of me and throws a Bomb Flower right into Scaldera's mouth. Oh . . . I see now. . .

Scaldera munches on the Bomb Flower hungrily before it explodes in its mouth, knocking off some of the rock on its (head? face?) and revealing an orange and purple eye to us.

I rush towards the eye and begin striking it as many times as possible until it gets the fire barrier back and dashes at us again.

We repeat the process many times, evening out our Bomb Flower usage over our two bags. How many times I have to refill the Bomb Bags while Link carries on with the battle is beyond me.

But near the last few times that Scaldera is struck, things a downhill a little.

Link uses a Bomb Flower to knock Scaldera backwards but when it inhales deeply and I throw a Bomb Flower into its mouth, I undershoot and miss.

Then, Scaldera shoots out giant fire balls (so _that's_ what it was inhaling for. . .), a few scrape out faces but one runs its fingers down the side of my leg, knocking me to the ground.

Link rushes to my side but I force him away, commanding him to finish the fight before trying to help me.

And finish the fight he does.

Scaldera only take one more Bomb Flower before Link takes the enemy down.

Scaldera, now without any rock covering it whatsoever, screeches in a high pitch before its legs crack like bones being crushed and crumple beneath it. It bursts into a magnificent mix of purple mist and orange diamonds.

_It's over . . . for now._

I sit myself into a kneel, trying to move the material from my clothes away from the burn but my hand is shaking so much that I can't even pick up the material.

I try to force my eyes to stay open but my eyelids droop heavily over my eyes. After the constant running, having the air knocked out of me by the creepy stalker, using almost all of my energy on the sand hills and running away from rocks nonstop, fatigue is beginning to take me.

But it can't, not now. Not when we are so close to getting out of here and seeing Zelda a—

A large dose of liquid is bought to my lips and flows down my throat and into my system, healing and reviving it. Wait . . . healing. . .

I force the Heart Potion away from my mouth no matter how much I want to keep drinking it – but it doesn't matter because when I open my eyes, the potion is gone.

"Link. . ." I know that he wants to help but he might have an injury that I don't yet know about.

"Don't say anything," he tells me. "You did the same with me in Skyview Temple."

"Yes, but you weren't even fully—" I start.

"Yes but, no but, you healed me so I'm healing you. We need to do something about that burn, though. Hopefully the spring water can do something about that." I sigh but let him pull my arm around his shoulders and walk me up to the door leading into the Earth Spring.

The door dissolves and we head inside.

_What we find inside, though, is a figure very familiar to me. . ._

* * *

**Oh, so who could that be? I hope you remember that last line from the end of Chapter 12 that feels like _ages_ ago! Still, will it be Ghirahim or someone else? Those of you who have played the game will know but if you haven't . . . you'll have to find out soon! :)**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	20. Chapter 20

**ghirahim-mylove: Thank you! I'm glad that you know who they will meet but unfortunately you will have to wait for a while to see his fabulous self again. Still, the end of this chapter and most of the next chapter is kind of related to him so maybe that will tie you over until then :) And yes, I think that you have a little tiny obsession with him but it isn't too bad :)**

**And thank-you also to nikotsu for favouriting my fanfiction ~ I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters! :)**

**Anyway, I think that you guys will enjoy this chapter and I know that its two updates in a row and I'm hoping that you will like that but I'm not trying to force or rush you into writing these it's just the fact that I'm on Chapter 22 and I want to get some of these out now :)**

**Still, enjoy the chapter! This is a little different from the actual game (especially the second half of the chapter), so I hope you don't see it coming :)**

**And MidnightWhispersInTheDark ~ this is the but that you helped me with ~ thank-you so much :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 20: Late Comers & Dark Encounters

This spring is almost like a replica of the last one except we are indoors this time so there are loads of torches, there aren't any trees (for obvious reasons) and more of the pillars aren't so demolished.

We look around a little but are drawn to the parts of the spring straight ahead of us by the strumming of a harp. The simple notes of the song that Zelda sung on the morning of the Wing Ceremony. . .

Zelda stands at the top of the staircase like the one in Skyview Spring with her harp and dressed in a long, white dress, much like a ceremonial one or something along with the figure that we saw before when they were warning us about Zelda's whereabouts but without the black cape on.

Zelda finishes strumming the simple notes and ties the harp to her back just as a wide column of bright, yellow light radiates from the floor upwards.

The figure (who I definitely know is a woman now) gestures towards the light and mutters something in ancient Hylian, I think – something that I haven't learnt much of.

I think that she says something along the lines of, "Your Grace, we must go." to which Zelda nods and steps forward.

Still, before Zelda steps into the light (that is probably the warp that she used to get from Faron to Eldin), she realizes something and turns around. I think that she did that in Skyview Spring before she left too. She knew that we were searching endlessly for her.

She lets out a sigh of relief with her usual smile but it fades when she sees the state that we're in.

"Link! Chloe!" She rushes forwards and I bet you that Link would too if he weren't supporting me when the woman figure blocks her with her arm. Can't she speak with us for a few moments or something?

"You must not go to them, Your Grace. Remember what we discussed, restrain yourself and focus on the task at hand!" The woman scolds at Zelda. Why is she being so harsh to her?

"Impa!" she cries. "I know but they're hurt! Can't I heal them and then go? Please, Impa, please." For a moment, I think that this Impa person is going to allow her to speak with us. Nevertheless unfortunately, she shakes her head.

"I am sorry, Your Grace. But you must go. They were late and they failed to protect you. Therefore you must not speak with them as punishment." Wait, late? Late for . . . oh. . .

Zelda opens her mouth to protest but closes it almost twice as fast. I know that she wants to help us and I really want to speak with her but she should really follow Impa's orders.

She sighs and turns in advance to stepping towards the light again. Just as she is about to step into the warp, she turns her head a little and says, "I-I'm sorry, I have to go . . . I'm sorry." and steps into the light. Light engulfs her and she leaves the area, though the light still stays for Impa.

I quickly release myself from Link, my thoughts of wanting to follow them taking over my movements and I rush towards the stairs as Impa begins to step into the light too when she sharply looks over her shoulder and shoots me a look, halting me straight away.

"You two were far too late to get here. Looking at the both of you, I fear that the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents." She turns part-way as I overhear Link joining up with and supporting me.

"If this failure is any indication then you have no hope in defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her." She says harshly, her voice raised a little.

"Do my words anger you? Do they sting? Oh, let them. If I had not come and saved your Zelda when I did then your precious friend would have already fallen into the hands of the enemy." But. . .

"It does not matter now, I have sent Her Grace ahead to learn more of the destiny in which she is meant to play a part." She turns around fully.

"So listen well, chosen ones, if you want to be of use to Her Grace then you must conquer the trails ahead of you by summoning a shred of courage. Only _then_ can you be of any use to her, no sooner, am I understood?" Link and I nod automatically even if she isn't sounding very fair to us.

She turns back to the light and steps towards it. Like Zelda, she turns her head before she steps in fully and says, "Just remember _Heroes_, you were late. You were late and you failed to protect her." and steps into the light. The light covers her body and both she and the light disappears completely.

And we stand in silence at the bottom of the stairs.

I look over at Link but he has avoided all eye-contact with me. He thinks that this is all my fault, doesn't he?

"Link, I'm so sorry for holding you back. It was me who made us late. _Me_ not you. If I hadn't gotten into so much trouble then we would have actually gotten here at the right time." I pause and look away, my eyes heating up "It was _all my_ fault." Things are beginning to sink in now.

I begin to walk up the stairs towards the miniature Statue of the Goddess when a hand catches my arm. I spin quickly to see Link's deep blue eyes looking straight into mine.

"This isn't your fault. Impa is only trying to make us feel bad so we will get to where we need to go faster next time." I suppose but. . .

"No, don't tell convince yourself that it's your fault because it isn't. It _isn't_, okay?" I take a moment before nodding slightly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Link guides me up the stairs no matter how much I insist that I'm fine and leans me against the cave wall off to the left while he strikes the crest with a Skyward Strike.

He sheathes the sword with a slight somber look on his face as Fi appears. "Master and Companion, I have a message written in the language of the gods of old. Allow me to translate for you." But even her awesome dance doesn't change my thoughts on how us being late is still my fault.

"From the edge of time I guide you, the ones destined to carry out the goddess' mission." She shoots past me, adding another dash of water onto my cooling wound.

"The Spirit Maiden who descended from the clouds has passed through the Earth Spring and makes her way to a fated place." Another fairy, like in Skyview Spring, flies over to me and gives me a helping hand.

Fi returns to where she first started and spins around like the last time. "The parched desert of Lanayru, that is where the chosen will pass through the Gate of Time into a distant world."

The mini Statue of the Goddess glows like before and produces a tablet that flies into Link's hands.

"Master, what you have there is the Amber Tablet. If you place that in the altar back in Skyloft, a new column of light will appear so you can move forward to find Zelda." But Link isn't concentrating on Fi right now. His eyes are elsewhere.

I follow his line of vision to see a hologram of Zelda as she was on the morning of the Wing Ceremony.

The hologram turns and smiles like she did on that morning after she had finished playing the harp, causing both Link and I to smile too before she dissolves again. Maybe it was Hylia's way of showing us that Zelda will always believe in us.

Link places the tablet in between his sword and shield and returns to me, kneeling in the water by my side.

"Are you any better?" We look down to see that my leg is just one big, huge scar now but I think it will hurt again when I leave the water. I nod to assure him more.

He helps me to my feet and Fi basically repeats what the message from the goddess had just said before teleporting us back outside.

* * *

When we return outside, the sun is beginning to set and we decide to take Link's bird back to Skyloft. Well, he suggests it so I can sleep like he did after Skyview Temple and forces me to do it after I reject.

We return to the sky and I hold onto Link as images of the fall that felt like months ago return to me fast.

"Go to sleep, Chloe," says Link as soon as we are comfortably flying through the clouds. "We're safe now."

I drift off almost immediately. The last thing I am conscious of is my head falling onto Link's shoulder and the breeze blowing my hair out of my face and the burn out of my wound.

* * *

I wake with a start. Hylia tell me that this isn't a dream. I'm back in my room. I guess Link didn't want to wake me. I feel guilty now about waking him when we returned from Faron Woods straight away.

It's night now and I am _starving_. Still, I guess that isn't really my concern right now, though. I don't normally wake unless I sense that there is something wrong.

I scan my room to see that Link has slept on the floor again. I swear he just keeps putting himself in pain for me.

_Chloe, I woke you because you need to be aware that I feel a presence here that could be threatening to you and the Hero's lives_, Hylia explains to me. I could be angry with her for waking me when I'm so damn tired but she is only helping me.

"Where and what is it?" I whisper to the darkness of my room.

_I'm not sure but you better wake the Hero. It may be easier to protect him while he is conscious._

_Unless I try to protect him and he tries to protect me instead_, I add in my mind, even though Hylia can still hear me.

I move around my room slowly, being as careful as possible not to knock anything onto the ground.

I kneel at Link's side and slowly nudge him. He stirs and mutters something about being late just before his eyes open.

"C-Chloe, w-what is. . .?" I cut him off with a shush.

"Shush, Hylia woke me saying that she felt a threatening presence that I should protect you from." He curiously looks at me and sits slowly.

"But what about you? Shouldn't be protected t—?" An unfamiliar voice cuts him off.

"_Yes but it would break her little heart to see you hurt."_ T-that's _exactly_ what I was thinking. I need to protect him after everything that he has done for me – before and during our adventure – and most likely after our adventure too.

"W-who are you?" I stutter, whizzing my head around the room for any signs of a threat but no one is here.

I look back at Link who looks like he heard the voice too. I need to protect him. I _have_ to protect him.

"_Oh, I don't think that we have been formally introduced. Call me . . . Chloe."_ W-what? No one else on this island or on the Surface is called Chloe. How do they have the same name as me?

"Chloe?" Link asks. I turn around to where the voice came from. What is going on? "But how?"

"_How? What a good question, my dear Hero."_ The voice replies, angering me greatly.

"Don't call him that!" I almost shout, not fully caring that people are still asleep. The voice laughs evilly.

"_Why? Does that scare you? Anger you? You should relax for a while."_ I can hear the smile in their voice.

I shuffle away, pushing Link into the wall behind us. I hope they can't warp. Please Hylia, say that they can't warp.

"_Oh, now someone's getting protective, how sweet. One could even call it . . . romantic."_ No . . . how do they know about that moment.

* * *

_I open my eyes which I never knew that I never knew that I had closed in the first place to see Link inches away from my face, his breath soft on my cheeks._

"_No, silly. There was a huge rock coming towards you and I did what I could so you wouldn't get squished like a bug." I toss back, my breath tickling his face._

"_Well, maybe you'll have to do that more often." Wait, what does he mean by that? Does he actually. . .?_

* * *

"How did you know about that?" I hiss at the voice.

"_I know everything about you. Every step that you have taken, every thought you have thought and even that you are incredibly tsundere."_ The voice clarifies.

"I am incredibly what?" I toss back quickly, completely confused.

"_That you may be cold and blunt on the outside but when you are around your lover, you become so much more caring towards others but mainly him."_ Don't say that they think. . .

"_And who do you think your lover is?"_ They pause as if I am thinking of an answer. _"Who is the only boy in here?"_ No, don't say it. Don't—

"_It's the dear Hero, of course!"_ Anger rises up inside of me again.

"Show yourself you coward! Or are you too scared to face us?" I snarl.

"_Well, I do prefer to toy with you through my voice but if the lover girl insists. . ."_ Lover girl! This is going _way_ too far.

_No_, I order. _This voice is toying with you to get to Link. What else would it be for?_

But all of my thoughts are cut short when all of the shadows around my room are drawn together to form a figure right in front of my door.

At first, it is only a shadowy outline but when I sub-consciously let out a cry of pain and some sort of dark object leaps out of me and towards the shadow, it reveals more than just a dark figure before us.

It's . . . me. . .

* * *

**Oh, so I just came up with this and when I began writing it, I couldn't stop and made a big deal out of it in the chapter. So when they introduced themselves you could kind of expect it but I don't think that you'll expect the next chapter! What happens? You'll have to find out soon :)**

**P.S. The next chapter will swap POV's part-way through and I have noted that in the chapter, just a forewarning of sorts :)**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank-you for the 350+ views in the first 3 days of May guys and gals! I appreciate it so much! :)**

**MidnightWhispersInTheDark: I'm glad that you were all like "whaaaaa" ~ that was my intention. I hoped you like the tsundere bit too. Even though it was only your thoughts on it, it does sound a bit like her now that I think about it.**

**ghirahim-mylove: I'm glad that you liked that chapter and hope that all of (or most of) your questions are answered in this chapter. And yeah, it's like Chloe but not at the same time and it was intense to write, let me say that :)**

**And thank-you to LoZ lover for favouriting my fanfiction ~ I can't wait to see what sort of stories that you may write! :)**

**Still, big plot-twist in this chapter kind of and hopefully your questions will me answered. But one question still remains, will Link and Chloe escape from the dark figure's clutches alive? Something tells me that some stuff is going to go down :/**

**P.S. I loved writing this chapter ~ listening to Okami Music: Resolve on while editing this is amazing to help me concentrate :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 21: Dark Chloe

It's an exact copy of me except it has dark clothes and a long, dark sword that doesn't look very pleasant. I can't even begin to describe the situation.

"W-what . . . _are_ you?"

"_I know everything about you. Every step that you have taken, every thought you have thought and even that you are incredibly tsundere. You could even say that I am you."_

_No, no, no, don't let them tease you_, I command myself. _Protect the person you care so much about._

"But how are you like her?" Link asks from behind me, probably being squashed from me holding him against the wall for protection.

"_Oh my dearest Hero, everyone has their dark side, even you."_ She answers quickly. _Even you. . ._

My dark side begins pacing, her dark weapon beginning to freak me out a little. My heart pounds hard against my chest. I realize how glad I am that Hylia woke me and I woke Link. But maybe it could have been easier to protect if he was still asleep. He couldn't have fought against me when I try to protect him then.

Still, I know what I have to do. He is my main priority right now. His life is always more of a priority than my own.

"_But I must ask something of you."_ She says, stopping and turning to view us. _"If you had the choice on which one of you I would kill, then who would it be?"_ I can tell where this is going. . .

I know what I have to do.

A moment of silence hangs in the air when Link and I both simultaneously say, "Me."

Realizing that Link said it too, I almost plead straight after, "No, he has more of a life ahead of him – more of a role to play. . ." I look away. "I have nothing to live for." She laughs evilly. I have given her the answer that she wanted. . .

"_Good,"_ she raises the blade towards me. _"This is going to be fun."_

"No!" Link grabs my arm, shoves it out of the way and makes his way in front of me while I am distracted by this dark version of me.

_Hylia, help me!_ I plead to her._ I need to protect him! I can't protect him when he is trying to protect me as well!_

"Stop! You can't protect me every time, Link!" I protest, trying with all of my power to force myself in front of him but I know that when Link sets his mind to something then I can't stop him. Damn him sometimes!

"_Aw, and the romance_ continues." My dark self stops me from struggling to fight Link._ "Still, my master told me to get rid of one of you but I don't care who it is really."_

Then everything happens all at once.

My dark side creates a ball of darkness and shoots it towards us but before it can hit Link, I pounce in front of him as he tries to protect as much of himself as possible and I take the full impact.

I let out another, much louder, cry of pain and fall into his lap. I fall unconscious straight away, although I hear one last thing before darkness takes me into their clutches.

"_Oh, how will the poor Hero fare without his lover?"_

* * *

(Link's POV)

"_Oh, how will the poor Hero fare without his lover?"_ No, she must be wrong because Chloe is still breathing. She is still alive. She _needs_ to stay alive for me.

"Why are you doing this to us?" I ask sub-consciously without looking away from Chloe's "sleeping" form.

Dark Chloe just laughs. _"Oh, if you must really know, I was created by the Demon Lord himself to halt you from getting in his way while he looks for the Spirit Maiden. I just acted like I came from the sky girl when I didn't."_ That creep, really? Why am I not surprised?

And she's even using Ghirahim's nickname for Chloe. When I next see that psychopath again I swear I'm going to. . .

She walks casually over to my left side and I sharply respond by placing my arm over Chloe just in case. Just like Ghirahim, I never know what her next move will be. It could be a threat, an attack . . . a death.

"_Now, your Headmaster is about to knock on that door and ask what is going on. However, I swear if you say that something is wrong. . ."_ she raises the blade to my neck, causing me to straighten automatically. _"There will be life-threatening consequences."_

At that instant, the Headmaster starts knocking at the door. Right on cue.

"Is everything alright?" he asks hastily. He may sound still half-asleep but he sounds incredibly concerned. I _so_ hope that all of this hasn't woken him. "I heard a painful cry from your room." Maybe I asking for a miracle before.

I feel the cold blade at my neck, sinking in deeper and probably drawing blood. I would get my sword and fight back but it would probably end with a dark sword through my throat and the Headmaster entering the room with one person unconscious (I could say that she is still sleeping) and one dead body. Most likely mine. . .

I gulp and call back, "It's fine, Headmaster. Chloe just tripped and fell." _Fell unconscious_, I add mentally. That's all I can think of at the top of my head with my unconscious best friend on my lap and a sword at my neck.

"Ah, Link, you are in there too. Well, it sounds like you have things under control. Goodnight." He replies, sounding relieved. How I wish I was feeling relieved too. . .

"Night. . ." I mumble as his footsteps fade away from the door. Oh Hylia help me. Literally.

The weapon is released and a warm trail falls down the side of my neck. Yep, it has drawn blood. Let's see how I will explain that one to everyone who asks. If I make it out of here, that is.

I look up at Dark Chloe, an evil smile creasing her face.

"_Well, it seems that I have done everything that I needed to do."_ She turns and steps towards the door, a small speck of red shining in the moonlight against the blade.

"_I'll leave you with this, Hero. If you mess with my master again then you better prepare yourself for another, more agonizing experience from one of my visits."_

And with that last warning, she disappears in a mass of dark diamonds, leaving me alone in silence.

But there aren't any sighs of relief that escape me. I don't even care about the growing amount of blood slipping down my neck and onto my clothes. There is only one person that I am more concerned about and she is unconscious beneath me.

I look down at Chloe and sub-consciously say, "Hylia, you somehow managed to speak to me back in Eldin to aid me so if you can still talk to me, answer me this. If you really love someone, do you set them free like everyone says to?"

Silence.

She must not be able to hear me any more.

_"Yes, Hero, I can still hear you. I have been listening in on your thoughts ever since that dark being appeared."_

A girl wearing a dress like Zelda's today holding the Goddess Sword and the harp that Zelda still has appears in a spiritual form. I take it that this is Hylia.

_"Answering your question,_ o_nly if you let them, my Hero. If you do not want to let her go, then please let me help."_ She replies softly, as if not to wake anybody.

I pause before replying. "Not to be offensive but what can you do as a spirit?" I ask her, not trying to be offensive in any way possible.

"_That dark being has wounded your friend gravely and it would take power like mine to help save her."_ Save her? Does that mean that if Hylia doesn't help then Chloe will. . .?

"What do you need? I'll go anywhere and everywhere to find it." I say, confidence in finding what I may need to growing in me.

Hylia smiles. _"Fortunately, all I need for you to do is to be by her side. But you must know something first."_ I nod, encouraging her to go on.

"_I have only been listening in on your beloved friend's thoughts but now the time is right for me to pass my spirit into hers so she will stay_ alive." She pauses._ "But there will be a moment in the future when you will come face to face with the king of all darkness, the one that I barely managed to seal away so many years ago."_

Barely? We didn't learn that she barely sealed it away. According to the texts, she banished it without much of a fight.

"_Yes, I made sure that the ancient texts wouldn't reveal too much to you that you will later find out."_ Oh yeah, she can listen in on people's thoughts. I forgot about that until Chloe reminds me when she starts talking to the air or something random like that.

The thought brings a smile to my face. "_Still, the Demon Lord that you have met on numerous occasions,"_ My smile fades quickly. Everything has something connected back to him. _"will wound her again, regrettably causing my spirit to leave her body and she will soon return to the state that she is currently in."_ In her dying state . . . I can't let that happen. I _won't_ let that happen to her.

"_Unfortunately, my Hero, you need to let it happen. But there can be a good ending to this, if you follow my instructions."_ I perk up. _"If you manage to defeat the king of darkness and restore peace to the Surface like I did many generations ago then she will be revived and will carry on with her life as she did before she came into this state by that dark being."_

I have to go through with this. I can't imagine not finishing this adventure without her.

"Do it, Hylia, please. You know what I have just thought." I tell her quickly, to which she agrees with a smile.

A bright, white light that I force myself to look at engulfs Hylia's spiritual form and she leaps into Chloe in a matter of seconds.

_That was quick_, I think. _Well, at least Chloe is—_

Wait, I am just hallucinating or is Chloe not . . . breathing.

"Hylia, please say that this has worked!" I try not to shout but my voice is raised lots as the edges of my eyes go warm. "You said that this would work. . ." I haven't cried for years, never since my parents died. But shedding one tear is enough to show how much pain am I in.

I close my eyes and breathe deeply, trying not to get worked up. Hylia's power wasn't enough no matter how much she assured me that it was. It wasn't enough to save her in time. . .

_"My Hero_," Hylia's voice startles me. I have only just realized how much the words "my Hero" sound so much better when it isn't spoken by Dark Chloe. "_My Hero, it has worked. Her breathing may have stopped for a few moments but open your eyes now and see for yourself."_

I want to keep my eyes shut and not get my hopes up but I force them open to see . . . Chloe's chest softly rising and falling. She's actually . . . breathing.

_"Yes, my valiant Hero and I won't act sarcastic about your thoughts,"_ I let out a weary laugh, knowing what she is referencing to. "_But now you must rest, she will wake in the morning. Nevertheless, you must be utterly shattered from your work and courage that you have effortlessly shown today. Please rest."_

I nod lay Chloe on the ground. I move over to her bed, pick up a few blankets and place them over her. After a few nights on the floor, I've grown used to it. Although I think Chloe would disagree with my actions.

I place her pillow beneath her and sleep next to her, not wanting to leave her side for more than a few seconds tonight. Maybe that will change in the morning. Probably not for a while, though.

But before I fall asleep, I find her hand and lock my own hand around it.

"Chin up, sleepyhead." I mumble, trying to fight the fatigue so I can speak the words. "Everything will work out in. . ." I don't finish the rest of our saying before sleep takes me with them.

* * *

"Link, wake up." A voice draws be back into the real world. I groan and try to roll back over but I am thanked with a shake of my shoulder. "Come on, Link. We need to go." Who is that? Wait, is that. . .?

"Chloe. . .? You're. . ." I'm still too tired to speak. I'll never grow out of being a sleepyhead, I guess.

"Yes, I'm fine. Whatever you did to me helped so much. I feel like I'm reborn." _Reborn. . ._

My eyes fly open at her words. I turn back towards her and wrap my arms around her, startling both of us from how fast I have just woken up. "Whoa, Link, what's all this for? Did I say something?"

_"Yes, you did but that doesn't matter right now because I'm enjoying the fact that you're alive,"_ Is what I want to say. However, I replace it with, "No, I just thought that I had lost you last night." Was it really last night? Time escaped from me completely when that happened. . .

She forces herself away from me and we sit up. "What happened? I only lost consciousness." She sees the sudden scared look on my face as the memories fly back to me, worrying herself too. "Didn't I?"

* * *

_"Shush, Hylia woke me saying that she felt a threatening presence that I should protect you from." I curiously look at her and sit slowly._

_"__But what about you? Shouldn't be protected t—?" An unfamiliar voice cuts me off._

_"Yes but it would break her little heart to see you hurt."_

_And so it begins._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Chloe shuffles away from the dark being, pushing me into the wall behind us and placing her arms in front of me protectively._ "_Oh, now someone's getting protective, how sweet. One could even call it . . . romantic."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_And who do you think your lover is?" I have a feeling that I know where this is going. . ._

_"Who is the only boy in here?" I can see where this is heading fully now._

"_It's the dear Hero, of course!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"__I know everything about you. Every step that you have taken, every thought you have thought and even that you are incredibly tsundere. You could even say that I am you."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_I'll leave you with this, Hero. If you mess with my master again then you better prepare yourself for another, more agonizing experience from one of my visits."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Wait, I am just hallucinating or is Chloe not . . . breathing._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

___But now you must rest, she will wake in the morning but you must be utterly shattered from your work and courage you have effortlessly shown today. Please rest._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Chin up, sleepyhead." I mumble. "Everything will work out in. . ."_

* * *

"Link!" I'm suddenly laying the floor. Wasn't I sitting upright before I got all of those memories? Did I faint from all of the memories? Or did I just fall from tiredness? All I know is that Chloe is holding me tightly – this should really be the other way around.

"I-I just. . ." I fumble through my thoughts for the right words as I stare into her crystal-blue eyes. "I just . . . remembered." Her face softens automatically but she looks a little confused. She doesn't know what happened after she fell unconscious. . .

The explanation, the threat, the blade to my neck, the Headmaster's concern for her, my lie, the wound and the threat that won't ever leave me. _"If you mess with my master again then you better prepare yourself for another, more agonizing experience from one of my visits."_

Still kind of paralyzed from the return of the harsh memories, Chloe helps me sit up and opens her mouth to speak when her eyes widen at the sight of my neck. My hand touches my neck and I wince when I find the wound. It may have stopped bleeding and scarred over but there is still dried blood on my clothes and probably still on my neck.

_I feel the cold blade at my neck, sinking in deeper and probably drawing blood. I would get my sword and fight back but it would probably end with a dark sword through my throat and the Headmaster entering the room with one person unconscious (I could say that she is still sleeping) and one dead body. Most likely mine. . ._

She pulls my hand away and takes a look at the cut. Her finger traces the trail of dry blood, sending chills around my body, and up to the cut itself but she stops and draws away when I flinch and let out a yelp of pain.

"That's a cut from a blade." She deduces. Damn, how did she guess in one try? Maybe I can say that it was from something else.

But my plan already fails when she says, "What did she do?" Great, she has me there. _What can I say? Think of something, Link!_

"Uh, I-I took my sword out and it caught on my neck when I drew it. I-It's fine, though. It doesn't hurt." Even though it does now that I'm thinking about it and she can clearly see that it is still causing shocks of pain now and again.

Chloe's eyes suddenly close and she begins to recite something. A moment from last night that won't leave me. _"Now, your Headmaster is about to knock on that door and ask what is going on and I swear if you say that something is wrong. . ." she raised the blade to the Hero's neck, causing him to straighten automatically. "There will be consequences."_

The cut on my neck sends a massive shock of pain when I hear the words. I hold my hand against it and squeeze my eyes close but it doesn't help one bit.

H-how did she know that? They were like my thoughts but in third person. As if somebody else was watching from the shadows.

_"I feel like I'm reborn."_

_Hylia._

She must be giving her the memory because Chloe was out cold. One secret, Hylia. She wouldn't have had to know about the threat and we could have just carried on with our adventure kind of normally. She wouldn't have had to have known about it.

Her eyes open and she dives onto me, wraps her arms around my neck, being careful not to hit the cut, and buries her head into my shoulder. I manage to keep ourselves from falling. "I saw it, Link. I saw what she made you do. You should have told me before. I would have understood. Oh, Link, you're always putting yourself headfirst into danger for me and you always get hurt. I should have protected you after taking that hit. I. . ." She speaks so quick that I have trouble hearing most of it.

I stroke her blonde hair back and try to stop her from starting to cry. It should be me getting upset, really. I was the one who saw her stop breathing right in front of my eyes.

"Shush, it's okay, Chloe. She left after the Headmaster did, it was her way of making me do what she wanted." I try to calm her down.

She leans away from me, her arms still draped over my shoulders. "Still, you get hurt because of me." _Because of something the creep we know and hate created._ "So, the Headmaster doesn't know?" I shake my head. Every time my heart beats, a pulse of pain spreads around my body. I need to get out of this room and quickly.

"No, but we need to go now. No more thinking about the past. I can tell you about it later."

And I quickly leave the room, not wanting to think about any of it any more in case I faint again or I am forced to answer questions that I don't want to answer.

* * *

I rush down to the kitchen and take my food as quickly as possible. Chloe joins me for breakfast as soon as I sit down with my food. I note Pipit, Karane and Fledge's faces when they see my neck but they thankfully don't say anything. They try to make small talk too but they probably connect our silence to the dried blood on my clothes so they stop speaking after a while.

I slip away from the awkward silence and return to my room where I pack my things together. I head over to the Bazaar and stock up on our potions and place the tablet back in the altar in Skyloft where Fi tells me that it's to the southwest of the Statue of the Goddess while Chloe packs herself.

I thought that she would say that it was her turn to pay when I asked her for her empty bottle but I guess that she is just letting me be today after waking up to my injury and fainting in front of her.

I meet her again in the plaza to see that she had dressed in a green dress. When I ask her about it, she simply says, "I thought we could match." probably to brighten my mood (which it does a little but I don't think that I showed it enough) and we fly towards the yellow column of light in silence on the back of my bird.

Her grip on me is tighter than usual (either from the fall in Eldin, last night or both) which is reassuring to me that I still have her and how much my job has grown in difficulty to protect her. Still, I won't ever forget that night that her life was barely saved from the hands of darkness that she almost fell into.

"_I feel like I'm reborn."_ She doesn't know how much that relieves and scares me.

I send a silent prayer to Hylia who now fully resides in my best friend. Maybe, after what Dark Chloe said last night, she could be my. . .

_Thank-you Hylia, until the moment when I have to fight for her life against the king of darkness, please protect her when I can't._

* * *

**So, after Chloe's short death, Link now has the job of protecting her twice as much as Hylia who will disappear from Chloe when Ghirahim attacks her. But when will that be? In Lanayru? Some time after? Will something happen first? And will Link ever tell her of what else happened that fateful night? Find out soon! This quest isn't only about finding Zelda now. . .**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Geez guys, 576 views for this story this month (at this moment that is like 19:28 in the UK) and we're like 7 days in, that is like . . . oh, I don't know . . . AMAZING! I love you guys :)**

**I apologize again for that fangirl outbreak ~ it's like the end of Chapter 14 all over again . . . ****Still, it's probably because I watched Iron Man 1, 2 & 3, The Avengers and Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (so like 10 hours, omGH) and I'm still fangirling over the explosions :)**

**ghirahim-mylove: Don't worry about it, my family thinks that I am crazy too. I can imagine those reactions and I would be laughing my head off and feeling like I should be calling the hospital :) I'm glad you're excited and you aren't alone on the obsession :)**

**And also thank-you to midnight03 and Queen Freckles for favouriting mt fanfiction ~ I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**So in this one, our two heroes travel to Lanayru in search of Zelda ~ this is now from Chloe's POV again by the way ~ but will Chloe ever find out about what happened to her after she was "knocked out"? Maybe you'll find out, maybe you won't. You'll have to read and see :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 22: Uncomfortable

(Chloe's POV)

Ever since I woke up this morning, Link has been acting really weird.

Ever since I said about how I had only lost consciousness, he remembered something and literally collapsed on me. I'm scared to ask what happened but he said that he would tell me soon. I _need_ to know. He wouldn't act like this unless something super bad had happened. I don't even want to start on what it could be.

And even when I try to brighten the mood by wearing a dress in his favourite colour, he didn't react in his usual, happy self like he normally would. Something is definitely up with him.

_Something else happened other than that threat that he was given my alternate self_, I decide as we fly towards the yellow column of light.

All I remember is that dark figure appearing from out of me and it threatening to kill one of us. Link tried to protect me and then I protected him. But I had this sort of vision thing this morning that sort of told me what happened but I don't know how or why I got it. Link was trying to keep it from me, so why tell me?

It could have been Hylia who showed it to me but why would she do that? What if Link just wanted it to be a secret about why he had that scar and his shoulder was covered in dried blood.

I know one thing, although.

What I woke up to was what scares me the most.

I woke up to see my best friend's clothes coloured in red. At first, I thought that it was from Eldin and I never realized. But when I followed the trail up to his neck, it was a different story entirely.

Still, I can ask him about it later.

Yes, what I need to concentrate on now is our search, more so chase, for Zelda. We can't be late for a second time – especially being that I kind of caused it no matter what Link tells me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We fly over the third and final gap in the cloud barrier that shows us the one place that I remember the ancient texts telling us about.

A vast, barren desert.

The ancient texts spoke of a land that used to thrive under the humid heat but after rapidly changing climates hit the area, it was forced to become a desert.

We sail down onto a large statue-type thing and Fi appears to explain all.

"Master and Companion, we have arrived at Lanayru Mine. This arid region was transformed into a desert over several hundred years." The map glows again and the final piece of the map is coloured in for us.

"My projections show that Zelda must have passed through this area." She returns to the sword and we make our way through the area.

I honestly thought that she would speak for longer – not that I mind that it was different this time, that is.

* * *

We move throughout lots of little caves and into a slightly more open out area with some sort of dark blue stone marked with some sort of bug pattern on it in the centre.

I follow Link as he moves over to inspect the large rock when Hylia speaks to me.

_The rock only responds when it takes impact_, she tells me. _What do you have that can cause impact?_

She fades from my mind and I think about my items. So we have the Slingshot, that probably won't do enough damage . . . the Beetle, no, that might not do it either . . . two Bomb Bags, but we probably won't see many Bomb Flowers in the desert and we might need them soon . . . but we could use our swords. . .

That's it! Our swords!

I step forward, draw my sword and strike the stone. The stone glows until it is engulfed in white light before turning to a light blue colour and levitating above its stand.

Then, scaring the living Hylia out of me (not literally, of course. It's not like she is actually inside me or something crazy like that), a circle around the stone appears and expands, creating the most colourful place I have ever seen in my life full of plant life and little robot things.

We chat with the robots and Fi deduces to us that the stone, when struck, teleport us to the desert's past state and that there will be more scattered across the desert.

. . . Awesome!

We find a few floating mine carts that are probably used to transport Timeshift Stones (as Fi called them) and leap inside of them.

They set off straight away and we are taken into another cave that we could only enter by using the mine carts where the circle of time-shifting stops and the present state of the desert returns.

There are platforms that are surrounded by sink sand that we need to cross to get to another Timeshift Stone but when I step towards it to judge the distance that we'll most certainly have to run, Link grabs my arm and pulls me back sharply without any warning whatsoever.

I spin around to see Link's alarmed face. "What are you doing?" He asks quickly, sounding a mix of scared and worried.

My face softens, thinking that I can tell why he is like this. "It's okay, Link, I was just going to judge the distance. I know that it's sink sand."

He drops my arm and looks away sheepishly. I raise my hand to his neck but accidentally catch his cut.

He pulls away in pain and I shoot my hand back to my side. Whatever happened last night has truly changed him – and I hate it. I want my Link back!

_Now is the time to ask_, I tell myself. _I must know what happened that night._

I take a deep breath and begin.

"Link. . ." He doesn't look up. He keeps his eyes fixed on the dull, cracked ground. "Link, what happened . . . while I was out?"

He looks up at me, his eyes pained and scared. What has happened to him? I thought our first meeting with Ghirahim was traumatizing enough but this is something else. . .

"I-I. . ." He searches through his brain for the right words. "I really don't want to talk about it. . ."

I place my hand on his arm this time, the one place that isn't hurt physically or emotionally, I hope.

"I know you don't but I need to know. You . . . aren't the Link that I had yesterday." Now it's me who looks away and drops my hand.

"I-I know but. . ." He tries to reply but it doesn't work. "I-I can promise you this. When we finish what we have to do in this province or something happens that forces me to tell you then I will, okay?" At the moment, that's all I can hope for.

I dare to look at him. "Okay, I'll hold you to that." He forces a smile and after a few seconds of silence, we carry on ahead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sink sand isn't as bad as I had first thought, to be honest.

Okay, the distance was a little more than I had judged it to be but neither of us sink into the sand too much. It barely reaches our waists.

We head over and strike the other Timeshift Stone, causing another mine cart to spring into life.

Link and I jump inside it and we are taken through a large area full of bats that are electrified (seriously? It went from normal bats to fire bats to electric bats) and up a small incline and outside.

* * *

_It's so much hotter out here_, is my first thought.

The white hot sun beats down on us and the large expanse of rock and desert before us, making me feel hotter than I was in the Earth Temple and that's saying something!

We step out of the mine cart and scan over the terrain.

Way over to our left (and where our dowsing is pointing towards to) is a massive statue that stands high over the desert, the sun just peeking through the gaps.

The statue is of a bird (much like a Loftwing) in flight pointing towards the sky with a large triangle above it. I think I have seen pictures and drawings of it in the ancient texts before but we haven't learnt much about it.

Fi appears as we look towards the statue. "Master and Companion, we have arrived in Lanayru Desert. The terrain in this area changed dramatically as climate forced rapidly changed it into a desert."

She looks towards the area ahead of us. "I have confirmed numerous areas of sink sand," Oh great. "Should you step in sink sand, you may be swallowed by the desert. Bodily danger has increased by 30%."

She looks over towards the large statue. "My readings indicate that Zelda has passed through here. As previously stated, this area is highly dangerous. I suggest reuniting with her quickly to determine the motivations behind her actions at Eldin province."

She leaves us alone and we head out, following our dowsing ability, although I can't keep my mind off of Link's words from earlier.

_"I-I can promise you this. When we finish what we have to do in this province or something happens that forces me to tell you then I will, okay?"_

I mustn't forget to hold him against that. Who am I kidding, how can I forget those words after how he's acted today?

* * *

We follow paths, dodging as many sink sand places as possible, climb and slide down sand dunes and make our way across the desert with our upgraded Beetle as thanks from a robot that we helped from Bokoblins with electrified swords.

Again, what is up with that?

Now our Beetle, or as the robot called it, the Hook Beetle, can fly further and carry and drop things like Bomb Flowers onto switches that we can't necessarily reach ourselves.

We come into a large gorge-like area that leads over to the place where Zelda is supposed to be. If it's somehow another Kikwi. . .

With the help of the Hook Beetle hitting Timeshift Stones out of our reach, we make our way towards the large statue.

But as we near the statue, we find that the huge doorway supported by high walls of white stone is now rubble. . .

Oh come on!

Link and I rush over to the wall of rubble, desperate to reunite with Zelda (and secretly so Link can tell me why he has been acting so weird today too).

We look through gaps in the rubble to see a large place with a bridge leading over to a large, dark purple slab thing with Zelda and Impa standing in front of it. The readings weren't off! Yay!

Half to get some clues on Zelda's actions and half because I am just down right nosy, we eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I sense them nearby, Impa," Zelda says before avoiding eye-contact with Impa. "But I can't believe that you forced us apart and blamed everything on them. . ."

Impa smiles softly and kneels down to see Zelda's face. "I know, Your Grace, but I had to do what was right. Plus, Hylia would have done the same. You out of anyone here should know that the most." Huh? What on the Surface does Impa mean?

I have to talk to her. It will hopefully make Link feel a bit better too.

"I know. . ." says Zelda quietly. Impa rests her hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"Your Grace, you must activate the Gate of Time and leave here. You mustn't hesit—"

"ZELDA!" I shout without another moment of doubt. "ZELDA, OVER HERE! WE AREN'T LATE!"

Caught off guard by my voice, Zelda rushes excitedly past Impa and over to the rubble wall and sees us. I think Impa has a dark look on her face.

"Link! Chloe! You're both here!" she turns to Impa. "Impa, I told you that I could sense them nearby!" She's more excited than I have ever seen before.

Impa dashes over to us and pulls a very happy Zelda away from us.

"No, Your Grace, you must activate the gate and leave. You will meet them face to face very soon." Zelda's smile fades incredibly quickly.

"No, Impa! I am going to get over this wall and talk to them whether you like it or not!" And suddenly, Zelda begins strumming the song she played in the Earth Temple and on the morning of the Wing Ceremony super-fast and light engulfs her.

Impa, though, sensing what she was about to do, wrenches the harp from her hands, making the light disappear.

Impa puts up a light blue barrier that Zelda tries to fight against as Impa plays the same song and both Impa and her shield disappear.

We're all in shock and turn to each other, pushing our hands though the gaps as much as possible so we can hold hands but it only works for a few seconds.

Suddenly, Zelda's eyes grow wide as she looks towards something behind us and she opens her mouth to speak.

However, just as Link and I turn around to see who or what it is, something grabs us by the back of our clothes and yanks us backwards, causing both Link and I to fall onto the ground awkwardly on our backs.

"Impa!" Zelda calls, trying to get through the rubble.

Impa stands tall above us, a ball of light being created in he left palm. I try to move and get up but I feel strangely heavy and I can't move very far. It must be Impa.

"I am glad that you two made it here so quickly but now is not your time to meet with Her Grace." Link and I exchange puzzled looks. "You must head through the Lanayru Mining Facility to make your way into the Temple of Time the long way around. I wish you two the best of luck."

But before whatever is supposed to happen happens, I hear Zelda, "I will wait for you! I promise!"

And the world around me fades away from my grasp.

* * *

**So, did you guys pick up on the bit that said, "Then, scaring the living Hylia out of me (not literally, of course. It's not like she is actually inside me or something crazy like that)"? If you didn't, well, there you go :)**

**Anyway, our heroes met Zelda but Impa warped them away before they could talk properly. Impa isn't evil, I'll tell you here right now. It's just because of her job to protect Zelda and steer the heroes in the right path before reuniting with her again.**

**Please review, I would like to know your views on the chapters. Are they good? Are they bad? What do you think will happen?**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow, in 10 days I have over 950 views on this story ~ thanks guys. See, I'm trying not to be my crazy self today even though I like fangirling at these sort of things.**

**LoZ lover: I'm glad that you think that this is awesome and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**MidnightWhispersInTheDark: Lanayru Mining Facility was annoying, wasn't it? And yeah, in that moment Impa sucks but Link and Chloe will show her that they aren't weak in a particular "showdown" as I'm sure you may know.**

**ghirahim-mylove: Thanks for the "best line ever" thing, I'm glad that you picked up on it :) And you "sense" when chapters are up. I need that. You better get those computer geniuses quickly! It reminds me of when Zelda says, "You can't 'sense' your bird out there?" lol :)**

**ghirahim-mylove x2: You aren't annoying me at all with these reviews, I find them rather entertaining :) Still, thanks to me bezzie mate I am now a *whispers* a major marvel freak too :)**

**Also, thank-you to Red Pearl Mew Arashi for favoriting my fanfiction ~ hope you are enjoying the story:)**

**Okay, this chapter is only the temple because even though the next chapter is written, it would make this chapter almost 5,000 words which may be good for you but I think it will be better in two chapters.**

**Anywhosle, enjoy the chapter! :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 23: Lanayru Mining Facility

"Chloe? Chloe!" Someone is shaking my shoulder wildly, making sure that I am awake.

I open my eyes in a groggy fashion to see Link looking as pale as Hylia in her spirit form as he tries to wake me.

"I-I'm . . . awake. . ." I mumble lazily, trying to figure out why he is being so crazy about me not waking up. I thought we were the sleepyheads, right?

He dives onto and embraces me. "I like being loved and all but not when my lungs are being starved!" I choke out. He hesitates and leaps off of me. "What was all that for? Has it got something to do with what you aren't telling me?"

He hesitates again and opens his mouth to speak when a robot appears and cuts in first.

"Who are you two, bzzt? You aren't in my memory banks, vrrm." I never knew that we were in the past in the first place.

"Um, we are looking for a way into the Temple of Time," I think that was what Impa had called it. "through the Lanayru Mining Facility."

The robot looks at me like I'm not making any sense when it realises what I mean.

"Oh yes, buzurt, I can open the way in for you. The Lanayru Mining Facility and the Temple of Time are connected underground." It crosses over to a large tablet thing where three spokes with symbols of a lightning bolt, a wave of water and a flame sit.

"So in Lanayru there are three power nodes. . ." The robot thinks aloud. "Water goes to nine o'clock. . ." It turns the water spoke to nine o'clock. "Fire goes to five o'clock. . ." It turns the fire spoke to five o'clock. "And lightning goes to twelve o'clock. . ." It turns the lightning spoke to twelve o'clock.

A bunch of rumbling appears from beneath out feet and in a large expanse of sink sand that we could never run across, a huge temple-like structure emerges from out of the sand.

We thank the robot quickly and head inside, hoping that we can finish the temple and reunite with Zelda before the sun sets being that the sky is starting to go an orangey colour.

* * *

We are greeted with a mine cart which we happily ride over a large ravine that makes my stomach twist.

We make it over to the other side and we do what we did in the other temples.

Link opens the white bejewelled chest and pulls out a golden structure and I open the blue and gold chest to pull out some sort of vacuum thing. Then Fi appears to explain.

"Master, what you hold is the Ancient Circuit. The structure can be fitted into the large door in front of you to make it accessible." She then turns to me.

"Companion, what you hold is the Gust Bellows. When you press the button on the side of this instrument, it will blow out endless gusts of air that can blow away sand and other light objects."

Link fits the Ancient Circuit and we head on inside. This all feels like it id going too fast for my liking. But hopefully this battle won't end in injury this time. . .

* * *

At first, all the boss room consists of is sand. I mean it's literally full of sand!

But feels very strange is that parts of the sand is rising like a rug monster searching for its prey that will most likely be us.

* * *

"_What out for the rug monster," _my mother used to say to me. _"It's lovely to special children until it grows angry when the child wants to sleep." _I remember how we laughed because it wasn't true.

"_But I'm not a special child,"_ I used to tell her all of the time. _"I'm just me."_

My mother would laugh, tickle my cheek and say, _"You are, Chloe. Everyone is put in this land for a specific reason and yours will hold a big responsibility someday. That time will come to you when you least expect it but it will lead you to a beautiful land."_

* * *

So my mother knew that I would one day come onto the Surface because of my destiny? How did she know that? Hylia may have something to do with this. . .

_That is something for me to tell you at another time. For now you must concentrate on the boss that is about to appear_, Hylia assures me.

And sure enough, the boss quickly appears soon after she finishes.

A giant, scorpion-type creature bursts out of the sand. It was probably that "rug monster" that was here before.

_That creature is known as Moldarach. The Aracha that has survived its extremely long larval stage dwells in deep places in the Lanayru region. It can use its claws against you and can dive under the sand for protection. Be careful_, Hylia warns me.

But Moldarach's claws automatically show us this monster's weak point. This guy has two eyes like Scaldera and look where Scaldera is now.

Placing the Gust Bellows in a strap holding my sword on my back, Link and I attack Moldarach's eyes straight away.

When we hit the larger eye enough times, it disappears into purple smoke and just before we get rid of the larger eye . . . the Aracha decides to swing its claws at us as protection.

It's coming my way and I begin to dive out of the way when I get a helpful shove out of the way and I land softly in the sand only to realise who shoved me.

Moldarach grabs Link by the waist and hoists him into the air, causing his sword and shield to fall onto the sand due to the force of the grasp.

My hand drops my sword as I dash to my feet and work the Aracha's grip on my friend which is stronger than I had first expected. What am I thinking? This boss is covered in solid rock, so of course its grip of going to be strong.

I grab at the claw and use all of my strength to pull the claws apart and free Link but even all of my strength isn't enough and I can see Link's face growing pale each second.

_I need to break Moldarach's grasp_, I think. _Quickly._

But when I am beginning to convince myself that I won't be able to do anything before it's too late, Moldarach opens a piece of its rock armour on its face (I don't know, honestly) and revealing another eye.

_Wait! Another eye!_

I grab my sword that I dropped earlier and sharply stab the newly-opened eye. It lets out a shriek of pain and reactively lets go of Link, throwing him into the wall off to the left.

I cut the eye on its claw before it regains its strengths and it disappears in purple smoke like the other one, giving me enough time to rush over to Link's side who seems to be knocked out by what had happened. Oh great, I'm stuck battling this thing alone!

_Calm down, Chloe_, Hylia tells me. _Remember what happened in Skyview Temple?_ I try not to think about it. _I know that but you fought Ghirahim alone and you beat him, didn't you? So you can beat this creature on your own too._

Okay, I can do this. I did this in Skyview Temple and won so I can do it here. I turn quickly back to the monster to watch it suddenly dive into the sand, submerging it beneath the fine grains.

_It can use its claws against you and can dive under the sand for protection_, I remember Hylia's words. So Moldarach has already used its claws so that only leaves one thing.

I sheathe my sword and take out the Gust Bellows. I press the button on the side and a never-ending gush of wind is produced, blowing the sand out of the way.

After several minutes of blowing sand of out the way, I find Moldarach squirming around in the sand. When the sand around it is removed (kind of), Moldarach leaps out and reveals its eye to me which I gratefully hit.

It jumps back in the sand before I can hit it again but finding it in the sand is easier now because it makes a trail as it digs around.

I go through this procedure twice more and it uses its tail against me sometimes, cutting my sides a little, until it shrieks and freezes before crumpling to the ground and bursting into purple smoke.

Thank . . . goddess . . . that's . . . over. . .

But before I can celebrate my victory, the sound of stirring and coughing draws my attention to my left where Link is beginning to wake.

I quickly sheathe my sword and rush over to his side, patting his back until the coughing stops.

"What . . . happened?" He mumbles quietly, still regaining his breath.

"When it grabbed you, I stabbed it in the eye that it revealed to me and tosses you into the wall," he looks up at me with concern as if the battle is still carrying on. "But I took take of it before it could hurt either of us."

He smiles and hugs me but I wince when a slice on my side decides now to act up. He releases himself straight away and looks worried.

"You should have—" I cut him off.

"I know I should have told you but you need to get out of here so I can get you back to Skyloft to rest." He begins to protest but I stop him with a finger to his lips.

"No, Link, you need to get home. We're probably close to the Temple of Time and once Zelda is safe through that Gate of Time thing, we can go home, rest and carry on tomorrow." I pause. "You can't keep going forever."

I let my finger drop and he sighs. I smile, knowing that I've won this argument and help him to his feet.

But we shouldn't have wasted the energy.

The ground shakes beneath us and the sand suddenly drains away, revealing solid ground and a much larger golden door.

We help each other to our feet again and head towards the door together, hoping no more battles would come.

* * *

We enter a large, one-way room that I use the Hook Beetle in to strike a Timeshift Stone and bring to life a mine cart.

We quickly enter the mine cart and are lead across the room in silence. No words were needed at this point.

The mine cart stops and we step out slower than we got in just in case our wound begin to show again and we move at a slightly quicker pace towards a pure white staircase, hoping that Zelda was here.

And our hopes worked.

* * *

**Was that a little rushed? I think it was but I was only in the mood for writing the next chapter (which I have already wrote, lol) so I'm sorry but the next chapter is more actiony for you guys and has a pretty good cliff-hanger if I do say so myself.**

**Still, apparently Chloe and Link's hopes of finding Zelda has worked but will they get to speak for long? Now that I have said that the chance of that has decreased most likely :)**

**Anyway, this next chapter is my favourite cutscene in the whole of Skyward Sword so it is quite detailed just letting you know. If you ever want to see the cutscene for yourself then search on YouTube the title of the next chapter while I obviously can't tell you until then :)**

**After that little ramble, get ready for the next chapter soon. It will be out soon because I have already written it so start getting excited :)**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	24. Chapter 24

**So like, you had a chapter yesterday but it was kind of rushed in my eyes because I really wasn't in the mood for writing another temple because I already had this chapter most written like months ago (I like this chapter and couldn't really wait to write it) so I just want to get this out because I have also written a lot of the next chapter too but it will still take a few good days to get it right. But still, you get an update two days in a row ~ I hope you guys are happy :)**

**MidnightWhispersInTheDark: Don't be grumpy ~ is it Lanayru Mining Facility because the feeling is mutual :) And I didn't want much of the temple in this because it would probably drag after a while and I'm glad you like it :)**

**ghirahim-mylove: It takes a few minutes for me to get things sometimes too :) It would be a little embarrassing if it was a different cutscene but I think it will be the same one that you're thinking about. I hope you like it.**

**Anyway, favourite cutscene in the game and a bit of a twist at the end. I hope you guys likey :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 24: Showdown at the Gate of Time

The place we enter is a place that I haven't ever seen before. The walls and floors are made of pure white brick that hasn't aged one bit in this desert and I see a bird statue just ahead of me. I better remember that, huh?

I see a large white bridge leading to the other side of the area where some sort of lilac gear stands, holding many symbol I don't recognize, turning in an anticlockwise fashion.

But right above the gate thing is a gigantic structure of a triangular symbol and a bird underneath it. Wait . . . I've seen that before. . .

I remember seeing that when we came out Lanayru Mine and a huge wall of rubble was blocking our way to the area.

And then we saw Zelda . . . kind of.

I sharply look over to the bird statue to see the same wall of rubble next to it.

_We're finally in the Temple of Time_, I think. _And that gate on the other side of the bridge must be the Gate of Time._

Then I realise something else. A beautiful tone is ringing around the area.

I look over to the Gate of Time to see Zelda playing and singing the same song that she did on the morning of the Wing Ceremony while Impa has a protective arm around her.

When she finishes singing, like she did in the Earth Temple, she turns around before heading into the gate and sees us. She kept her promise after all.

She quickly notices us and Impa turns to see us too. How do you feel now? Are we still late? I think not!

Like before, Zelda cannot contain her excitement to see us (mainly Link of course) and holding her harp close to her chest, she starts to run over to us.

Link runs too and so do I but at the exact same, someone decides that the wall of rubble should be cleared.

Rubble blasts through the area and we stop and cover our eyes just in time. If we had kept running. . .

I overhear Zelda gasp just as the skies above us darken and an evil laugh bounces around my mind. It can only mean one thing. . .

Ghirahim leaps into the area. Of course he has to ruin our moment. He turns to us automatically and raises his dark sword upward sharply, creating a barrier of orange diamonds in front of us.

Zelda and Impa gasp at exactly the same time and Ghirahim shoots us both a look of complete arrogance. If we can't protect Zelda then it's up to Impa to.

"Hey!" I shout, rushing up to the barrier and slamming my fist into it.

But it won't work. I don't have any magical powers to break it and neither does Link. Plus, I don't think that either of our swords or weapons would make a dent in it.

Ghirahim then turns to what he is most likely here for – and without any warning, he does that run that is not humanly possible across the bridge,

"Impa!" I hear Zelda shout. At first, I think that it is a cry for protection (which I almost roll my eyes at) but when I look over the bridge, Impa is rushing straight towards Ghirahim.

Then, she creates the same light blue barrier that she did before when she played Zelda's harp and took us away from Zelda that stops Ghirahim from proceeding any further across the bridge.

Impa should be able to hold him back for a while so Zelda can go through the gate. But won't Ghirahim go straight across the bridge after Impa and Zelda go through? Maybe that part of Impa's plan is yet to be revealed.

Ghirahim begins to chip away at the barrier but so far, he isn't doing very well.

"Your Grace! Quickly, to the gate!" Impa shouts to Zelda through closed teeth.

Zelda stands motionless and watches the battle for a few moments, the harp still close to her chest – but I notice her eyeing us.

"Link! Chloe!" she calls as she dashes off to the side of the bridge so she is right opposite us. She gets both of our attentions and we turn to see her.

She holds her harp high above her head and shouts, "Here, you'll need this where you're going!"

As she is speaking to us, the harp begins to float a little above her and changes into a ball of light.

Then, without any warning, the ball of light flies high over the endless gap preventing us from speaking to her up close and lands right in Link's hands before changing back into the harp.

I'm stuck in a trance about how beautiful the harp is when I overhear Impa shout, "Go! Now!" and I know that Impa cannot hold on for much longer.

Zelda grabs a hold of her dress and begins to run over to the gate.

I'm mesmerized with all of this happing so fast when I overhear Link say, "Chloe, the barrier has fallen." I look over to him to see that the barrier of diamonds is only a few centimetres high how.

And then I know why this has happened.

"What if he is using all of his power to break Impa's—" I am abruptly cut off by sound of glass smashing.

Ghirahim has stabbed straight through Impa's weakened barrier, shattering it into a thousand pieces and sending Impa flying backwards.

Impa lets out a cry of agony which causes Zelda to spin around and gasp only metres away from the gate and Ghirahim to laugh evilly again.

Then, Link shoves the golden instrument into my hands. I look at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. I quickly realise what he may be about to do when he gets his sword and shield out.

"I won't be too long. Just protect the harp for me." He quickly rushes off and I hold the harp so close to me that it could become a part of me at any second.

As Ghirahim thinks that he has this in the bag, Link creeps up on him quickly but cautiously and suddenly jump attacks him. It takes me off guard. It feels like he is trying to give out payback but I'm not quite sure what for.

But Ghirahim isn't taken off guard by the sudden attack. Apparently he was somehow expecting Link's movements because he slides out of the way before back flipping to where he first leapt into the area before Link can hurt him.

Now I see what Link's plan was all along because he is now in front of the Gate of Time so he can protect Zelda and Impa so they can go through the gate without worrying about Ghirahim following them.

"Link?" Impa sits up, surprised as well by what lengths Link has gone to protect Zelda.

"Just protect Zelda!" I hear him order, not looking away from Ghirahim in case he tries to attack again. But for some reason, he doesn't feel like attacking now that Link is by Zelda's side.

"I will, you have my thanks Link." _Finally!_ She quickly gets to her feet and runs to the gate.

Zelda touches the gate, causing the front of the design to disappear and a bunch of gears to appear in its stead. Zelda steps into the gate but not so much that she is taken away from the area.

Impa stands in front of Zelda, her arm in front of her so she can't run to Link. Zelda resists trying to fight Impa but still holds her hands on Impa's protective arm.

"Link!" Impa calls, holding a light blue orb that I am assuming will destroy the gate. I watch his eyes quickly glance at the gate behind him before looking forwards again, having bigger to deal with at the moment.

"You must go now! Speak with the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. She will know where you must go." She pauses for a second.

"And know that we will definitely—" Zelda suddenly begins to push at Impa's arm and calls out to Link.

"I will definitely see you again, this isn't good-bye Link!" Impa forces Zelda back into the gate and she only gets to shout one more thing before the original design on the gate appears again.

"I promise!" Impa pushes Zelda further into the gate, drops the orb and the original design reappears and the orb blows up, leaving the gate in a hill of rubble.

"Now you're done it!" says Ghirahim who has been watching everything unfold without attacking. He steps to the midpoint of the bridge.

"I blame my own actions. I should have dealt with you myself the last time we met but instead I was . . . soft." I slowly back away, not wanting him to know that I am still here.

"I would finish you off now but I have no time for recreation." He pauses. "But next time I'll do more than beat you senseless," he points his blade towards Link. "I'll beat you so much that you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams."

He raises his sword again and warps away in a burst of diamonds, leaving us, more so Link, with the life-threatening speech on his shoulders.

I see him look behind him just in case before sighing and turning fully to the ruins that used to be the Gate of Time only moments before. It breaks my heart to see the look on his face. He looks like he has lost all hope.

* * *

Once making sure that Ghirahim was gone, I rush up to Link as the skies begin to clear again. I stand at his side as he sheaths his sword and shield in silence.

I look down at the harp which is still held tightly to my chest. This view makes me say something subconsciously.

"We _will_ find her, Link. She promised us." I look at him after realising what I have just said. His expressions hasn't changed one bit – he just continues to stare at the ruins.

I would hug him but I don't think that will do anything to help either.

Wait, I _do_ remember watching the strings that Zelda has strummed to create the song that she keeps singing and I try to remember the stings she had strummed as best as I can.

But when I ready the harp, something suddenly comes over me and I shut my eyes and begin to play the song – I can't even control what I am doing.

And then I begin to sing too. "Oh youth guided by the servant of the goddess . . . unite earth and sky . . . bring light to the land. . ."

I sing the song twice before regaining control of my body. I look up to see Link staring at me, completely stunned. I am as well to be honest. I don't know what came over me and I've probably just back a ton of memories to him.

"What did you do?" he hesitates.

"I-I don't know. I wanted to make you feel better by playing the song that Zelda keeps playing when something came over me that I couldn't control."

I look down at the harp. Maybe it can produce effects on different people. Zelda did say that it was said to be the harp like the goddess had in the legends.

I have a feeling that this has something to do with Hylia. . .

"There's something else, though. When you sung the song I . . . heard Hylia's voice instead of yours."

I look up at him automatically. I thought that I sounded like myself. Well I couldn't control myself so I could have just thought that.

"R-really?" I ask quietly.

He nods. "And the harp seemed to be . . . glowing as well. Can you play it again?"

I don't know if it will work but I want to know too.

I close my eyes and it happens again when I touch the first string that I need to strum. Although, this time, I can hear my voice too.

"Oh youth guided by the servant of the goddess . . . unite earth and sky . . . bring light to the land. . ." But I hear a different voice than my own. I hear Hylia's voice instead of mine.

I only sing once but when I stop playing this time, I suddenly feel light-headed. What on the Surface is going on?

I feel myself sway a little before falling. But I also feel Link catch me. This has been a theme ever since he passed that note to me in history class.

I blink my eyes open to see Link's face above my own and the harp in my hands is still glowing a little.

"I-I heard her voice . . . and it's glowing a little still too." I whisper quieter than I ever have been and hold the harp out.

"Let's head back to Skyloft early," says Link. "There isn't anything left here for us. Then we can see the old woman at the Sealed Ground tomorrow morning." He plans.

I nod and he helps me to my feel. I find a spot on the back of my belt and tie the harp to it for when I'm flying.

I start to move over to the bird statue when I hear Link coughing behind me and I get a memory.

* * *

_But before I can celebrate my victory, the sound of stirring and coughing draws my attention to my left where Link is beginning to wake._

_I quickly sheathe my sword and rush over to his side, patting his back until the coughing stops._

* * *

I turn quickly. "You're still hurting from the battle before, aren't you?" He shakes his head and tries to stop coughing which doesn't work.

"I-I'm fine. . ." He mutters quickly. I shake my head.

"No, you aren't. Let me fly you back to Skyloft. I'm not light-headed anymore." I assure him, taking his hand and beginning to take him to the bird statue.

We're almost at the statue when his coughs stop all of a sudden. I let go of his hand and turn. His eyes seem fazed and distant. But what happens next is something that I don't expect.

His eyes roll skyward and he falls forwards. I wasn't alert of the fall until he almost hits the ground but I dive forward and manage to catch him in time.

And then I begin to panic.

What just happened?

Why did he just fall like that?

What was he thinking before he fell?

Does it have something to do with last night?

The questions swirl around my mind like a lost Loftwing trying to find a way back home.

"Goddess Hylia, Link, please wake up!" Shaking him doesn't work and neither does calling his name at the top of my voice about ten times.

_Goddess Hylia. . ._ I think. _Maybe she saw what happened and can tell me._

"Hylia. . ." _Yes, Chloe. What do you need?_ "What happened last night? Did this happen because of it?"

_That is for another time, my dear. For now we must return you and my Hero to Skyloft for rest. You two have suffered much today and must prepare yourself for—_

"Hylia!" I cut her off. "I need to know what happened that night right _now_! I want him back before I can't save him!" I feel my eyes heat up at the last part and a single tear slips down my face. So much for being strong, I guess.

_You will find out once we return to Skyloft, but for now we must leave before monsters are drawn to us and the sun sets._

"But Hylia, you need to listen—!"

_No, Chloe! __You__ need to listen!_ Her sudden cut in catches me off guard. She hasn't raised her voice at me like that before. I stay silent.

_You will find out about everything when we get back to Skyloft, okay? I don't mean for me to raise my voice but by staying on the Surface for me to explain a very long story will result in putting you and my Hero in more danger than you already are. You need to get back to safety quickly._

But a thought alerts me. "But he's out cold. How will I get him to the sky and hold the Sailcloth at the same time?" My reply is silence for a few moments before Hylia speaks.

_You must return to the sky alone_, I gasp in horror and my breath gets caught in my throat. There is no way that I am about to leave Link like this on the. . .

_You didn't let me finish. You must leave the Surface alone and call for your Loftwing. I will then transport my Hero to you, allowing you to return to safety without any further harm._

My breathing returns. Holy Hylia that made my heart stop for a moment.

It takes a few moments to convince myself but when I do, I nod without word.

I take the Sailcloth from Link, knowing that I will need it more than him at the moment and stand, moving back towards the bird statue.

I take one last look at my friend before being lifted up high above the cloud barrier in a flash of light.

* * *

As soon as I am high enough, I call for my bird just as the sun starts to make its descent over the barrier of clouds.

"I need you to take us back to Skyloft on your own, okay?" I say to my bird to my bird who chirps in reply.

I sit back and wait for Link who doesn't appear for a while.

I start to feel like I am about to have a panic attack when a mass of particles of light appears in front of me and Link appears on my lap.

I don't know why this happened or what happened last night but I do know one thing.

This is where I begin to lament for Link.

* * *

**So you guys will probably know why his eyes went fazed and distant but Chloe doesn't and she is fearing the worst? Will she ever find out or will this keep happening? Maybe an explanation to ease her worries for her friend will be in order soon.**

**Still, did you like the last part as a reference to Midna's Lament? I thought it was a nice way to end it even though Link isn't dying. Well, pray for Chloe that she finds out what happened to her that night soon!**

**Oh and please review! I really would like to know what you think of this :)**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	25. Chapter 25

**So I hope that you guys liked the last chapter and it had a good cliffhanger at the end. I just changed it from Link's desperate hour to Link's lament because it makes a little more sense to the story in comparison.**

**Epicness (cool guest name BTW): I will hopefully keep writing for a long time yet and it can be sad when you have read all of the chapters and can't wait for more. Trust me, I've had it a bunch of times! :) Still, I hope that you like the chapter**

**ghirahim-mylove: Thanks about the nice way to end the weekend thing but when I first read your review, all I could think of was, "Somebody's best friend being knocked out is a good way to end your weekend. You must have some weird weekends" :)**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this 5000+ worded chapter 'cause in this one, Chloe finally returns to Skyloft but will she learn of her fate? And according to the title of the chapter, will more people try to convince her that she's in love?**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 25: Link's Lament & Meddling Friends

The flight back to Skyloft is horrifying. I have moments where I have to catch my stuck breath and fight against cold tears running down my face because I feel like this is going to be the end of Link. Why did I have to ask him about what happened in the first place?

But we do make it back home in time.

I slip off my Loftwing and assure it that everything is fine and it flies away. I struggle but manage to carry Link back into his room and lay him on his bed.

I pull up a chair next to the desk to the side of his bed, hold his hand like we always do and . . . wait. Wait for an explanation. Wait for a sign of hope.

I'm not leaving his side tonight. I don't want to leave his side after how much he has and will put himself through for me.

_Chloe_, Hylia's voice makes me jump a little. _I know that you do not want to leave his side but you must eat._

I am ready to protest when she cuts in with, _You can't keep going on forever._

I let out a gasp. That's exactly what I had said to Link when he tried to protest about going home so he could rest.

_It's the perfect weapon_, I think. _Words._

"Fine," I give in, her weapon working on me. "But I don't want to return to see him dead." My eyes widen at the thought of my words. They were so cold and barren. Maybe that dark being that came from me was right after all. . .

Still, I slowly stand and make my way to the kitchen, sending silent prayers for Link's protection while am I gone – no matter how safe he is said to be.

* * *

Everyone has gathered except Groose, Cawlin and Stritch by the time I get to the kitchen. But I doubted Groose would be joining us. He hasn't left his room since Zelda fell to the Surface.

I join the table with Pipit, Karane and Fledge. How I wish that Link was here too.

Everyone gets huge meals but I'm not hungry, awake or in the mood so I just pick at the meal given to me.

They're all chatting about what they have been up to around Skyloft, even Fledge joins in now and again but I just quietly sit and play with my food like a little kid. They realise this about halfway through the meal.

"Are you okay, Chloe?" Pipit asks. "You're a bit quiet." I force a happy nod.

"Yeah, I've just had a rough day, that's all." I reply, my words being an understatement.

"I'm not surprised after being on the Surface and all." He pauses. "Speaking of which, where's Link? He isn't asleep already, is he?" Everyone laughs but me. I'm thinking about what has actually happened to him.

_"Goddess Hylia, Link, please wake up!" Shaking him doesn't work and neither does calling his name at the top of my voice about ten times._

"What's up, Chloe?" asks Karane after noting that I wasn't laughing at all. "You always love making fun of Link's sleeping patterns."

"I-I. . ." _Think of something, girl!_ "I should take some food to him," I blurt out. "I-I need to check up on him anyway." I get up quickly, my eyes going glassy. _I'm so stupid!_

"Why? He's only sleeping? Or did something bad happen?" Fledge adds.

I stare at them all in silence when a bunch of tears stream down my face and I rush off, not even returning my plate to Henya.

I rush back into his cold, silent room. _That's the stupidest thing that you have ever done!_

I slam the door and lean against it, fighting a losing battle to hold back tears.

And that's when I fight with my light and darker thoughts.

"Why did they have to ask?"

**Why don't you tell them then?**

"How could I tell them? They would get all worried and we would never leave tomorrow."

**Tomorrow? Do you really think that he'll be awake tomorrow?**

"Shut up! How dare you think that!"

**Why do you care? It's only because you're deeply in love with him that you care so much.**

"No! I don't have feelings like that for him! We're friends and no more!"

**No? You two have grown to show affection for each other. More than you ever knew you were showing. Everyone else is noting this _but_ you.**

"Stop it! He is only my friend! I am _not_ in love!"

**That's what a lovesick person would say.**

I'm about to scream when Hylia's voice silences all of me.

_Stop! Get yourself together, Chloe!_

And that's the moment when my knees give and I cry on my knees.

_Shush, Chloe, don't cry. We both know how strong my Hero is. He will wake in the morning and don't you forget that._ I open my mouth but a louder sob escapes me.

_It may not ease you as much as I hope but now is the moment for me to explain what happened that night. As a witness, I will try to explain the events as best as I can._

My sobs go quiet and my tears fall much less than they did a few moments ago.

I force my legs to hold the rest of my body weight and sit back on the chair that I left next to the bed before I left for the kitchen.

_Now, Chloe, I do not want you to comment during my explanation. It will be faster and easier that way._ I nod without comment and she begins.

_That dark being that you encountered on that fateful night was a creation of Ghirahim's to halt you so he could gain time on searching for the Spirit Maiden. It was never a being from you._

_When you took that blow from that creature for my Hero, you were knocking at death's door straight away that you only be saved by powers as strong as mine. And so that was the time, as fated to be, for me to me to pass my spirit into your body to sustain your life. My Hero agreed without hesitation._

The bit on the end makes a smile crease my face.

_But when you see the Demon Lord later in your quest, he will badly wound you, regrettably causing my spirit to leave you and returning you to your near-death state again. __The only way to return you to your original state of being before you were hurt by Ghirahim's creation again, my Hero must take down the king of all darkness that I sealed away generations ago._

I-I . . . Link. . .

"S-so I should be dead but you saved me?" I stammer to his room.

_Yes, and my Hero agrees to that without hesitation. He told me how he would go to the ends of the Surface for you. _I blush.

"So _that's_ why he has been more protective of me lately and why I have heard your voice when I played that song for him. But why did all of that at Lanayru happen?" I ask her.

_He remembered that he had to tell you what had happened that night and too many memories came back to him that he couldn't cope with_, she explains to me.

"So, he's like this . . . because of me?" I say, looking down at him.

_Overall, yes. That is why he is in his current state._

So if Link had gotten hit then . . . this would be the other way around. "You need to stop putting others before you sometimes." I think aloud.

_Now Chloe, I am positive that he will wake in the morning just as I had told him when I had moved into your body so please rest._

"Hylia, I would love to but . . . how will I sleep for long with all of these dark thoughts and events swirling around my head?" I say, almost inaudibly.

_Let me help you, my dear. You need your rest as much as my Hero. You have endured so much over this time._

Suddenly, calmness somehow washes over me and I feel exhausted but . . . at peace.

Using my free arm as a pillow, I lay my head down and let my eyes close. _He's finally sleeping in a bed tonight instead of sleeping on the floor_, I think with a small smile.

_You finally know, Chloe. But you need to protect my Hero as much as he needs to protect you._

And darkness takes me with both hands.

* * *

We fly through the sky together, his arms wrapped around me as I sit on his lap. It's just us. Me and him. Him and me.

"Chloe," he says nervously. "I have something to tell you." I look into his shining eyes. I care for him so much. I-I love him.

"What is it, Link?" His eyes turn fazed. I move in closer. "Link? Are you okay?" I raise my hand to his cheek but it doesn't do anything to his expression.

Then, with no warning at all, shadows are suddenly drawn to him, engulfing him with darkness.

"Link?" Now I sound much more panicked. And I _am_ much more panicked. This isn't normal at all.

The darkness covering him fades and reveals someone else entirely. It's my Link but he is . . . a dark being in replace of him.

"_There was two of us all along but you fell in love with the wrong person."_ He tells me, his tone of voice changed a little.

I try to break his grasp on me but he is too strong for me to break. "Link, you're scaring me."

"_You still think that we are the same?"_ Now I am too scared to stay healthy.

"Where's my Link then?" I demand in a shaky voice. "What have you done with him?"

"_I haven't done anything. I have just showed you how deeply in love you are with him."_ I shiver at their words.

"_But should we see if your precious Hero feels the same?"_ I raise an eyebrow, urging _it_ to continue.

They break their grab on me sharply, letting me fall back and almost off the crimson bird but they take me back by the back of my neck and pull out a dark knife. I squirm around, trying to break away and not caring that would fall into the abyss of clouds below me but their grip around my neck tightens, making me squeal.

"_Stop trying to escape, girl. This will only take a few moments."_ An evil grin covers their face.

"How will this tell me whether Link has feelings for me or not?" I manage to choke out.

They raise the blade to my throat. _"We, more so__ I__ will see how he reacts to your "tragic" death."_

A line of pain drags its finger across my throat and the grip on the back on my neck is released.

And I'm falling. Falling through the sky faster than I knew knew was possible.

"Chloe." My eyes are shut and I am positive that I am dead but I can hear Link's, the real Link's voice call out to me.

"Chloe, wake up." I am jolted into a stop and my eyes open. I am suspended in the sky but someone's grip on my hand is holding me there.

"Link. . ." He's right above my face, his grip always reassuring of my safety.

"I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world." He says. I open my mouth to react when my vision goes white and I . . . exit my life.

* * *

"Chloe, wake up." I groan and try to roll over, expecting more mattress to be there but I slip off the chair that I forgot I fell asleep on, pulling whoever I am holding onto down with me as well. You know I'm not good in the morning.

My eyes gently open as Link pulls me off the floor and into his lap onto his bed, just like we were in my dream expect we're on kind of solid ground and he hopefully won't turn dark on me and try to murder me for a reaction off the real Link.

"Y-you're . . . awake." I reach for his cheek like in my dream but his hand catches it this time.

"Yeah, and do you know that you talk in your sleep." My eyes widen. How have I embarrassed myself this time?

"W-what did I say?" I ask nervously.

"Well you said my name _a lot_, and the words "love" and "dark" and I realised that I _do_ love night-time compared to daytime." Mental face palm at his joke. "But then you started saying something about a "tragic death" and. . ." his words fade from my mind as the memories fly back.

* * *

_I care for him so much. I-I love him._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_I haven't done anything. I have just showed you how deeply in love you are with him."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_They raise the blade to my throat. "We, more so I will see how he reacts to your "tragic" death."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world."_

* * *

"Chloe?" I never realized that I had shut my eyes in the first place. But when I do, Link looks much panicked. I guess I kind of collapsed on him like he did with me, just not as bad.

"I . . . Hylia told me what happened to me that night." His face pales a little. "A-and I had a dream where you had a dark self too and it killed me to see if you had. . ." _No, don't tell him what they were trying to achieve._

"See if I had what?" _Oh great. Come on, Chloe. Think._

I sigh. "To see how you would react to my death." It isn't the exact reason but it's close enough.

The words give me a feeling of losing him and it takes over. I embrace as much of him as I can.

"Don't scare me like that again." I say, referencing to yesterday. He hugs back almost twice as tight.

"I-I'm sorry." He says simply.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We sit like this for a while and I realize why Link didn't want to tell me about what had happened to me on that night before we left for Lanayru. I don't want to worry him about what we had to go through – not after what has happened to him.

Still, when he _does_ ask about what happened yesterday, I just say, "Hylia told me that you remembered that you needed to tell me what happened and you get loads of memories that couldn't cope and you. . ." I force the last word out.

"Collapsed."

I rise, hand Link the harp and head towards the door without another word. I'm doing a Link now – leaving when you feel like you've said too much. I open the door, step and head towards the kitchen.

* * *

Cawlin and Stritch have joined the table with Karane, Fledge and Pipit today.

Groose isn't here as usual and they look like they are actually chatting _nicely_ to the other three. Stritch is fine talking to them when Groose isn't around but . . . Cawlin doesn't normally do that.

"—talking about how he's been seeing gaps in the cloud barrier from his window and how he should go down one to save Zelda." I pick up Cawlin clarifying to the rest of the group.

"That's how Link and Chloe have been getting onto the Surface, right?" Karane asks, getting nods from the rest of the groups. It's really awkward to be standing in the doorway and listening in on their conversation.

"Yeah, so either Groose is going to leave it like he _should_ do or he has a plan on getting on to the Surface when Link and Chloe dive onto the Surface themselves." Oh great. . .

"Hopefully he doesn't. Those two will be in for a shock if they see Groose barrelling towards them as they descend onto the Surface." Pipit adds, making everyone laugh.

They all carry on with their breakfasts and I am about to walk in casually as if I haven't heard anything when a hand appears and my shoulder and I shriek.

And everybody looks at me.

Well so much for being casual as if nothing had been heard.

"Oh, Chloe!" Karane chirps in surprise. "I didn't notice you there." She looks at something behind me. "Oh, and Link too. You're finally up and about."

I mentally send evil looks to the boy behind me. He knows not to scare me but I guess he probably wasn't expecting that reaction from me.

I slowly make my way to a seat and Link does the same. Henya gives us our food and the quintet (even though that is for music) begins asking _me_ many questions at once.

"Why did you run off like that last night?"

"Why did you freak out when we started talking about Link?"

"Did something happen?"

"She freaked out?"

"Was it something bad?"

I'm almost knocked off my seat when a small voice says, "Don't you think that you should back off a little so she can actually breathe." We all look towards the voice to see that it was Fledge who spoke. I mouth the words, "Thank-you" to him which he replies with a smile.

"That's a good point," says Pipit. "But can I at least say sorry for upsetting you. As a senior knight, I shouldn't have bombarded you with so many questions."

As soon as he is finished, the others apologize too – even Cawlin and Stritch. Wow, so me being upset must have properly changed them.

I'm speechless. First I was being knocked backwards from the sudden rush of questions and now I am in a room full of apologizing.

But Link's voice draws me from my thoughts, "Wait, you got upset? Over what?" Oh right, I didn't tell him about my sudden outburst of tears. I think I'm going to have to tell him now.

"Uh. . ." I can't make out the words. My mouth has gone completely dry.

I am just about forming the words when Karane literally shouts, "Oh, Chloe! I have something for your big adventure! Come with me!" and scaring the living daylights out of everyone.

But no matter how much I want to get out of the kitchen so I don't have to explain my outbreak last night to Link, she grabs my wrist and pulls (more like drags) me upstairs.

I glance back at Link before he disappears from my sight to see him smirking a little.

_I so have to get him back for that_, I declare to my thoughts. _Or maybe it's payback for when I smirked at him on the morning of the Wing Ceremony and Zelda was trying to make him practice. It was a while back but it could be true._

* * *

Karane pulls me into her room which is full of pink and lacy items and orders me to wait for a moment. I scan the room, remembering the girly tea parties and teen exam studies we shared in this room. I prefer the girly tea parties to the teen exam studies in my opinion.

I linger for a bit while she goes through her wardrobe, hoping that it isn't some sort of stand-out dress again. I don't even want to begin explaining that time.

But if it _is_ another stand-out dress, I don't even want to think about what that could mean for me.

"Found it!" she announces, shoving all of her things back into the wardrobe.

"Right, close your eyes and hold out your hands!" she tells me, closing the doors to her wardrobe and keeping her back to me so the object is out of my view.

I do as she asks and wait. I hear her footsteps and tense slightly, begging Hylia that it isn't another flamboyant dress.

I feel something soft and quite like being place in my hands. _It's not one of her dresses_, I think happily.

But when she tells me to open my eyes, I don't expect to see what I see.

A neatly folded, white piece of material with a teal coloured Loftwing (exactly like my own) in flight sewn into it sits in my hands. It's beautiful.

"What is it?" I ask her, tracing the outline of the bird with my finger but careful not to drop it.

"When Zelda was making the Sailcloth for the Wing Ceremony, she showed me how to sew them and I made one myself." She explains to me.

"This is a lovely design of yours, Karane." She laughs, making me feel really awkward. Why is she laughing?

"Oh, that's not mine. Mine failed so badly that Zelda just made one for me instead."

"Oh. . ." I mumble. "Is this for me?"

She nods. "Yes, being that you and Link and travelling around a lot and being that he already has a Sailcloth, I thought that it would be easier for the two of you to have one each."

"I don't what to say . . . thanks, Karane, I guess. I owe you one." I tell her.

"You can pay me back by finding Zelda for us." I nod without word.

"So is it true, then?" Karane asks as I slip the Sailcloth between my back and the sword strap, being careful not to crease it too much. I look up with a confused look.

"As in. . ." I say, asking her to be more specific. Please don't say that she thinks that we're. . .

"You and _him_." I give her a look.

"What made you bring this up? Was this the other main reason for having me alone?" I toss back to which she nods. I roll my eyes. Why are people so interested in this subject recently?

"Well, while you were gone yesterday . . . Pipit asked me out." I squeal like a fan-girl. They have liked each other for _ages_.

"Oh my goddess, Karane. And I take it that you said yes." She smiles largely.

"Yes, of course!" I bring her in for a hug. "We wanted to be how we were before we were dating until people like you knew so it wasn't so obvious when we told you."

"Aw, Karane, that's so cute but . . . what does this have to do with me and I am assuming Link?" I ask, releasing myself from the hug.

"Well, it got me thinking about how much time you two have been spending together and . . . I think that Chloe has a crush." My jaw hangs open. Not her too. . .

"_Oh, now someone's getting protective, how sweet. One could even call it . . . romantic."_

"The main reason that Link is spending so much time with me is because we have to and we need to find Zelda. I do _not_ have a crush on him." I stress to her.

"Everyone here knows that I am the "Goddess of Love", right?" I roll my eyes and nod. "And I can tell that you two have chemistry. Just say it already. You like him and even though he likes Zelda, he's starting to fall for you too." She makes a heart shape with her hands.

I largely roll my eyes. "Oh please, no boy has found any interest in me so why start now?" She pouts at me.

"Aw, poor Chloe is lovesick," she places her hand to my forehead and jerks away when she touches. "Oh, and a temperature! Yep, this girl is _properly_ lovesick." I push her hand away and move towards the door.

"Chloe," she takes my hand and I halt.

"Yes." I say, a tinge of annoyance on the edge of my word.

"I'm not trying to annoy you but can I just borrow that Sailcloth for a moment?" Knowing that she is about to do something else, I slowly take out the Sailcloth and pass it to her without turning.

"Now, sit on my bed and don't say or protest anything until I'm done, okay?" I sigh loudly, making sure that she hears it and cross over to her bed.

She orders my eyes to close and she begins.

I feel my sword being taken away and something put in replace of it. I don't feel right without my sword. . .

Then, she takes my hair back and starts messing with it. Oh goddess, what have I let myself in for?

She gets off the bed, makes sure that my eyes are still closed, drags something quite heavy across the room and takes me over to it.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." I blink my eyes open and gasp slightly at what I see.

I stare at a mirror that reflects not me (and even though she only did two things) but the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen before .

The Sailcloth that Zelda gave to Karane drapes over my shoulders like a cardigan and my hair cascades down my back in a long plait. I'm not as near as beautiful as the girl who stands before me instead.

Karane kneels down and brushes some sand off my dress (probably still there from out trip across Lanayru) and reties my sword to my side instead of my back before rising and resting her elbows on my shoulders.

"See, I'm surprised that the boys on this island haven't dropped dead for you yet." I don't speak – I just continue to stare of the image before me. _I'm_ surprised that she hasn't bragged about her work being good.

"Now, _I'm_ going to get "you know who" and _you_ are going to sit on the diving platform by the Light Tower as you _await your lover_." I tear my eyes away from the mirror and raise an eyebrow at her.

"What? Let the Goddess of Love do her work." I don't change my look. "Okay, okay, and I have been reading too many romance novels lately. A girl has to find a way to pass the time _somehow_."

She ushers me towards the door but I turn just before I open it and say, "If your plan works, then I _may_ just say thanks but I don't know and if it _doesn't_ work . . . then you have messed up my friendship and you _will_ be sorry."

She shrugs. "The Goddess of Love will take her chances." And with that, I leave the academy and head towards the Light Tower.

* * *

_What mess I have put myself in?_ Is my only thought as I stand at the edge of the diving platform next to the Light Tower.

Sure, Karane may have made me look nice and all but what will this help with? People have decided to ask about my love life and now one of my best friends is meddling in it!

Holy Hylia what has my life come to?

I take a seat on the platform, my plait flowing onto my shoulder with the wind and I wait for Karane.

I sit for a long time – probably about five or ten minutes. And when I am about to return to the Knight Academy and go back to my normal self, I hear Karane from behind.

"Come on, Link! She's been waiting for like twenty minutes now!" Twenty minutes? Geez, that's been a while.

"What are you trying to do here, Karane?" I hear Link ask her. "Can you stop dragging me around like the crazy girl that you are and tell me what on the Surface you are doing this?"

Their footsteps grow closer and butterflies blossom in my stomach. What is happening to me?

"Chloe! Someone's here for you!" I look up to see Karane unceremoniously shove Link towards me. I slowly rise and Link and I have a stare-off.

Karane moves to my side and whispers, "The Goddess of Love's work here is done. You can thank me later." before waltzing off, her hands in a heart shape again.

"Um, hey. . ." I say after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Hey. . ." he replies. "You look nice." I feel my cheeks heat up? Seriously, what is happening to me?

"You can thank Karane for that one." I tell him, fiddling with my hands to try and calm myself.

"Speaking of Karane, what did she want to give to you before?" _Good, the conversation is off my looks . . . wait, no it isn't. Damn it._

"Um, she gave me a Sailcloth that Zelda made for her while she was making yours." I say, twirling around to show it.

"That was sweet of her." Then the only sound is the wind whistling through my pointy ears.

"So," I say, trying to get the conversation going again. "Are you ready to head back to Faron Woods?"

He nods and holds out the golden harp that I never knew he was holding until now.

"Can you hold it while we fly? It will be easier." I smile and not but suddenly blurt something out that is incredibly stupid of me.

"I know that we both have Sailcloths now but can I fly with you today?" My eyes widen and I look away. He places the harp in my hands and I dare to look at him.

"That's fine. I prefer it that way." I squeal on the inside as I tie the harp to my side and we leap off the diving platform and move swiftly towards the first column of light.

* * *

_I have no idea what has come over me_, I think as Faron Woods draws closer. _I mean, of course I care about him but after the butterflies in my stomach and the blushing and the blurting out of random things . . . I don't know how to feel towards him anymore._

_Oh, I don't know anymore. Maybe I do love and I am just too afraid or too blind to see it._

I think of all of the times we have spent together and suddenly have a realization.

_It's all true_, I think. _I'm actually falling in love with Link._

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh, so thanks to Karane's meddling, Chloe has _finally_ realized that she is falling in love. Still, will she find the courage to say something? Or will she shy away and not say anything? And even if she does say something, will Link feel the same way? Or will their friendship be crushed forever? Find out soon! :)**

**P.S. Most of this came from my day dreams that I have _a lot_ so it goes all lovey :)**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	26. Chapter 26

**8 reviews, guys! 8! E-I-G-H-T! Oh my Goddess Hylia that's awesome you lot! Thank-you so much! :)**

**Cabbage: You were fangirling a lot like Chloe, weren't you? Still, you kind of know what happens at the end kind of so you know whether there will be a kiss or not :)**

**MidnightWhispersInTheDark: Invite me to that partaaaaaay! :)**

**ghirahim-mylove: I'm glad to have written such a good chapter for you and I hope that you enjoy this one! :P**

**Epicness: Nice quest name by the way. I hope that I DON'T let you down in this chapter! :)**

**Guest/LoZ Lover: You had a dream like that? Awesome! I wish that he was real too! :D**

**candybrown: Thank-you so much! There are about 5 to 8 odd chapters left of this story so I hope that you keep reading until then! :)**

**Epicness (again lol): I will keep writing 100000000000000 :P**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter guys! I hope that it meets your crazy expectations! :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 26: Unexpected Guests

(Link's POV)

Whatever Karane did, I thank her so much for it. Wait . . . what did I just think?

Ever since Karane dragged me into the plaza and almost shoved me off the edge of Skyloft, I saw the most beautiful girl ever.

Wait . . . what?

Just the way her hair and her dress swayed in the breeze and the way her bright blue eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight and the way she tried to hide her blush and. . .

. . . What is happening to me?

This is all reminding me so much of Karane's words it's scary.

* * *

"_Link!" I turn to the voice to see a very excited Karane rushing towards me._

"_Yes?" I ask her, silently wondering why she is so excited all of a sudden._

"_I need to talk to you in private." She says all giddy._

"_What do you—AH!" She grabs my arm and pulls me out of the kitchen now full of laughter._

_She opens the door to my room and shoves me inside. Okay, this girl is beyond insane._

_As I try to figure out what on the Surface is going on, she somehow locks the door that doesn't even lock. _"_Karane, how did you lock that door? It doesn't even—" she spins around sharply, silencing me mid-sentence._

"_Look, Lover Boy?" Lover Boy? "You've been spending tons of time on the Surface with Chloe, right?" __I nod quickly, hoping that she is about to give me her reason for dragging me out of the kitchen and locking us in my room. I swear if she asks out me out on a date. . ._

"_And now that I am going out with Pipit. . ." Wait, when did that happen? _"_I, the Goddess of Love," the Goddess of what? "Have decided to do a little matchmaking and I have found my first couple." Uh oh, this doesn't sound good._

"_Can you please explain to me what on the Surface is going on?" I ask nervously._

_She giggles. "You think that I'm going to ask you out, don't you?" I nod awkwardly, causing her to laugh more._

"_I told you already that I am going out with Pipit now," she steps closer. "I am talking about you and Chloe." I toss her a confused look._

"_Oh come on, Link. You know that you're falling for her so why don't you just tell her." She demands. How I wish that the door wasn't locked right now. . ._

"_I won't tell her because I'm not "falling for her" and she isn't falling for me either." I toss back, not giving in to what she is implying easily – not that it's true._

"_What if I said that she was waiting for you to tell her that you love her at the diving platform next to the light tower as this very second?" Um, I would. . ._

_She notes my speechlessness. "Good, because __she__ isn't waiting for you. The __love of your life__ is waiting for you instead. Now, do you have everything ready or going onto the Surface today?" I eye the harp and pick it up._

_Now she's the one to be confused._

"_W-where did you get that?" I thought that—" I cut in quickly to explain._

"_Zelda gave it to us before she had to go. We need to show it to someone on the Surface." She nods and grabs me by wrist._

"_So, ready to meet the love of your life?" But before I can answer, she unlocks the door and carts me down to the plaza._

_It only takes a few minutes but when I see Chloe stand and turn to me – my heart skips too many beats to stay healthy and. . ._

* * *

"What was that?" I'm drawn away from my daydream to hear Chloe talking to me.

"What was what?" I ask quickly. What embarrassing stuff have I done now?

"You were muttering something about a goddess and love." She stops in realization. "I'm sorry about Karane. She's in her little fantasy world again." I shake my head. It was the best idea that girl has ever had.

"It's fine," but I suddenly blurt out. "You look so beautiful, you know."

The roaring of the wind picking up slices the awkward silence into pieces for a few moments before it dies back down and it returns.

"That's the sweetest thing that I have ever heard." She replies.

But I can't control my own words. "I'm surprised that you don't hear it more often."

Thankfully, the column of light is right above us so we get ready to dive down.

We sit on the edge of my bird, looking at the world below as we prepare ourselves for the fall, when I feel a hand over my own. I look up to see Chloe's shining eyes looking straight into mine.

"Ready to jump?" I'm stuck in a trance of sorts for a moment but I shake myself out of it and nod.

And we leap off my bird and into the world below.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

For most of the way down, I am watching the girl next to me, giggling as the wind whips her plait around her.

I am ready to call over to her about getting her Sailcloth out and ready when a yell emanating from above us (more so _me_).

My head sharply turns skywards to see—

"GROOSE!"

* * *

(Chloe's POV)

The look on Link's face is priceless!

Groose, who was apparently going to join us on our way to the Surface today barrels towards us – more so Link.

"LINK! CHLOE! HELP!"

And then I remember that he doesn't have anything to slow himself down. The only thing that can halt his fall is.

Groose slams into Link and grabs a hold of his leg and they fall fast to Surface.

I, who cannot contain my laughter, soon realise that I should really be getting my Sailcloth out soon.

My hands fiddle with the knot that hold the Sailcloth to my back and I feel that I am not going to be able to get it out in time when the knot is untied and I lift the cloth above my head – slowing my speed dramatically and I sail down without any further problems.

I softly touch down on the Surface and scan the scene.

Link and Groose lie head-first in the dirt, Link's Sailcloth lies unceremoniously next to him.

Not fully keeping in mind that Groose is still here, I drop my own Sailcloth and rush over to Link whose eyes are shut.

"Goddess Hylia, Link! Are you okay?" I ask, kneeling by his side. He groans and opens his eyes.

"Ow," he mutters to the soil. "Well, I wasn't expecting that." I smirk.

"Well, you should have eavesdropped on the conversation at breakfast this morning and you wouldn't have had such a priceless face on you." I say, almost bursting into laughter again.

"Shut up." He says, pushing himself to his knees.

"Make me. That was the best reaction to someone barrelling towards you." He rolls his eyes, mumbles something about me knowing somehow something about that and leaves it there.

"Uh, rough landing. . ." We turn to see Groose getting up. "I think I mighta broke. Hey Link, seriously, did anyone teach you how to land without crash—"

Oh yeah . . . Groose hasn't seen the Surface before, has he? This is going to be good.

And to help, a bunch of tiny birds fly near him which he startles away from his reaction.

"Whoa! Birds? _Tiny_ birds? What _are_ they?" He exclaims. _They're tiny birds just as you said_, I think.

"And what is with all of these trees? There's so many of them!" _I'm not sure how to answer that. It's a forest but you probably don't fully know what that is, do you?_

And to help out _even_ more, Gorko walks past, his map outstretched.

"And what is _that thing_?" He asks aloud as I help Link to his feet. _That__, Groose, is a Goron._

Then all of this begins to sink in. But not in the right way, I suppose.

"How? Why? What?" He raises his arms skyward. "WHERE AM I?!"

Link smirks. "Groose, you are on the Surf—AH!" Groose suddenly grabs Link by the shoulders and shakes him wildly. He's gone crazy. Crazier than his usual self, that is.

"Where are we? Is Zelda here? What's the deal with this place? I thought that there was nothing down here! Come on already, Link! I can take it!" _Apparently not. . ._

Groose _finally_ stops shaking Link and gives him air to speak.

But he doesn't speak – he pats Groose on the arm to which Groose stares at the gesture just as Link explains all rather quickly.

"This is the Surface, the world below the clouds. Zelda is near here," though we don't know, I may add. "and we've seen her and she's okay. We are going to talk to a woman in that temple," he gestures to the temple. "and she's going to help us more on our search for Zelda."

Okay he's kept bits out like the psychopath and things like that which is good because I don't even want to begin explaining things like to Groose.

He falls to his knees, the words finally sinking into him. The birds from before land on him, one even atop his hair.

"Link . . . can I ask a question?" He nods, encouraging him to continue. He looks over to Gorko. "What _is_ that thing?" Link and I look at each other and laugh.

"That, Groose, is a Goron but he won't hurt you." I kneel down and add in a whisper, "But he can talk a lot." That makes him laugh a little.

"So Zelda is down here and she's . . . okay?" We both nod at the same time and I get back to my feet. Groose fights back tears of joy.

"Wow, that's a huge weight off my shoulders. . ." He takes a look around.

"You know, you two, this place ain't that bad really." He pauses. "This place needs a name. Yeah, a name fitted for this rugged, adventurous wilderness." He raises his arms again.

"We'll call it Grooseland!" Link and I both step back at the same time. That is just insane. . .

He rises to his feet quickly. "Well, thanks for getting me here, you two," I pass Link a smirk. "You guys can head home. Big Groose will handle the search from here!" And with that, he takes off towards the Sealed Temple without hesitation about Gorko anymore.

"Well . . . I didn't expect that when I woke up this morning. Or his sudden change in the past minute." I mutter.

"We better get back to the temple before Groose does something . . . Groose-like." I laugh and pick up Sailcloth, tying it my back like Karane did as I follow Link to the Sealed Temple.

* * *

"What? No! Say it again! I _dare_ you!" _What a wonderful welcome back, huh?_ I tell myself.

Groose stands tall in front of the older woman who sits in the same place that she did when we left her.

"I only speak the truth, young man. You are not the one who will save her. The Spirit Maiden, the one you call Zelda, can only be saved by two people that you already know. It has been their destiny to do this thing long before you were bought crying into this world." She clarifies. _Right on!_

"Shut it, Grannie!" That was nice! You tell her to speak then to shut up. Make your mind up already, Groose "You don't know me, 'cause if you did then you'd know that I am the one to save her. And why would I be down here in the first place? Still, who are these _heroes_ anyway?"

This is the time for Link and I to step up towards Groose and the older woman.

"Oh . . . now I getcha. Grannie has been saying a bunch about destiny and how you're going to save Zelda." He pauses and lets out a laugh. "What a joke! I know you two and you're no heroes, shrimps!"

But before we can answer, he storms off to the front of the temple with a loud yell of rage.

The older woman turns to us. "So Link, Chloe, were you able to reunite with Zelda?" she wonders, turning the conversation away from Groose and back to us.

"Kind of, but this woman, I think Impa was her name, called us late and then took Zelda through the Gate of Time and destroyed it." I explain to her.

"Ah, that was Zelda's guardian and Impa is her name. She was appointed by the goddess herself to aid and protect Zelda in her journey." We stand in silence for a few moments, letting the information sink in.

Still, you must focus on moving forward to Zelda. I believe that Zelda gave you the harp that she has had since the Wing Ceremony, correct?" I untie the harp form my side and hold it out.

"And am I correct in believing that Hylia's spirit has passed into your body so when you play the harp, you wield her voice." I nod.

"Ah yes, you fate is surely beginning to take shape." She pauses. "Although, I would like you to stand in the centre of that circular platform and play for me." I am about to speak when she cuts in saying, "It will all make sense in a few moments."

I send Link a reassuring smile and move down the steps towards the circle.

But when I hear the older woman say to Link, "Be ready to catch her." I begin to get slightly worried.

I stand in the centre of the platform, the harp resting on my side and Link nearby in case I fall.

My finger touches the first string and I lose control of my body.

"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess . . . unite earth and sky . . . bring light to the land. . ."

I sing the song twice and like before when I open my eyes again, the world swings around me and my knees give out on me.

Luckily like before too, Link is by my side so he catches me easily. If he wasn't there, I would have awkwardly fallen flat on my face.

A bright blue light suddenly shoots out from behind us and when we turn, a slab exactly like the Gate of Time before became the actual, fully-functioning gate rises from the ground.

"That harp you hold is known as the Goddess' Harp, It is a divine instrument of the goddess who once watched over this land." So that harp wasn't _like_ the one from the legends. It _is_ the harp from the legends.

"The melodies it brings to life have the power to produce a variety of strange and otherworldly effects." For example, a slab like the Gate of Time rising from the floor.

"The great slab standing before you is known as a Gate of Time. It is the last of its kind in existence. The last portal that can lead you to the place where Zelda now resides."

Link helps me to my feet. "If you manage to open the gate and go through, you will likely end up in the same place as Zelda."

A glimmer of hope sparks in my heart. "But you will have to endure many hardships and put yourself in great danger to awaken the gate from its dormant state."

I look at Link, then down at the Goddess' Harp. Hylia picked us solely for this quest. We can do this.

"Though your journey will put you in harm's way . . . you must endure as the heroes chosen by the godde—"

A mini-earthquake cuts her off. Oh goddess, what on the Surface is going on?

"This shaking . . . I fear that the seal has been broken," she thinks aloud. "I knew that it would react to you summoning the gate but I never thought that it would break so quickly." Blame it on me then. Well, it is kind of my fault.

We turn to her. "Link, Chloe, I will explain later but now is the time for action. Head to the pit outside and check on the sealing spike."

Link and I exchange courageous looks before rushing outside. This isn't good. Not at all.

_Be careful, Chloe_, Hylia warns me. _Listen to my Hero no matter what._

* * *

As soon as I step outside, the breaking seal gives me another mini-earthquake to welcome me out.

I hear a girly squeal from behind me and I turn to see Groose shaking like a leaf. A _very_ cold leaf.

"W-what's going on? I thought the world down here was supposed to be solid!" I have never seen Groose like this before. The Surface has changed him so much in the past ten minutes or so.

I am not sure why but I'm not scared yet. I may be when I see what we may be up against. Yep, I am going towards that thing if it's the last thing that I do.

"Calm down, boy." I hear the old woman say. I thought that she would stay inside the temple for protection. She's brave.

She turns to Link who is looking worriedly at the spiralling pit below us.

"Link, you must go down there and check on the seal. There is nothing normal about these tremors. You must approach the pit with caution! The monster could free itself at any moment!"

Geez, way to reassure Link and Groose there.

He turns and nods to her before turning back to the pit. I can't let him do this alone. That monster was in his nightmares so it definitely can't be good.

I manage to catch his arm before he leaps off the edge. He spins around quickly.

"I'm coming with you." I tell him. He shakes his head.

"No, I know what's down there and you'll get hurt. I have to do this alone." He tosses back, jerking his arm out of my grasp and jumping off the edge.

I open my mouth to stop him but he's already gone. I could use my newly gotten Sailcloth but he wants me to stay her so I better stay here, huh?

And besides, Hylia told me to listen to him no matter what and he knows what he will be up against while I don't so it may be a tiny bit easier for him.

As soon as he touches down at the bottom of the pit, a large circle underneath the sealing spike does jet black and produces loads of black mist like the first time we landed here – only ten times more.

Link draws his sword as a gigantic, scaly head appears out of the black circle, the sealing spike deep in the top of its skull.

At first, I don't think that it is that much being that it's stuck in the ground but that thought changes when it works two large legs with four toenails around the feet that wobble like jelly out of the ground.

It may not have any arms or a tail but it towers at least fifty feet above Link and when it roars (almost bursting my eardrums), I realise how intimidating this thing is and how bad Link's nightmares must have been.

And then I get a thought.

_Link has to fight that thing alone._

* * *

**Not some of my best work, I know. I am sorry if it didn't your high expectations of me but I tried and the next few will be loads better!**

**So Groose has arrived on the Surface and Link now has to face a giant thing from his nightmares alone? Will he beat it? Or will Chloe end up helping him? And if they do, will they get to Zelda before time runs out? Find out soon!**

**Please review too! :)**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	27. Chapter 27

**So, writers block got the best of me for a few days but I'm back and this chapter is WAY better than the other one because it is the second main plot-point in this fanfiction ~ this is where my fanfiction goes a bit off from the main plot and I have been _so_ excited to write this for months and I've already had the second half of this chapter written since like February/March :)**

**Still, I just didn't know how to get to that bit so I haven't updated for a few days but alas, I am back :)**

**LoZ lover: She kind of gives him advice so we must have thought the same thing like telepathy or something :P**

**ghirahim-mylove: You should have seen my face when I first ready your review and good thing I was alone too because I was laughing my socks off! I am now responding to it too :D Can't wait for Chapter 3 of Time Sword by the way :)**

**Pharmagirl: I'm glad that you love it and here's the next chapter for you ~ I hope that you like it :)**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 (all 8 reviews lol): Thank-you, I hope that it keeps getting interesting for you, I know right ~ poor Chloe, they would make a good couple, wouldn't they?, yeah it's good that she stood up for him, yay they found his bird :), things do get serious there and thank-you again ~ you like reviewing, don't you? Not that I mind :P**

**Anime-freak225-0691: I feel bad for Link too but don't worry, he will get some help :)**

**Epicness: You know that I was literally _just_ about to upload this chapter when your review came up :P Still, I think I'll need that luck and I hope that you enjoy this one. Hopefully it will be as good as Chapter 25 but I won't know until you tell me :)**

**Geez, that was a lot of reviews. Anyway, thank-you also to PINKDIAMOND4000 and Anime-freak 225-0691 for favouriting my fanfiction ~ I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

_**P.S. Because Hylia's voice is in Chloe's head, she doesn't have speech marks when she speaks but when she is talking to others, she does because she isn't speaking to Chloe just letting you know.**_

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 27: Dark Deals

Why does Link have to be so damn stubborn? He has to fight that thing _alone_ for crying out loud! How on the Surface is he going to be okay?!

Well, I am wrong for the first few minutes because I watch him attacking the monster's toes which disappear after a few strikes and when all of them are gone, the creature falls hard onto its back.

Link, taking his chance, dashes underneath on of the monster's legs and upwards strikes the sealing spike into the creature's head.

The monster glows for a few seconds before sharply rising back to its feet and growing its toes back and the sealing spike rising from its skull again. Ew!

But things soon begin to go downhill. . .

The monster raises its left leg high as if it is charging up for and attack – except I don't think that Link fully realizes what it may be about to do.

He thankfully moves out of the way as the foot slams into the ground but what neither of us expects is a large circle of red electricity to shoot out of the base of its foot, stunning Link and giving the creature a chance to crush him.

However, before I know it, my Sailcloth is off of my back and I am dashing off towards the creature.

_Chloe? What are you doing?!_ Hylia's panicked voice asks as I sail down into the centre of the pit.

"Just trust me!" I call out, right above the monster's head.

I leap onto its head and quickly drape my Sailcloth over my shoulder. I take out my sword and with three downward strikes to the sealing spike, the monster roars in pain and shakes me off but thankfully my Sailcloth saves me from the high fall.

Making sure that I don't get squished like a bug (that's how I feel standing under it), I grab a paralyzed Link and pull him off to the side. Boy that was. . .

The monster steps backwards, falls onto its front, turns red (which I am assuming is a barrier) and slithers quickly towards us.

Only it doesn't give me enough time to move and both Link and I are knocked off the edge.

Knowing that I can only save one of us from the fall, I twist my body as fast as I can so that I will—

My body slams into the ground harshly, knocking the air clean out of me – the extra weight doesn't help. Something hard, most likely a rock, strikes my skull, sending me into darkness.

At least it wasn't. . .

* * *

"Chloe?!" A soft but much panicked voice draws me into the present. I lie in the same place that I did when I lost consciousness but I can't open my eyes – I can only hear what is going on around me.

_Chloe, show my Hero some sign of your consciousness. He fears the worst as I am sure can hear_, Hylia instructs me. Now I realise whose voice is calling out for me.

My eyes may not work but my hand reaches out for Link and I find his hand. "I-I'm okay . . . don't worry about me. . ." I manage to croak out.

He pulls me into a sitting position and embraces me until I can barely breathe. I don't mind, though. I'm glad to be literally stuck in his hug.

"Very good, Link." We release each other slightly to see the older woman and Groose walking down towards us. She got here fast.

"Though The Imprisoned," _Good name._ "had only just begun to break its bonds, I am incredibly impressed that you were able to restore the seal keeping it captive. You also have my thanks, Chloe. If you had not done what you did, I don't want to think about where we would be right now." _At least The Imprisoned is gone, I guess. Even though I knocked myself out during the battle._

"Unfortunately, you have only succeeded in buying us a little more time in which to act." Link helps me to my feet and he holds me for support, or more, I'm not sure.

"The behemoth that you beat back into confinement is a horror of unspeakable power. Judging by what I saw, I would not be surprised if the seal gave way once again." Oh great. . .

"So you two are left with little time to complete the task with which you have been entrusted. Return to the Sealed Temple, Link and Chloe. There is much to discuss."

She turns and heads back towards the temple and Link helps me follow. I notice the seal back in the centre of the pit and a glare of admiration from Groose. I guess beating that thing back into its prison was enough to make him realise what we are capable of.

* * *

We stand before the slab that will hopefully be the Gate of Time with the older woman, looking at its details that make it. My Sailcloth, even after what it went through when I "faced" The Imprisoned, still remains tied to my back unharmed.

"As you can both see, the gate is nothing more than a slab of cold stone for now. It is sleeping. Rousing it from its slumber would require great power." She pauses. "Yes, I believe a shot from your Skyward Strike _might_ just do it. . ."

Link steps forward, taking the hilt into his hand when she stops him by saying, "Ah, sorry to disappoint you, but for now your sword lacks the power necessary to awaken the gate. First, you and your sword must grow together." He looks back in disappointment.

"Faron Woods . . . Eldin Volcano . . . and Lanayru Desert . . . a sacred flame is hidden deep within these lands. Seek them out, and purify your sword in their heat. Only after your blade has been tempered by these three flames will it be imbued with the great power for which you search." This is slowly beginning to sink in – but where do we start?

"Clues to finding the flames that you seek have been woven into a song precious to your people, the Ballad of the Goddess. The clues in the song are your best hopes of finding the flames." Wait, isn't that the song that is sung at the Wing Ceremony.

"_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess . . . unite earth and sky . . . bring light to the land. . ."_

"Well, I guess that you've got it all figured out, Grannie." Groose's voice takes my attention to him. "Me, well there's nothin' I can do to help Zelda. I'm useless." Okay, I might loathe the guy but he must be down here for a reason. We are.

He moves swiftly towards the door and ignores the woman's words about having a role to play in all of this soon.

She turns to us once she has gone.

"Link, Chloe, you two must go now. Trust in fate to guide your feet. Your mission depends on this . . . as does Zelda's fate." We nod at the same time and we quickly move towards the door leading to the clearing when Fi appears, halting us.

"Master and Companion, I detect an evil aura on the other side of this door. I calculate a 98% chance that it is a being that you have already encountered during your mission." _Have encountered already. . ._

"Ghirahim," Link and I both say simultaneously. "It has to be." I add after.

Link takes his sword out. "After what he did to you, he better be—" Fi suddenly cuts in.

"I am sorry, Master, but this aura calls out to Companion alone. She must take this being on by herself." Oh. Goddess. Hylia. Help. Me.

I gulp, knowing that I have taken him on alone before without much experience and kind of beaten him, and move towards the door when a hand catches my arm.

"Please don't go, Chloe." Link almost pleads from behind. "I don't want you to go against him alone."

"Why? You don't think that can handle it." _What on the Surface did I say that for?!_

I quickly turn to him, ready to apologize. "I-I'm so sorry, Link. I didn't mean to—" He stops me.

"It's fine. That's how I made it out to be. It's just that he's . . . unpredictable. You never know what he is about to do." He explains.

Knowing _exactly_ what he means, I hug him quickly and whisper in his ear, "Don't worry, it's my turn to protect you instead of it being the other way around." and leave before he can object.

* * *

I leap off the edge of the small overhand and slow into a halt as I reach the centre of the clearing.

_Fi said that he would be here so where is he?_ I ask myself in slight confusion. I wish that he would just show himself without. . .

"So you decided to follow the words of that robotic spirit, I see? Oh, how your Hero must have objected to you going alone!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Please don't go, Chloe."_ He pleaded. _"I don't want you to go against him alone."_

"_Why? You don't think that can handle it."_ I know that I shouldn't have said that – never meant it like that at all.

I turned to him, ready to apologize. _"I-I'm so sorry, Link. I didn't mean to—"_ He quickly stopped me.

"_It's fine. That's how I made it out to be. It's just that he's . . . unpredictable. You never know what he is about to do."_ He explained.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Going with his final words to me and not moving my position, I move my arm over to my side to grab my sword but my hands can't find it – I am just grasping the air.

I turn sharply to see Ghirahim twirling the hilt of my sword between his fingers.

Link was right, not that I ever doubted him. Ghirahim is _very_ unpredictable.

"What do you want now you psychopath?" I ask impatiently, wanting my weapon back for security.

"Calm down, sky child. I just wanted to chat." I hold back a laugh but not a huge smirk.

"Geez, you make me laugh. You wouldn't just appear randomly lie this only to chat. I'm not that dumb." _Please don't add anything about the dumb thing, please_, I hope.

"Fine, you have me there. I wanted to ask you about a deal of sorts." I know that this won't be ending well straight away.

"What sort of deal?" I ask, trying not to sound interested at all.

"Ah, it seems that I have intrigued you." Damn it. "I want to ask you something." _Go on then!_ Geez, I'm impatient today – or maybe it's just him.

He begins circling around me like and artist and their work but I don't follow him. I just stand tall, staring at the bird statue that Link and I kind of descended to a while ago.

Oh Link, how I wish that you were here right now. You'd easily kick Ghirahim's but when it came to it. I feel rather helpless without a proper swordsman here to protect me.

"When I left the Temple of Time, I didn't _fully_ leave you two alone." Oh great, the creep has gone stalker as well as psycho. Well, he did follow us on our first trip through Faron Woods but I thought that he stopped that after our "meeting".

"No, I moved on top of the wall next to where you entered to see where you would be heading next." He stops right behind me. I _so_ don't feel right with him right behind me with my sword.

"But when you played the Ballad of the Goddess to your hopeless Hero, you looked _exactly_ like the Goddess Hylia." Well maybe that's because she is actually _inside_ of me. I shouldn't really bring that up to him. . .

And anyway, how does he know what Hylia looked like when she rules over this land (and still does kind of)?

He carries on circling me and I finally make out words. "What are you implying exactly?" I ask, trying not to sound worried about my current situation at all.

He stops right in front of me. "I am _implying_ that you would serve as a suitable servant for my master when he returns to rule this land."

My breath is caught in my throat and I have to cough to regain my general flow of breathing again – which Ghirahim notes.

"I never thought that you would react like that. You should take a few lessons from your Hero. He doesn't show his emotions whatsoever." _I really should_, I tell myself. _If I make it out of here, that is._

But I force more words out of my mouth. "So where does this supposed deal come into this, then?" I ask, making sure that I don't show _any_ emotion while still trying to breathe properly.

"I hoped that you wouldn't ask that." That's what he came here for, right? Okay. . .

He pauses. "If you promise to be in the temple behind you in seven days time starting tomorrow . . . then I promise not to kill the boy."

"WHAT?!" I'm shocked, happy and worried all rolled up into one word.

Ghirahim groans loudly, expressing his anger towards me. "Yes, if you follow my plan then I won't kill him." I feel so damn happy but why do I just have a feeling that I am going to get hurt more than ever if I agree to this?

"So, what _else_ would I have to do in your plan?" I wonder, still not moving from my place.

He grins arrogantly. What is he up to now?

"You will all find out when my plan begins." He answers simple. Oh great, "you will _all_ find out" – that just spells out trouble with a capital "T".

I sigh and think for a while. I might be killing off my life but in return, I could be preserving and hopefully saving Link's life. And at the moment, that is all that I really care about at the moment.

"So if I follow your plan to every last detail," I am really in for it with this. "Then you won't hurt Link." I hope that he agrees to my words. I can hold it against him then.

He looks at my suspiciously before speaking again.

"I will not _kill_ him.I still have anger left over from the little stunt that he pulled at the Temple of Time and you know me, I won't be able to hold it and I would break our deal. Now that wouldn't be good now, but nice try." Double damn it.

There is a quick moment of silence before Ghirahim speaks again. "I believe that it is a pretty good deal for you, but I want an answer _right now_."

Even though I can tell that this isn't going to end in tears more than cheers, no rhyme intended, I say, "Fine, I'll go through with it."

I think that I hear some sort of gasp from behind me but when I turn, nobody is there.

Then something I didn't expect happens. Ghirahim grabs my left hand and slices it with my sword. I spin around and watch him grip my hand with his own.

"Don't look so worried, sky child. It is just showing that a deal has been made." _And that I'll be scarred for life_, I mentally add.

He hands me my sword back to me but I don't sheathe it just in case.

"You better keep your promise, Ghirahim," I tell him. "If you don't then I swear to Hylia that I will make you suffer so slowly and painfully that you will regret ever stepping onto this land." I surprise myself with my words. I haven't ever said something so threatening before in my life.

"I'll remember that," he pauses. "But I must tell you something, sky girl." He suddenly warps away. He isn't gone – I can still sense him nearby. And he wouldn't go mid-sentence.

Then I am suddenly warped away too – but I drop my sword in the process.

I realise that when I reappear and open my eyes very slowly to see Ghirahim's face right in front of my face.

"I am not one to keep their promises." I stumble back in surprise to see that I have been warped onto a tree branch that dangles high over the clearing. I don't realise this in time and I fall into the clearing below me.

This is it. I'm gone. It's over before it has even—

I slam into the g . . . something soft. What on the Surface?

My eyes open gently, revealing a well-known friend of mine holding me.

"Link."

"I heard everything," he tells me. "You know how to threaten people, don't you?" He must have been the one who gasped slightly before.

I smile a little. I am so glad that he is here but we still have one last threat to deal with.

Ghirahim leaps off the tree branch and lands softly on the ground. He smiles confidently but I notice a glint of annoyance and anger in his eyes.

"So nice of you to join us, boy," he pauses. "Didn't want to leave her alone, I take it?"

Link answers just about straight after, "No, I didn't want to leave her alone with a crazy psychopath like you." I grin loads. I thought it, he said it.

"Well, as much as it delights me to have some extra company, I must be off. I must carry on with my plans. But don't be sad, I'll leave you with a gift." He flashes me a confident look, snaps his fingers and leaves the area.

An eerie silence hangs in the air.

"Thank-you." I say, breaking the silence.

"It's fine, but I wonder what he meant by leaving—" A large cracking sound echoes around the clearing.

We both look straight up to see that the branch that I had just fallen from it about to split into two right above our heads.

"I'm sorry." My head shoots back down to see Link holding a sad look. If he is about to put his life in front of mine after the deal I have just made then I swear that I am going to—

Another crack fills the air and I force words out like before.

"Link, don't hurt yourself because of—NO!" Suddenly, Link throws me away and I land with a heavy thud on the ground.

My eyes fly up and everything seems to happen in slow motion.

Link flashes me one last look asking for forgiveness before beginning to cover his head from the branch.

But he isn't fast enough.

The tree branch slams into his skill and snaps in half and falls to the ground dramatically.

My eyes fill with tears and fall like and endless river. I force myself to my feet as he falls forwards – all of this reminding me of Lanayru but _a lot_ worse.

I dash over to his side as fast as I can and only barely manage to catch him in time.

I sit on the ground, trying to watch his lifeless face through my tears but all I see is water covering my vision.

_Chloe_, Hylia's voice scares the living daylights out of me. She should really stop doing that.

"Y-yes," I say, trying to wipe my tears but it's like trying to stop a flood with a single, tiny rock. "W-what do you need?"

_You must place your Sailcloth on the back of my Hero's head until help arrives. It is the best relief to his pain at the current moment._

I nod numbly and do as she asks. I untie the Sailcloth and place it behind his head. I don't want to see what colour the _white_ Sailcloth will become when I take it back.

_Now, place your hand in between them._ Not knowing what she is about to do, I force my hand to the right place. Oh goddess what has just happened?

_In a moment, I will place a shard of my energy into your hand to help heal my Hero. After this transfer, you will most likely feel fatigued and drained. For that, I apologize in advance._

If this is going to help him then I would return to my near-death state for it.

Then, a bright light originating from my chest spirals around my body, down my arm and into my hand.

At first it is difficult to deal with but after a while, I can cope with it.

The light stays in my hand for a few minutes before dissipating back into my body.

And then the after stuff that Hylia spoke about kicks in.

A migraine pounds at my skull like someone with a hammer is trying to break free from my head, the world starts spinning and the fatigue is the least of my problems.

I may black out from this – Hylia, I may even die from this ordeal but if Link makes it then that's all that I can hope for.

I fall onto my back and close my eyes, knowing that darkness will take more than it already has soon when a booming voice stops almost every sign of pain in my body – not including the worst one in my heart.

"Chloe! Grannie and I heard a huge crash so I came out here to see and . . . what happened here?" I open my lead-like eyelids and feel large hands against my back as they help me into a sitting position.

And I cry into Groose's shoulder for what feels like generations.

"Whoa, after what I saw with that fifty-foot beast, I never thought that you were the crying type." He tries to brighten the mood. "Whatever happened, let's get you two back to the temple before things get worse."

I nod numbly into his shoulder and he helps me to my feet. I find my balance and follow Groose with my _red_ Sailcloth as he carries Link back into the Sealed Temple.

Ghirahim said that he wouldn't kill Link but he never said that he wouldn't hurt him within an inch of his life – that's what he said to me in Skyview Temple.

_Link, please live for me . . . I can't imagine living if you aren't by my side and with me._

* * *

**Huh? That isn't part of the plot whatsoever. Well, for those of you who didn't read my A/N (which I don't blame you for because they can be LONG), this is the second main plot-point and things go a little off-track from the main story-line here. It will still have the same story stuff in it, though :)**

**Still, did you like the bit when it said, ****"Link helps me to my feet and he holds me for support, or more, I'm not sure." ~ romance?**

**Anyway, so Chloe has gone into a deal that she has no idea what it is but will this end well? Or will Hylia's spirit leave Chloe during this "deal" like she said? Find out soon! :)**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay guys, I think this is the one that a lot of you will have been anticipating since Chapter 25 :)**

**Pharmagirl: You should be worried about Link, to be honest. Sometimes the "author power" can be a cure as well as a blessing :( And oh my gosh, I feel so honored! You have to show me that drawing of Chloe! Twitter? Tumblr? I don't care JUST SHOW MEEEE! :D**

**ghirahim-mylove: I'm not the only one who reacts like that when a new chapter is posted, thank Hylia! :) And it's okay, I don't really like justin beiber (haters everywhere against me lool) and I can't wait for more! :)**

**Anime-freak-225-0691: I know T.T ~ but he will get better, I assure you! :)**

**Cabbage: Aww, it's nice to know that you read it all over again since you like rammed your head into a wall (you all heard it here first, folks. She's crazy ~ like I never knew that!). And you should be excited for this chapter ~ Beauty and the Beast shall be posted after ATP but I'm gonna like post chapters for them like everyday so it won't be too long now! :)**

**katieOoT: Thank-you and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**DarkWhispersOfFire/Cabbage: Bye Cabbage! I et that you can't wait to see Rosa :) I'll try as much as possible to keep up the good work :P**

**LoZ lover: You have some . . . weird dreams ~ well, at least he didn't get hurt. I have some freaky nightmares about this game. It has almost trumatized me as much as the creepy Twilight Princess Hisory of Hyrule cutscene. Noooooo!**

**Pharmagirl: Again, just like on the last chapter, I was _just_ about to upload this chapter and you reviewed lol :) I don't even want to try listening to Fi's theme while reading Chapter 27 T.T**

**And also thank-you to Airheadninja (cool name), DarkWhispersOfFire (I know who you are!) and timelady123 (also cool name) ~ I hope you are enjoying this story!**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 28: Hurt

I stare at his face – how full of life it was only a few hours ago. He hasn't shown any signs of waking yet and it breaks my shattered heart even more.

I have sat like this for ages, just sitting and watching, wanting to be the first thing that he sees when he awakens.

Karane's words still hang on my shoulder almost as much as Ghirahim's words.

As soon as I realised my true feelings for Link, things haven't been the same but in a good way. His embrace and soft tone gives me more security, his smile is like electricity to me and I will do anything, even die, for him.

"So, Chloe, what actually happened out there? Or don't you feel up to it yet?" Groose asks from beside me. He hasn't _ever_ been this nice to me before.

I gulp and nod, hoping that my tears won't take over _too_ much.

"There's this guy that I can tell you more about later who made a deal with me. He said that if I follow whatever his plan turned out to be then he wouldn't kill Link." His shocked face urges me to continue.

"But he never said that he wouldn't place Link in a near-death state which he isn't really but he could be soon." Delayed tears brim at my eyes and fall down my cheeks as horrible images plague my mind.

"And now I'm here, expecting to see his chest stop rising and falling and. . ." I look towards Groose.

"I've been through so much with him and I care for him now more than ever . . . I love him, Groose. And I am scared that I won't ever see him again." The tears take over and I break down into 100% crying-mode. I knew that this would end in tears rather than cheers.

And I cry. Cry more than I have in my lifetime.

Then a small hand rubs circles around my back. I slowly sit.

"Young one, you must not fear for the one that you love so dearly. You know of his strength and we know what you would do for him. You two will make it through. You just have to believe in yourself." The older woman tells me.

"Yeah," Groose agrees. "Grannie here is right. You know more than anyone what he is capable of." He pauses. "And you have finally woken up to reality and said that you love him."

"Y-you knew about. . .?" I begin, wiping my tears away.

"Yeah, everyone in Skyloft knows that you're in love. You have made it _so_ obvious to us." I force a smile. He is _actually_ trying to make me feel better. How weird.

"Still, I believe that we should give her some space to pan through her thoughts," the older woman says to Groose. "It may help her."

He nods and they turn to leave.

Groose places his hands on the main doors and says, "You still haven't explained you sky date to me." before leaving. I smile.

* * *

_I'm alone_, I think after a few minutes of silence. Groose is back outside and the old woman has gone out with him – so it's just me and Link.

I remember all the times when Link had nightmares and came to me to help and I would always sing him the same song.

"_I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up. . ."_

"Whoa, that was amazing." I'm jolted out of my trance only to see Groose and the old woman standing at the main doors leading out to the spiralling pit. They got back fast. I never knew that I was singing in the first place – let alone it being any good.

The older woman nods. "Yes, a memory of younger days is most reassuring in a time like this."

The horrible images return and tears sting at the edges of my eyes. _No, Chloe. Don't cry. Don't cry!_

But I do anyway, and Groose comforts me when Fi appears, freaking Groose out a little. I whisper about explaining Fi to him later as well.

"H-hey, Fi, have you got some important info to tell me?" I stutter, still crying a little.

"Yes Companion, I feel the same evil presence again emanating from the door leading into Faron Woods. There is an extremely high probability that it is Ghirahim here to kill Master Link despite his deal made with you."

I lose my breath for a few moments but I don't even think about my options. I automatically stand and rush towards the door to the clearing, not caring one bit about the state that I am currently in.

I place my hand on the handle when another, much larger hand catches my arm. I turn to see Groose looking down on me.

"Don't worry about Link. That creep, who you _still_ need to tell me more about, will have to go through _me_ to get to Link." I smile and nod. That's the Groose that I know and don't hate as much now.

I turn and step outside. Hylia, please help me to protect Link.

* * *

I don't step away from the door as soon as I get outside. I stay near the door just in case he warps behind me and gets inside without a fight.

"Where are you then? Or are you too scared to show yourself?!" I question the air, my voice raising with each question.

"Oh, so you have decided to follow the words of the robot _again_, I see? I remember how that ended before." Ghirahim's voice rings out to me and he jumps from a ruined wall ahead of me.

He moves towards me, his dark weapon out and ready, making my sword appear in my hand too.

"There is no need to be hasty," he tells me. "I only came here to chat with you." I don't even begin to grow a smile. Things got a whole lot more serious when he left that "gift" for us.

"Stop talking nonsense, you idiot!" I shout. "You're here to kill Link but you can't because that you break our deal and you will have to go through me first!" First was the depression, not it's the anger and it isn't holding back.

He grabs my wrist holding my sword and shoves me into the door behind me, my hand dropping my only weapon in surprise.

"I may have hurt him but now that you belong to my master, you technically belong to me too." I open my mouth to object but he thrusts his elbow into my windpipe.

"I don't want a chatty servant. I much prefer the silent ones until I want to hear their cries of pain." He holds his arms against my throat. Can't . . . breathe. . .

"Now, I can't stay for long but I had to tell you this. You are mine. And if you even step a centimetre over the line that I have placed out for you, you won't live to see your Hero's death."

He deeply slices into my side, decorating his dark blade red and he jams his elbow into my windpipe for a second time before sending me an amused look and warping away.

I sink to my knees and gasp harshly for the sweet air. It twirls down my throat and revives it.

All three times I have entered this area today, I haven't expected what was going to happen – except for Groose's arrival kind of.

Still, I regain my breath and now that both Link and the Sealed Temple are safe for now, I sheathe my sword and rise, moving inside slowly, happy that the one I love is safe for now.

* * *

The temple is as silent as I left it.

Groose and the older woman sit next to Link just like I did, worried looks on their aces.

But when they see me, the sad looks disappear and change to the opposite emotion. Happiness. Joy.

"Chloe, you're okay! I heard shouts and crashes outside and. . ." Groose's loud voice fades and the only voice I can hear now is Hylia's.

_Until tomorrow morning, you shall sleep_, she explains to me. _I know that you want to protect my Hero but Ghirahim has finished his business here and no monsters dare set foot near this temple. __Chloe, my dear, too many things have happened to you that I had to let happen and all I can do now is protect you as much as I can throughout your sleep. Goodnight, my dear._

Hylia's voices fades from my mind and Groose's voice returns, although it sounds more alarmed now.

My vision dims and I fall forward, losing consciousness before I hit the ground.

_Rest, my dear. Everything will be okay._

* * *

(Groose's POV)

As soon as she looks distant, I know that something is wrong.

I stop talking about the crashes and shouting that I had heard outside and try to get her attention.

Her consciousness doesn't last long, though.

I shout her name to see if she can wake up before she falls but it doesn't work.

She falls forward and I barely manage to catch her before her head hits the floor.

What doesn't freak me out is the fact that she fainted, it's the fact that there are red marks around her neck and there is a deep cut on her right side. That creep is gonna get it if I ever meet 'em.

"Do not fear for her, young man. Hylia, the goddess that you must have learnt so much about is helping her." Grannie explains to me. Wait, Hylia? Inside of her?

"Why is a goddess inside of her?" I ask quickly, wanting all of the answers that I can get.

She smiles. "Your interest is captivating but you must wait for the girl to tell you herself." Damn it. Chloe has a bunch of questions coming her way when she wakes up.

I lay Chloe next to Link and Grannie instructs to get some bandages that should be in her bag on her other side which there are and she wraps Chloe's side thankfully.

When she's done, Grannie brings up a question that I never thought that she would ask. "Would you like to see Hylia?"

I suddenly become as little three year-old again and nod excitedly.

She laughs and focuses deeply. "Hylia, Your Grace, may we be blessed with your presence again."

Chloe begins to glow weirdly and bursts into light. I jump back in alarm but move back in just as quickly.

"Whoa. . ." I breathe as the light fades, revealing a much older woman compared to Chloe instead of Chloe herself. But even though she looks quite a bit like Chloe, both her eyes are all-white instead of normal ones.

The woman slowly sits and turns to Grannie.

"_Impazina, I am grateful to be in your presence once again after so long."_ The woman says to her. Wait, her and Grannie have met before. I thought that Grannie was old but not _that_ old!

"Hylia, I am also glad. It is such a shame that we have to meet in such a dark time." Grannie replies with a saddened look.

"_Yes,"_ Hylia tells her. _"And when both of my chosen ones are injured by the same person so horribly. . ."_ she trails off.

"That is just fine, Your Grace. The ones that you have chosen are strong and will not back down without a fight." I just listen in, my mouth not wanting to work.

Grannie looks over to me with a startled expression.

"Oh my, I forgot to introduce someone to you. My manners seem to have gone like the breeze," Hylia giggles. "Your Grace, this young man goes by the name of Groose. He descended onto your land only this afternoon."

Hylia tries to hold back a laugh but it doesn't work. What's wrong with me? Is there somethin' on my face?

"_I am sure that my chosen ones cushioned his descent."_ Okay, we all laugh at that one like we should.

"Yeah, and it's awesome to meet ya!" I blurt out. She's a goddess and I have just said that. . .

"_I like his humorous personality!"_ She chirps.

"Still, so you're inside of Chloe?" I wonder to her, to which she nods. _I'm talking to a goddess!_

"_Yes, I have to keep her life running."_ She sees my confused look. _"She was injured a few nights ago and I am keeping her alive until my spirit is forced out of her body."_

"I thought that I heard cries of pain but none of the instructors would let us go and see what was going on." I pause. "So Chloe _should_ be dead but she isn't" I ask her, hoping that it isn't as bad as this is already sounding.

"_Yes, and now both Link and Chloe are incredibly keen on risking their lives for each other."_ I suddenly get a thought.

"But where was Link throughout that time? I didn't see him go to his room that night."

"_Oh yes, he was in Chloe's room because she had fallen asleep at his instruction and he fell asleep in her room while looking after her,"_ she points to a scar on the side of his neck. _"And there is your proof that he was in there that night that you can ass Chloe about more soon if you don't believe me."_

"I _do_ believe you, though. . ." I mutter under my breath.

"_I am glad that you do,"_ she pauses. _"Still, taking Chloe's body even for this short talk has heavily depleted my powers so I must bid you farewell for now."_

Hylia focuses deeply like Grannie did and mumbles some sort of incantation in ancient Hylian about returning to a past state of being.

She glows like before and says, _"Impazina, it is always a pleasure speaking with you and I hope to do it more. And Groose, I will always be watching you from Chloe's form."_ before light engulfs her and Chloe's original form slumps back onto the earthy ground.

"I sense the sun beginning to set, young one. And all of must be emotionally and physically exhausted. We should rest." Grannie tells me.

I nod and take a seat against one of the pillars. It may not be comfortable but when I am ready for sleep, I will sleep anywhere to get it.

"Hey, Grannie!" I call over to her as she rests against two large door at the top of the staircase.

"Yes Groose, what do you need?" she replies.

"Goodnight." I hear her laugh.

"Goodnight, Groose. May the Goddess Hylia watch over you in your sleep."

And sleep takes me.

* * *

Nightmares. Nightmares about losing the ones that I love. Nightmares about creatures I can't even try to stand up against. They plague my sleep, making it impossible to rest.

I watch the moon catch its light on the slab of the Gate of Time thing and resolve that I need some air.

I pick myself up and head out of the doors of the main temple.

I sit with my feet over the edge, watching the sealing spike and knowing its power.

"Couldn't sleep, I see, young man?" I turn to see Grannie up and walking towards me.

"Nah, not with what has happened today." I reply. She takes a seat beside me, letting her feet and plait swing in the night-time breeze.

"How do you and Hylia know each other from so long ago?" I ask her, watching the full moon rise over the treetops.

"I was asked personally by her during her era and my youth to watch over the Sealed Temple until the chosen ones have fulfilled their destiny. But since I wouldn't live to that age, she cast a long-life spell on me so when my task is done, I will go into my eternal sleep." She clarifies to me. I hope that isn't for ages. . .

I nod, nevertheless. "So is that why she called you Impazina? It's a great name."

She smiles. "Yes, thank-you I am happy that you remembered." She pauses. "There must be a reason that you ask, am I correct?"

She has me. And now that she does, I may as well tell her.

"Impaz was my mom's middle name." I pause, getting my words right and together. "My dad died before I was born and she was the only one that I had until she passed away too." I feel my eyes grow warm but I force any tears away.

Grannie smiles sadly. "May I ask of how she passed on?" I nod slightly.

"In a windstorm, just like how Zelda fell down here. And because not many people know how she died, they all thought that I was acting weak when Zelda went missing." Grannie drapes an arm over my shoulder.

"Don't let them get to you, Groose. They don't know what happened and they are only basing it around how you act towards them normally." I suppose but. . .

She looks towards the moon. _"Today has hurt us, today has touched our hearts and today we will all grieve for one another. It is called being human,"_ she pauses. "Those words are directly from Hylia herself and they are true now more than ever."

She sounds just like mom.

She turns to me, her dark eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Now, I believe that if you think of happy times with your mother then you shall sleep soundly, do you not think?" I nod.

"Thanks, Grannie." She smiles and I help her to her feet.

I haven't slept so well in my entire life.

* * *

(Link's POV)

Pain. Pain everywhere and especially around my head. Whatever happened yesterday did a number on me, I know that much.

Wait, what _did_ happen yesterday?

Groose followed us onto the Surface. Oh yeah, because Chloe kept saying how my reaction was priceless. I don't think it would have been that bad.

Then we fought The Imprisoned. Yes, because Chloe knocked herself out saving me.

Then we learnt of the Sacred Flames and Chloe made a deal with the creep. Yeah, because then she fell, I caught her and. . .

"_Well, as much as it delights me to have some extra company, I must be off. I must carry on with my plans. But don't be sad, I'll leave you with a gift."_

The tree incident. . .

Oh yeah. . .

Despite the still large amount of pain running through me, I manage to open my eyes, revealing the roof of the Sealed Temple to me.

This was a turn of events for sure.

But the sound of breathing draws me away from the thankful sight of the Sealed Temple.

Chloe sleeps soundly beside me, my arm acting as her pillow. I don't even want to try thinking about what she has been put through while I have been out.

How long have I been out, anyway? It happened in the afternoon and morning sunlight is streaming through the cracks in the roof so. . .

. . . I've been out for over twelve hours. . .

"Link . . . run. . ." Chloe's muttering in her sleep turns me back to her. Bless her – she's having another nightmare. If there was anything I could do then I would. . .

Being that my left arm is now a pillow and is tingling from pins and needles and , I bring my right arm to her face and brush a few strands of hair out of her face when my hand glows and I get pulled into some sort of vision thing.

* * *

(You'll see whose POV it is soon)

_I'm running. I'm running as fast as I can to get to the light that will ensure my freedom from the darkness._

_Branches claw at my face and the rest of my body, tearing my skin and clothes. Once we're out of this forest, we'll be free._

_The hands of darkness keep at our pace, nipping at our heels, thirsty for our blood._

_Link is running behind me, I keep looking behind me to make sure that he's there and he is every time but I pull him along just in case._

_We reach the edge of the forest and enter a vast plain of grass with the bright light of freedom ahead of me._

_But only a few hundreds of metres away from the light, I am yanked down onto the ground. I look around to see a horrifying sight._

_The darkness that has been following us all the way through our frantic run covers Link and changes him into a familiar figure._

_Dark Link._

_I almost scream but I definitely let out a shout._

"_Don't shout, this is what you have fallen in love with." No, no, no. He isn't my Link. He isn't my Link at all._

_He pulls out the same dark knife as before with the same amount of my blood on when three golden triangles fly down from the sky. What on the Surface is going on?_

"_What?" He question the triangles._

_Then Hylia appears. "You have one wish for the Triforce to grant you. Choose it wisely, my dear." I don't even think._

"_I want my Link back. And I want him to stay as my Link for all eternity." I say quickly._

_The three triangles join together and burst into blinding light. I hear a cry of pain from ahead of me and when the three triangles stop glowing, the boy in front of me is mine again._

"_Let's go, my love. Freedom awaits us." My Link tells me, outstretching a hand. I happily take it, noticing the connected triangles glowing on his hand and we run._

_We run towards the exit faster than we have ever ran before and into the light._

"_We're free, my love. We're finally free."_

* * *

That wasn't a dream. Chloe was mumbling about running so it must have been an insight into her nightmare. But how? I go lightheaded and I almost black out if it isn't for the loud but familiar voice.

"Link, you're finally up! Geez, you scared all of us yesterday!" I look behind me to see Groose and the older woman walking in from the front of the temple.

Groose suddenly stops in his tracks and stares at my hand which is still on Chloe's forehead . . . and is still glowing.

"Link, what on the Surface is that on your hand?" I look over to see the same three connected triangles from Chloe's nightmare.

"The Triforce," I breathe. _"Handed down by the gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality."_

"_I want my Link back. And I want him to stay as my Link for all eternity."_

"It all makes sense." I mumble.

"Um, Link, are you okay? I have no idea whatsoever what you are on about. Can you. . .?" his words fade out of my hearing and I only hear Hylia's voice.

"_You are right, my Hero. The mark that you bear on your hand is known as the Triforce. It is the greatest power in this world and far stronger than my own."_

I feel a hand against my back. "Link, can you hear me?" I can but I can't speak at all.

"_You will learn more of the Triforce and its uses throughout your search for the Sacred Flames and after. But for now, you must focus on moving forward."_

My vision goes dark and I watch the Triforce float down to my face.

Then I see Chloe and I flying around on my Loftwing. Wait, then I . . . change into this dark version of me. It looks like the nightmare that she had before we came down here and everything happened.

"_I haven't done anything. I have just showed you how deeply in love you are with him."_

"_We, more so I will see how he reacts to your "tragic" death."_

"_I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world."_

And then there's the nightmare with the forest and the light and the wish to the Triforce.

It's all making sense now.

"_Because you are my chosen hero, throughout your journey, more of the power from the Triforce will be housed in you. If people like Ghirahim find this information out, you will be at the top of their hit lists. Be careful, my Hero. Be careful. . ."_

"Link!" That was Groose – and he sounded panicked. Well, I am lying on the ground I think but I can't open my eyes. This is like the time before we went to Lanayru.

"Do not fear, Groose," the older woman assures him. "Hylia has told him of his destiny and he can hear us right now although his sight has been restricted for a few moments."

And she's right because after a few moments, I can finally open my eyes again. Groose and the older woman sit beside me, looking calm thankfully.

"I-I'm fine but we need to wait until Chloe wakes before we go." I tell them, not moving from my current spot.

"I am afraid that I can't let you do that," What? "At this point in your mission, the Hero must leave his beloved behind and go on alone."

My face drains of all colours, or I am sure that it has. I can't just leave her. I can't do that to her after everything we have been through.

"Do not worry, for when you return with your upgraded sword, she will be waiting for you with improved skills ready for the rest of your journey together." She explains to me.

"So I just have to leave . . . right now?" I ask her quietly, to which she unfortunately nods.

"It will be the best course of action at the present moment." I look over at Chloe who hasn't shown any signs of waking since I have woken myself. I have to leave her while she's asleep so when she wakes, I'll be gone. No.

"Please, I can't just leave her like this. I want her awake when I say goodbye for now," I plead. "Please."

"Come on, Grannie. She's gonna have a heart attack if she wakes to see him gone. Just this once." Groose strangely but gratefully backs me up.

She sighs.

"Alright, I shall ask Hylia to wake her." Groose and I share happy looks. This isn't like him at all and it's kind of scaring me a little at how fast he has changed.

The older woman prays and mumbles something in ancient Hylian and Chloe glows like a seal has been taken away from her and her eyes flutter open.

Her eyes look sleepy like they always do when I wake her but as soon as she realises that I am awake, tears flood her eyes and she grabs me, knocking us both to the floor.

"Link! You're okay! I was so worried about you!" She hugs me so tightly that I can barely breathe but I don't care. I'm so happy to be hugging her instead of having to leave her while she sleeps.

Oh right . . . I have to tell her now. . .

"Chloe," I gulp, making her release me and giving me a look of concern. "I've been told that I have to find the Sacred Flames . . . alone."

Her eyes grow wide and she hugs me tightly again. "I don't want to leave you alone. Please don't leave me alone." But this time she isn't crying from happiness – it's from sadness and it breaks my heart to have her like this.

I stroke her hair softly. "Shush, it's okay. I'll be back soon, okay?" She looks up at me and nods without word.

I nod back and stand, not wanting to leave at all. I move towards the door leading into the clearing, not wanting a long goodbye at all when she takes my hand, causing me to turn.

"Please come back to me, sleepyhead." She says, tears stinging at her eyes again. I smile sweetly, squeeze her hand and quickly leave, on the verge of tears myself.

* * *

(Chloe's POV)

No, I can't just let him go like this. What if he never returns and I never get to tell him how I feel for him?

Horrible thoughts stop me from thinking clearly but ignoring both the images and the calls to stay in the temple, I open the door and rush outside.

I jump off the overhang and ignore the ruins of the shattered tree branch as much as I can as I reach Link, who is about to leave the Surface via bird statue.

"Link!" He freezes and turns. He looks on the verge of tears too, bless him.

He doesn't say anything so I carry on.

"I'm not here to stop you but I wanted to tell you something . . . if the worst happens to either of us." He opens his mouth to protest but I step forward and hold a finger to his lips.

"When Karane started going all "Goddess of Love" on us, I thought at first that she was crazy – and she still is overall crazy – but when I thought about it. . ." I drop my hand and dare to keep looking into his blue eyes.

"I started realising after being friends and being forced into this destiny and going onto the Surface together and meeting Ghirahim and getting hurt and almost dying and you almost dying too many times as well and—"

My ramble is suddenly cut off by . . . a kiss?!

As in Link has cut me off with a kiss! I am _actually_ kissing him!

_Stop thinking, Chloe! He's about to leave you for days on end so enjoy this while you can!_ I command myself.

And enjoy it I do.

We stand for several minutes on end, ignoring the world around us as if it doesn't exist, happily in each other's embrace.

But when we have to stop, we still hold each other close.

"As you were saying." I smile sweetly.

"I love you, Link." It's finally out there. But what will he. . .

"I love you too, Chloe." He plants one more kiss on my lips and returns to the sky without another word.

* * *

**SO THEY ACTUALLY KISSED AND TOLD EACH OTHER THAT THEY LOVED EACH OTHER! FANGIRL!**

**Whew, so, I wasn't going to wake Chloe up at all or have them kiss until a tense bit later that only I and Cabbage/DarkWhispersOfFire know about but after like 5 minutes of nonstop thinking, I thought, "What the heck? They'll be asking for it soon!" and so I went for it.**

**But still, Link has gone and Chloe has this sinking feeling that he won't ever return thanks to Ghirahim's deal. So will Link actually make it back alive? Or will Chloe have to forced to carry on with her misson alone? Find out soon!**

**P.S. Still fangirling and will be for a LONG time!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Five days, really? Geez, that feels like forever! If you have seen my profile update (if you haven't it will be summarized at the end of this) then you will know why but I have been excited to write this one.**

**This one doesn't have loads of actiony stuff in it because Chloe (and Link) have gone through enough and I want her to relax a little.**

**PINKDIAMOND4000: The smell of young love, how sweet! I know that Link and Zelda in this one are so couple-like but the story just kind of went all romantic with him and Chloe and I didn't really realise it until I had written it :)**

**DarkWhispersOfFire: NOOOOO! IT'S NOT ICT AGAIN! No, they won't be sharing tongues after Skyview Temple (and I wouldn't be able to write it for the same reason). Anyway, I really wanted to show Groose's emotional change as the game progresses. And again, NOOOO! It probably was your fault that you hit your head and you're covering for it and GIVE ME ANOTHER COOKIE :D**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x2: Yeah, I do reply to the reviews because I want to interact with my readers and say thank-you for taking the time and reading, favoriting reviewing, following etc. And you think my fanfic is interesting ~ aww :) Thank-you! And I like long reviews more than shorter ones, to be honest ~ and my English is terrible, don't worry :)**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x3: Like I said to another reviewer, I based Chloe around myself so I guess I'll take that compliment because I don't hear compliments on me enough lately. And when you keep reading (because I know that you have because of the reviews lol), you will see that she gets better in time.**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x4: Yeah, I guess that she did. And you should have seen how long I laughed at your nickname for him. "I'm in the mood for dancing, romancing!" :D**

**ghirahim-mylove: Yep, it had Ghirahim AND romance :) I am glad that you enjoyed it! :P**

**LoZ lover: Thank-you! I was going to have the kiss later but I just couldn't help myself! :)**

**xXkhang91Xx: Yeah, there are loads of spelling errors in my story and you actually reminded me that I had to go back and sort them out so you may want to do that again :) Still, thank-you for calling it interesting (I've had that lot since the deal) and you should had a bad feeling about the deal ~ it is the creepy stalker weirdo after all ~ *hebetternothurtLink* ~ he never promised T.T**

**Pharmagirl: I can't wait! You could create an account, I don't mind about that :) I LOVED writing about the kiss, his words are CREEPAY and you'll have to find out :O**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x5: Yes, rest will become a big part of this fanfic so get used to their stubbornness :)**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x6: I had soo much fun writing their past ~ it was adorable to write :) And how you knew that they would share that dream is kind of cool ~ and at least Fi isn't keep saying "Master and Companion, the batteries in your Wii remote are nearly depleted" 'cause they have no idea what it is hahahaha :D**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x7: I know right! She shouldn't have to deal with that creep! Yet neither does Link but he has to :(**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x8: Or else what. . . :P**

**candybrown: Danger is looming ahead of our heroes but they must go through and triumph over it and here is the mention ~ you should be honoured I hope :)**

**PINKDIAMOND x9: I know! Again, LOVED writing that bit :D**

**Anime-freak-225-0691: He is such a jerk! And I thought that Groose was the jerk at the start of the game :P**

**LoZ lover: You have read my mind! Just read this chapter! She's gonna be Katniss! Whoop whoop! :D**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x10: I know (again lool)! They just love putting themselves in danger for each other 3**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x11: Yep, that's what I got from a lot of my reviews when I posted that chapter lol**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x12: I actually thought that she was going to die as well because I hadn't actually planned it ~ I just typed and it came out like that (that's what she said lol) Thanks Hylia as well . . . for now. . .**

**Epicness: That's fine, but I am glad that you have reviewed to say sorry ~ that's soo sweet :) and thank-you for the luck 'cause I'll most likely need it :P**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x13: I have said this WAY too many times today but I know right! I just wanted her to be stricter than she was in the game to add effect I suppose :)**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x14: Thank-you, I _really_ didn't want to write the Lanayru Mining Facility stuff, to be honest ~ I wish I could ride a mine cart too ~ Link is really stubborn, damn him ~ and I love all of these reviews, I feel really happy and confident to write more so keep going :)**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x15: Yeah, it is kind of funny now that I think about it :D And it really does remind me of Wind Waker ~ I had never thought of that when I had first wrote it :P And don't worry ~ I am sure that Chloe wouldn't let him go that easily!**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x16: Yayayayayayayayay! She did! :D**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x17: I really love writing from Link's POV (especially when he's in love hehe) ~ I thought that I had written their personalities off a little but thank-you for the compliment ~ and I kind of forgot the text so I winged it and you like it so that's even better! Winging it for the win :)**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x18: Yeah . . . it kind of happens when I get stuck in the moment . . . let me cry in a corner over this chapter, though T.T**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x19: I had no idea before I had written it so I had a mini heart attack too! I really wanted Groose to be nicer so I added that bit about his misunderstood nature and it was from his POV too and I am glad that you liked it! Here's the chapter for you! And of course you can draw her ~ please show me! :D**

**Geez, I leave you guys alone for five days and THIS is what I get back. I should leave you guys alone more often! Over 20 reviews! OH MY GODDESS HYLIA! I love you guys! :D**

**Oh and before I forget again, thank-you to Pharmagirl and shadowmwape for favoriting my fanfiction ~ I completely forgot about it when I was doing the reviews but here is your thanks :)**

**P.S. Anyway, I am updating chapters thanks a review (that isn't in a bad way because I kept forgetting and they reminded me lool) ~ chapters 1 to 15 have been updated ~ spellings have _hopefully_ been dealt with and more lines and extra piece of dialogue have been added so you may want to take a look ~ but the story is still the same.**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 29: Emotional Repercussions

I stare at the clouds long after his green figure is taken off by a red one.

I'm happy (that's an understatement) because I told him my feelings for him and he loves me back – we even kissed too! But I just have this shattered feeling that I have seen the last of him now.

"Chloe. . ." I almost shriek in surprise from the sound of Groose's voice. Everything was so silent that the voice startles me. I spin around to note Groose's sad expression.

"I saw it all," he tells me, noticing my devastating look. "He's going to be okay, Chloe. You know that, don't you?"

"I know but that's not what I am worrying about. . ." I reply, my sad feelings deepening.

He looks at me in a confused way. "Then what's wrong?" I take a deep breath.

"When I made that deal yesterday, I just have this feeling that the person who I made the deal with will get mad for whatever reason and break the promise but not tell me about it so I will keep going forward with the plan . . . and I won't see him again." I look away and close my eyes. Oh no, more horrible images.

"But I don't have to tell you all of my worries," I look back towards him. "The older woman probably needs your help. I'll just stay out here a little longer to recollect myself."

He starts to object but I cut in saying, "I'm fine, Groose. Don't worry about me."

He sighs and heads off, leaving me alone to grieve once again.

I sit on my knees in the dirt, holding a single piece of slightly bloody bark from the ruins of the tree branch that "fell" yesterday – twisting it between my fingers to try and keep my mind away from the incident.

Although, having an item from the accident may not be helping.

This is how it feels to lose someone close to your heart – a feeling that I haven't felt for over ten years.

* * *

"_Where are mommy and daddy?" The blonde six-year old girl had asked the Headmaster of the Knight Academy. She had been waiting at her window, looking for any signs of her parent's return atop their Loftwings – there was no sign of them_

_He knelt down to the girl's level. "Your mommy and daddy have gone on a long trip and won't be back for a while." He paused. "They've gone to a place where they will meet the great goddess herself."_

_The blonde girl hadn't known when the Headmaster had meant by a long trip, but she would soon._

"_Oh. . ." She felt worried that she wouldn't see them for a long time, or even again. Unfortunately, the girl was right although she never knew at the time._

_But her face lit up like the sun when she had gotten a thought. "Will they visit me soon?" The Headmaster's face had softened at the question. How would he break the news to her?_

"_I am sure that they will, Chloe." He pointed to a spot out of the girl's window to two shining stars sparkling brighter than the rest of them in the midnight-purple sky._

"_You just pray to the goddess every night before you go to bed and your wish shall soon be granted." And the six year-old prayed every night before she fell asleep until a month before her seventh birthday when he parents still hadn't made a visit and the Headmaster decided that it was the time for her to know the truth._

_It would be a day that wouldn't ever leave her._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Chloe, my dear," The Headmaster had began, not sure of how to explain the devastating news to the girl. She was only young and he had already and to explain another death of a child's parents that same day._

_"Yes, Headmaster. Do you need me to get something for you?" He muttered something about sounding like her mother that she hadn't quite catched before sitting on her bed slowly and replying._

_"There is no easy way to say this. . ." He trailed off._

_The girl had comforted him to which he smiled sadly and tried as much as he could to continue. Just like her parents. . ._

_But the girl was nervous herself. What did he want to talk to her about that had made him so nervous? Was it to do with her parent's trip?_

_"Chloe, your parents aren't going to visit you," he noted her confused look and urged himself to continue. "When I said that they were going to see the great goddess, I actually meant that they were going to live with her," her slightly sad but still confused look made him summarize the whole situation in five words."_

_"Your parents have passed on."_

_The horrifying words sent the six year-old out of her room, ignoring the calls to stay from the Headmaster and up to the only relaxing place on the floating island. The Statue of the Goddess._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_The girl stood dangerously close to the edge, too many questions and emotions spinning around her mind to cope with. How could she manage to go on without her parents by her side? The thought sent chills around her body and froze her heart._

_The cloud barrier was calling to her that night. Willing for her to leap off and ease her pains._

_"Jump." The word rang around her head like a bell – and when the voices got too much for her, she leaped off the edge of the island without thinking._

_Her newly-made friend had arrived quickly to the courtyard area by the Statue of the Goddess after finding out of her missing presence from the academy and saw her springing forwards. He wouldn't ever deny that his heart stopped._

_She dived off the platform and was almost out of reach of her friend's grasp but he dashed towards the edge of the island, jumped off himself, grabbed the girl by her waist and called for his bird . . . which wasn't arriving. . ._

_The boy had completely forgotten about his Loftwing not being allowed to fly at night with its Master. Now, he needed his special bird more than ever._

_The girl had lost consciousness soon after she had made her choice of leaving the island so she hadn't known what her friend was about to do for her only weeks after they had met. However, the odds of her waking before she reached the dreaded cloud barrier that had caused so many deaths to past citizens of Skyloft weren't in her favor And the odds of the seven year-old boy making it out of that situation alive was just about impossible too._

_The boy with the dark hair squeezed his eyes shut and waited for either the blow of the cloud barrier created by the goddess for safety (although it wasn't safe at that moment) or darkness to take him before they reached the cloud barrier._

_But that was when a shout spread across the sky and into his ears._

_"I found them!" It was Instructor Owlan._

_Then another. "Get them before they hit the cloud barrier." That was Instructor Horwell._

_But from how far away the voices were, the small boy, now a tiny dot in the sky, decided that it was the end for him and that it was . . . okay. He had been told earlier of his parents death and the moment when he would fully take in the news hadn't arrived yet – and it probably wouldn't hit him after what he had done then anyway._

_Then a pair of arms grabbed the two children only metres before they would have hit the barrier. It was dangerously close and something that shouldn't have happened._

_Instructor Owlan held the two in his arms, the second Instructor close behind them. The boy had also lost consciousness but even while he was unconscious, he wouldn't let go of the girl that he narrowly missed death for._

* * *

No one had blamed us for what we had done for each other. The taking in of my parent's death had sunk in a lot faster than it had for Link – and even when it did, he wasn't acting overly differently towards anyone. And he tried to catch me and take me back to Skyloft by Loftwing before realizing.

Still, even if we were in trouble, they probably wouldn't have said anything from what we (more so Link and the rest of the academy and maybe even Skyloft) had experienced that night.

"Chloe," I turn, the bark still between my fingers, to see the older woman moving towards me.

"Oh, hey, how are you and Groose? Certainly better than me, huh?" I say, looking towards the gap in the cloud barrier sadly. The same cloud barrier that almost killed me.

"Yes, my dear, we are both faring well but we are much more concerned about you. You have not moved far from this spot ever since the Hero left over an hour ago." She tells me. It feels like generations ago. . .

"I am fine," I reassure her. "I'll be fine soon." I mutter under my breath after.

There is a short moment of silence before the older woman speaks again. "Why don't you take a trip to Lake Floria?" Lake what? "The roaring of the waters can block out any harmful thoughts and put you into a state of calmness."

"Yeah, I might do," I say with a nod. "Does Hylia know the way?" She laughs. It was a stupid question, to be honest. It's Hylia's land for her sake.

"Yes, and she can guide you to the right spot for you." She replies. "Let's get you ready for the trip first."

She gestures towards the temple and I follow her there, still with the piece of bark with me. It's all I have of him now. Something that harmed him.

* * *

Back in the temple, I go through the contents of my bag and I soon realize that I haven't got the Goddess' Harp anymore. However, the older woman reassures me that she gave it back to Link while he was out so I relax I little, thinking that I had lost the sacred item forever.

I still have my Heart Potion but hopefully I won't need that for a "relaxing" trip to Lake Floria and apparently the older woman gave Link the Beetle too so I don't have that either so all there is now is my bottle and a . . . note?

I take the slice of paper out and read: _I think I'll be able to finish this small letter in time. I don't want you to see me not doing what I am supposed to be doing which is getting ready to go to Lanayru today. I don't know when you'll be reading this but hopefully I will have told you what went on last night. Still, I don't want you putting yourself after me because you're the one who needs protecting more and I am willing to do anything, even if Hylia wasn't inside of you, to protect you. Just remember that. And if you're reading this after Lanayru is complete, are we okay? __Oh, and you should really stop daydreaming like that because you're going to get caught sooner or later. Link._

I freeze.

_"Last night"_ Dark me. My eyes get warm.

_"You're the one who needs protecting more"_ The deal. My eyes go glassy.

_"I am willing to do anything, even if Hylia wasn't inside of you, to protect you"_ The tree incident. A single tear.

_"Are we okay?"_ Yes and no. My emotions were in the single tear still dragging across my cheek.

_"You should really stop daydreaming like that because you're going to get caught sooner or later"_ Home. A smile.

It is like he had been told what would happen and he wrote it all down, knowing that I would read it and quickly understand.

_I did not say anything to my Hero just in case you are wondering_, Hylia assures me. I nod and quickly get my things together, trying as much as I can to keep the piece of bark and the note out of my mind.

I keep the bottle with me, just in case, and say good-bye to Groose and the older woman who are both at the front of the temple quickly before I move back towards the clearing, hiding the note and shard of the tree branch in a pot in the corner of the temple.

* * *

The moment that I step into the clearing area, a line of light leading towards Faron Woods appears, most likely because of Hylia. I quickly begin to follow it and I am lead along the way that our dowsing showed us to when we were searching for the Kikwi elder but Hylia knocks away some built-up wall and revealing a passageway and a stairway down to the edge of the lake.

I step out of the quite dark passageway and the entrance is blocked again but I don't mind because my breath literally gets caught in my throat. The older woman was right. This place really does put me at peace.

The loud rushing of the waterfalls as they cascade into the lake and send more water down a tunnel that most likely lead into more of the lake puts me in a calm and happy place.

I strip off my boots and bag and place them down beside me before taking a seat next to them, letting my feet twiddle in the clean waters.

That's when I realise something. What did I last bathe? _That_ long? Ew. . .

_Chloe, if you are looking for a place to bathe then follow the light that I will place out for you and it will lead to a place that only I know about. It is away from the main area but no one can find it._

A line of white light appears and leads off to my left. Thinking that now sound be a time to get it done and sorted, I pick up my things and follow the light to another area entirely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This area has maybe even more trees than the Deep Woods and that is saying something!

The light has lead me to a small clearing area outlined by thick masses of trees of many sizes. It's quite high up but I can only see Lake Floria if I climb the trees (I had to try it at least once being that there is so many here!). And I should climb trees around here more often because I can see all the way from the Sealed Temple to Skyview Temple – a place that I do not want to go back to.

I place my boots and bag next to a small hot-spring in the centre of the clearing. I take off my clothes and slip into the hot water.

I could stay here all day. The water is so nice and warm (but I don't know how because it is quite shady around here) and the sun beating down on my skin and the birds chirping their afternoon songs . . . it is just so peaceful up here.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I don't know how long I relax in the hot-spring for but I think that it is for a good few hours because I apparently fell asleep. I have a feeling that this is the first time in a long time that I have fallen asleep and not had any dreams or nightmares.

. . . Wow.

Well, I guess that I am glad that I got a good amount of time of rest that weren't plagued with nightmares at the end of the day. Still, I don't think that the trend will last for much longer – if at all.

I put my clothes back on, even though I have only just gotten out of the water, and look up at the sun. _It's looks to be about three o'clock_, I think to myself. _Maybe I could do something else to pass the time. But what?_

I think about what I could do when I get a sudden thought.

"Hylia?" _Yes, Chloe, what do you need?_ "Is there any place or way that I could get some drawing materials? It will distract me really well."

_If you return to the edge of Lake Floria where you first arrived in the area and I can teleport some materials to that point of you would like._ I nod happily and grab my things as I make my way back down to the water's edge.

* * *

A thick drawing pad and a large pack of pencils await me when I return to the lake. I get slightly giddy and get straight down to work.

Seconds . . . minutes . . . hours . . . the time shoots by like a Loftwing in the Wing Ceremony. And when Hylia tells me that it is half past six, I have finally finished my landscape drawing of Lake Floria with shading and everything. Geez, drawing really _does_ pass the time well.

"Um, Hylia," _Yes, Chloe._ "How do I leave this area to get back to the Sealed Temple? The entrance is blocked off again." I ask her, looking towards what was the exit of this area.

_I shall take your drawing things and place them with your things that you left in the Sealed Temple. You must follow the water's current to the hall of the Water Dragon, the one who protects this land in my absence._

I look towards the kind of calm water. "So I have to follow that water?" _Yes._ "But what if the water starts picking up and I can't keep myself in control or afloat." There is a moment of silence before she replies.

_I am positive that it won't but if it does happen, then take this_, a necklace-like item floats in front of me. I raise my hand and it hovers above it. The turquoise scale-like thing with lighter blue curves designed into it is connected to a bright blue string decorates with beads and pieces of red coral. It's beautiful.

"What is this?" I ask Hylia, letting the scale-type necklace fall gently into my hand. _That, Chloe, is a Water Dragon's Scale. This is, just as it says in the name, a scale from the Water Dragon herself that was given to me during my time in this land. It can extended the periods of time that you can breathe for underwater dramatically._

Well, doesn't that sound useful?

"Thank-you, Hylia. But are you sure that I can take something that means so much to you?" I wonder, not yet placing the scale around my neck.

_It is fine, Chloe. I know that I can trust you with it and it will serve you much more than me at this current moment._ I smile at the last bit. Well, she is a spirit.

_And besides, I have many memories from my days on this land so I am sure that giving you one of those won't delete the memory from my mind._

I smile again and rub my thumb over the smooth surface of the scale. I know why Hylia has kept such a lovely gift other than the fact that it is full of memories. It is absolutely beautiful.

I pull the necklace over my head and get a strange sensation. What the sensation is, I don't really know but I feel different.

Nevertheless, I place my boots and bag on (even though they will get soaked) and dive into the water.

* * *

The water is so much cooler than the hot-spring water but it isn't so cool that it is cold. It's just right, I guess.

Anyway, I follow the current, making sure that I stay afloat and in control, down the tunnel and off a little waterfall.

I was right about the lake carrying on downstream. There is a whole new area to explore!

But ahead I see some sort of white and red fish thing.

_That, Chloe, is called Parella. They are harmless creatures that serve the Water Dragon. They will not try to hurt you._

"This is the third time that I have met your kind today," they think aloud. I swim closer but it moves away.

"What are you doing here? State the reasoning for your presence." They demand quickly.

_You are here to speak with Her Excellence about acquiring a weapon to practice with which shall be vital against the demons that should the land_, Hylia tells me. Wait, I am acquiring a weapon? Cool!

"I am here to talk with Her Excellence about getting a weapon to help fight against the evil that covers this land." I summarize not as well as Hylia.

It eyes me curiously, not really convinced, when I remember that I have the Water Dragon's Scale and pull it out.

"That's a Water Dragon's Scale!" They exclaim. "Only ones close to Her Excellence have those. Does that mean that you are here to help?" I nod.

"Oh good! Let me, Jellyf, female Parella who serves the great Water Dragon, have the honour of escorting you to her hall." Jellyf moves towards me quickly and leads me to where the Water Dragon dwells.

* * *

_Breathing is so much easier with this scale_, I think to myself as we make our way through underwater caverns filled with colourful coral and crystal-clear waters.

We surface again and I remember a question that I had forgotten to ask her. And we won't have to go underwater for a while so I can ask now.

"So, who were those other two beings that came through this way before?" I ask her, hoping that everyone is okay.

"The first was a complete weirdo that attacked Her Excellence and wounded her. I can't remember what they called themselves but it began with a 'G', I think." Oh joy.

"Ghirahim?" She nods. "Yeah, I have had the unfortunate please of meeting him numerous times."

"I feel sorry for you." She tells me.

"Thanks," I reply. "So, who was the other person? Or being?"

"Again, I don't know of his name but I just remember thinking that they were a bad guy but they weren't and they helped Her Excellence heal." I am suddenly curious. A good guy? Have I met them?

"What were they like?" I wonder to Jellyf quickly, wanting some answers and quick.

"Um, they were looking for something called a Sacred Flame," Haven't I heard of that before? "And they were dressed all in green."

_"Everywhere is green, which made Link literally blend in with everything."_

Green? Green! Link!

"W-were they okay? They weren't hurt, were they?" I ask her, trying (but failing) to contain my excitement.

"Yes, they were fine. But he looked worried about someone. He said that he has to leave a friend they loved behind." That's me!

However, before I can reply, they say something about having to go back under the water. I take a breath and dive under. Jellyf thrusts her head into the lock of a pair of double door and twists around, turning the lock with her.

That _must_ hurt.

She releases herself from the lock and the two doors swing open.

"Please, come in." She says before moving backwards into the underwater corridor.

Glad to know that Link is okay (sort of), I swim in after Jellyf and into a grand hall.

* * *

I swim out of the underwater corridor and resurface in a large hall-like area with a platform in the centre bearing a big basin.

I think Jellyf for leading me here, who replies with something about my manners having to be perfect in front of the Water Dragon, and climb onto the platform.

I squeeze the water out of my hair and clothes and move to inspect the basin.

"Your Excellence?" I ask the basin, not knowing where she is. "I need to ask for your assistance."

Silence.

_I guess that she must be out or something_, I tell myself. I was getting excited about what Hylia was about to get for me too.

I move towards the end of the platform where another doorway stand when loads of bubbles hit the surface of the water.

Curios to see what it is, I step forwards only to be knocked onto my behind in surprise when a giant creature the size of the Statue of the Goddess leaps out of the water.

"Who dares even dip a toe in my sacred waters?!" Their voice booms around the area. Water from their sudden appearance rains down on me and forces my arm to act as a shield.

"Oh my, it seems that another bearing one of my very own scales needs a favor. What is it this time?" I lower my arm and get a full look at the creature before me.

Towering height over me is a giant, blue dragon-type creature wearing a dark blue cloak with water running down the front of its body and right to the tip of her tail that sways in the water.

So I am guessing that this is the Water Dragon then.

"I am here to ask about acquiring a weapon to help fight the demons that shroud this sacred land of Hylia's." I heaven't used so much language in a single sentence before.

"I am proud to have such a strong-sounding person on the goddess' side but I won't just give you a weapon. A test must be in order to prove your worth." She explains to me.

_Do not do this, Chloe. She does this with everybody, she has even given my Hero a test to prove his worth that has already been proven numerous times. Just tell her that I have told you not to do it_, Hylia warns me.

She is about to explain the test when I say, "No." sounding strong and courageous.

"No?" She repeats, acting shocked. "And why ever not, child?" I take a deep breath and get to my feet.

"Hylia told me not to." The Water Dragon grows confused.

"Hylia?" She says. "She is unfortunately not with us anymore. What are you trying to say?"

"The goddess is inside of me." I clarify.

"Inside of you?"

"Yes, she is sustaining my life until she can no more." I tell her quickly, wanting memories of that horrible night to be banished as quickly as possible.

She looks at me in a strange way before a flash of recognition shimmers in her dark, pupil-less eyes.

She twist around so she can see my from behind, her claws moving my arm so she can see me more. "Ah, so you are the courageous girl from the legends?" Courageous? That's Link's job. "And Hylia has sent you to acquire a weapon, I see? Well, now that I know who you are, I don't see the problem in giving you the weapon. And I cannot test you if Hylia says against it."

She goes back to her original position and focuses deeply. And without warning, an orb of water grows in her hand before transforming in a bow and a quiver with a set of arrows inside.

_This shall be your weapon of choice_, Hylia says to me.

The bow and quiver float swiftly into my hands and my fingers trace along the grains in the wood. It feels right in my hands.

"Thank-you, Your Excellence." I say with a curtsy.

"Oh, you do not need to use my title. You may call me Faron just as Hylia did." She waves off. I sling the bow over my shoulder and tie the quiver of twenty arrows to my side next to my sword when I remember something.

"My friend, the one is is looking for the Sacred Flames, is he in a temple right now?" I ask her, beginning to get worried about his welfare.

"Yes, he is in the Ancient Cistern through the exit behind me, why do you ask?"

I will be forbidden by anyone to go in there most likely but I still have one thing left. I rummage through my bag and pull out my bottle of Heart Potion and hand it to her. It looks so tiny on her hand.

"My friend shall need it more than me. Can you please take it to him when he returns?" She nods happily.

"Of course I can, courageous one," Again, I'm not the courageous one out of me and Link. "I can also transport you back to the Sealed Temple, if you would like?" _I wouldn't have to brave the monster-infested forest, even with my weapons_, I think.

So I nod quickly. "Yes, if it isn't too much to ask." She laughs.

"It is the most I can do for you compared to what you have done for us." I blush slightly.

She holds out a hand and I step onto it gratefully. As soon as I am comfortable, she shoots skywards and back towards the temple without another moment of doubt.

* * *

If you thought flying on a Loftwing is amazing, you haven't flown in the arms of a Water Dragon.

The wind rushes through my hair, drying the rest of it and my clothes almost instantly, as the huge expanse of greenery passes by in a blur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She lands back in the clearing and I jump off, almost losing my balance from how fast we were going only seconds ago.

"Thank-you again, Faron. I am in your debt." I say, turning back to her. She shakes her head.

"And like I had said before, you have done so much for us and it is the least I can do." She pauses. "However, now I bid you farewell. I hope to see you again soon and keep triumphing over evil like you have been doing for only a short period of time that feels like generations."

She gives me one last smile and bows at me before shooting back into the sky and towards Lake Floria.

She just bowed at me. That's awesome!

Still, I watch as her figure is covered by trees and look towards the temple. Wait until Groose and the older woman hear about what I did today!

* * *

"So you went to a lake, had a bath, drew for ages, swam, met a fish, met a flippin' dragon and got a ride back from her as thanks?" Yep, this is Groose's summary of my day today.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." I mutter. It must be late now because I have sat and told Groose everything because as soon as I mentioned the Water Dragon at the start of my explanation, he got so interested that he wouldn't let me sleep until I told him literally _everything_.

"I think that the young one would like to sleep. She has had quite a day even though it was supposed to be relaxing." The older woman tells Groose, noting my yawns when Groose hasn't.

"It sounds weird to say but everything that happened was rather relaxing to experience." I say to the two, holding back another yawn. "But I am pretty tired now."

Groose gives in and we all settle down for the night. Maybe the floor is more comfortable than I had first expected. That's probably why Link insisted on sleeping there – other than to look over and after me.

Still, I take a seat in a alcove where the night sky shines in and take the note from Link from the pot where my drawing of Lake Floria and other materials are.

I sit where I can see the moon through the roof and pray like I used to before I found out of my parents death.

But I don't pray for their return, I pray for something else.

_Goddess Hylia, please aid and protect Link when I cannot. This is all that I ask for. Even if it uses my own life to save his own._

I lie down on the ground, bid goodnight to Groose and the older woman and fall asleep with the note.

_One day down, six to go._

* * *

**So Chloe's "relaxing" trip became to be a little more out there compared to just sitting around and relaxing. Still, I am sorry that I haven't updated for five days but from test revision to homework to damn writers block ~ I only today had a good chance to write and it was because I was travelling. I can still update even though I am on holiday :)**

**Still, one day down and six to go. Let's hope that both Link and Chloe (and the rest, of course) make it through. And how did you like the past stuff, the note and the Lake Floria stuff? Please review and tell me :)**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Two updates in a row like before. I have just sat since this morning and wrote this out. It's been fun too :)**

**LoZ Lover: You're just going to have to find out, aren't you? And you are seriously starting to scare me because I keep writing things ahead of time and you call them ~ that's awesome! :)**

**ghirahim-mylove: That's good to make the reader relaxed and I think that you do say that every time :) I would _love_ to play this game five hours in a row but I always forget t same and then my batteries die (I kind of ignore Fi's warning lol) or something bad happens and I lose it :( And the fights with him are pretty cool and poor Linky for having to die again ans again just so you can keep fighting :/**

**Still, no favourites today but happy reading! :) **

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 30: I Told You So, Practice & Trouble

I wake to light streaming through the gaps in the open roof. I sit up and yawn loudly, letting the sunlight waken me up.

I haven't ever slept so well in my life. Well, I slept really well in Lake Floria yesterday but that sleep just was _amazing_.

I just kept dreaming of flying. Flying on my Loftwing. Flying with Faron. Flying with my parents. Flying with Link. And nothing bad happened either.

I haven't slept happier in all my life.

I pick up the note – which I haven't fortunately crushed in the night – and place it back in the pot with the rest of my things before heading outside of the temple for some time alone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I sit at the edge of the wooden platform thing outside. I'm thinking about going back to Skyloft today. I may only have six days left of my life (the thought makes me shudder) and there are things in Skyloft that I should take care of.

Friends.

Personal items.

Friends.

What if I don't see them again and I didn't get a chance to say good-bye to them? They wouldn't know, of course. But I don't want to leave them without giving something back to them.

I sit for a while, thinking about what I could say or give to them as thanks for being there for me through everything, but I soon decide that nothing will ever meet my love and care for them.

But I shall still go.

Thinking of things I collect from the Surface to give to the students of the academy, I collect a few insects for Stritch, samples of grass and plants for Instructor Owlan and Instructor Horwell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Groose and the older woman are fortunately awake when I return to the temple. We greet and make small talk when I explain my trip to them.

"That'll be good," says Groose. "When you go back to the academy, can you tell Cawlin and Stritch that I'm gonna stay on the Surface." I stare at him, wide-eyed. Why would he just leave them?

"Aw, don't look so shocked. This is what I want to do. I think I know what Grannie meant by serving a purpose down here now." I open my mouth but close it again. I shouldn't question Groose.

I take my bag in case I want to bring some stuff back with me (including my drawing of Lake Floria) but leave my bow and quiver here – I doubt that I will need it on a calm island like Skyloft.

I bid Groose and the older woman farewell for now before heading towards the bird statue in the clearing.

* * *

I activate the bird statue and head back into the sky. And I had forgotten how windy it is up here compared to on the Surface.

I guess I won't have to get used to the sudden wind change, though. Not with how many days I have until my most probable death.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I land outside the entrance to the Bazaar just before midday. I don't have many rupees to spare but there are only a few things that I want to buy here.

I head inside and ask Luv for another empty bottle – to which she happily gives me another – and I buy a Stamina Potion and thank her before heading back to the academy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I find Fledge and give him the Stamina Potion because I heard that he wanted to get stronger.

I give Stritch the insects that I had collected from the Surface for his bug collection.

I hand Cawlin my practise sword even though I haven't learnt how to use a bow yet. I tell both of them about Groose and they seemed sad but okay with it.

I present my samples from the Surface to Instructor Owlan which he will give to Instructor Horwell too because of their curiosity with the Surface (who isn't?).

I part with my favourite book of Loftwings and their history for Pipit being that he is literally in love with Loftwings.

And I give away my favourite pieces of jewellery to Karane because she loves that sort of thing as a stereotypical girl would.

But when I give them my things, they all say the same thing that touches my heart.

"Thank-you, Chloe."

* * *

However, when I am returning to my room, the Headmaster stumbles in to me. I completely forgot about giving him something.

"Ah, Chloe, I have been searching for you ever since you arrived here today." He tells me, closing a book of ancient texts.

"What do you need me for?" I ask him, thinking of things that I could give to him as thanks for being there for me.

"Just follow me." He says with a smile. Raising an eyebrow, I follow the Headmaster into his office. He offers a seat which I gladly take and he begins running through a load of items in a cupboard.

"So, what did you need me for, Headmaster?" I repeat. "Do you want me to update you on our journey?"

"Yes, but you can do that later." He replies, still with his head in the cupboard. "Ah, there they are!"

He pulls four objects out of the cupboard. A white piece of clothing, a bow, a quiver of arrows and a sword. Two of those I already have, one I have like that and the other I have just given away.

"Are those for me?" I ask, rather startled from the gifts. He nods and places them in my hands.

"They are gifts from your mother and father." My head shoots straight up.

"M-mom and dad?" I wonder, my eyes going a little warm.

"Yes, before they passed on, they gave me these to pass onto you when the time was right." He pauses. _"When my daughter has to battle the darkness lurking in the shadows, the time is right for her to wear these clothes and handle these weapons that should only be used during her final battle."_

I look at him, then down at these gifts. _The deal_, I think. _What else would it be?_

"Those were the words that they spoke to me and now they make more sense than ever before." I pick up the items one by one.

Firstly, the sword.

"That was your father's," the Headmaster tells me. The sword looks like a proper blade. The blade of it sparkles in the light of the room and is much longer and sharper than the practice sword. And the hilt of the sword is a deep cream colour – showing the pureness and strength of the blade.

Then, the bow.

"That was your mother's, the quiver also belonged to her," he clarifies. The bow looks exactly like the one that Faron gave to me but bird wings are carved into it and the initials, "C.S"

"Clara Skyward." I mumble, dragging my finger across the wood and back and forth across the string of the bow.

The quiver is a mix of the bow and the sword. The cream quiver decorated with bird wings and the same initials as on the bow holds twenty, strong and reliable arrows, the tips of them almost as sharp as the blade.

I let out a gasp when I see the clothes.

The hem of the holy white dress is stitched with silver petals and feathers along and the sides of the long-sleeves have been cut into two and stitched back together and tied into a bow at the end.

It's beautiful. It suits me perfectly.

"T-thank-you, Headmaster," I remember my drawing suddenly. "And I know that it won't ever be able to repay this but I want you to take this." I hand him my drawing and he stares at it wide-eyed.

"Is this. . .?" He begins.

"It's a drawing of a place called Lake Floria that I visited yesterday. I know that you love the Surface so much but you cannot visit it." I explain to him.

"Thank-you, Chloe. It seems that I am on the long list of gift-receivers from you today." I smile, nod and rise.

"I'll see you soon, Headmaster. I also have some samples that I have given to Instructor Owlan if you would like to see." I tell him before quickly leaving his office, still stunned at the items from my parents.

* * *

I rush into my room and get my things sorted for my return to the Surface.

Even though I am only supposed to wear it when the "plan" begins, I take off my worn-down dress and replace it for my new one. I better take more care of this one.

I strap my sword and quiver to my side, place my new bow on my bed and take a seat next to it, taking in probably my final views of this room.

But I don't sit and think for long because Karane walks in, wearing her new trinkets.

"Hey Chloe, thanks for the gifts. What has made you give everyone loads of things so suddenly?" She takes a seat by me and look at my new items. "Nice stuff, by the way."

"Thanks," I say. "And stuff on the Surface has made me realize that I should be thanking what I have." _Thanks to a creep_, I add mentally.

"Oh, I see." There's a moment of silence before she speaks again.

"So . . . how are you and _him_?" She says, getting excited. I knew that she was going to ask sooner or later.

"We kissed. . ." I mumble really quietly, hoping that she doesn't hear me.

"You _kissed_!" So she did hear me after all. . .

"Yeah, he has to carry on with this alone for now and before he left . . . I rambled on about that I could have had feelings for him and he kissed me," I explain awkwardly. "And then we found out that we both love each other." I add for good measure.

She stares wide-eyed at me, like the Headmaster at my drawing and me about my gifts from my parents.

She holds her hands in the shape of a heart. "Chloe and Link, sitting a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First there's—" I sharply shush her.

"Shush! Go and tell the whole Surface, why don't you!" I whisper loudly. She rolls her eyes.

"Still, I don't want to say I told you so . . . but I told you so." Now it's _my_ turn to roll my eyes.

She asks me more about us and I awkwardly answer them until it's about two o'clock and I should really head back to the Surface.

She follows me to the diving platform by the Light Tower, making sure that I have given her one last detail when I hug her tightly and thank her for everything.

She acts a little confused but I quickly leave her, not wanting to explain to her that I most likely won't be coming back from the Surface alive – or at all.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, I practice with my bow from Faron in the clearing, shooting targets (moving and stationed) that Hylia sets out for me.

I return to the Sealed Temple when the sky begins to turn orange and I meet Groose outside to see that he has done some D.I.Y.

He has gotten rid of those black fences and replaced them with tracks and right above my head on the track of Groose working on some sort of contraption.

"Hey, Groose!" I call up to him, he turns with a smirk. "I see that you've been busy!" I run up the ramp leading onto the tracks and sit on the edge of the wooden track.

"Yeah, a feeling just took over me and I made this. I never knew that I could do something like this before. I think this is what Grannie meant by serving a role and I've been workin' on it all day." He tells me, taking a seat by me.

"So, what does it do?" I ask next, curious why he has made it and what it actually does.

"When that ugly thing down there escapes again, it sends a Bomb Flower down into its face."

"Cool," I reply. "I know that it sounds weird, but does it have a name? You know, since you created it."

"I was thinking of Groosemobile but it doesn't sound like it kicks enough butt. You know what I mean?" I nod.

I ponder until I get an idea. "What about the Groosenator?" He smiles.

"Yeah, that's sounds _much_ better!"

We chat for a while about plans against the Imprisoned, my new gear and what Link may be up to now until it gets darker and the older woman serves us some food before settling into bed.

Again, I pray just before I go to sleep.

_Goddess Hylia, I have this feeling that things may not go well for my friend tomorrow but I do not know why. If this happens to be true, please give me some sort of sign for help._

* * *

The Next Day. . .

(Link's POV)

And as usual, the door locks tightly behind me. This has happened in every temple but the Sandship – because it was a ship, of course.

Still, the Fire Sanctuary is the best-looking temple so far even if I should be caring more about the final Sacred Flame. I can then go through the Gate of Time and see Chloe again.

I still need to thank her for the Heart Potion that she gave to Faron to give to me. That really saved me.

Anyway, so I step forward, my sword and shield already drawn. After how many boss meetings (some more than others), I've learnt to have my weapons out before the door has even closed behind me.

Well, I should know that anyway, really.

I look around – quite taken in by the look of the room no matter now humid it is here when a trill laugh draws my eyes back to the view ahead of me.

Oh wonderful . . . he's back for more. . .

"Oh, hello, there, Link . . . I see that you're still among the living. Fancy meeting you here." And so the stand-off begins.

Ghirahim raises his arm off to the left and . . . blows a kiss to the ceiling. What the actual heck?

"We seem to bump into each other time and time again," he pauses. "But it isn't a coincidence. You and I were bound by a 'thread of fate', aren't we?" Um, what are you on about. . .?

He suddenly turns back to me and flings his arms skywards, letting my gaze shift up to some drawings on the back wall. "Look at all of these old drawings!"

He sounds a little too happy . . . what happened? Who got hurt?

The drawing off to the left is lots of people praying to the Gate of Time in Lanayru and the other is the same but . . . in Faron Woods. Don't say that he knows where it is. . .

"I was . . . upset about the little stunt that guard dog of the goddess pulled off at the Gate of Time until a found these. What was her name? Impa?" He explains. It is probably because of his presence but I find myself tensing at his words. It may be the deal too.

"Well, never mind that," he continues. "These drawings suggest that there is _another_ Gate of Time in this land," he pauses. "And this news has filled my heart with rainbows!" Um. . .

He raises his arm off to the left again. "I've been a busy boy, searching around for the other Gate of Time. . ." He snaps his fingers and warps away, making me jump slightly.

Silence is the only thing that I hear as I look behind me until I notice him reappear off to my left, kneeling in a position of praying. Again, um. . .

"And yet," he carries on. "I couldn't even find a single clue. And I won't lie, I got a bit sulky. It was frowns all around."

He suddenly warps again. Geez, he keeps making me jump.

I turn back to the middle again sharply to see him high up on the back wall in between the two drawings.

"Oh, the thought of never getting my hands on that darling young girl was . . . well, more than I could bear." He pauses, looking away and staying there.

"But then!" His loud voice scares me slightly. He leaps off the ledge and appears behind me, his hands gripping at my shoulders. "I found this place! The news of a second Gate of Time made me positively giggly!"

Before he can do what he normally does, I swing my sword backwards. But he could tell what I was about to do and teleports from behind me to in front. Damn it.

He raises his arms towards the drawings once again. "The Spirit Maiden . . . your friend . . . she shall be instrumental in bringing my master back into this world!" He announces. I have to keep both Chloe and Zelda away from him if it's the last thing that I do.

"I can despair no longer now that I know of this second Gate of Time!" His arm drops and one leads off to the right.

"But before we," more so _you_. "talk more on this subject, there is still the understanding matter of your punishment." Uh oh.

"I think that I was a touch harsh last time we met," you don't say. That threat from Lanayru will forever be engraved into my mind. "So I will be happily willing to forgive and forget . . . if you strike a deal."

Oh no, the last time a deal was made with him a got a tree branch to the head. I do not not want to revisit that experience at all.

He raises his hand to me. "All I ask is that you tell me where the second Gate of Time is. And don't toy with me, I know that you know. So, why not let me in on the fun?"

He drops his hand as soon as I raise my shield and point my sword at him. "Why would I if it would end in the destruction of the Surface?" I demand, sending him evils.

He ignores my question. "Such behaviour from a mischievous sky child should be dealt with firmly." This doesn't sound good. He raises both of his arms as his cape disappears and his arms turn black.

"Aren't they lovely? They are stronger than any armour ever made. Don't they leave you . . . breathless?" It certainly leaves me freaked out.

He strikes a pose suddenly, causing me feet to step back. "It seems that I have it all. I only lack one thing now. . ."

He suddenly sticks his tongue out and laughs evilly, sending my stomach upside down in shock. "Namely mercy!" He announces. "Come to me, Link. You and I were bound by that thread of fate. Destined to fight." I'll fight but I won't . . . no. . .

"So meet me in battle, and that thread that binds us shall be soaked crimson with your blood!"

And so it begins . . . again.

The battle goes like it did before, except I am kind of worried to step closer. Yeah, and I thought that other experiences were traumatizing enough.

His hand follows the tip of my blade but two red knife-like items appear around him. I have to be careful of them when I attack.

I still go with the same tactic as in Skyview Temple, although.

I make sure that his hand is locked onto one side and then swing my sword around and damage him, stepping back and shielding myself when he recovers and sends the knives at me.

Chloe only got hurt back then because she didn't have a shield. She should invest in one if we are ever going to meet this creep again.

I go through this five times and after the third time, the amount of knives increase to four but it doesn't bother me as much.

On the fifth time, thankfully, he has knocked back and the knives disappear.

But something strange then happens.

He doesn't warp in a sword – not even two like I was expecting him too. He just snaps his fingers and nothing happens.

"Now it is time for me to triumph in this fight." He announces. Then suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, he rushes towards me at that impossible speed. However, when I try to bring my shield up or even dodge out of the way, I can't move.

_That's_ what he snapped his fingers for. . .

He slams into me and shoves me into the wall behind me, winding me and sending cracks along the wall. He holds his left arm to my neck, cutting off my air flow.

I drop my sword and shield on impact and I grab at his arm to try and free myself. It doesn't work.

"Now, tell me where that second Gate of Time is or you won't be making it out of this room alive." He warns in an angry tone.

"Never. . ." I mutter, my lungs screaming for air. "You'd break . . . the deal. . ." If looks could kill, then I would be dead right here, right now.

"Yes, but she isn't here and she doesn't have to know, does she?" Chloe. She was scared that I wouldn't return and she may have to live through that. If I could only ask her for help. . .

Wait, I can! The plan!

"Fi. . ." The moment freezes and Fi appears off to my left. The sweet air doesn't return to me so I only have a small amount of time.

"Yes, Master, how can I help you?" She sounds calm and it kind of makes me feel better. Even if I am slowly being strangled.

"Can you . . . go with the plan?" She nods and raises her arms, creating a purple glow around her and a duplicate of her appears by her side, looking almost transparent.

"Thank-you," I mutter as Fi's duplicate flies of. "And Fi!" I croak out, making the real Fi turn as the more transparent version of her heads off.

"Yes, Master. My duplicate can still hear you."

"Be quick . . . I won't last long now. . ." I mutter, my vision going spotty.

"Just hang on, Master. The plan will be gone through as fast as possible." And with that, Fi returns to the sword and the moment carries on.

"Maybe we'll need some motivation." Ghirahim grins and teleports in a knife. My head falls against the wall behind me as the knife cuts into my right side. I hold back a cry of pain.

"Now, you're going to tell me where that gate is," he holds the bloody knife over my heart. "Or your lover is going to get a little gift from me."

* * *

**So, was that a little more actiony for you? I wanted to tell the people who haven't seen the game about Ghirahim knowing about the second Gate of Time but I also wanted Chloe there to help so she isn't always out of the loop.**

**And I've stupidly realized that I have been spelling favourite wrong ~ dumb me. . .**

**Still, what was the plan? I have kind of just told you before but will it work? Find out soon!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Three updates in a row? Three? You better be happy because I am in the middle of Chapter 33 and I just can't wait to give you guys these chapters. And still ~ I have over 100 reviews! Yay!**

**Let's start with those reviews :)**

**LoZ lover: That's fine, it's so nice when people are apologizing to say sorry because they haven't reviewed. I hope the move goes well :) I daydream a lot too about endings to stories (I'm weird too) just so I can see how the stories could go so don't worry! Keep daydreaming and thank-you, I will try to stay awesome (I didn't think that I was)! :)**

**MidnightWhispersInTheDark: School sucks! Just because I'm not familiar with the years where you live ~ is 7th grade your second year in high school? I have no idea about these things :) Don't worry, they'll get reunited soon :) Bye sleepyhead ~ maybe Middie? :)  
**

**Pharmagirl: I'm glad that you liked the note thing and her time alone. I think that she needed it :) I kind of imagine her being like Katniss Everdeen if you know what I mean ~ a bad-ass archer :) I haven't experienced the death of a family member (not counting pets) before so it was different to write but I think that because she was so young, she wouldn't realize what she was doing until she had done it. The gifts were nice and I am glad that you annoyed with Ghirahim ~ so you should be :) Don't worry, I got up at 5:10am this morning and I have been up all day :( I won't ask for your age for obvious reasons :) And of course you can link my fanfiction (I'm glad that I'm not the only one who sees that one lol) ~ I hope to see the drawing soon :)**

**Pharamagirl x2 (100 reviewer, yay!): I love long reviews as I am sure you know and train rides can be _long_! Still, happy 100 reviewer! *hands special cookie in your favourite flavour***

**xXkhang91Xx: Thank-you for the spelling errors ~ I don't notice half of them but hopefully there won't be any in this one (she says doubtfully lol) ~ like I said before, I'm going back through the chapters and changing them :) But thank-you anyway ~ keep telling me please :)**

**LoZ lover x2: OH MY GOSH YOU ARE FLIPPING PSYCHIC! You have guess what is going to happen every time and you are starting to freak me out! Anyway, of course I will help you with your first story ~ I'll private message you once this chapter is out :)**

**And finally, thank-you to Lunar Wolf Fenrir for favoriting my fanfiction (I spelt it right this time, yay!) ~ I hope that you continue enjoying the story :)**

**P.S. 100,000 words now! Yay! :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 31: Help

(Chloe's POV)

All of today I have been practising my archery skills (that have gotten a lot better now) and helping Groose with the Groosenator just to make sure that it is ready for the next attack from The Imprisoned. I gave him some of my Bomb Flowers from my Bomb Bag for him to use but there are some giant ones that will have more power in them.

Both rather sweaty, we sit down on the tracks, letting our feet dangle off the edge.

"Wow, I haven't done so much in one day before!" I express, lying onto my back and watching the contrasting colours of blue and orange.

"Be neither!" Groose agrees, drawing one leg back onto the tracks. "So, how's your archery stuff going?" He asks.

"Good, I suppose," I reply. "I am better than when I first started and I rarely miss the moving targets now."

"And with the Groosenator and that sacred sword thing, we'll all be unstoppable!" He declares, raising his fist and erupting laughter between the two of us. I never expected in all of my days that I would be happily laughing with Groose. Strange.

"Well, we better be headin' back now, huh?" He tells me. "Don't to keep the old girl waitin' now, do we?" I smile and he helps me to my feet. He begins to walk off and I am about to follow when a voice in my head halts me.

"_Can you . . . go with the plan?"_

"Link?" I ask the air, looking for his presence but he isn't here.

"Chloe?" Groose moves towards me but I don't answer him. The voices just keep coming.

"_Be quick . . . I won't last long now. . ."_ That was Link again.

"_Just hang on, Master. The plan will be gone through as fast as possible."_ And that was Fi. What on the Surface is going on?

"_Now, you're going to tell me where that gate is,"_ Ghirahim?! I feel a tip, much like a blade, poke at the spot right over my heart. _"Or your lover is going to get a little gift from me."_

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Groose's voice draws me back into reality. I look up at him, never realising that my head was bowed in the first place.

"I-I heard Link . . . and he was in trouble." I mumble.

He rests a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure that he is fine."

We start to go back to the Sealed Temple again when a familiar voice startles me.

"_Companion,"_ I spin around to see a spirit version of Fi.

"Fi?" I breathe. Groose turns and almost falls backwards in surprise. "It's fine, Groose. It's the spirit that lives in Link's sword." He looks confused. "I'll tell you later." He nods.

"_From the plan set out by Master Link, I have duplicated myself as I cannot leave the sacred sword myself to ask of your assistance."_ So if Link was ever in trouble, badly, that is, then he would ask Fi to get my help?

"So, Link is in trouble? Where? It will probably take me a while to get to him." I tell her, trying to hold back horrible images of what could be happening to him.

"_Yes, Companion. But I can transfer you to the area commonly known as the Fire Sanctuary where he is battling an enemy that you have met many times before."_ Hmm, I wonder who that will be then.

"Okay, Fi, I'll go. Let me just get my bow and. . ." she focuses and my bow appears over my shoulder and my quiver wrapped around my side. "Thanks."

I turn to Groose. "Groose, tell the older woman where I am and if worse comes to worse, then I'll stay in Skyloft overnight. So don't worry about me, okay?" He nods and gives me one last encouraging smile before running back to the temple.

I turn back to Fi. "Okay, Fi, I'm ready."

"_I must warn you first, Companion. There is a high, almost certain, probability that Master Link will not last much longer. You must save him quickly."_ She warns me.

I never thought that I would have to save him. I thought that it would be the other way around.

Still, Fi focuses again and my vision goes white.

* * *

"Tell me where the gate is!" My vision returns and Ghirahim's voice is the first that I hear.

I stand in a large, dome-like room with a red boss door off to my left, a white (like the golden door) off to the right with two big bird statues next to it and . . . Ghirahim threatening Link against a wall as he . . . strangles him.

Without even thinking about how this could end for me, I pull out my bow, whip an arrow into place and shoot one of those red knives that hurt me in Skyview Temple in Ghirahim's right hand.

I don't know how, but the tip of the arrow delves into the knife and sinks it into the wall right by Link and overall out of his hand.

Actually startled for once, Ghirahim turns sharply and confidence grows in me.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt him!" I shout, quickly positioning another arrow into my bow. "Otherwise you'll have _me_ to answer to!" I notice a smile on Link's face. It's my turn to save him after what he has done for me.

Well, I did take a hit from that dark version of me for him but he has done so much. The tree branch. . .

"So this was the boy's so-called plan, I see? And she has another weapon too." He says, warping in another knife.

"Yes, and it was a good plan too. Now let him go! There's a deal that you shouldn't be breaking." I command, getting evils from Ghirahim.

He groans. "You know what, fine. You will serve better than him being that you can actually speak."

He releases his arm and Link drops to the floor. I would run over and help him but I have a bad feeling that it wouldn't end so well.

He turns and moves towards me but I back away too, my arrow aimed straight at his heart. "Now, I want you to give a good answer to me. I know of the second Gate of Time and I want _you_ to tell me where it is _right now_." He demands.

"Well, what if I don't know where it is?" I toss back, holding back a smirk even though I know where it is.

"Stop trying to mess with me. I know that you know. And so does he," he gestures to Link, who is struggling to stay conscious. "So, just let me in on the fun already. I like to stay in the loop."

I shoot an arrow at his arm so he can drop the knife again but it just bounces straight off. "New armour. You should have realized already."

And in the time it takes me to load another arrow, Ghirahim is right in front of me and grabs me by the throat. I drop both the bow and the arrow in shock.

"Are you going to tell me _now_?" He wonders, a smirk largely plastering his face.

"Stop. . ." He turns to Link whose voice was barely audible. I grab at the hand around my throat, trying to keep conscious for as long as possible.

"Would you really give up your life for this pathetic excuse for a girl?" I would say something but I don't really have the air supply for it.

Link nods slightly. "Any day. . ." I smile weakly.

_Chloe, I can help_, says Hylia quickly. _But I must take over your body to do it._

_Will it save Link?_ I ask her, still squirming in his iron grip.

_Yes_, she replies. _And it will most likely get you two out of here alive too._

"Go ahead. . ." I mutter. Ghirahim turns, hearing my voice, only for my vision to go white before anything else that I know of can happen.

* * *

(Link's POV)

"Go ahead. . ." she mutters. Ghirahim turns but she suddenly loses consciousness.

"No!" I shout, using up the last of my breath. He looks at me and laughs evilly.

"Why give yourself up for her?" He wonders, eyeing my curiously but evilly at the same time.

He starts going on about how Chloe is useless and pathetic but I can't and I wouldn't toss something back. And anyway, Chloe's eyes are opening but they are pure white and pupil-less.

_Hylia_, I think. _That must be what Chloe meant by "Go ahead"._

Even though her eyes are all white, I can see the shine in her eyes that show anger. And lots of it.

She grabs Ghirahim's hand, causing him to turn sharply mid-sentence, and wrenches herself free of his grasp.

Not once have I see Ghirahim so intimidated.

He starts backing away and Hylia follows but she leaves the bow behind.

"Who . . . _are_ you?" He breathes, making sure that the knife stays in his hands.

"_Don't you __dare__ hurt my chosen ones!"_ She shouts, ignoring his question completely._ "You have a lot of nerve waltzing onto __my__ land and harming those dear to me!"_

"_Your_ land?" Ghirahim asks, still back-pedalling.

"_Yes, I am Hylia, the goddess who sealed away your pathetic excuse of a master."_ Wow, he's getting burned.

Ghirahim suddenly eyes me and swaps the knife for the same dark sword that he usually has and raises it to my neck.

"I wouldn't mock the King of Darkness if I were you, Hylia. Not unless you want to lose one of your 'Chosen Ones'." He says, pushing the blade further towards me.

"_And I would not do that either if I were you. Not unless you want to die slowly and painfully just like one of my chosen ones had threatened. Do not underestimate anyone's power. Not an ordinary girl. Not a goddess. Not anyone."_ He lowers the blade. He is _actually_ intimidated by her. Who wouldn't be, to be honest?

"_Thank-you. Now, I want you to leave this area and never return. I will always be watching your movements."_ However, Ghirahim being Ghirahim, he rushes forward, his sword forward.

However, Hylia being Hylia, she knocks him backwards before he can even try to damage her and he disappears in a burst of white light before he can hit the ground.

And now that he is gone, I burst into a coughing fit.

Hylia pats my back until the coughing slows and the air around me runs gratefully down my throat, reviving it. I have no idea how long I have been holding back that fit of coughs to keep the attention away from me.

"_Do not worry, my Hero. Everything will be okay in time."_ I look up and smile. Chloe and I always love saying that.

"_But you must collect the final Sacred Flame. I shall provide you with enough energy to make it back to Skyloft and so that I can too so you won't have to carry Chloe back as well. However, we must go quickly. My power will be slowly draining away until I cannot use them to help you any more."_

I nod and force my feet to carry my weight. Then, I can hold my weight easily.

"Thanks," I tell her as I make my way over to the white door and into the small sanctuary where the Sacred Flame is.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I Skyward Strike the crest and Fi appears. She looks over her shoulder and I raise the Goddess White Sword.

The red flame engulfs Fi, knocking me back a little and making me lower my sword.

Fi shoots up and hits the ceiling, then the wall behind the flame and then right in front of me.

She looks up from the floor and nods. I raise the sword again and fireballs slam into the sword. Even after two times of doing this, I still struggle to keep the sword in my grasp.

The red flame drenches the sword and I raise it skyward, allowing the final transformation to take place.

The white hilt turns purple and the blade of the sword grows longer. It reminds me of a sword that we learned about in history. What was the name of it? The Master Sword? Something like that.

And just to get a feel of the new blade, I swing it around a little and even mix in a spin and jump attack together before placing it into the new sheath on my back in an epic fashion.

"_Show-off."_ I hear Hylia mutter behind me. I roll my eyes. _Very_ goddess-like.

The flames leave Fi and return to its pedestal. "Master, the flames of Din has fully imbued your sword to its final development. You now hold the Master Sword." I look to the blade behind me. The sword from legends is in my hands. I don't think that is a good thing.

"You should return to Skyloft to rest. Your wounds, such as the one on your side, need attention before it is too late." The thought of my wounds not seeking attention "before it's too late" sends shivers up my spine.

Fi teleports us outside and we quickly return to the sky so Hylia doesn't drain too much of her's or Chloe's powers.

And it feels rather weird to have a goddess holding onto you while you fly on a bird that she bestowed upon us.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We get back to the Knight Academy quite quickly and I start to feel depleted.

"_I am sorry, my Hero, I am trying to keep you going for as long as possible but I cannot go on any more."_ Hylia says, struggling getting herself off my bird.

"Don't waste your power on me," she opens her mouth to object but I cut her off quickly. "We're back now. Someone will see and help us. Don't use up all of your power that you should be saving."

"_You are wise, I am glad that I chose you."_ Her eyes roll skyward and she falls forward into my arms.

"You're the wise one, asking Chloe to have her body taken over to save me. Your plan worked much more than mine." I say to Chloe again with a slight laugh at the last bit.

I pick her up and carry her into the academy. But when I shut the door, the world suddenly swings alarmingly and I know that Hylia has stopped giving her powers up to me.

"Link!" That was Pipit and Karane and I'm suddenly on my knees. I don't remember anything. Did I fall? I just feel really tired. . .

"Karane, take Chloe to your room. I'll take care of Link." I feel Chloe taken from my arms but I don't have the energy to take her back even if she is safe.

I am helped to my feet and down to the ground floor of the academy.

Even if I don't have the energy to open my eyes either, I think that Pipit opens the door to my room but I can only hear Ghirahim's voice saying what he was telling me before Chloe arrived.

"_She's mine now, and you will be soon. My master will return and neither of you will be able to do anything about it. You can't save that love of yours and you can't even save yourself now!"_

I suddenly feel hands around my throat and I can't breathe again. I hear Pipit's distant voice sounding worried and desperate but I can't talk. I can't even breathe.

I'm not surprised when darkness takes me with both hands around my throat.

"_She's mine now, and you will be soon."_

* * *

**So, thanks to Hylia, Link was saved from Ghirahim. But what was all of that at the end? "And you'll be soon." It seems that Ghirahim's plan means more than he first said. But with him, when does he always tell the whole story, am I right? :)**

**Still, find out soon what happens! :)**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	32. Chapter 32

**I really want to get Chapter 33 out soon because of the ending that I have literally just written. Still, I have a good few thanks to give out before I get to that chapter :)**

**Moon: If you're talking about the title of the fanfiction then thank-you. It is completely original, isn't it? :)**

**PINKDIAMOND4000: I know, it took a long time . . . and I have heard a lot of sad reviews saying that :'( But it _is_ good that she could think better. I think that she is the character to have a bow. Link has the sword, she has the bow and Groose has . . . the Groosenator? I'm glad that you are going to draw Chloe after all ~ it is kind of cool that she can draw and you guys are drawing her, isn't it :)**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x2: It was sad but exciting to write. Still, you will find more about them near the end of it too :) or :'( ~ Disco Lady really _does_ have some personality issues, doesn't he? :/**

**PINKDIAMOND4000 x3: Hylia was pretty cool in that (not trying to boost my ego there at all, I promise) And thanks about the Groosenator name thing, I just went with it so I am glad that you like it :)**

**Moon x2: Oh my gosh, I am _so_ glad that I am not the only one who heard it!**

**MidnightWhispersInTheDark: Ah, thanks. I thought it was but I just wanted to make sure :) I have "PMed" you the exact year that I am in because I don't want to post it (I'm just that sort of person) but I am older than you so you don't have to go depressed on me. Still, he is mean, isn't he? I guess that's his character ~ along with strange. . .**

**ghirahim-mylove: Thank-you! I guess that you mean "maybe passed the point that you have played up to" as in "you've passed the bit that I keep purposely dying at so I can keep fighting Ghirahim" :P**

**And finally, thank-you to Kayla Edwards, LyokoDragon15 and crkossi for favoriting my fanfiction ~ happy reading! :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 32: The Second Gate of Time

(Chloe's POV)

When I wake, I'm in Karane's room. I have no idea how I got here but all I remember was having a spirit of Fi visit me, going into the Fire Sanctuary, almost being strangled and Hylia taking over me.

I still have one question.

Is Link okay?

It was his plan to get me. I remember his smile when I sounded commanding. I just hope that I didn't write out his death certificate in doing that.

"Oh goodness, you're finally awake! I sure thought I had lost you back there." Karane's voice slightly startles me.

I rise slowly but end up coughing halfway. I hold my throat until it stops.

Karane sits by my side.

"Don't go on me now," she says. "Not when we almost lost you." Lost me? What happened back there?

"Why?" I ask her. "What happened that I don't know about?" She rests a hand on my shoulder.

"I shouldn't really. Not while you are like this." She explains with a sad smile.

"Please, Karane, I can take anything after what I saw yesterday." Her face softens. I think she is going to give in.

"Okay. . ." she finally gives in. "Pipit was taking me up to my room last night like the lovely person he is when we saw Link carrying you in. We were going towards him when he suddenly fell to his knees." I should have been awake! I should have helped him! He should have asked someone else to carry me in! He used the last of his energy for me. . .

"Pipit told me to take you into my room but when I went to check on them, Link was out on the floor and he's been out ever since." I sit and stare at the floor. He must be so hurt and tired. He hasn't had a proper night of sleep for ages.

Forcing the thoughts from my mind, I rise quickly, not caring about my own health.

"I have to see him." I announce, moving towards the door when Karane takes my arm.

"I know that you do, Chloe, but I doubt that he'll be awake yet and it will only upset you even more to see him like that. Everyone is worried about what happened to him last night so of course you will be hurt twice as bad by it after everything you have been through." She tries to explain to me, not that it changes my mind.

"But if I don't see him then I am just going to keep thinking about it until I see him, aren't I?" I toss back. She rolls her eyes.

"You are so stubborn. You two are perfect for each other." She tells me, dropping he hand from my arm. I smile in a cheeky fashion.

"I know I am." And with that, I make my way down to his room.

* * *

I stand at the door, raising my hand to open it, when Pipit appears from the other side of the door.

"Ah, Chloe, it's good to see you up and about again. How are you feeling?" He wonders, softly closing the door behind him.

"I'm okay," I pause. "How is. . .?" I nod towards the door.

"He'll make it, don't worry about that. There's a cut on his side that may need a Heart Potion to heal but he's probably just tired," he remembers something. "And I don't want to upset you or anything, but what happened to make you both have red marks all over your neck?"

* * *

_I stand in a large, dome-like room with a read boss door off to my left, a white (like the golden door) off to the right with two big bird statues and . . . Ghirahim threatening Link against a wall as he . . . strangles him._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_And in the time it takes me to load another arrow, Ghirahim is right in front of me and grabs me by the throat. I drop both the bow and the arrow in shock._

* * *

I just keep it short and simple to save time. "A person we keep bumping into tried to and almost strangled us to death."

"Wow, I don't know how you two survive down there," there's an odd moment of silence. "But I am sure that you want to see him."

He steps out of the way of the door and I thank him before heading inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The room is still rather dark even though the sun is shining.

I take the chair by the bed that Pipit must have just sat on and watch Link's sleeping form. How can someone look so hurt yet so peaceful at the same time?

Additionally, before I know it, I start talking to myself as if he is actually awake and can hear me.

"You know, Link, you are starting to scare me with how many times you get yourself in trouble," I sigh. "Well, it isn't like every time it is your fault but there are moments when you just hurt yourself to protect others."

I take his hand in my own. "I know that you feel that if you protect me from the evil and get hurt in the process, you'll just get back up and carry on. But with me, on the other hand, I see something different."

I note the red marks that Pipit was talking about from earlier. "When I see what you do for me, I feel like you are trying to hide me from the evil that plagues this life. But no one, not even people like you or Hylia can stop me from seeing it."

I look towards the open window. "It's like when my mom and dad died. The Headmaster tried to hide it from me to protect me, however, it didn't last long. I almost killed myself if it weren't for you saving me and sacrificing yourself for me."

I look back at him. "Maybe that's why I love you so much. You would do anything to protect me. You would even die for me. But at the end of the day, I guess, it hurts me more to see you hurt than to see darkness fall onto this life."

I pause. "You're my Hero. And I don't know what I would do without you."

I sit for a few moments, letting my words sink in, when I feel a squeeze of my hand.

I look at our hands, then at Link, only to see him beginning to stir. Did he hear all of that?

"Mine. . ." he mutters in his sleep. "Save . . . yourself. . ." What does he mean? I never said things like that. Is it just a nightmare or something like that?

_Hylia may know_, I think to myself.

"Hylia?" I ask the room, awaiting a reply from her.

_Yes, Chloe . . . what do . . . you need?_

"Hylia?" I gasp. "What's wrong? Why do you sound so weak and tired?!" I question quickly, hoping that her taking over my body hasn't killed her.

_I am fine. I am just recovering from yesterday. I could not keep my Hero going and me taking over your body for much longer after we exited the Fire Sanctuary_, she explains to me.

"Will you leave me soon, then? Am I returning to my near-death state soon?" I query, trying with all of my might not to start getting worried.

_Do not get worried. It is not time for that just yet. I took over your body and forced Ghirahim away. He shall hopefully not be getting in your way for a while._

"Um, Hylia?" _Yes?_ "What does Link mean? What is he dreaming about?"

_Before you arrived, he was told something by Ghirahim that won't ever leave him._

I start to get a little worried. "W-what did he say?"

"_She's mine now, and you will be soon. My master will return and neither of you will be able to do anything about it. You can't save that love of yours and you can't even save yourself now!"_

I don't even want to know what would have happened if I had arrived a moment later. _Still, I believe that my Hero is about to wake early_, she tells me.

"Thank-you, Hylia. I am glad to have you at my side."

I sit again for a few moments before Link wakes with a start. I almost fall backwards at how fast he woke but at least he is awake.

He falls backwards and raises an arm to his head, breathing a sigh of relief. I would be thankful to be awake too.

He tries to take the hand that I am holding back when he realizes that I won't let go and he looks over to me.

"Chloe? You're awake?" He asks, slightly stunned but relieved by the fact that I am awake.

"I could ask the same about you, sleepyhead." He smiles. "How do you feel?"

He takes his hand to his side, then his throat, and winces at both of them. "I think I'll make it."

Karane was right. We are both really stubborn – especially him.

"No, Link, you aren't. Just say that you are still hurting. I'm not surprised from what happened yesterday." I express, stroking his hand with my thumb.

He sighs. "I guess. . ." I glance him a look. "Fine, I'm still hurt, but I am going to Faron Woods to open the Gate of Time if it's the last that I do." He begins to get up but I shake my head and push him back down.

"No way, you are staying here to rest and that is that." He gives me a childish look.

"Come on, Chloe, I'll be fine. You know that I will be." I shake my head for a second time.

"You may be fine but you have been doing this non-stop. You got went through a giant province a day for three straight days, most likely collected a Sacred Flame a day for another three straight days and you need to stop for a minute and rest," I tell him. "I know that you have loads of energy but if you keep going like this then you're just going to collapse. Like last night."

I say the last bit quieter but he still manages to hear me.

"You found out. . ." he trails off, looking away.

"Yes, and that's why you need to stay here to rest. You used the last of your energy last night to carry me and as much as I appreciate it, you still collapsed because of it." I pause. "And this probably isn't going to change your mind, is it?" He looks up and smirks.

"I know that you don't want that to happen again but I would keep doing that for the rest of my life," I begin to protest but he holds a finger to my lips. "I am going. I am going and you won't be able to stop me."

He tries to get up again but I stop him midway with a kiss.

I never felt it until now but I guess that this kiss has made me realise how lonely I have felt since he left three days ago – and I am complete once again.

We release ourselves and I note that glint in his eyes that he may be able to get out of here.

But it won't work.

"You aren't getting out of here on my watch, sleepyhead. Even if we kiss." He hands me another childish look.

Nevertheless, he still pulls me in for another kiss.

Now wouldn't this just be a good moment for. . .

"Hi, Chloe, I just wanted to see if Link was . . . oh."

. . . a good moment for Karane to walk in.

I sharply pull myself away and shoot her a look. "Chloe and Link, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First there's—" I raise an eyebrow as if to say, "Really? Now?"

"Fine, I'm going," she winks. "I'll leave you two to it." I don't think she means the kiss anymore. . .

She exits, giggling her head off, finally leaving us alone.

"Well. . ." Link starts. "That was certainly unexpected." I laugh.

"It's Karane, she's always unexpected." This erupts laughter in the room. I don't note Link getting up until he is actually standing. I grab his arm and pull him backwards.

"Na ah, you aren't going anywhere. Not until you are healed." He rolls his eyes.

"Fine, if you aren't going to let me go. . ." he takes a purple and red rupee and two empty bottles out of his bag. ". . . Then can you get some potions for me." I can tell that he's going to run as soon as I am gone so I better get some reinforcements.

I nod happily, pretending to go along, and open his door.

"Karane!" I chirp, bringing her to my side almost instantly. She must have been listening in for ages.

"Yes, my lovely love-bird." I try not to think about her nickname for me.

"I need you to make sure that Link doesn't leave here," I tell her. "Talk to him, stare at him, I don't know. Just make sure that he doesn't leave, okay?" She salutes me.

"Yes, ma'am." I roll my eyes at that one.

* * *

I rush to the Bazaar and get a Stamina and Heart Potion from Luv as fast as possible so I don't leave Link and Karane too long.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I place my ear to his door just in case they might be talking about me (you never know) but all I hear is silence – so I move inside.

What I see is something I didn't but did expect at the same time.

Link is propped up on one elbow on his bed while Karane stares at him rather evilly without blinking.

As soon as he sees me, he leaps off the bed and hugs me desperately.

"Don't you _ever_ leave me alone in a room with her again!" I try hard not to laugh but it doesn't work.

I pull myself away so I can see his face. "Maybe now that you have said that, I might just do it again." If looks could kill.

Karane strolls up to me, now blinking once again.

"I'll just leave you to it. If you ever need my assistance again, then you know where to find me." She laughs and casually walks out.

He releases himself and takes the potions from my hands. "I'll just take them." And he downs them both before I can stop him.

"I _knew_ that you were going to do that!" I tell him as soon as the potions are gone.

"But it didn't stop you from getting them." He retorts with a smirk. "But I'm fine now so we can go back to the Surface, can't we?"

He _does_ look better. And I guess those potions would go to waste if he didn't move about. . .

I let out of loud huff. "Fine . . . but don't come crying to me if you want to sleep."

He embraces me. "I'll take that chance."

* * *

We grab our breakfast and shovel it down before heading off to the Bazaar to refill the potions. Luv is stunned by how fast we used them but she doesn't mind the extra business.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We fly towards the cloud barrier on separate Loftwings today – even if I wanted to fly with him.

We descend to the clearing, ignore the ruins of the tree branch as much as we can, and head into the Sealed Temple to activate the Gate of Time.

Groose and the older woman quickly join us as Link steps forward with the purple blade (a lot like the Master Sword I heard of in history) and raises it skyward. . .

. . . when a mini-earthquake hits.

"WO-AH!" Groose shouts in surprise.

"No . . . I fear that the seal has given way once again. That terrible beast is awakening as we speak."

Oh joy. . .

"It is likely that it has awoken due to the sacred power given off by your sword. I wish that it would not have happened this way but this is the only way to open the gate. So it goes. . ." You could have given us some warning, then, couldn't you?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We all rush outside and Groose gets into position with the Groosenator while Link and I head down to the bottom of the pit.

The Imprisoned appears again with giant arms but this time, it goes a lot smoother.

The first hit is from me. I get to high ground and slam my sword into the sealing spike.

The second hit is from Groose mainly. He uses the Groosenator to knock The Imprisoned back when it uses its new arms to try and climb up a level and falls onto its back where Link strikes the sealing spike back into its head.

And the final is basically the same except The Imprisoned tries to do its snake move but Groose stops and stuns it for Link.

The Imprisoned roars out in pain before exploding and the now-broken up Imprisoned and the sealing spike return to the bottom of the pit where Link Skyward Strikes it back into its prison.

"Nice work there, you two!" Groose shouts down to us. "Of course, you couldn't have done it without me, but no need to thank me. Let's just get this Gate of Time thing running."

Groose runs off to the temple and Link and I head up there too – excited to see Zelda soon.

* * *

"It seems that you three were successful in imprisoning the monster again. All three of you have my thanks." The older woman praises back in the temple. "I do not want to imagine what could have happened if you three weren't here."

We all take the thanks greatly. "You must be wondering what you have been fighting out there in the great pit. All I can say at this current moment in time is that is the root of all evil."

Geez. . .

"When you pass through the Gate of Time, you shall learn more. Still, we must defeat it at its source or we will suffer this fate again and again," she pauses. "There is no time to lose, though. Hit the Gate of Time with a Skyward Strike."

Link happily steps up to the slab of cold stone and raises the sacred blade skywards, engulfing the blade in a holy light.

He swings the sword downwards and the gate takes in the light.

The crest, exactly like the one at the Temple of Time glows purple and light runs up the cold slab.

Then, small sections begin to turn pure white one by one until the whole gate explodes into whiteness, knocking Groose off his feet.

The sections become 3-dimensional and swirl around Link, beginning to merge into one object.

I step forward, taken in by its beauty, watching a single block trying to decide which way it wants to be taken in at.

The rest of the pieces merge into many groups and are slowly drawn together to create the main gear of the Gate of Time.

A light appears above the right-hand corner of the gate and a dark gear appears with a rumble and the same happens on the opposite side.

Then the cool bit happens.

Bright white symbols appear all over the gate, exactly like the ones on the other Gate of Time in Lanayru, and insert themselves onto the main gate.

And with another bright light, the second Gate of Time sparks into life and begins turning in an anti-clockwise fashion.

Link carefully sheaths the sword and turns to us.

"Do not fear it," says the older woman as Groose gets to his feet. "This is exactly what we have waited for all of this time. At long last, the second Gate of Time has been reactivated."

She steps forward. "Standing before you is a path that transcends the flow of time. A portal to the past. A portal to the very place where Zelda now waits."

I note a smile plaster his face. "Go bravely, Link. It is the reunion that you have fought so hard for. It lies beyond this gate." He nods and steps towards the gate but realizes something and turns to Groose.

"Do you want to come with me, Groose?" He asks. "It would be nice after not seeing her for so long." I would have just gone. His kindness is amazing.

Groose places his hands on his side. "Nah, I think I'm gonna stay back here with Grannie. Who knows when that monster is gonna bust free again and who's gonna look after the old girl? Someone's gotta stick around and guard the place. It might as well be me!"

He pauses, in deep thought. "And you know what. . ." He smiles sheepishly and turns, struggling to get the words out.

"Naw, forget about it." He waves his hand and heads towards the main doors.

He stops at the large doors and says, "When you see Zelda, tell her I said 'What's up?'." before leaving the temple.

Link turns to me. "What about you?" I smile.

"I think I might stay back here too. I better keep a watch of the temple and—" He cuts in.

"You want to see Zelda almost as much as I do, right?" He asks, stepping towards me.

"Yes, but—" He cuts in again.

"Then you're coming with me. It wouldn't be fair and I am not taking "no" for an answer, alright?" I roll my eyes and step towards him. He takes my cheek in his hand and lightly kisses it.

"I wouldn't do that in front of Zelda if I were you." I tell him with a smile. He smiles back.

"Let's meet her first." We both step up to the Gate of Time, our steps exactly in time.

Link brings his hand up to the gate and draws his hand across it, taking away the main design and replacing it with lots of darker gears.

We stare the gate down for a few moments when he takes my hand. I look over to him.

"Together?" He asks, raising our locked hands.

I smile. "Together."

And with that, we jump into the Gate of Time and run through the gears.

There's a rush of dark blues and purples before my vision goes dark and we re-enter in a different time completely.

* * *

**So, the second Gate of Time is finally up and running! But how will Link's (and Chloe's) reunion with Zelda go? Those of you who have played will know! Still, if you haven't then you may be in for a surprise T.T**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	33. Chapter 33

**Back again! I'm updating every day because I am writing _every day_ :)**

**Kayla Edwards: I'm glad that I have given you an idea and it's a good thing that you don't say it on here in case someone decides to take it :) Still, I love Wind Waker so expect a good million views from me! :)**

**PINKDIAMOND4000: I feel so bad for Link ~ he had to suffer for like five to ten minutes with Karane staring at him XD ~ Yeah . . . I wanted a story that followed the main plot but had twists in it and this chapter may have one. . . :) I'll private message you about her appearance.**

**MidnightWhispersInTheDark: XD You should have seen my half-asleep face when I read that ~ I have the funniest images in my mind right now :P**

**xXkhang91Xx: Yeah, I always make a few mistakes but _hopefully_ there won't be any in this one (and now I have probably just jinxed it lol)**

**ghirahim-mylove: Thank-you _so_ much! I wanted a little romantic bit in there :) And the stare-off was funny to write :P Still, I'm glad that you _finally_ decided to stop killing Link and carry on (poor Link) ~ and what good timing with The Voice and my chapter! I can't wait for the drawing and thank-you once again :)**

**Kayla Edwards: It's funny because I feel like I am rushing _you_ with my fast updates! Still, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**No favourites but I don't mind! Enjoy the chapter! In this one, the truth is finally revealed (not like the title gives that away lol) but how will our heroes react to it? Some more than others T.T**

**P.S. If you have seen the actual cut-scene then go and get some tissues T.T**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 33: The Truth

'The place we enter is a place that I haven't ever seen before.'

Well, I _have_ seen this place before but it was generations later and was all covered in moss.

This place, presumably in the past, is exactly like the Sealed Temple but the doors at the top of the staircase are shut tight and all of the moss and gaps in the roof are gone.

We step out of the Gate of Time and the main design returns.

"At last, I have been expecting you two," Impa calls over to us. We slowly move over to her.

"Where are we?" I ask her, looking around at the beautiful shrine.

"You are overwhelmed, as should be suspected. I shall explain things as best as I can." She replies before looking around herself.

"You stand in the Temple of Hylia, even though it will become the Sealed Temple in the near future. In this time, the goddess, Hylia, has only just sealed away Demise and sent the small outcropping of earth into the sky that will one day become Skyloft." She turns to the main doors at the top of the stairs. Demise? Who's that?

"You must have many questions but they will all be explained when you proceed through those great doors," she pauses. "It is there that the person you have risked life and blood for waits for you."

We rush up the stairs and the doors open for us, revealing another, rather large room with a small platform at the top of some steps at the end.

And a girl we have been risking our lives for to see.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zelda, standing at the top of the platform as light shines on her face, turns with a smile.

"You have come so far, you two. I am glad that you made it." I step backwards, letting their reunion not be spoiled by my presence.

"We have travelled very far from home, as I am sure that Impa has told you. We have travelled to the distant past. In this era, the wounds inflicted on the land during the battle between the demon king known as Demise have not yet healed. All of those fairy tales that we heard as we grew up in Skyloft . . . incredible as they seem, they appear to be all too real.

"I think that it is time that you learned the whole story. Let me try to explain. . ." She looks towards the source of the light shining down on her.

"The old gods created a 'supreme power' that gave anybody who possessed it the ability to shape reality and fulfil any desire. They called it the Triforce.

"In his thirst to make the world his own, Demise raided a massive army of monsters for war. He sought to take the Triforce for himself by force. The goddess feared for her people so she used her power to send both them and the Triforce into the sky on a slice of earth that she cut away from the land. This floating rock became the new home of our people. In time, it came to be known as Skyloft.

"After a long and fierce battle, the goddess, Hylia, succeeded in sealing away Demise. However, it soon became clear to Hylia that the seal would not last long against his fearsome power.

"Hylia had suffered grave injuries from her battle with the demon king and she knew that if he broke free again, there would be no stopping him." She bows her head.

"And if the demon king were to free himself, it could mean the end of world for all beings of this land. So, to fully put an end to Demise, Hylia devised two separate plans and set them both into motion."

She turns to us and makes her way down the steps. "First, she created Fi. The spirit of your blade that only serves one purpose: to assist the Chosen Hero on his mission.

"Her second plan . . . was to abandon her divine form and take on the body of a mortal. She made this sacrifice, as you have likely guessed, so that the supreme power of the old gods could one day be used.

"For while the supreme power of the Triforce was created by the old gods, all of its power can never be wielded by one. Knowing this power was her last and only hope, the goddess gave out her divine powers and her immortal form.

"You've probably figured it out by now, haven't you?" She says the next bit slower.

"You are the Chosen Hero, and I, Zelda . . . I am the goddess reborn as a mortal." What?!

S-so that was why she was called Her Majesty by the creep and Her Grace by Impa. So that was why she was bought onto the Surface in the first place. And that was why she kept the Goddess' Harp for so long. My best friend is a goddess. . .

She steps closer to Link. "On the day of the ceremony, Ghirahim's tornado tossed me out of the sky and into the world below. I was almost captured by the demonic forces, but I was rescued at last by the old woman who lives in the Sealed Temple."

I note Impa look and walk away when Zelda speaks of the old woman. Did they know each other?

"I had no memory of my existence as Hylia, but she explained it to me. She helped me understand who I was . . . and what I had to do. I set out to pray at each of the statues in the temples across this land. Each statue stirred up memories within me. After I visited them all, Impa, an agent of the goddess, led me here . . . to the past."

She stops before him. "All of this is the same great effort to prevent the revival of Demise. Stripped of his true form by the seal that binds him, he takes the shape of an abomination. Nevertheless, he is still more than capable of devouring this land if we let him."

She looks away again. "We must stop him from freeing himself." She pauses and says much quieter, "At any cost. . ."

She raises her voice back to normal again. "That is why I intend to stay here in this time and place . . . to sustain the seal as best as I can. As long as I continue this task, we may be able to stop him from freeing himself in our own time."

Link's reaction of surprise echoes around the walls of the past. "I must maintain the seal that Hylia . . . more so _I_ . . . created so long ago and keep it strong for as long as possible. This is my purpose now."

She forces herself to look at him. "Link, the goddess created Fi and the great blade she's a part of for very specific reasons. For the task of standing against Demise in the monstrous form he now takes on rests solely on your shoulders. In our own time, you've already driven him back to his prison twice and I cannot thank you enough for that.

"During your journey you have grown so much. You learned wisdom from devious puzzles and traps. You gained power by tempering both yourself and your sword. And by overcoming the trials set out before you, you've found true courage. And now that those qualities reside in you, you can claim the power of the old gods. You can claim the Triforce." Wow. . .

Zelda holds out her hand and Link places his hand on top and rests on one knee, placing his other arm across his chest.

"_Valiant Hero, you have endured many hardships and journeyed far in your quest to reach this place. Along your travels you have found wisdom, power, and courage, and for this I shall bless your sword with the goddess's power. May it give you the strength to drive back the abomination that threatens this land!"_

Three triangles, like the ones from my nightmare that I had on the night after the deal was made, shines bright on the back on Link's right hand. Didn't Hylia call it the Triforce? She did too!

"The mark you bear on the back of your hand is proof that you are the Hero of Legend and within you dwells sacred power. It is the mark of the Triforce," she pauses. "Stand now, Link. Draw your sword."

Zelda drops his hand and he looks up from the floor. He rises and draws the tempered blade skyward. A light, emanating from the jewel on the blade, runs through the sword and brightens the blade, making the hilt expand so it looks like the blade has wings.

_It is the True Master Sword_, Hylia tells me. _And only the Hero of Legend may wield it._

Zelda suddenly turns around and bows her head, which Link notices and lets the sword drop to his side.

"Link, before I carry on, I feel like I owe you an apology. You see, the mark of the Triforce on the back of your hand is the symbol of the greatest power in this world. And if you get the actual Triforce then we would have the power to vanquish Demise once and for all.

"The problem is, among countless souls in this word, only a select few . . . those with an unbreakable spirit . . . can wield its might. It is impossible to know the true reason why the gods created the Triforce. But I have a theory of my own."

She starts walking back towards the top of the stairs and as much as Link wants to follow, he only moves forwards a few steps.

"They created the Triforce, but none of their kind could actually use their power. I think that was their way of giving hope to all beings of this land. Which brings us back to," she pauses. "You."

She stops at the bottom of the steps. "To face Demise and give the land hope, Hylia needed someone with an unbreakable spirit. That someone is you, Link. But spirit wasn't enough. You had to overcome many trails and awaken the Hero within yourself so you could wield that supreme power.

"And so Hylia . . . I mean, and so I . . . I knew that if it meant saving Zelda and those close to you, you would throw yourself head-first into any danger without even a moment's doubt. . .

"I . . . I used you."

She carries on up the stairs as the news sinks in. She used Link. But it was the only thing that she could do for her people, right?

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for pulling you into all of this. You just have to understand that this is a war, and the fate of the land hangs in the balance. I need your strength to tip the scales in our favour."

She stops underneath the light again. "All of that may be well intended and true but it doesn't mean that it is right, and it doesn't excuse my actions. However, I am prepared to pay the price for what I have done.

"So, to ensure that the seal holds, I will remain here in this time . . . deep in sleep for thousands of years."

She turns to us, tears falling down her face. A gasp escapes both Link and I and it rings clearly around the temple. Don't be so hard on yourself, Zelda, please don't say that you have to do this. . .

"I can't say it enough to you. I am so sorry for the way that I had to involve you in this. I had no memory of all of this before we were pulled into this. Before all of this, I was just happy spending my days with you in Skyloft. I wanted that feeling to last . . . forever."

The light takes Zelda in and Link rushes forward, tripping on the steps halfway. Unfortunately, a barrier is created before he can stop her, one that he can't break even when he tries to.

"While it is true that I am Hylia reborn, I am still Father's daughter and still your friend . . . I am still your Zelda." He stops fighting after hearing the last bit.

"When Demise is finally gone, there will no more need for the seal that binds him, and then I will be able to wake up. So I'm going to ask you a favour, sleepyhead. Ever since we were kids, Chloe and I would always wake you up when you slept in.

"But this time, when all of this is over, will you come and wake me up?" My eyes go warm and glassy.

"I promise." Link answers, sounding like he is on the verge of tears himself. Me, I'm crying a little now.

I hear the smile but tears in her voice when she says, "I love you, Link." before a bright light shoots out of the crystal and . . . turns into a solid. He tries to watch for as long as possible but the light soon becomes unbearable for Link to handle.

The light slowly fades, revealing the most scarily peaceful girl encased in an orange crystal ever. She looks angelic – and I can see the tears streaming down her face even from here.

And then Link sees her. He can't even look at her for more than a few seconds before his hands drop from the crystal and he looks away.

He steps away and takes one last look at her before turning slowly, as if not to wake her, and making his way towards me again.

Impa turns to him as the main doors close behind him.

"It's done," he says. "And that unbreakable spirit just got shattered."

Another few tears fall down my face as he walks past me without word and to the Gate of Time. He touches the gate and waits for it to be activated.

He is about to go through the gate into the present when I call to him.

"Wait. . ."

He stops but doesn't turn. I make my way down the steps and over to the gate.

"If you need to stop for some time and think things through then you can." I say, even though nothing will stop him now.

However, he doesn't reply to me. I bring my hand to his arm but he knocks it away and goes straight through the Gate of Time, most likely trying to get away from this time.

My head drops to the floor. I know that what he has just witnessed is the most heart-breaking thing ever but he can't just bottle it up. It isn't good to keep it to yourself for too long.

"Do not worry, Chloe, he just needs time to think this through." Impa reassures me, resting a hand on my arm like I had tried to do before.

"I know but he won't think it through. I just don't want him to do something stupid through anger or sadness. He's just going to hurt himself, physically and emotionally."

Impa drops her arm without a reply and I head through the Gate of Time back into our own time.

* * *

"—suspended in sleep without end. Do not fear, though, for she is still alive and well." The older woman reassures Link when I return to the Sealed Temple.

I creep around to the main doors and look through the small crack in the doors. Yes, Zelda is still asleep in the crystal, and vines have intertwined around it over time.

"True to legend, the Triforce is the only thing now that can vanquish Demise once and for all. It is thought to be hidden within Skyloft by Hylia. Sadly, that is the only clue we have. The exact whereabouts has been lost to the ages."

I move back over to them. "Return to Skyloft, Link. You will certainly find out more there."

Link nods and turns to the door leading to the clearing.

Without even thinking about if he still wants to speak to me, I follow him into the clearing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hide just at the top of the overhang, seeing how he will act now that he is "alone".

Still, I jump when he yells out in anger and punches the wall, resting his head against the wall soon after.

He recollects himself and takes out his Sailcloth, trying not to think about who had made it for him as he makes his way over to the bird statue.

Not being able to fully control my movements, I rush down to him and shout his name.

"Link!" Like before, he stops and turns to me. I draw him into a hug. "Everything is going to be okay, alright?"

Now, the Link I had this morning would take the hug and thank me for trying to make him feel better.

However, after what has seen in the past day or so, he isn't the same. It's like back in Lanayru when he was completely different because of that dark being that Ghirahim had created – except this is a whole different level that I never knew someone could reach.

"I'm fine," He answers simply, drawing away and turning back to the bird statue to return to the sky. "You should go back to the temple. You don't know who or what will appear around here anymore."

I resist the temptation to raise my hand to his arm again.

"Can't I see you off?" I ask him sweetly, trying to brighten his mood. "I don't think anything would want to return here because of how protected this area is now."

"Still, you never know. Just go back to the temple." He sounds a little more commanding now. I guess my attempt at sweet-talk to make him feel better didn't work.

"Link? What's—?" He spins around, stunning me.

"What if I don't want to talk to you right now?!" He shouts. I step back, a little hurt by his words and how angry they sound to me.

"All throughout this journey you've been on my case, and now it's crossed the line. I just want some time to myself but you don't even have the decency to actually give it to me!" I step back even more. Not once have I ever seen him this angry. And it's at me.

"I hate you! Now, go back to the temple and stay out of trouble so I don't have to waste my time and emotions saving you!" He spins back around and activates the bird statue.

He doesn't even glance back at me before he is taken back into the sky.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This is the second time that I have cried in this area – both of those times because of Link.

I don't cry for long. All of my emotions are frozen and broken at his words. My heart has been crushed in three words.

_"I hate you!"_

Zelda said that she loved him before she went into her deep sleep to keep the seal against Demise strong – maybe that made Link realise that I was just a friend to him (not anymore, it seems) and now I'm just the burden that I have been throughout this entire trip – even if Link _used_ to deny it.

The last time he left this area, he said that he loved me – now, he said that he hates me and always has.

_Link hates me_, I decide. _Maybe it is a good thing that I am most likely going to die in three days, then. . ._

* * *

**So, our heroes finally know the truth but what was all of that at the end? Of course anger could explode at any time but wouldn't Link apologize if he did? Hmm, things are a little strange. . .**

**But you'll have to find out soon!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	34. Chapter 34

******Oh my gosh! I've made all of you cry! I never knew that I (more so Link) could have such an effect on you guys! You'll have to find out if he meant it or not now! Maybe the title of the chapter helps that. . . T.T**

**Pharmagirl: I know! He was so mean to her but . . . um, after this chapter, I think that you may regret punching him in the face ~ still, I was laughing at that for _ages_! Thank-you for the compliment anyway ~ my eyes went all glassy but I didn't cry because I was with the rest of my family when I saw it (I was crying buckets inside although T.T) I hope that he realizes too even though I know what will happen and I love your drawing!**

**LoZ lover: I still can't believe that I wrote it! I just sat down and stuck the twist in when I got to it :/ Still, you got it right about Groose comforting Chloe but there may be a little that you hopefully don't expect and thank-you for saying that it was a nice chapter :)**

**PINKDIAMOND4000: Please don't! Not until you have read this chapter! Yeah, he is a boy after all but it was a little overkill, wasn't it? I think that he'll know about playing with other people's feelings soon :'(**

**ghirahim-mylove: You'll have to see if he was actually serious but here's a clue: for someone so quiet, would he really just outbreak like that? Nevertheless, I'm sorry that I made you tear up when he said that ~ the author power can change people :P And I see the link (no pun intended again lol) but I can't open it or use it on as a hyper-link (lol, Link hyper) :)**

**Moon: Yeah, daydreams are so fluffy! Fluffy de fluff fluff! FLUFF! XD**

**Kayla Edwards: Aww, I'm sorry! I'm making people cry! T.T! I will fix it! I promise (*cries over reference to last chapter*)!**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 34: Dark Influence

'I stare at the clouds long after his green figure is taken off by a red one.'

Why would he say that he loved me and then later say that he hates my guts? So was our friendship in Skyloft before all of this happened fake too? Please say that it wasn't. . .

I said that I was a burden but since then I have been better and not pulled him back as much. Well, I guess he hasn't nearly gotten as injured (excluding the Fire Sanctuary) as much as he has when I was with him.

"Hey, Chloe!" Groose snaps me away from my thoughts. "I need some help with the Groosenator and . . . what's wrong?"

He joins me at my side and follows my gaze towards the sky.

"He hates me," I tell him. "And I gave up my life in that deal to save his." Groose looks over at me.

"Wait, so you're going to die so Link doesn't?" I nod, still not looking away.

"Well, the person who I made the deal with has tried to kill both of us in just about every meeting so the probability of this time being the same is pretty much certain," I pause. "And after what he just said to me, he'll probably be happy about that. . ."

Groose's eyes widen at my somber words. "He may have said that he hated you – even though I find it hard to believe – but he would _never_ be happy to see or find out that you died."

I finally take my eyes away from the cloud barrier. "And what makes you think that, Groose? He never wants to see me again so I might as well just get on with what little life I have left."

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, Groose grabs my shoulders and shakes me back and forth like he did with Link when he first "arrived" on the Surface.

"Chloe! Snap out of this! I don't know what has happened over these days but you need to stop thinking like this!" He stops shaking me and he waits until my head stops spinning.

"You aren't the Chloe that you normally are." I gasp at the words.

_"I know you don't but I need to know. You . . . aren't the Link that I had yesterday."_

Why does everything I know of related back to him?

Groose drops one hand but leaves the other firmly on my shoulder. "Whatever he had to see through that Gate of Time has completely changed him – Grannie and I saw it," he pauses. "What was it?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_The light slowly fades, revealing the most scarily peaceful girl encased in an orange crystal ever. She looks angelic – and I can see the tears streaming down her face even from here._

_And then Link sees her. He can't even look at her for more than a few seconds before his hands drop from the crystal and he looks away._

_He steps away and takes one last look at her before turning slowly, as if not to wake her, and making his way towards me again._

_Impa turns to him as the main doors close behind him._

_"It's done," he says. "And that unbreakable spirit just got shattered."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"To make sure that the seal on the king of darkness, or The Imprisoned in his weakened state, holds and stays strong, Zelda had to put herself into a deep sleep. But before she fell asleep, she told Link that she loved him." I explain to him.

He's taken back for a few moments before he recollects himself. "So of course that would have changed him. He would have been upset for having to watch it and he would have been angry because he didn't want her to do it. And when you came along to see if he was okay, the anger must have exploded first."

No, he hates me. The look in his eyes said that he wanted me gone – literally.

"But he—" I begin.

"No buts, he loves you and nobody can deny it. We all see the way his face lights up when he sees you. We all hear how much he cares for you. We all see the way he becomes himself when he is around you. Of course he cares for Zelda, but this journey has shown how much you care for each other."

He drops his hand and I think about his words. He _does_ always looks happier near me. I always hear about how much he talks about me. And he _does_ become himself around me. But why say all of those horrible things?

It went from, _"I love you too, Chloe."_, to, _"I hate you!"_, in the space of a few days. Why would somebody they know that I love mess with my emotions like that?

_Chloe_, Hylia begins, taking me from my trance of thoughts. _He is right but you need to go back into the temple. Something is here, it is watching you. I cannot tell what it is but it wants you._

And then I sense it. Something dark but familiar.

"Groose." I say quickly. "We need to go. I don't know what is here but I feel it and we need to go before—" I am suddenly cut off by a voice.

"_Oh, don't leave. I much prefer the company – even if my dear Hero isn't here anymore to join me."_

My dear Hero . . . where have I heard that before?

I almost gasp when I realise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Chloe?" Link asks. I turn around to where the voice came from. What is going on? "But how?"_

_"How? What a good question, my dear Hero."__ The voice replies, angering me greatly._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dark me. . .

Wait, join them? Why would Link join the darker side?

"Groose," I whisper, stepping in front of him. "I want you to go back to the temple and stay there. The last time a boy tried to help me, he ended up unconscious on the ground. Please don't do that." Shivers run around me at the memories.

"Look Chloe, I don't know who this is but if it is as bad as what happened on the second night of your adventure then I'm staying here." Groose replies, clearly not wanting to leave.

"That's the thing, Groose," I tell him sadly. "It _is_ what I met on that night. And I almost fell into their clutches that night too."

"_Yes, and you would have early if it weren't for my dear Hero who decided that he didn't want to lose you."_ Early. . .?

The dark figure leaps into the area. They still look like me – just without the bow, quiver and the clothes I am wearing today.

"T-that's you?" Groose breathes from behind me.

"_Oh yes,"_ she bows. _"Created by the Demon Lord himself. It is most delightful to meet you."_

"The creep who I made the deal with created her." I tell Groose before he asks.

"Anyway, what did you mean about Link not being here to join you?" I demand from her, sending her no emotions to go off of.

"_I prefer to keep that a secret."_ She replies, a smirk covering her face.

"Well, I would like you to tell me being that I still love him." I retort, stepping forward.

She rolls her eyes. _"Love? You still love him after what I made him say to you?"_ Huh? _"Whoops, it seems that I told you after all. . ."_ The smirk that grows more on her face tells me that she was supposed to tell me all along.

I rush forward, ready to attack her without even caring if she would kill me, when Groose catches my arm and I struggle in his grasp.

_"Oh, now someone's getting protective, how sweet. One could even call it . . . romantic."_ She remarks, watching my movements.

"Stop it! Stop repeating that!" I shout. "Why would you hurt him like that? Why would you make him say those things to me?" I demand, my voice alerting the entire forest of my presence.

"_Why do you think? My master wants you two separated so that his plan goes easier,"_ Everything is associated with him – why am I not surprised.

"_But the best thing is, my dear Hero doesn't even know what he has said. So every time you two meet, he will be exactly like he was before and he won't even know!"_

I stop struggling. He doesn't even know that he is saying those things. And he won't ever be himself around me again. . .

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask her. "It would hurt me more not to know this so why tell me?"

_"I thought that it could give you some ideas."_ Ideas? Like giving up my life for. . .?

_Chloe, whatever you are thinking of doing, do not do it. You don't know what the consequences are_, Hylia warns me – not that it gets through to me before the words appear from my mouth.

"What can I do?" I suddenly wonder, releasing myself from Groose and stepping forward again.

"_It seems that my words have gotten through to you."_ She replies with a larger smile.

"What can I do to stop Link from suffering? He won't die thanks to the deal with Ghirahim but what can I do to stop you from doing what you are doing?" I repeat and explain for her.

"Chloe . . . what are—?" She cuts Groose off mid-sentence.

"_Well, it depends on what you are thinking of."_

I take a deep breath, knowing what I am in for when I say what I am about to. He can't suffer because of me anymore.

"I can tell that you have a weapon hiding and I want you to kill me with it," Groose runs forward but I stop him. ". . . and then I want you to erase all memories of me from Link's mind so he won't remember me and there won't be any chance of him remembering."

I drop my arm from Groose and lower my head. Groose grabs and spins me around.

"What are you saying?!" He asks, his voice rose.

"If he can't remember me then he can't be hurt by my death or be used against me," I tell him sadly. "It's the only way to save him."

He forces me to look at him. "But what about us? What about me and Grannie and Zelda and Karane? Everyone knows and loves you and we would do anything, even die ourselves, to get Link to remember you and bring you back to us."

I stare at him. "Y-you care about me?" I shake my head. I need to get these stupid thoughts out of my head! "That doesn't matter anymore. I have to do this. All of you can live without me. It would be better for you and it would be much better for Link."

He shakes me like before. "Stop changing your personalities! None of us will live any better without you. You keep people together and get them through the bad times. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you!"

"_Aww, the sky girl has followers. Too bad that they aren't here except three. Well, you've lost your most precious follower so why not get rid of you? You said when we last spoke that you have nothing to live for."_ I take another deep breath.

"Can you just make sure that my friend can't stop you?" I ask her, to which she nods.

"_Anything for the lover girl."_ I step forward and she creates a barrier of dark diamonds in front of Groose, like the one Link and I were trapped behind at the Temple of Time except this one is dark instead of orange.

Groose pounds his fist at the barrier but it won't work. I look over my shoulder at him.

"I'm sorry, Groose. This is what I have to do to save him from suffering more. I can't bear to see him like that near me either. It'll save us both." I assure him before looking back to the darker being.

"Just make sure that you make him forget me. And don't use him against others. I told you that he has something to live for." I order.

She smirks. _"Don't worry, I will enjoy your "friends" try to persuade him that you are real and that he loved you. I'll be laughing from the shadows."_

_Chloe, I don't recommend that you do this_, Hylia warns me. _How will you know that she will keep her promise?_

_I don't, but as long as Link never knows that I lived then I'll be happy_, I tell her, imagining the students at the academy talking about me and Link not knowing who they are on about.

It breaks my heart a little but it will help him in the long run, I suppose.

"Go ahead." It was the exact same thing in the Fire Sanctuary but I don't think that it will end in the same way.

"_Well, my master will unfortunately be expecting me soon so I won't be able to give you a long, agonizing death but. . ."_ she warps in a dark sword. _"I will still take the honour of murdering you."_

She advances on me and I ignore as many of Groose's and Hylia's comments as possible even if I still hear them.

"Don't do this!"

_What if she doesn't make her promise?_

"You won't be helping anyone!"

_You have everything to live for!_

I watch as my dark figure stands in front of me and knocks me to the ground. I stare her down, not caring about how much I want to see some people again – some who remember me, some that won't soon. . .

She brings the blade to my heart, the tip of it placing pressure on my chest. She takes it above her head when a voice shouts, "Stop!"

At the back of my mind, things like this happen a lot in my life, but now I wish that it didn't.

We all look over to the temple to see the older woman standing at the edge of the overhang.

"_What do you want, old lady? There's someone who has promised me something and I must keep my side of the bargain."_ The dark figure asks, sounding quite annoyed with the older woman.

"I want for you to leave and never come back. You have no business here right now. You have dealt your damage and now you must go. Your master is impatiently expecting your arrival back in the shadows." She clarifies, not sounding taken back by the dark being's words one bit.

The dark being steps away from me. She isn't done yet, I can see it in her eyes.

"_Fine, I have been hearing the calls for my return. Still, I must complete one final task before I return."_ She raises the blade again. I don't move in reaction – I just keep my eyes on her.

"Hylia, I believe now would be a good time to use your power." There is a moment of silence and I feel like I am going to lose this battle when the dark sword is teleported out of her hand in a burst of white light.

"Hylia, don't do this. I can save him. I can. . ." _Yes, but we can save him without losing lives_, that stops me.

"_It seems that you have many followers down here. I guess that I should report back to my master. This isn't the end, lover girl. Things haven't even begun yet."_

And with those final words, she warps away in a mass of dark diamonds.

I stare at the sky above me, letting her words sink in. I should be dead right now. No matter what Hylia said, I won't be able to save. . .

Somebody grabs me, sits me into a sitting position and embraces me tightly.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" I smile and hug them back.

"I'm sorry, Groose. I just couldn't let Link be used like that – against anyone." I reply into his shoulder.

He pulls me to my feet and drags me back into the temple before I can say anymore.

* * *

"You really need someone with you at all times," says the older woman back in the temple. "You always get yourself into trouble."

I sit cross-legged against one of the pillars in the temple, trying to figure out what has just happened in the past ten-odd minutes.

"I know but . . . Hylia said that we could help Link but I don't know how. A dark influence is probably really difficult to break." I say unhappily.

"Yes, my dear, but any dark influence can be broken with the right amount of light magic." I give her a not very hopeful look.

"Yeah, but where are we going to get that amount of magic from. Hylia would be badly hurt if she used too much of her magic so who else would there be?"

The old woman laughs. "There is still a person in the room who has powers herself – and she is sitting right in front of you."

I smile, full of hope. "So . . . I could actually see him as himself again?"

She nods. "Indeed, and he shall return tomorrow when he searches for an ancient song." I don't ask. It may take a while to explain. "Still, I think that you should stay with Groose at the front of the temple for the rest of today. Just in case."

I get to my feet and move towards the main doors when I remember something.

I turn back to the older woman. "When and how was the influence cast on him? It couldn't have been on that night after we first returned from Eldin for sure."

"In the Fire Sanctuary, when you were sent to help, you heard Ghirahim's voice saying that if Link did not reveal the location of the second gate of time then you would be presented with a gift, am I correct?" I nod.

"And being that he did not reveal it after all, that was when the influence was cast and why Link couldn't stop hearing those words before he fell unconscious and during his sleep last night."

_"Mine. . ." he mutters in his sleep. "Save . . . yourself. . ."_

He keeps suffering for me and I hate it.

I nod quickly and leave without another word.

* * *

The rest of the day is spent some times working on the Groosenator but mostly relaxing and thinking.

And before I know it, night has fallen and sleep is upon us.

I move into my spot but I don't pray tonight. I am still trying to figure out how fast this day has gone.

From waking in Karane's room to my mini-speech to Karane's stare-off with Link to the second fight with The Imprisoned to the second Gate of Time to the truth to Link's words to my almost death to now. It has all gone too fast for me to cope with. This day was been too emotional.

_Tomorrow_, I think overall before sleep takes me. _Tomorrow I might get to speak to Link properly again._

* * *

**So, it was never really true what Link had said? You could have guessed but did you really expect the "gift" to be that? I sure didn't until I started thinking about why he would say those things and it came to me!**

**Still, will the influence ever be broken? Or will Link forever be like that around her? Fine out soon!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	35. Chapter 35

**Back again! Not too long to go, about two chapters, an epilogue and an alternate ending! :)**

**Pharmagirl: It does explain a lot! Good thing you're sorry for punching him ~ it would be a little weird for someone to randomly punch him in the face and he doesn't know why :P I am sure that the influence will be broken and he'll find out (because I have, like, written it) and I think that they'll have a little smooch :)**

**LoZ lover: Thank-you! Chloe always gets herself into trouble (like me lol) and I am glad that it makes it more interesting for you :)**

**MelissaMachine5000: Thank-you about the grammar ~ it isn't always the best and I wanted Chapter 1 to have the best so it may get worse :) And lol about Groose ~ I'm certain that he'll change :P**

**Epicness: You'll have more now! And thank-you! I hope that you'll keep enjoying it :)**

**PINKDIAMOND4000: I'm glad that I got you with that one. To be honest, I forgot about it until I remembered and put it back in :P It was rather stupid of Chloe to do that without thinking about what could happen to those around her but good thing that Grannie was there to save the day :D**

**ghirahim-mylove: Your gonna LOVE the alternate ending, I hope! Does your friend read this too? Or were you just trying to explain to them what you were freaking at about? Good thing she was the only one who saw you! I would have laughed at you :P**

**Kayla Edwards: I'm glad that I made it clear but it will be fixed in this one! I promise (*cries for making that reference twice*)**

**And thank-you to Fang Truckey for favoriting my fanfiction ~ I hope that you're enjoying the plot! :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 35: My Link

I wake with a start. I kept seeing her. I kept seeing her hurt those that I love. I kept seeing her use people against me – those also being ones that I care about.

"_You will fall soon,"_ she kept warning me. _"You will soon fall into the hands of the darkness."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I sit in the corner for a while, trying to figure out why Ghirahim would make his creation do such a thing. Of course he is looking for the second Gate of Time but why make his creation break me when they could be helping in the search.

"Maybe it is because of how strong you are." I look up to see the older woman joining me.

"I'm not that strong. People like Link and Groose are strong. I'm just a burden." I reply, looking down at my still-scared hand from the deal.

"No, dear, you are the strongest of them all. You have come very far and you have the power to defeat the darkness," she pauses. "Except for the power of the Triforce, that is."

I smile.

"Now Chloe, when Link returns, The Imprisoned will free itself once again," Oh great. How on the Surface will that work? "So I want you to stay here so he does not lose focus during the battle."

As much as I want to help, she is right.

"Okay, but please say what you're going to do will work." She smiles.

"Of course it will – I wouldn't be helping if it doesn't work."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And after a few more hours, the older woman tells me that I should hide because she senses Link nearby which means—

A mini-earthquake hits and Groose and the older woman head outside, ready to fight The Imprisoned without me.

Almost straight away I hear roars from the beast, the booming from the Groosenator and only after minutes of the fight beginning, the tremors and booms stop, signalling their victory.

All of this is going too quick for my liking. I feel like something is about to go wrong – most likely for me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hear the doors open and footsteps emerge in the temple. I hold my breath, not wanting to draw any attention to me.

"Thankfully, the beast has been imprisoned for a third time." Says the older woman happily.

"I swear, even with a tail, we can take it down no matter what." Groose remarks. I gasp for air quietly.

"Yeah, I just don't hope that we have to do it again." Link agrees as himself once again. It feels strange to hear him as himself after how "he" acted yesterday.

"Still," the older woman continues. "You need to go to Faron Woods to collect a part of the Song of the Hero, correct?" I think that he nods because she swiftly continues.

"Good, however, there was a giant flood that almost took down the temple this morning," I slept through a flood? That is seriously new. "And as long as the gate leading into Faron Woods is closed then the flood will not move into this area so. . ."

Groose suddenly cuts her off. "Consider the problem solved! The Groosenator can fling you over there in no time."

"Um, thanks Groose . . . but are you sure that it is safe?" Link wonders.

He laughs. "I'm pretty sure." I would hate to be Link right now.

I watch Link as he moves towards the main doors again and I am ready to shout something to stop him when the older woman does instead.

"Wait, Link," he turns. "Can I speak to you about something for a few moments?" He nods and goes back to her. I note Groose winking towards me which I return with a smile.

"Do you remember that figure that you met on the night that you first returned from Eldin?" She asks him calmly.

"Yes, though I try not to think about it. Why do you ask?" He replies, sounding nervous – not that I would blame him. That was a horrible night.

"You will find out. Now, when you returned from the Gate of Time and went back to Skyloft yesterday, what were the last things that you remember before leaving the Surface?" I see where she is going with this. He won't remember what he said.

"Um, you told me to go to Skyloft and I went to the clearing to use the bird statue when. . ." He trails off. "I-I don't remember the rest. I just remember going into the clearing and then being in Skyloft."

_"I hate you! Now, go back to the temple and stay out of trouble so I don't have to waste my time and emotions saving you!"_

He realizes and connects these together. "Is this what this is about? What I can't remember?" I very slightly peer around to see the older woman nodding.

"Yes, because when you didn't reveal the location of the second Gate of Time to Ghirahim, the supposed gift sent to the one close to you was an influence – a curse in a way." She explains to him.

"A what?" He breathes, clearly not understanding – again, not that I would blame him.

"When you left to return to Skyloft, Chloe followed you and tried to explain that things were going to be alright when you expressed how much you detested her and how much you hate wasting your time and emotions in saving her."

His shocked reaction is heart-breaking.

"S-she thinks that . . . she thinks that I hate her?" He pauses. "And then I just left? Without saying sorry?"

She shakes her head. "You would have if you were you but you couldn't because of the dark influence you were under. The "gift" had the power to break Chloe so Ghirahim's plan that she promised to follow would go easier."

"And you'll keep saying those things to her and not remember them as long as you are under that influence." Groose adds for good measure.

Link opens his mouth to speak but closes it, knowing how speechless he is. The older woman quickly carries on, noting how little talking he can actually do right now.

"We can fortunately break the influence," he smiles. "However, you will need to be unconscious for it." I almost laugh at how quickly his smile drops and returns.

"I guess I better sit down for this one." He says, breathing out a laugh and taking a seat on the ground. She smiles and takes a seat herself.

She places a hand on his forehead and focuses. And in a few moments, he falls back and Groose catches him.

She carries on focusing and both she and Link glow a white colour. This goes on for a few minutes of silence. Although, I step out into the open when I see her struggling.

_What can I do?_ I think. _She can't break the influence. It's too strong for her._

That's when I get a quote from this morning.

"_No, dear, you are the strongest of them all. You have come very far and you have the power to defeat the darkness,"_

_The power to defeat the darkness. . ._

I step closer to the three, getting a thought.

"Can I use my power?" They stop glowing as soon as she looks up. "You said this morning that I had the power to defeat the darkness. Does that mean that I can help?"

A smile creases her face. "It does, Chloe. I am glad that you remembered that particular moment today." I smile. I can help him.

I take a seat on my knees and Groose lets me takes Link into my arms. I need to do this.

I hold his hand and watch his peaceful form.

"Now, I want you to think of all of the happy times that you spent with Link. Not when either of you were injured. I would mainly focus on the times in Skyloft before the Wing Ceremony." The older woman explains to me.

I nod and close my eyes, sending myself into a trance of memories.

* * *

_It was morning. It was too early for the two but they were up at the Statue of the Goddess at the crack of dawn when the girl sensed a Loftwing's presence._

_They stood at the base of the statue, awaiting the bird, but nothing was in the sky at this time._

_The late six year-old girl began to make her way back to her spare room in the Knight Academy, thinking that it wasn't her time yet, when her almost eight year-old friend stopped her._

"_Chloe? Do you hear that?" He had asked, taking her arm and halting her._

_She turned slowly. "Hear what, Link? I don't hear any—" A loud squawk rang across the sky and though their pointy ears. They both turned to the great statue to see a large, teal bird flying towards them in the distance._

_The girl released herself from her friend, __rushed over to the diving platform and whistled a four-note tune that her mother taught her._

_The whistle flowed with the breeze and bought the bird to the diving platform. The bird landed happily on the platform and hastily asked for a fuss._

"_I told you that you'd find a Loftwing soon." The boy remarked in an "I told you so" fashion._

_She turned to him and smiled, still stroking her bird's beak and feathers joyfully._

"_Now all we need to do is get you into the Knight Academy." She tossed back, walking over to him – her bird following._

_He shook his head and looked away. "No, I don't think I'll get in there. It's fine, though. I can occupy myself for long enough." He told her sadly._

_She forced her friend to look at her. "Link, you can't occupy yourself with little tasks for the rest of your life. Getting into the Knight Academy has been your dream and now that mine has been fulfilled, my job of getting your dreams to come true has grown loads."_

_He smiled. That day came all too fast._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_May I present the graduates of the Knight Academy: Orielle, Peatrice and Parrow!" the Headmaster's voice announced._

_The two girls and one boy stepped forward and took their certificates and graduate statues of the very own Loftwings before quickly taking their seats in the small group of students at the academy._

_The two children sat nervously in their seats in the courtyard outside the Sparring Hall. The Headmaster and three Instructors, Horwell, Owlan and Eagus, stood tall in front of the children. __They had never been the most confident people on the island and now they were being honoured in front of most of the kids on the island._

"_May the winds be at your back," he added after. "And may I present the new students at the academy. In order of name: Chloe, Fledge, Karane, Link and Pipit."_

_The five kids rose and moved towards the Instructors, who handed them certificates and praised them for their hard work._

_But as soon as the ceremony was over, however, the now seven year-old girl saw her eight year-old friend run off._

_She followed him to the waterfall area on the island and watched as he called his bird._

_He sat down with his bird and she watched him from behind the nearby tree._

"_I passed," He said to the bird with a sad smile. "Mom and dad would be proud, huh?" Her face softened as his bird forced its break into his hand._

"_I know, I know, I still have you and my friends," he paused to rest his head on the beak of the bird. "I remember how much mom and dad said they would be there and now it feels . . . lonely that they're not here."_

_That was the time for the girl to move forward and embrace her friend._

"_You'll be okay, Link. They were there really."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Happy birthday!" The girl had been invited by her friend to the waterfall but she had never realized what it was for._

_She told herself that she was stupid for not realizing quick enough._

_For her sixteenth birthday, her friend had invited her to the waterfall for a picnic. He happily embraced her and all of his efforts actually bought a girl who never cried to tears._

"_I can't believe you did this for me," she approved through her tears. "But now you've made me feel guilty for not doing the same for you."_

_He released her and sat her down. "I'm better at surprising people rather than being surprised myself." She giggled and wiped her tears._

"_Thank-you, Link." She kept saying that all afternoon but he never got tired of it. The day went perfect, until the girl had an idea._

"_Link! Come sit with me!" She knelt at the edge of the water later in the afternoon and stood when he moved over to her._

"_Wait, I think there's something down there. . ." He bent over and followed her gaze, exactly like the girl wanted._

_She quickly stepped behind him and shoved him into the lake – and she burst into hysterics._

_He quickly surfaced and sent her evils, although he was laughing too._

"_What is it with you and Zelda and shoving me into things? I swear, one day, one of you are shove me off the edge of Skyloft!" He expressed with a laugh._

_She knelt down but didn't put her hand out. "Don't even think about pulling me in!" She said through her fit of giggles._

_He smirked and began getting himself out of the water. "You're going to hate me then!" And with that, he grabbed her and dragged her into the water._

_The surfaced in each other's arms and laughed again. She rested her head on his shoulder._

"_I won't ever forget this, Link." She said into his shoulder. "Thank-you for doing this for me."_

_He released her so he could see her face. She noted the glint in his eyes that said clearly how he felt for her._

_And he would have kissed her in the lake. . ._

_. . . if their Loftwings hadn't dived into the lake for a bathe._

_The water splashed in their faces, halting what was going to be a romantic kiss in the water._

_But they would kiss. It would just take some meddling and one big destiny._

* * *

My eyes slowly open and I am back in the temple. I can't believe that I never realized that he was going to kiss me that day. I should have realized. Well, I didn't realize what he was doing for my birthday so of course I wouldn't have realized.

"It has worked, dear. Special memories can break even the darkest of influences." Oh yeah, I was so lost in my memories that I had completely forgotten what I was getting lost in my memories for.

Link is still unconscious but he looks lost in thought too. Maybe he is recalling memories too.

"I-It worked?" I ask, not looking away from him or getting my hopes up just in case.

"Yes, and you broke the influence much faster than me." I look up at her.

"Don't put yourself down. At least you tried. I never even knew I could do that." She smiles.

"You are very wise and incredibly strong," she says. "We must put this to the test now, even though I am very hopeful that the influence is gone."

I look back down at Link who stirs and begins to wake. I hold my breath as his sleepy eyes open and lock their gaze on me.

"Chloe?" He says quietly.

"Hey, sleepyhead," I pause. "D-do you hate me?" His eyes seem to go fazed for a few moments before returning to normal.

"Of course I don't, Chloe. I love you. I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it." My eyes brim with tears.

"It wasn't your fault. You were only protecting the Gate of Time," I pause. "And I never thought I would hear you say that again." I literally dive onto him without another thought, taking him in – okay, and cry too.

"Geez, if it weren't for Hylia and Grannie, I thought that you were going to have your memories erased like Chloe had said." Groose remarks very suddenly.

We both freeze and tense and _exactly_ the same time.

_"I can tell that you have a weapon hiding and I want you to kill me with it," Groose runs forward but I stop him. ". . . and then I want you to erase all memories of me from Link's mind so he won't remember me and there won't be any chance of him remembering."_

"Y-you said what?" Link questions as I pull myself away from him.

I fumble around for the right words. "The dark being that we met when we first came back from Eldin told me about what happened to made you say those things and to stop her using you against me I. . ."

The words escape me.

"She told that dark freak to kill her and make you forget all about her – and make sure that you would never remember her so you wouldn't suffer at her loss or be used against her." Groose finishes better for me.

Link looks at me, completely shocked at what I would have done for him.

He sharply hugs me tightly, just like I did when I found out how she threatened him on that night that we last met. "Don't die for me. Please don't ever give yourself up for me. I'm not worth giving up your life for. And don't try and make me forget you. Please don't—"

I cut him off. "Shush, Link, don't do a me," I hear him breath out a laugh. "I couldn't let you be used against me and most likely others in due time but I couldn't stand to see you like that. I-I thought that you would be happy when I die."

He pulls himself away from me. "You aren't going to die on my watch, no matter what you promise people. And I would never _ever_ be happy to lose you. I'm not letting you go that easily." Isn't that what I said to him on the morning of the Wing Ceremony?

And we share a kiss. Something that I would never expected after what I was told yesterday.

I imagine us back in the water on my sixteenth birthday, and what would have happened if we were disturbed by our Loftwings. We would have kissed – but would things have been the same now? Probably. Hopefully.

We slowly pull ourselves away but we remain only centimetres away from each other, "When I was knocked out just, I saw you break the influence on me," I try to shush him when I see the sad look on his face but he carries on.

"I saw you recall when you got your Loftwing and when we got into the Knight Academy and I ran off and when I almost kissed you in the lake on your birthday," he pauses. "Damn birds."

I giggle at last part and softly kiss him again. "Does that make up for it?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Groose clears his throat incredibly loudly, drawing us back to him.

"Well, if you two are done kissing each other to death, shouldn't one of you guys be getting a song?" We look back at each other and roll our eyes.

Yeah, the fate of the world hangs in the balance and we're kissing each other like the world is at peace.

I move away, letting Link rise.

"I guess I'll see you later," I say to him. "Just don't do anything reckless. I would like to relax before this plan starts." He smiles.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything." A flicker in his eyes realizes what he said.

_"But this time, when all of this is over, will you come and wake me up?" My eyes go warm and glassy._

_"I promise."_

He shakes his head and removes the memory from his current thoughts. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

I follow him into the Groosenator by his side, making sure that no dark beings influence him again, and watch as he plants a kiss on my forehead before stepping into the machine and being shot off into the distance. Safe landing, Link.

"_So, someone used their powers to break the influence on my dear Hero, I see?"_ I turn to see my dark self again. Groose turns but freezes and doesn't say anything.

"Yes, and you won't be doing anything of the sort again." I toss back, a spark of anger in my voice after what she and her master did to me.

"_No, I won't, but he'll be shattered when my master's plan begins."_ She warps away without another word.

I don't sense her nearby so I hastily return to the Sealed Temple with Groose not too far behind me. Still, I will forever be confused about her final words until the plan begins in two days' time.

"_No, I won't, but he'll be shattered when my master's plan begins."_

What are they going to do to Link? Or what will they do to me to break him?

* * *

**So, the influence is finally off but what does those words mean at the end? Oh, and did you like the almost-kiss? Damn birds :P**

**Still, we are nearing the very end of the game ~ only two or so chapters plus the epilogue now! And an alternate ending! :)**

**Please review! I would love to hear your views on this :)**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	36. Chapter 36

**I never thought that I would get another chapter up today! A new chapter may not be up for a few days but enjoy this one because we're nearing the finale! :)**

**LoZ lover: I'm glad that you thought it was cute because I had a lot of fun writing it! And that part is _really_ annoying, isn't it? :/**

**PINKDIAMOND4000: Get used to the cliffhangers because there's another one in this one too! And I'm glad that you saw "awww" during those scenes :)**

**Moon: Brofist taken happily and enjoy the fangirling! :P**

**Pharmagirl: Don't worry ~ I may have many more stories like this in the future and you'll get more LinkxChloe cuteness soon! _Especially_ in the net chapter :)**

**Epicness: Oh, please keep reviewing! I don't care if it's the same thing because I love every single review given to me :D**

**And thank-you to Nilyk (looks like Link backwards with a "y" in it if that's what you were going for lol) ~ I hope that you like the chapter!**

**And I have a poll up as well on my profile (hopefully) about later projects/stories so check that out too please :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 36: Ghirahim's Plan

The rest of the day goes by in a blur.

Hylia warps the bow that I left in the Fire Sanctuary back to me to practice. However, all of my practising goes in in the front of the temple now. And when I'm not practising, I am explaining my _whole_ adventure to a very pesky Groose.

"So after _all_ of that, you still didn't explain your little sky date to me!" He expresses after hours of explanations and non-stop questions.

"I did too! That's when my visions first started!" I toss back. But I see the look on his face that says "That one got her"

"Damn you, Groose. Don't do that again." I send him evils but I'm smiling at the same time.

We sit on the platform outside the temple, watching the sun set over the treetops.

"So," Groose begins. "What do you think that creep's plan will be?"

"I don't know," I reply. "I only know that I'll be serving the dark side if it works and we'll all most likely be in the same boat or dead as well." I pause. "But they'll probably leave you because only the Master Sword can kill Demise and only Link can hold it. And if he isn't around anymore. . ."

"Don't go all dark on me," says Groose. "He'll kick that guy's butt and we all know it! He wouldn't give up, especially when he has people like you to keep him going."

I find myself blushing uncontrollably, especially at the tips of my ears, which Groose shoves me for. "And you can't deny it. Your face is redder than Link's bird!" I shove him back. Even with this breeze, I feel like I am on a stove.

"Fine, I'm terrible for blushing!" I give in. "And he'll make it through this. I just hope that he forgives me for almost killing myself off yesterday and probably tomorrow for him. I don't want to imagine him having to serve Demise by force."

The atmosphere quickly changes through my words.

"I think that he would rather die than serve that freak." I smile a little. He would too. "Oh look, you're thinking dark stuff again. Come on, let's get an early night. Who knows how much sleep we'll get tomorrow?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I agree and move back into the temple with Groose. The older woman says that she shall watch over the temple for a few more hours so Groose decides to stay up with her and literally forces me to sleep because we don't know what we happen tomorrow.

I settle down in the corner when I notice that there is a great tree here. Did I really not notice that until now?

"Um . . . why is there a big tree here?" I ask the temple, hoping that I'll get a reply soon.

"Link planted it in the past and retrieved the Life Tree Fruit from it to help him get a part of the ancient song that he is looking for." The older woman calls back to me.

I shrug it off and soon fall asleep. I don't know why I feel so exhausted but I do. I guess almost losing Link to that influence has taken a lot out of me today.

* * *

I kneel in a room, my hands barely holding me up.

The back and side walls are made entirely of stone along with the floor while the part in front of me are bars with a locked door off to the left.

Then I realize that my right hand is chained to the ground beneath me. What is going on here?

"Your new servant is in here, Your Majesty." I look up from the chain to see an armed figure unlocking the door to my cell.

A much smaller version of The Imprisoned strolls in holding a large, dark sword. Okay, the sword does look a little intimidating.

"So, this is the one who will become my new servant, I see?" They ask, an arrogant smile creasing their dark face.

I don't dare speak, not when my weapons are apparently gone and I am bound to the floor.

"Cherish your memories while you can, sky girl, for they're about to dissolve away from your mind and your dark self that nearly killed you will take over." Everyone loves that nickname. Thinking all of this and growing worried, I suddenly can't control myself and I pull against the chain in some hopes of breaking it.

Still, it doesn't work – not that I thought it would.

However, the dark figure kicks me to the floor, knocking the air out of me.

I close my eyes as I feel parts of me taken away from my body. The laughs that I thought I'd never share with . . . somebody. The meddling that came from . . . another person that got me and Link together.

The memories of one of my . . . birthdays and the numerous . . . kisses, I think . . . that we shared with. . .

Wait . . . who am I talking about?

Then, I let out a cry as something is taken out of me and—

_Oh, I'm finally in a proper body. It isn't too shabby either. Hopefully her emotional issues haven't spread into me as well._

"So, how do you like your new body?" _Demise asks in a lovely way. I swear, he is the sweetest person that I have ever met._

"_It is most wonderful, thank-you. It is much better in a body then as a spirit." I reply. I eye the golden orb in his left hand._

_The sky girl's memories. "I would dispose of them while you can, Master. Your plan has probably drawn many into this tower." I tell him, watching wisps of golden light jump in and out of the orb._

_Demise smiles but doesn't get rid of the orb. _"I am grateful for your concern but drawing the last of my targets in is something that I need right now. If they aren't drawn in by this then I can use her memories to track them down,"_ he pauses. _"There are only so many places in this world that they can hide before I get them."

"So, if I was willing to give an example. Here would be a good start." _I know that voice . . . who is that?_

_My Master turns, the orb of memories still in his hand, and reveals a familiar person to me._

"And here's one of them. I welcome you to my fortress, Chosen Hero." _I feel a smile grow on my face. Wait . . . why am I smiling at his presence? I don't like his presence. I think it's rather annoying to have him here. I think that—_

_And then it clicks in my mind._

_The girl, even without her memories, is resisting me._

"There's someone and something that I want. And I'm not leaving without them." _The Hero demands, stepping closer to Demise, the "sacred" Master Sword glowing in its sheath._

"That would be fine," _I see a flicker of worry in the Hero's eyes._

_I care about him so much._

_**No, I don't!**_

_Please don't die, Link!_

_**Yes! Please do!**_

"Still, you can get the girl back. I can't wait to see her reaction to all of this." _Demise hands the Hero the orb and steps back._

_He sends an awkward look to Demise, who returns it with an evil smile as the Hero kneels at my side. I can't let the sky girl get her body back. I must resist her! I cannot let her get back!_

_The orb flies into me and the battle begins._

_I'm getting my body back if it's the last thing that I do!_

_**Please let it!**_

_I will get back to you, Link!_

_**Oh, no you won't!**_

_Suddenly, my spirit shoots out of the body and—_

—I am finally myself again!

My memories are back! And Link is here too! I wrap my arms around and take him in – and I cry a little.

"Link! You're okay!" I can hear the smile in my voice.

"I'm fine," he replies. "Most of the monsters in here were snoring their heads off." I giggle at the last part.

"Still, you were at the top of this damn tower. I'm surprised that I got up here in time." He says, squeezing me a little.

"I'm so glad that you're here, Link."

. . . Then everything happens at once.

I release myself my Link, but not so much that I can't still have my arms around him. We look at each other, happy as ever for each other, when my eyes see Demise raising his dark sword high in the air.

Link follows my gaze and turns only to—

"NO!" The dark sword dives straight into his heart, sending him into me on impact.

I push him up and turn him to me so I can see his face with very shaky hands. His face is ghost pale and his eyes aren't open.

I shake him, trying to keep him conscious but . . . that's when I notice his lack of breathing. . .

I wrap my arms around him and cry into his cold, lifeless shoulder, not caring about the amount of blood pouring onto my clothes, as the dark blade is withdrawn.

"He said that he wouldn't leave until he had what he needed. Maybe he'll be staying longer than usual." No, no, no, no. He can't be gone. He _can't_ be gone. Don't say that he's gone.

It's my fault that he's gone. If I hadn't made that stupid deal then he would have had to save me and he wouldn't be dead!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I sit and cry during and long after they take him away from me.

This was my fault. All of this is my—

* * *

"NO!" I wake with a start to the feeling of the earth beneath me shaking wildly – and it isn't just me.

I push myself into the corner and protect my knees with my arms, trying to stop the uncontrollable shaking.

I let my head fall onto my knees too. This is when Groose is here.

"Chloe? Chloe? Can you hear me? What's wrong with you?" I want to say, "Of course I can hear you – you're shouting in my ear!" but I can't. I'm frozen.

He forces my head into the open so I can look straight into his eyes.

"What on the Surface is wrong with you? Whatever you dreamed about isn't true, okay? Nobody is hurt, nobody is dead, and nobody is _going_ to be hurt or dead, okay?" I nod numbly. If the darkness can't break me – my nightmares will easily.

Groose calms me down when I realize something – the ground is still shaking like crazy.

"Um, Groose . . . why is the ground shaking so much?" He smiles.

"Oh, nothing. The Imprisoned is breaking free again." How on the Surface is that nothing?!

I sharply rise and rush towards the door. "We have to do something!" I place my hand on the door when Groose grabs my arm and the older woman speaks.

"Do not fear, Chloe. This time, reinforcements will be here to help." Reinforcements? What on the Surface does she—?

Something incredibly large from outside slams onto the Surface like it has fallen from the sky, the tremors from it knocking both Groose and I onto the ground.

The shaking goes on for what feels like forever when it stops abruptly.

Groose drops my arm and helps me to my feet. "You may go now, Chloe. The time for you to see what has happened is right."

I don't hesitate.

* * *

When I rush outside, I expect to see the spiralling pit before me and a giant monster that is The Imprisoned in his weakened state.

But I don't see a pit, and I don't see The Imprisoned – I see. . .

The Statue of the Goddess?!

The courtyard and everything is here too? What did Link do? Was this his idea? He is absolutely crazy!

Wait . . . I think that The Imprisoned just got speared by the Statue of the Goddess. . .

AWESOME!

The dark clouds break apart (even if the actual cloud barrier doesn't disappear) and light shines through.

I step further into the courtyard, letting the sun shine onto my face. This moment is all too beautiful in such a dark time.

"Master Link, I bring news. I have confirmed that the Isle of the Goddess, which was formerly a part of Skyloft, has returned to the Surface." I look up to the statue's hands to see Link looking at Fi as her voice reflects around the area.

Wait, didn't Gorko say that he was researching the Isle of the Goddess and I thought that he meant Skyloft? Well, he was right and meant the _Statue_ of the Goddess all along.

"Furthermore, I have detected the successful eradication of Demise. Your prayers to the Triforce have been heard." I see the three sacred triangles behind the two. He found it! He _actually_ found the Triforce!

"In light of these factors, the seal Zelda maintained through her age-long sleep is no longer necessary. My projections indicate that she will wake momentarily." Even from this distance, I can see the smile on Link's face and I know that I have one too.

"I advise that you make your way to the Sealed Temple as soon as possible." He nods happily and Fi returns to the Master Sword as he dives off the edge of the statue, using his Sailcloth before he hits the ground.

However, even in this happy moment, I remember what I have just dreamed about and it takes over.

_The dark sword dives straight into his heart, sending him into me on impact._

_I push him up and turn him to me so I can see his face with very shaky hands. His face is ghost pale and his eyes aren't open._

_I shake him, trying to keep him conscious but . . . that's when I notice his lack of breathing. . ._

I dash forwards and literally dive onto him – and he barely manages to catch me before we fall over.

"Hello to you too." He says as I try not to cry into his full-of-life shoulder. "What's up with you?"

_Don't tell him, __don't__ tell him_, I order myself quickly. I force myself to look at him and say, "I'll tell you when Zelda's awake."

And with that, the memories fade and we begin moving into the temple when he trips and almost flies forwards into the ground – I thankfully manage to catch him.

_That's_ when I notice how tired he looks and how many scars are covering him.

"Link, what happened?!" I panic a little. He slowly pushes himself away from me.

"I-I'll be fine. I just had to sleep in a temple but it didn't help so I worked through the night," I open my mouth to speak when he says, "We need to get Zelda up first before you start doing what you do and fret about me."

I roll my eyes and we swiftly move into the temple. Once Zelda's up, everything will be over – and then he'll _finally_ be able to have a lie in.

* * *

We enter the Sealed Temple to be greeted by Groose and the older woman. They don't say anything, although, they just nod.

We smile and step forwards. Still nodding, which is a little creepy now because they won't stop, they turn to the doors at the top of the staircase and Link moves off towards it.

The doors grumble and open, sending forth blinding light that Link is forced to go through.

I watch as the light fades – I'll stay behind like I did before so I don't ruin the reunion moment – and after a few more moments of silence, the sound of glass smashing echoes around the temple.

_Good morning, Zelda_, I think.

"**Good night for you, although.**" My darker side's voice echoes around my head and my scared hand begins sending painful pulses around my body every time that my heart beats.

"**You will fall soon. You will soon fall into the hands of the darkness."** There's her voice again. What is happening to me? And at such a happy time too?

The voices soon fade when I see Link and Zelda returning to us. I note them holding hands but they drop them when they see Groose – I laugh but Groose hasn't noticed. I hide my hand and hopefully my pained expression when they come back.

Zelda greets Groose happily with her usual (thankfully not goddess-like) smile. Groose is taken back by this. He grins but his grin soon turns into tears of joy – and lots of them.

We all glance at Groose, then at each other, and we burst into hysterics. But what we don't realize is that Groose stops cry and grabs Link by the shoulders.

Link glances at me awkwardly when Groose starts shaking his back and forth like he did when he first arrived on the Surface – but this time, he has the happiest smile on his face ever.

Zelda and I giggle when Link finally stops Groose and holds his head.

Groose, still not able to hold his excitement, runs over to the older woman and hugs her tightly. She doesn't resist like Link did – well, she isn't violently being shook back and forth like he was.

I laugh again when Link takes the hilt of the Master Sword and gives me a look to say, "Shall I break this one up?" – he drops his hand after we laugh.

Link and Zelda walk up to Groose and chat a little but their voices are muffled. Those voices are back again and the pains are too – both coming at me twice as fast and twice as painful.

"**You will all find out when my plan begins." **_The deal_, I think. _I have to tell them. . ._

"Link. . ." My eyes close but I don't think that he heard me. I was too quiet but I feel too weak to speak any louder.

"**You will fall soon. You will soon fall into the hands of the darkness."**

"Link . . . the plan. . ." I speak a little louder but still not loud enough.

"**Good night for you, although."**

"Link!" A pain rushes through me and I sound incredibly loud. I fall to my knees and finally open my eyes.

I see three sets of feet run towards me when an orange barrier of diamonds sends them flying in three different directions.

I look up, a cold tear of pain and worry falling down my cheek. I hold my painful hand and say one clear thing:

"Link, the plan is beginning."

* * *

***gasp* ****So the plan has finally began! I'm really excited for this one! I hope that you are too! Sorry, I'm fangirling a little! A little?! A lot! And I keep using lots of "!"! I cannot wait!**

**Oh and please review! :)**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm baaaaaackkkkkkk! It feels like _forever_ since I last posted so I'll just cut to the chase here!**

**MidnightWhispersInTheDark: I kinda feel bad that she woke up too :P Still, I hope that you love it after this long wait!**

**Kayla Edwards: I hope that you like it and that the dream was intense! I hope that this chapter is intense too!**

**Pharmagirl: Thank-you! She does have some weird dreams, doesn't she? They are _so_ creepy! These are not even close to the ones like I have! And I think that you'll like the plan . . . kind of? I don't know about them being okay but I'm sure that they'll kick his butt!**

**ghirahim-mylove: I'm sure that you would fan-girl when you had a great night with your crush lol :) And it's always nice to have an extra chapter to read (P.S. I don't mind that you forgot to review ~ I do it all of the time lol)**

**Guest (who I now know is LoZ lover): I fan-girl _a lot_ when I get a game ~ Animal Crossing: New Leaf will send me around the house fifty times. And that's _before_ I get it :P**

**Moon: I do the same! I saw it on my first play-through and I was wondering what it was for ~ I also saw Grannie's bracelet but didn't question it. I thought that it was just Nintendo being sneaky with extras ~ turns out it's more than that! :D**

**PINKDIAMOND4000: I still _love_ that nickname for Ghirahim! It sends my into hysterics every time! :P Still, I hope that you enjoy!**

**Moon (and Guest lol): I'm glad that I put in how quiet it was but I SOOO SHOULD HAVE DONE IT WHERE LINK AND DARK LINK SWITCHED! OH MY GODDESS HYLIA THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!**

**Moon x2: It's okay, my iPod glitches like crazy on me too. And I'll take the award for "Biggest Cliffhanger In History" right now without a speech.**

**Epicness: I'm glad that you're fangirling too! :)**

**LoZ lover: Thank-you! You review is 6 up from here :P**

**ghirahim-mylove: And here it is! I hope that you like it ~ I should be revising but I'm not really . . . ugh, maths revision *yawn* (and when I write, read, hear etc. the word "yawn" ~ I'll yawn! It's a curse! lol)**

**And thank-you very muchly to DStruck3554 for favoriting my fanfiction! Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. 5000+ words AGAIN! My unintentional treat! :)**

**And please look at the poll that I have on my profile! I really need votes! Thank-you! :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 37: Forgotten Love

So I have only just woken up and _now_ the plan begins? Not that I'm thinking much about that now. I'm more thinking about the unbearable pain in my hand.

I rush over to Link's side, trying as much as I can to ignore the pain in my hand, checking on his condition.

And that's when I see how tired he is.

He's fighting conscious, I can tell easily, and he's covered in reopening scars and bruises.

I try to help him but he objects and weakly tells me to check on everyone else. Groose and the older woman look okay but Zelda's unconscious on the ground. I start to move over to her when. . .

. . . when I hear a _very_ familiar laugh. . .

"I must say, this is all very touching. However, I am forced to cut this emotional reunion short." Ghirahim strolls out from behind one of pillars, looking rather pleased with himself.

He suddenly warps away, making me jump, and reappears beside Zelda with his arms skyward.

"Your little goddess is mine now. There's no point in trying to save her." He turns to Zelda and gestures to her, causing her to be lifted into the air so he can take her over his shoulder.

I move back to Link for protection, no matter what state he is currently in.

"My great master may have been perished in this age but on the other side of that gate he lives yet! And your friend will be a big part of my plans!"

I remember his words in the Fire Sanctuary as he tried to force the information out of Link. _"Tell me where the gate is!"_

I shake my head, bringing myself back into the present to see that Link has managed to get to his knees. I hold his back for support.

"How I wish that we could fight once more but I cannot tolerate you constantly getting in my way any longer." I notice Zelda's eyes opening, however she can only make out one word before blacking out again.

"Link. . ." This sends Link flying to his feet, his sword and shield drawn with a yell of rage. I've only ever seen his angry once – and that was also because of the creep.

"As much as it delights me to see your enthusiasm, I no longer have the time to grind my heel into a worm like you. Not now." He warps away again, making me jump once more.

I slowly rise to my feet, scanning the temple for Ghirahim's presence though it doesn't take long for him to reappear right in front of Groose and the older woman, sending Groose backwards in surprise.

I watch Link take a few steps forward but shout his name when I grab him as he falls to his knees.

"I-I'll be fine." He insists stubbornly. I shake my head.

"Link, don't overwork yourself. I hate seeing you like this." I look away and force myself to watch Groose as he stands in a shaky fashion to protect the older woman and the Gate of Time.

Ghirahim groans in response.

"Stand down – you don't want to be in my way with that appalling hair." Hey, don't mock Groose's hair! You don't want to mess with him when you mock his—

Ghirahim swings his foot out, taking out Groose and the older woman in an instant. Link tries to get back up but both I and his fatigue stop him.

He steps forward and activates the gate, turning to us before he leaves.

"I shall resurrect the demon king with the divine soul of this golden-haired girl," He gestures to us with his free hand. "Still, if you would like to join me for the party then I don't see why I shouldn't let you watch the goddess' life being sucked out of her."

He turns back to the gate. "And don't forget a deal that I made with you, sky girl. It begins. . ." He snaps his fingers, sending my vision fuzzy as a cry of pain escapes my lips.

". . . now."

The last thing I am conscious of is Link calling out to me while Ghirahim's laugh echoes around my head.

* * *

"Chloe?" Groose's voice draws me back into the Sealed Temple. My eyes open to see Groose and the older woman above me – but someone else isn't with them. . .

"W-where's Link?" I ask them, slowly sitting myself up. Groose and the older woman look at each other, then at me.

"He went after the creep with Zelda. He went about five minutes ago." He answers. Five minutes? But he was hurt!

_He's fighting conscious, I can tell easily, and he's covered in reopening scars and bruises._

I quickly get to my feet, almost falling halfway, and rush over to the Gate of Time.

"Wait!" I turn back to them, hoping that they aren't going to make me stay during this time.

However, I don't see that. Groose runs off to the Tree of Life thing and collects four things – _my_ things.

He rushes back to me and hands me my Sailcloth and my parent's bow, quiver and sword.

"Be careful, Chloe," He says to me. "Don't do anything stupid." I smile and tie the sheath and quiver to my side and my Sailcloth to my back.

"I won't Groose. Still, you have to let me go a little crazy." I hear something along the lines of, "Please don't." from Groose.

I place my hand on the gate and watch as the main design disappears. It's amazing to do that – even if I shouldn't be caring about that right now.

I dash through the Gate of Time, hoping that whatever this plan is won't go along without my say in it.

* * *

The Temple of Hylia is a little too quiet for my liking. Everything is the same but. . .

"Impa!" Impa is on the ground, barely holding herself up. "Impa, what happened?" I kneel at her side, placing my bow next to me.

"Ghirahim . . . he appeared out of nowhere and took me down before I could get Zelda back." I help her to her feet. "He went through the door at the front of them temple," She pauses for a moment. "Link is there too. Just be careful, Chloe. I don't what he has in store for you." She explains, pointing to the main doors.

I nod silently and pick up my bow, heading to the front doors and pushing them open.

I don't even want to _begin_ thinking about what is out there or what is in store for me.

* * *

It feels like I'm back in the Sealed Grounds before the Isle of the Goddess fell to the Surface – even though it isn't.

The spiralling pit is here but a yellow barrier is preventing me from jumping into the pit. Wait . . . the yellow barrier is covered in . . . diamonds. . .

. . . Oh joy.

I dash up to the barrier and place my hands on it, looking through the diamonds to see Zelda suspended high in the air while Link and Ghirahim (who now looks very different) stand on a platform of diamonds . . . very high in the air.

Suddenly not being able to control myself, I whip an arrow into place and step away from the barrier.

Having a feeling that Hylia may have something to do with my sudden aiming at the creep, I suddenly let go of the bow string and watch the arrow fly straight into the jewel on Ghirahim's chest.

Strike!

"Thanks, Hylia." I thank, to which she replies with: _You're very welcome. I like to dish out some payback when someone hurts those I care about._

Link quickly glances over to where the arrow came from only to do a double take. I guess that he didn't think I would be around here so quickly.

Then something happens that makes my heart stop.

Even though Link isn't fully turned, his eyes are on me – trying to figure something out although I don't know what, it gives Ghirahim a chance.

He creeps up behind Link and—

"LINK!" He flies off the edge and towards the bottom of the pit. I slam my fist against the barrier, my breath caught up in our throat, tears falling down my face.

The Master Sword dives deep into the dirt at the bottom of the pit and the shield clatters when it strikes the earth as well.

I watch his form tumble towards the centre of the pit and . . . pull out a white piece of cloth that slows his fall!

My tears turn into tears of joy automatically. I don't _really_ care when he touches the ground and falls backwards – at least he actually touched the floor alive.

I look back up to see the most annoyed look on Ghirahim's face ever as he stares down at Link and pulls out the arrow. That's what you get when you get a Sailcloth – you put it to good use.

Knowing that he is going to warp to the bottom, I take off down the downhill stretch of land as fast as I can – my mind set on getting to the bottom of the pit as fast as I can.

"Why let you get the easy way down? Why not suffer the same that the boy did?" I hear Ghirahim call over to me as I sprint down the pit.

_Ignore his words_, I command myself. _He's only trying to—_ _oh joy. . ._

I skid into a stop when diamonds shower over me, spawning thousands (and I'm exaggerating!) of Bokoblins.

_It may look like many but now that you are fuelled by the need to get to the bottom of the pit, you will easily take out the enemies in single hits with your sword_, Hylia explains to me quickly as I stare at the enemies noticing and rushing towards me.

Thinking on Hylia's words, I take out my sword only to see it glowing a silvery colour.

"Bring it on!" I shout at the Bokoblins, raising my sword high and slamming it into three Bokoblins at once. Some are scared by my outburst but some just carry on – all of them die.

Still, I quickly formulate a tactic. I run down the slope, taking in some of these green fruits that Hylia tell me regenerate your stamina – I think they were cleverly names Stamina Fruit.

And the plan goes well. . .

. . . Until "you know who" decides to create a barrier that I can't dispel unless I kill the main enemies spawned with the barrier.

So you know . . . a blue Bokoblin who like to charge at me . . . two _giant_ and very overweight (they have some issues. . .) Bokoblins with spears the size of me and large wooden shields that I can run up and jump over their heads to hit them from behind . . . and two skeleton things with duel swords that don't know the meaning of defence – I mean, seriously, they give up their weak spots even after they realize what I am doing!

Still, if Link did this then I can as well! I have to get down there and help him!

And after what feels like generations of sword slashing, arrow flying (it come in quite useful) and lots and lots of running that make my legs feel like they are about to fall off, I grab two more Stamina Fruits I _finally_ make it to the bottom.

As soon as I step into the centre of the pit, another barrier is created behind me so I cannot leave – but no more monsters can get in! I would dance but I don't have the energy to – nor is this the right time for it.

I stand for a few minutes, hands on my thighs, panting heavily and using the Stamina Fruit that I picked up as I spare a few moments ago until I get my breath back.

Although, when my energy returns, I bring up my bow, take one of my low supply of arrows (for some reason, the arrows wanted to disappear when I killed an enemy – damn it) and survey the scene before me.

Link (who is back up and off again) and Ghirahim (who decided to join us at the bottom of the pit) are fighting once more.

Well, I think Ghirahim was more giving one of those "I'm going to tell you my whole plan and then _attempt_ to kill you even though it won't work" speeches instead of fighting Link before I "interrupted" them.

Ghirahim wields one gigantic sword that Link has to chip away with his own sword until it is broken, disappears, and stuns Ghirahim – giving Link a chance to attack the jewel on his chest that is most likely his weak point.

I manage to hit the jewel when I get a chance to, although I don't do it often because I am running out of arrows.

We have managed to damage him quite a few times when I realize something.

He looks quite a bit like Fi.

Of course they aren't the same because he is dark, covered in white diamonds and is evil but his hair is styled the same and the jewel is a little like Fi's.

I shake my head. _Stop thinking like this, _Chloe, I order myself. _You're distracting yourself from the real focus at hand._

I recollect myself and just in time too because I Ghirahim's defences are down once again.

So using the last of my arrows that I have, I pull the bow string back as far as I can, gaining more power than ever, watch as Hylia helps me by engulfing the arrow in silver light, and release the string.

I watch it as my final arrow, not missing from its target, sink deep into the jewel, sending cracks from its entry point all around the jewel and disappearing in a burst of light once it has done its work.

I move over to Link as Ghirahim falls to his knees, slinging the bow over my shoulder and drawing my father's sword.

"Thank-you," I hear Link whisper to me. "Nice shot, by the way."

I smile. "I'm just glad that you're okay," I whisper back before adding, "And thanks."

"This . . . this is preposterous! Driven to my knees by two simple sky children? How amusing! No matter how many times we meet in battle, I cannot seem to prevail over you!" His voice sudden raises. "You think I can't beat you? You think I cannot win?!"

His voice drops to a whisper. "What _are_ you?"

We stay silent, wanting to keep our lives. Still, I could think of a few words to say to him myself.

He bows his head and laughs evilly. What is going on now?

"Ah, but victory is still mine to savour. While our battle was going on, the ritual I began earlier continued. . ." Wait, what ritual? What has he done—?

"At last, it is finally complete! The demon king shall devour the soul of the goddess and resurrect in his full glory!" He sharply looks up. "And his first sacrifice shall be made before his eyes!"

My vision suddenly goes all fuzzy and voices, such as Ghirahim's speech and Link's questions on my well-being become muffled and full of echo.

"_I'm your Master now,"_ A deep voice enters my mind. _"You must leave those pathetic Surface and sky people and join my side. You don't have any reasons not too."_

The words, "I'm your Master now," spin around my head in a crazy fashion until they are engraved into my mind.

I feel like I am swaying when I start saying something that I can't really understand at first – though I manage to hear it and it soon makes sense.

"My . . . master. . ." I mumble in some sort of trance. "I kneel . . . to you. . ."

"Chloe!" I fall forward and onto my knees, as if I am actually kneeling to them. I barely manage to hear my sword delve deep into the dirt as I fall. No arrows, not sword – I'm weapon-less. . .

_I kneel in a room, my hands barely holding me up._ Those were the thoughts from my dream but even though I am not in a room, I am sure in the same position.

A pair of hands holds my arms, making sure that I don't tip over again. I know who it is, they're the one who reassures of my protection.

My eyes, ones that I never realized that I had closed in the first place, slowly open and reveal the world of Hylia's Realm to me once more.

I'm falling into the darkness – and I don't think that anyone like Link can save me from it now. . .

I wrap my shaky arms around Link's waist, resting my head on his shoulder but turning it so I can see Ghirahim. No way am I looking away from him now.

"What is this all about?" I say, my voice faltering a little. "You said that we would all find out now, so spill."

He sighs though begins his explanation.

"My master needs someone fit and strong enough," He thinks that I am fit and strong? "To be a suitable servant for him."

He begins pacing back and forth. "And even though you fit that criteria, you hold too many memories that would make you an easy reason to resist the dark influences," He pauses, glancing at Link. "As I'm sure you'll know about dark influences, boy."

I note Link send Ghirahim the darkest look I have ever seen on his face – and I don't blame him.

"So, I created that dark version of you to murder you while I searched for Her Majesty but the spirit of the goddess managed to save you _this_ time."

"But why did you want her to kill me when you had this plan ready to be fulfilled?" I ask him, causing a groan of annoyance to escape his lips.

"I was getting to that. . ." He mutters – his tone full of anger.

"If she had managed to kill you there and then, she could have taken your body and become the servant I want you to be without the deal going through. . .

"_But_ you lived so the plan had to go through," He stops and turns to us, a large and very evil grin plastering his face. "And I shall rid your memories of your life and my dark creation shall take your body, fulfilling the role of the perfect servant."

I freeze and tense more than ever before. I-I asked her to make Link forget about me while it will be me who will be forgetting. . .

My eyes brim with tears as I raise my head to look at Link, who holds a emotionless face although I can see in his eyes that he is ready to cry and murder the man in front of him.

"H-how long will it be before I forget?" I stutter, my words not feeling real at all, not looking away from Link at all.

"The most time I can give you, not that I want to, is a few minutes." The news hits me like a dagger straight through my heart. This can't be happening. It _can't_ be!

_If you have anything you would like to ask him, then I would say it now if I was you, my dear_, Hylia softly tells me, sounding on the verge of tears herself.

I nod slightly and begin.

"L-Link?" He looks down, his face softening at the sight of me.

"Yeah?"

"W-when there was the incident with the tree," I watch his hesitate at the memories. "Why didn't you run? You may not have gotten hurt so much."

He looks away but quickly forces himself to look at me. "If one of us hadn't gotten hurt then Ghirahim would have returned to make one of us suffer," He pauses. "And I couldn't watch you get hurt so I . . . I put myself in that position."

One tear. That's all that falls at his words.

Still, I get another saddening thought that I need to tell him.

"Link. . ." His attention is back on me. I think that he lost it after saying what he said and saw me shed a tear. "If you win against Demise but I'm not saved . . . I want you to love Zelda as much as you do. . ."

He places a finger to my lips but I push it away sadly. "No, Link," He doesn't protest this time. "When I that I would tell you what was wrong with me later, I had a nightmare where I was captured and Demise took my memories and the dark me took my body."

I pause, dropping my hand. "And then you saved me and gave me my memories back when Demise. . ." Tears begin to fall. ". . . He stabbed you through the heart. Y-you died in my arms. A-and I don't want that to happen to you. . ."

Thinking this, a thought enters my head. It didn't work last time but now it will prevent his murder is that nightmare was a vision.

I lock my fingers around his so he won't be able to cover my mouth when I speak. He'll probably try and cut into my words so I'll have to talk quickly.

I turn to Ghirahim who isn't looking that impatient – more so confused. Maybe he just doesn't understand love.

"Ghirahim, that's why, when I forget all of this, I want you to make sure that Link forgets me as well." He tries to speak but I elbow him in the stomach so he doesn't. My heart breaks when I hear the impact of the hit escape him.

"But if Link does beat your master, then both his and my memories shall return. It's another deal of sorts, and a fair one at that." He tries to break my grip on him so I tighten the grasp and elbow him again. I don't want to do this however I have to. . .

"I guess so. . ." Ghirahim trails off. "I'll strike the deal knowing that you won't remember each other ever again." His words send chills around me.

Bowing my head, I release Link and wait for him to shout something at me about being stupid . . . and I wait for a while.

I raise my head again and turn to him, crying as he embraces me as tightly as he can.

"Please, Chloe. I don't want to forget you. You tried to pull the same stunt before with that dark you." I sheepishly look away but he takes my chin and forces me to look at him.

"I would die for. . ." He stops mid-sentence and scrunches his eyes close for a few moments, trying to mask the pain that I can clearly see.

"Link?" I ask him, taking his hand that holds my chin into my own. "What's wrong?" He slowly reopens his eyes, pain filling them as soon as they see me.

"I-I'm f—" He suddenly grabs at him stomach, holding back a yelp as his eyes tightly close once again. Wait, he holds his stomach right where I elbowed him – this hasn't got anything to do with me, right?

I call to him but it doesn't work – he's unresponsive.

That's when I remember what I had said only a few moments ago. . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Ghirahim, that's why, when I forget all of this, I want you to make sure that Link forgets me as well." He tries to speak but I elbow him in the stomach so he doesn't._

"_But if Link does beat your master, then both his and my memories shall return. It's another deal of sorts, and a fair one at that." He tries to break my grip on him so I tighten the grip and elbow him again. I don't want to do this however I have to. . ._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It couldn't be happening yet, can—?

He head shoots up, stunning me from his quickness, and locks onto me straight away.

"Link? Are you okay?" I repeat, squeezing his hand.

He looks down at our locked hands awkwardly, my eyes filling with tears. Has he. . .? Has he really. . .?

"W-who . . . are you?" _No!_ Hylia and I both say at the same time. Tears begin to fall like an infinite river as I kiss him quickly, urging him to remember even if he feels like a thousand miles away when I brush my own lips against his.

"It's me, Link. It's Chloe, remember? You must be under that dark influence again," I beg. "Please, Link. You have to remember me."

I kiss him once more but he pulls back, breaking my heart more than it already is. "Link, you have to believe me. I love you and you love me."

Even startling myself, I suddenly plead loudly, "Please, Link! Remember me!"

His eyes become disturbed and distant. Deep inside of me, I'm praying to Hylia that his fazed eyes mean that he is remembering me. However, the majority of me has already convinced myself that my light cannot lead him out of the shadows this time. . .

His eyes go glassy – he wants to remember so badly but he can't no matter how much he tries.

_Ghirahim_, I tell myself. _I may have that deal but I am __so__ going to murder him for doing this early!_

I spin around to see him holding a large, golden, orb of light. It looks like the one from my nightmare when my . . . memories were stolen. . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I eye the golden orb in his left hand._

_The sky girl's memories. "I would dispose of them while you can, Master. Your plan has probably drawn many into this tower." I tell him, watching wisps of golden light jump in and out of the orb._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You broke off the deal!" I shout. "Give them back to him!"

"What is that?" Link asks from behind me.

"They're your memories of me." I simply answer, concentrating on Ghirahim rather than Link right now.

Ghirahim just laughs in his annoying way. "Relax a little," He tells me, angering me more. "You're about to forget anyway so just get over it." Oh yeah. . .

"Still, if you want it," He puts his hand forward. "Then come and get them yourself."

Even though I know that this will be a trap of sorts, I dash forward, ignoring the words from Link to stop, and leap into the air – only to be knocked back by a sudden pain in my stomach and onto my back harshly, barely missing the orb.

"If you knew it was a trap then why go for it?" I look up and send him evils.

"Because I want him to know me before I. . ." I cough and carry on. "Before I become Demise's servant."

He rolls his eyes. Of course he doesn't understand love – he doesn't have a heart to even try and understand.

He suddenly grins evilly. "And who might "him" be exactly?" No, please don't say that it's beginning.

"L—I . . . I don't . . . know." _No, Chloe_, Hylia almost pleads. _You can't forget him. You know of his name. Just think, please!_

_Hylia_, I tell her. _I want to but I just don't . . . know._

A pair of hands sits me upright. I rest my head on their chest as they say, "I want to remember you so badly," They say, bringing their lips to mine. Why do I feel like I have brushed against these lips before?

_Because you have so many times!_ Hylia tells me, sounding on the verge of tears again. _You love him and you need to remember him!_

I rest my forehead against theirs, watching their stormy-blue eyes sparkle in the reflection of the golden orb.

"Remember me." He says, kissing my lightly again.

My eyes become glassy. "I want to. I really do." My vision begins to fade however I still manage to make out one last thing when I remember something.

"Link."

Only then do I lose my grasp on consciousness.

* * *

**So Chloe started to remember before losing consciousness while Link can't remember her at all? Will they remember? Or will they be doomed never to know each other again? I hope that you liked it after such a long wait. I'm still doing exams and stuff ~ only two more tomorrow and I'll be free to wait until Saturday to get New Leaf! I can't wait!**

**Still, beg for them to remember and don't forget to review! :)**

**Find out what happens soon!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	38. Chapter 38

**Le back once le again! I don't know why I randomly added some French words in there but I don't give a damn. Anyway. . .**

**ghirahim-mylove: Both of these are up now! I hope that you like them! :)**

**LoZ lover: Aww, I can't believe you cried! You'll make me cry now T.T ~ still, and now you'll find out!**

**guest (clever name *lol face*): Thank-you and I hope that you are enjoying it :)**

**PINKDIAMOND4000: I probably am such a meanie in real life :P Still, thank-you! His name is difficult to remember (except for me being that I have been traumatized enough by him. . .) and it's strange that he doesn't understand love though he's just like Fi as you say. It's soo confuzziling! :)**

**Pharmagirl: I would love to have a Kikwi! Especially in my home (I wish it wasn't a dream because they are really cute and it wasn't creepy!) Don't be sad! Being Demise's servant may suck, even though it won't be bad for Dark Chloe, although I am positive that Link won't give up on her if he has forgotten her (or not . . . read the chapter *winky face*) Hope you enjoy!**

**ghirahim-mylove x2: I'm happy that you can imagine it now that it is fresh in your mind ~ I've been playing Twilight Princess (the creepy cutscene!) so it isn't as fresh in my mind :) I hope that you have (or had, depending on when you read this) a great time and start those 2 new adventures! Kick some Demon Lord butt again ~ or die and keep fighting over and over like you do XD**

**Kayla Edwards: I'm sure that they will! Just read and find out! :)**

**Moon: Thank-you very muchly for the wonderful award ~ I'll cut out the speech and walk away happily :P I thought you knew my birthday for a moment (then I realized) Don't die and I think that I will change it to suspense ~ thanks for the tip :)**

**And thank-you to sailor-starlight101 and Eclipsegirl4488 for favoriting my fanfiction! I hope that you love this chapter! :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 38: Memories

(Hylia's POV)

"Link." Clutches drag my Chosen One into the horrible land of unconsciousness. A sharp pain rushes through my spirit body as I am ripped out of her body and sent flying into the wall of the pit.

I may be a spirit but that sure hurt.

I watch my Hero as he places Chloe on the floor carefully, looking shaken by the current events. Why wouldn't he, although? He has just forgotten his love, she then forgot him, remembered him and then lost consciousness.

And now she lies in the earth, looking exactly like she had when the Demon Lord's creation had almost killed her. . .

"_Hylia. . ."_ I look over to him when I hear his voice inside my head. I nod, urging him to continue. _"W-what's happening to her?"_

His words break my already shattered heart. I saw so much in the war though I never thought that this would break my feelings more.

"_S-she's dying, my Hero. If you defeat Demise, you can save her and get your memories back,"_ I pause, hesitating to say the last words however I say them anyway. "_If you don't in time, she will . . . pass on into the spirit world."_ He looks back at her, trying to remember her so much.

I scan the area, searching for my Hero's memories wildly.

_There!_ I find them floating a little off from the Demon Lord's presence. I remember doing this before when I wasn't a spirit. If I could take the memories in with my spirit and then jump into my Hero then maybe I can. . .

I turn my gaze back over to my Hero, who has turned back to the Demon Lord.

"_My hero,"_ It gets his attention – still, when he looks over, I stop him with, _"Please do not give up my location. I have a plan."_

He nods very slightly and looks back over to the Demon Lord, who doesn't seem suspicious at all about the sudden change of direction from my Hero.

I float slowly around to the orb, being as careful as possible not to disturb the conversation between the Demon Lord and my Hero.

Captivated by its beauty, I watch as the small wisps of golden light leap in and out of the sphere of light. Focusing deeply, I draw in all of my divine powers and close my eyes, imagining me taking in the orb.

I open my eyes and look skyward, raising my arms a little as the orb flies straight into my chest, engulfing my mind with a small fraction of his memories. Just about all of them having to do with Chloe. . .

* * *

_"You know. . ." the girl trailed off, catching the boy's attention. "Here we are, hanging around and I don't even know your name. What is it?"_

_"Link, and you are?"_

_"Chloe,"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_You know you should stop daydreaming like that, Chloe. You're going to get caught sooner or later._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Fine . . . I've been having these weird . . . dreams about being part of a great mission. I don't know what they are supposed to mean and I can't stop thinking about them." I look at her, away from my deep thoughts for a moment. "It's crazy, huh?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Don't try it, Link! You'll only get hurt!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"The sword you hold is known as the Goddess Sword and completes my recognition, Master. Link . . . my master."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Master and Companion, the one named Chloe, we have arrived." She pauses to glance around. "This is the fabled Surface that has long been a part of Skyloft legends." She looks back at us. "The area you are situated in is known as the Sealed Grounds."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Whatever happens in there, Link, I'll be with you."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Oh, but listen to me go on. I haven't even properly introduced myself." He turns to us again. "I am the Demon Lord that presides over this world that you sky children call the Surface." So he knows that we are from the sky. "You may call me Ghirahim."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"You must be tired. Why don't we go back to Skyloft on my bird, you can rest a little then so we don't start our search late tomorrow."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Time!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Everywhere is green, which made Link literally blend in with everything." Which I'll get her back for later. . ._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Yes and Link almost died because of it!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Did you really think that I was about to die in Skyview Temple?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"You looked so . . . peaceful. Like an angel had been sent down from the heavens to take you away. As if you were about to . . . die."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"I'm so sorry, Chloe. I should never have left you to get hurt. I thought that creep was going to leave us alone at least until the next temple but of course he is always one step ahead just please stay with me or I—"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"YAH!" She flies through the air, taking out all of the Bokoblins in a single hit. Wow. . ._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Well, maybe you'll have to do that more often."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"This isn't your fault. Impa is only trying to make us feel bad so we will get to where we need to go faster next time." I can tell that she is trying to convince herself otherwise._

_"No, don't tell convince yourself that it's your fault because it isn't. It isn't, okay?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"I know everything about you. Every step that you have taken, every thought you have thought and even that you are incredibly tsundere. You could even say that I am you."_

_"Chin up, sleepyhead." I mumble. "Everything will work out in. . ."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"There's something else, though. When you sung the song I . . . heard Hylia's voice instead of yours."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_All of the memories spin around my mind, jumbling up my head and I . . . black out before I can say anything to reassure Chloe._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Good, because __she__ isn't waiting for you. The love of your life is waiting for you instead. Now, do you have everything ready or going onto the Surface today?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"GROOSE!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Fine, I'll go through with it."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_The branch slams into my skull, sending the world into darkness before I can be conscious of anything else._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"As you were saying." She smiles sweetly._

_"I love you, Link." It's finally out there._

_"I love you too, Chloe." I plant one more kiss on her lips and return to the sky without another word._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Now, you're going to tell me where that gate is," he holds the bloody knife over my heart. "Or your lover is going to get a little gift from me."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I suddenly feel hands around my throat and I can't breathe again. I hear Pipit's distant voice sounding worried and desperate but I can't talk. I can't even breathe._

_I'm not surprised when darkness takes me with both hands around my throat._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Don't you ever leave me alone in a room with her again!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I rush outside without another word but I don't remember anything after that. I just realize that I am back in Skyloft before I know it._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"S-she thinks that . . . she thinks that I hate her?" I pause. "And then I just left? Without saying sorry?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I spin around when I hear her call for me only to see her fall to her knees. All three of us rush towards her only to be knocked back by a . . . barrier of diamonds._

_"Link, the plan is beginning."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"__But__ you lived so the plan had to go through," He stops and turns to us, a large and very evil grin plastering his face. "And I shall rid your memories of your life and my dark creation shall take your body, fulfilling the role of the perfect servant."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Remember me." I say, kissing her lightly again._

_Her eyes become glassy. "I want to. I really do." My heart stops when she remembers something before blacking out._

_"Link."_

* * *

Light surrounds over the area, drawing the eyes of the Demon Lord over to me. He cannot do anything, although. I have my Hero's memories and he cannot stop me and claim them once more.

A sudden force knocks me back as soon as the light begins to fade into my spirit, knocking my once more into the wall behind me.

"It doesn't fully matter whether he has those memories or not," _Yes . . . it does._ "My Master shall still be reborn and shall rule this world for all eternity."

I watch as the arms of the Demon Lord spread skyward, sending the seal on the ground blood red and my reborn self to glow golden like before.

She tries to wake herself as the glow increases, but it does not work. There is a spell cast on her for a reason. . .

The seal on the ground turns purple, sending an almost toxic mist that I must protect myself from even in my spirit form.

The mist slowly dissipates around the pit, revealing Demise in his weakened form.

At first, I feel that my Hero must force Demise back into his prison for a fourth time when Demise raises his head towards Zelda.

I soon see what he is about to do – and it's unstoppable.

Zelda lets out a scream as my soul is ripped out of her body, sailing into Demise's monstrous form and evolving him into his state of being when I fought him into his prison for the first time with a giant flash of light and a mini-tornado.

"It's all over for you, don't you see it? This world now belongs to my Master!" I overhear the Demon Lord announce as I fly over to my Hero's side, offering protection even though I know that he doesn't need it.

He is tiny compared to his previous form. His small garb that hangs from his waist sways in the breeze still calming from his "arrival". He rises from a kneeling position, his hair lighting into a fire as his gaze locks onto his reborn being.

The Demon Lord grins as he bows to his Master. "Welcome back to us," He pauses and makes sure that we hear the final word. "_Master_."

Demise eyes his servant, also grinning largely. What is he up to n—?

The Demon King swings his hand towards his servant, sending out a purple sphere of energy that knocks the Demon Lord to the ground.

Now I am growing slightly worried about my Hero's life. My Hero fought the Demon Lord many times but never beat him. Demise on the other hand. . .

The Demon Lord's form slowly rises from the ground as if it is possessed by Demise's magic. The gem glows until the dark hilt of a weapon sticks out without warning.

Demise's smile grows until it can no more at his servant's giggles while the sword is clawed out of his form, flying straight into Demise's hands and absorbing the last of the Demon Lord's form into it.

That is . . . disgusting. . .

"I thought he was messing with me when he said that he was a sword. . ." I hear my Hero mutter under his breath.

Demise does a few practice swings with his new sword before turning to the two of us, setting himself into a stance which my Hero soon copies, the Master Sword shining a green colour in the darkness that has clouded over my realm.

"So _you_ are the chosen knight of the goddess, I see?" It may not be any use but nevertheless, I bring in my own sword that looks a lot like Chloe's father's own. "Intriguing. . ."

He eyes Chloe's snow-white form. I may have only seen snowfall once however I know when someone is that colour. I remember someone of my age being that colour before they. . .

"And I have a new servant to congratulate me as well. How wonderful." I watch as Demise takes a step towards Chloe when my Hero moves at exactly the same time, anticipating the Demon King's movements perfectly.

"Over my dead body." My eyes widen at his words. I know what Demise may be about to do. . .

"My Hero, I would not say that if I were—" I begin to whisper.

Demise smirks once again and replies with, "That may be arranged, _Hero_ – unless you consider joining the winning side, that is."

My heart stops (my spirit one, of course) when I note a recognizable glint on my Hero's eyes. He isn't actually thinking about Demise's offer, is—?

"I would never join your side, and it isn't winning. It just has a slight advantage that I am about to take away." I smile slightly at his response. He returns to his defence stance. "And you aren't taking her away from me."

Demise tilts his head at my Hero, obviously confused by his manner towards him. "I never thought somebody could fall into _two_ dark influences and _still_ protect the one that he doesn't remember."

My Hero doesn't falter by his words. I should not have underestimated his ability – it was incredibly foolish of me to even _dare_ do such a thing.

"Never mind that right now." Demise looks up towards Zelda's pale form. She may not be as pale as Chloe however she is still in danger of being let in by death's hands.

"I still cannot believe that the pathetic goddess released her divine form to let it fall into that stupid excuse of a human being," He pauses, glancing back down to my Hero before looking back up at her. "That must be changed."

He suddenly swings his sword skywards, releasing a tornado that tosses Zelda's unconscious form into the air and sends her towards the ground at an alarming speed.

My Hero finally let's put emotion in a gasp and begins dashing towards the spot where she is about to land while I make sure that Demise doesn't stop him even if my Hero won't get there in time.

I would use my power but I cannot use my own powers to save myself. . .

"Don't worry, Link! I've got her!" Groose's voice suddenly rings around the realm as he runs towards Zelda's landing spot. Link skids into a stop as Groose barely catches Zelda, sending earth everywhere.

"I-I got her! She's okay!" My Hero slowly breathes a sigh of relief before turning to Demise again, his defence stance almost automatically there.

"It seems that you two humans would stand up to me and aid the goddess – how curious you beings are to me." My Hero raises his blade again.

"Let's just end this Demise," He says. "Your prison is calling to you and you better not keep it waiting for much longer."

Demise just laughs. "I have never met one of your kind that have wished to meet me in battle. Very well, although, I shall prepare a place where no one can disturb us."

My Hero moves out of his stance and nods, beginning to move towards the Demon King.

Demise swings his sword horizontally, then skywards, creating a dark portal beneath and around. The force knocks us both back a little though we manage to hold our ground.

"If you fear for your life, do not follow me. You may follow the destiny of your kind into the darkness. However, if you really _do_ wish to raise your blade against the world I wish to build, follow me into the depths. I may have waited eons to return but I can spare a few more moments to let you decide."

And with another force of darkness, Demise is warped away, knocking us back a little from the amount of magic used to complete the task.

I fly forward, captivated by the amount of dark magic in one place, not realizing that my Hero has not moved with me.

I turn slowly, watching as he puts his sword and shield away and kneels at Chloe's side, taking in as much of her image as possible.

_I have his memories_, I realize hopefully. _I have to return them – not like I was going to keep them from him._

"My Hero. . ." I float over to him, landing softly on the ground, and rest my hand against his shoulder. He doesn't look up at my call. "May I give you something to help you?

How looks at me, not fully clicking in his mind what I mean by this – not that blame him for it, really.

"If it helps, I guess." I nod and hover above the ground, focusing, ready to complete this small ritual.

"Be ready to steady yourself, my Hero. I warn him, closing my eyes and holding my hands together in a prayer.

_My three sisters, Farore, Nayru and Din, lend me your strength and power to help me complete this ritual to let my Hero reclaim his memories._

_"Yes"_, they answer together. "_We shall lend you our strength."_

"Hylia, what are you—?" I cannot waste any more time. My sisters have given the power that I need although it will not last long. I leap into him, just like with Chloe, and let all of his memories return to him.

These were so much more memories than he had to endure through in Lanayru, however he still manages to stay conscious through it this time thankfully.

Once I know that all of his memories have left me, I leave his body and watch his reaction from a few metres away.

He doesn't speak, he doesn't gasp or show any emotion, he only does two simple, though effective of emotion, movements.

He gently takes Chloe's hand and kisses her on the lips.

He leans back after a few moments but never takes his eyes off of her as he says, "I won't let you be taken to that tower. I will do anything, even die like you had said earlier, to give you a chance at getting out of this alive."

He pauses a little suddenly after, and then proceeds with the last part.

"If I barely make it back," I can imagine her shushing him but him continuing anyway. "Then just know that I love you. And . . . please don't cry if I. . ." He hesitates.

"If I die in your arms."

I almost start crying again at his heartfelt words – I force myself not to as quickly as I can.

He slowly rises to his feet, looking and starting towards the dark portal that will either end in victory or defeat.

Just as he is about into the portal, although, the servant of the Master Sword, Fi, appears before him.

"Master Link, when you step into this portal before you, there is a 0% chance that you will be able to return to Hylia's Realm once more unless you are able to vanquish you foe," She pauses. "Are you still willing to proceed, Master Link?"

My Hero glances to his love, down to the ground, then back to Fi.

"I have to, really – but thanks for the statistic anyway, Fi." He replies, looking slightly nervous about what lies in front of him.

"It is fine, Master Link. Still, just know that even through this portal, wherever it may take us, I will always be with you," She pauses again. "And Master Link . . . good luck."

"Thank-you, Fi. I think that I'll need it."

Fi returns to the Master Sword and he steps back towards the portal when I fly over to him, stopping him before he can be teleported away without me.

"Wait!" He turns to me, a determined face upon him. "It may just be your fight, however I must help you. It is my fault that you have to be put through this." He smiles at me slightly.

"You did what you had to do. And it's made us all stronger, to be honest," He stops for a moment. "And I gladly welcome the extra company. It would be nice to—"

"Link, wait!" We turn to see Impa, my agent, landing softly on the ground. "Do not fear for Chloe. I shall return her to the Temple of Hylia. You can fight better knowing that she is safe."

She notes me and bows – I do the same. "Good luck, Your Grace," She looks over to my Hero. "And to you, Link. We all believe in you."

She slowly picks up Chloe, letting one of her arms hang in the air, and leaps back up towards the temple, the barriers of diamonds now gone.

We look at each other and nod. We can do this. We must do this.

He steps into the portal and I hold onto him so I don't stay here and my vision goes dark.

'The place we enter is a place that I haven't ever seen before.'

Chloe's thoughts scatter around my mind when we reappear. I do hope she is okay. She must make it through this dark hour – I beg to my sisters that she does.

And so, the final battle against Demise begins with the fate of the world heavy on our shoulders.

Still, only one other thought enters my mind – and it sends chills around my spirit body.

_I won't die. But if my Hero is hurt enough, then he will. . ._

* * *

(Chloe's POV)

I emerge in a place shrouded in white. Nothing more, nothing less. It's like I'm in the . . . afterlife or something.

. . . Hylia say that I'm not—

Wait . . . someone is in the distance with their back turned to me. They are dressed like someone I know. What's their name again? Li . . . nk? Oh, I don't—

LINK!

I remember now!

I start towards him – although I seem to be moving in slow-motion and he seems to be getter further away the more that I run.

I skid into a stop when I see something sudden happens.

An evil figure appears, facing me, looking rather large, holding a dark version of the Master Sword. At first, I have this weird feeling that it is Demise reborn or something crazy like that when the figure . . . changes into a much more familiar person.

Dark Link.

The evil sword soon becomes smothered in crimson and one of the two figures falls to the ground.

"LINK!" I run forward again, not caring that I am going as slow as ever once again, wanting to get to his bloodied form as much as possible.

Without warning, two pairs of hands grab either of my arms and pull me backwards, restricting from getting to Link.

"They cannot hear you, my dear. There is no point in doing anything to help him now." A male voice says from behind me. They sound a little familiar. . .

"Now, now, James. She loves that boy. Don't be so harsh on her. Speak softly to your own daughter for goodness sake." James . . . daughter. . .

I stop struggling automatically and turn to see two very close people.

"Mom! Dad!" They release me and embrace me. I cry into both of their shoulders. "You're here!"

They stroke my hair back gently. "Yes, Chloe. You may be dreaming but we have news for you. And bad news at that." My father replies, drawing away so he can see me.

"Bad news?" I ask, growing worried by the second. Am I actually. . .?

They both nod and nod over to the area where Link and Dark Link are, stuck in the same position that I last saw them in.

"Your friend—" My father begins.

"Lover, James. Get it right." I smile.

"Yes, thank-you, Clara," He recollects himself. "He managed to beat Demise in a one-on-one fight in another world so they would not be disturbed."

I listen so closely, making sure that I won't miss a letter of his explanation.

"But before Demise died," My mother continues. "He bought in his final weapon that your lover had to defeat to return to Hylia's Realm."

Then it clicks.

"Himself." I conclude, getting nods in reply.

"And he's in danger. He won't make it back to the realm of the goddess without your help. He need's your energy to finish off the dark being," My father hesitates. "Or he'll be like that, unfortunately."

No. I would never let him go without my help. Even if I die for it. . .

So here I am, telling Link not to die for me and look what I might be about to do for him.

"I'll do what I have to do to save him," I tell them. "After what he has done for me, I have to at least try and help him."

"I think I may have to meet this one that you love so much." I hear my father mutter, making both me and my mother laugh.

"Now, focus and imagine your energy being transferred into his body. Don't think about anything else, not even our presence. Just think about your power." Says my mother sweetly.

I close my eyes and try to imagine as much as I can me helping Link with my energy. I feel tears fall across the surface of my cheeks as I feel the energy fade from me, causing me to fall into my parent's arms.

"There may be a time where you need to do this again." My father tells me, kissing me on the head.

"However for now, be careful honey. Spend your life wisely and don't do anything stupid that you will soon regret." My mother adds just as I lose consciousness.

"_It's time to wake up, Chloe."_ They say together, my grip on them finally depleting completely.

* * *

"Impa! I think that she's waking up! He actually did it!" I groan as panicked voices draw me back into consciousness. Where's mom and dad? Is Link okay?

"Chloe, it's time to wake up." Link? What's he doing here so fast? I thought that he was fighting Dark L. . .

"L-Link?" I reach out towards the voice only for my hand to be grasped.

"He isn't back yet, though he will be soon if you are awake." Zelda? How did I mistake her for Link?

I slowly open my heavy eyes, revealing the roof of the Temple of Hylia and Groose and Zelda's faces to me.

"I-I'm . . . okay?" I mumble, feeling rather weak for whatever reason.

"Yeah," Groose replies. "Zelda only woke a few minutes ago but she wasn't as bad as you. You've been knocking at death's door for hours, especially a few minutes ago when you almost stopped breathing." It must have been when I did the transfer. . .

Their words, no matter how sensitive they are to me, aren't getting though. Only one person needs me – even if he is apparently in another world. . .

I force myself into a sitting position and slightly quicker to me feet, not caring at all about my spinning vision as my confidence grows or about the voices from Groose and Zelda telling me to stop moving so quickly.

I make my feet strive towards the main doors of the temple. Nevertheless, when my hands lean against the door, my knees give out and I slide down onto my knees, resting my head against the door in a defeated manner.

Three pairs of arms, the other pair probably belonging to Impa, take me and try their best to pull me back so I can rest.

But I need to find him, so I struggle until I can no—

A blinding white light fills the room and all three of us look over, halting and dropping our movements completely.

As the light slowly fades, I manage to make out a figure through the light – one that looks strong and fearless at that.

Then something weird happens.

All of my energy that I remember was sapped away from me suddenly returns.

When I realize that the figure is most likely Link, I get a horrible thought.

_If all of my energy is back, then what will happen to—?_

"Link!" He falls forwards onto his knees as I jump to my feet and race over to support him. He feels so weak in my arms – and I'm trying not convince myself that he is about to leave me like this.

"Please don't leave me like this, Link." I plead constantly, letting his head rest against my chest.

"I . . . I have to. . ." He mumbles weakly, sending water to the edge of my eyes. _Don't you dare cry, Chloe!_ I order myself without another thought.

Then I quickly remember what my father had told me before I woke up only minutes ago.

"_There may be a time where you need to do this again."_

Link needs my energy more than me at the moment. He needs it to keep going.

Taking a deep breath though not closing my eyes this time, I take his hand in my own and imagine more energy than before flowing out of me and into him.

I watch as I glow and streams of silver and gold light twirl and dance around my arm holding his hand, finding its way into his broken form and reviving it.

"Chloe . . . what are you doing?" Link sounds half worried and half panicked by the light although he sounds stronger already.

Me though . . . I feel on the verge of. . .

I fall onto my back harshly, closing my eyes to try and get rid of the spinning vision – though it somehow seems to still spin in the darkness.

I feel Link at my side, grabbing my hand and trying to wake me with both his hands and his voice. I softly shush him and raise my other hand to his cheek.

"Dad wants to . . . meet you soon. . ."

Despite the countless efforts to save me, I drop my hand and fall back into the darkness – letting Link become stronger before it's too late for him.

_Good-night . . . sleepyhead. . ._

* * *

**And there you have it! I hope that you liked it! There isn't much left, maybe a few chapters or so, but keep reading! There may be another plot-twist soon. . . :)**

**Still, will Link and Chloe rest enough to get back up and live their lives now that Demise is gone? And what about Ghirahim? Did he die as well? Or is he still out there *cue evil laughs sounding all in an echo and stuff***

**Find out soon!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	39. Chapter 39

**It feels like so long, you guys! I can't believe that this a 9,201 worded chapter either! Anyway, I better get this over with so you can read the story, huh? :)**

**guest: Thank-you so much! It means a lot to me! :)**

**LoZ lover: Thank-you ~ I finished my exams I think about 2 weeks ago (expect for Religious Studies) but I haven't gotten most of results back yet but I will study for it, thanks :) Aww, don't cry! It was the actual cutscene, don't worry! :)**

**Moon: I like cliffhangers! No, I LOVE cliffhangers! Except for when someone leaves it for ages (like me lol)! I didn't think that I had "amazing author skills" so THANK-YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT COMPLIMENT! Whew . . . anyway, I will do one after the epilogue and I'll have all the magical cookies that you have! :P**

**Pharmagirl: Thank-you! Things will _hopefully_ get better soon but it does mean more fanfiction for you do that's okay, right? :) And I love the reference by the way. It was so nice that it filled my heart with rainbows! :P**

**PINKDIAMOND4000: I really hope that you don't get one! They did remember each other and Link did beat Demise and there will most positively be a plot twist that does have to do with Ghirahim. Oh, and I cannot wait for the drawing ~ don't forget to take your time because I'm not going to rush a good drawing because I know all about that :)**

**Moon x2: I didn't until you suggested it to me :) I saw it on YouTube but didn't really think about listening to it yet I did when you posted the review and it's SO AWESOME! I love it, thank-you for telling me about it! I don't know 2 songs at all but I haven't played all of the games in the series so I wouldn't, of course :)**

**Queen Freckles: I didn't think that people would get so attached to this story either! I'm really glad that you love it and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**ghirahim-mylove: I hope that you enjoyed your trip away and I almost cried at the end of Tangled at 5am because I couldn't sleep, does that make you feel any better? And . . . PLOT TWIST! :D And who _does_ need sleep when you have Skyward Sword? Enjoy the ending! :)**

**random name: Thank-you for summing up your review in 4 words :P**

**Thank-you also to Renle and XLil MEkoX for favoriting my fanfiction ~ enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh, and before I forget like I normally do, if you like the game "Journey" for the Play Station ~ I think that you are going to like this chapter, or the start at least :) If not, then watch a play-through of this game and listen to the music because it is so moving ~ more moving than my story apparently :)**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 39: Diamonds Are Forever

_To each his day is given._

_To each his day is given._

_Time it is for me to go._

_Lost is my homecoming._

_Lost is my homecoming._

_I was born for this._

_Along this road, goes no one._

_Along this road, this autumn eve._

_I was born for this._

_Do not pity me._

_I was born for this._

I dance through the fine grains of sand, letting my red cloak that falls to my knees sway in the humid breeze. I need to get there it it's the last thing that I do.

Day and night I wade through the deep hills of sand, watching as my goal looming in the distance slowly gets closer to me.

I may not know why I am doing this – however, I will keep going to get there in—

Is that someone in the distance?

A figure, dressed in red exactly like me, stands in the distance, scanning the area – soon locking their eyes on me.

Not caring one bit whether to trust this sudden sign of life in the barren terrain, I rush towards them as fast as I can, fighting against the restricting sand.

This is where my journey begins.

Deciding to trust one another, we continue through the desert, following our instincts and the stories given to us by our very own ancestors.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We trek through the sands, slide down the shimmering hills of the fine grains as the sun sets gloriously over the goal that has been set for us, hiding from giant creatures that have lost control, and see our journey. . .

. . . and how we will both fall together before our goal.

This is where my journey changes.

We follow our path and find ourselves in not a barren land of sand and white-hot suns, but an empty wasteland of snow and ice.

Though we must keep going forwards.

Together throughout this whole thing, we fight against the soul-freezing winds that dominate over us – their power ruling over us so easily.

Then we see our goal – it was once looking so beautiful in the sunset, now it looks so powerful and merciless. I know that we won't be able to stand up against it.

We huddle together, begging for our body heat and decreasing divine powers to stay with us for as long as it can.

The power that we had been gaining over this short time together vanishes into the arctic air as we are thrown and tossed around by the snowstorm like rag dolls. I don't think that I can last much more now. . .

I send my final prayers to my ancestors, pleading for answers although I know that none will come to me.

That's when my beloved companion falls to their knees and into the snow.

I let my knees finally buckle beneath me, watching as the hood of my companion is dragged away from their head, revealing a boy, no older than seventeen, with dark hair looking as peaceful as ever as his breathing slows into nothingness.

I would cry, although the storm has frozen every part of my body right down to the bone – maybe even further than that.

I force my legs to make it back to his side as another blast of penetrating wind knocks me away from him and onto my back, letting my own hood fall back, revealing another spot for the snow to cover.

I watch as the snow drifts onto his lifeless form, staring, _hoping_ that I will be able to actually see his eyes before the goal takes my life as well.

I remember how beautiful his voice was when he spoke to me, trying to figure something out.

I remember how I wanted to know who he was so desperately. I never even found out his name. . .

I remember how. . .

The last tiny shards of my energy dissipate, causing me to fall into the tundra-like terrain.

Using one last movement, I reach out and take his hand, saving it from being buried by the snow as my head falls against his chest and my vision turns white – burying the last of my conscious form in the ice.

This is where my journey ends.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Wake up,"_ My ancestors call out to me. _"You shall still reach your goal. It shall not loom over you anymore."_

I feel myself being picked up by some sort of magic as I open my eyes slowly, both my divine powers and my energy returning to me in a burst of light.

I have no idea where I am, however my ancestors are here to revive me – though my companion is nowhere to be seen. . .

I watch my ancestors as I suddenly shoot skywards, dodging the ancient creatures which thirst for my life, into a tunnel of dark clouds.

I keep flying until two of those ancient creatures fly either side of me and through the parting clouds, showering me in light as I begin to float downwards.

That's when I hear a celestial call from behind me.

My line of vision spins over to see a very familiar and now full-of-life cloaked figure, his hood covering his face once more.

Still, I manage to see his ever-lasting smile through his shaded face as we look back to our goal, seeing it back in all of its glory as the sun peeks around it.

Happiness and hope rushing through every single vein in my body, I fly with my now-revived companion towards the top of our goal.

The ancient creatures that once wanted to kill us now offer their service to help us get up the snowy landscape in their ribbon form.

And soon, with full energy and divine powers, we reach the top of our goal that has been looming over us ever since we first arrived in the vast desert.

A beautiful, yet powerful in every way, snow-dusted mountain.

We fly through the flood of golden power and land softly on the gap in the peak of the mountain itself, allowing us to pass on into the world we are now craving for.

_Apotheosis_, I think calmly. _At rank of a god. Here we are in spirit forms, leaving our past forms to be buried beneath the ice, ready to pass on into the world we have been wanting without knowing._

We walk through the snow in silence, nothing, not even the small covering of snow, getting in our way as we make our way to the white light that ends this journey.

Who knows how many more journeys we shall take, or even how many we already have without knowing?

My companion stops me, extending his hands towards me as he lets his face be revealed to me once more.

"It okay for me to be conscious of the hand-holding, this time?" I smile and nod, taking my hood off as well and take his offer kindly. He knew about me holding his hand before we passed on – how sweet.

We turn back to the brilliant light, taking slow steps towards it once again in silence.

"I love you." My companion says as my vision begins to turn white as we pass on into the other world.

"I love you too." I answer, squeezing my hand. I never thought that I would learn to love in this short shard of time though I have – and I am glad that I am able to finish me journey with him.

As the light engulfs us, our memories become one and we drift away together, our hands still locked together, not knowing where we will be taken to next.

This is where my journey continues.

_To each his day is given._

_To each his day is given._

_Time it is for me to go._

_Lost is my homecoming._

_Lost is my homecoming._

_I was born for this._

_Along this road, goes no one._

_Along this road, this autumn eve._

_I was born for this._

_Do not pity me._

_I was born for this._

* * *

My eyes lazily open, revealing the world that both my companion and I stepped into as we announced our love for each. . .

. . . I am back in the Temple of Hylia? How I wish that wasn't just a dream?

I wipe the tears falling down my face. It was the most horrifying yet calmest dream that I have ever endured.

"_I was born for this"_, it makes so much sense to me now.

I prop myself onto my elbows, looking around the temple slowly. Groose and Zelda are asleep, which isn't much of a surprise after what has happened, and Link is sleeping next to me, clearly not wanting to leave my side.

_That's_ when I realize something.

I lean over and brush some hair out of his face, taking in his sleeping form as I whisper, "Good morning my sleepy companion." to him.

Of course it's him – why wouldn't it be? For the whole of that journey, I wanted to know of his identity and now I know for sure. He looks exactly like he did when he lay in the snow so lifelessly. . .

Quickly making sure that no one is awake, I lightly kiss him on the lips, noticing a smile emerging on his lips. How he knows it's me is very beyond me – not that I care really, to be honest.

I draw my knees to my chest and sit by his side for a while, having the thankful job of watching him rest peacefully for once. I don't remember the last time I actually watched him rest properly.

"So the secret love triangle continues, I see?" My eyes spin around the temple, trying to locate the sudden voice. The voice sounds a little too much like a Demon Lord that I know and hate.

I automatically draw my sword and raise it over the sleeping figure next to me. I am not letting him get anywhere near Link if it's the last thing that I do.

"Please don't resort to violence, Chloe. It is only me." A shadow suddenly drops down to the floor, showing me Impa instead of Ghirahim. I slowly take away the blade.

"H-how did you. . .? I thought that he was actually. . ." I drop the sword and go into deep thought, not hearing the blade clatter against the thought because of it. Impa has to shake me out of it when I don't respond to her.

"Chloe, you must snap out of this. You are hallucinating because all of your memories are having an effect on you. It is only because you gave up your energy twice in the space of an hour or so." She explains to me, finally getting be back into reality.

She sees that I am still quite shaken by the mistake an forms a plan of sorts.

She looks around, making sure that no one is awake before saying, "Look, I shouldn't be going against orders here however now that the monsters are gone from the Surface, you should go through Faron Woods and clear your head with Hylia. It would be best for you to come back here with a better frame of mind."

_It would be good for me_, I think to myself. _Maybe I should._

"Okay," I reply. "Thanks for the idea."

I head towards the door and place my hand on the handle when I remember something. I do this _a lot_.

_Link_, I think._ He'll have a heart attack if he wakes up and I'm gone. I still want to go though. Ugh, what to do?_

It soon clicks.

"Fi?" I ask the temple, turning back to Impa and the rest of my sleeping friends.

Fi appears in a flash of purple light, ready to be of service. It feels quite weird to see her out of her duplicate form, I guess.

"Yes, Companion," She answers straight away. "What do you need of me?"

"If Link wakes up to see me gone, can you just tell him that I've gone out for a walk with Hylia and I have me weapons on me so he shouldn't worry. I know what he's like. He'll get worried and come after me when he needs to rest." I explain to her, to which she nods in agreement.

"Yes, Companion, 98% of his journey has been overworking because of his determination. I shall inform him if he wakes." Geez, 98% . . . wow.

"Thank-you." I grab my sword but leave my bow and empty quiver behind because of just that and head outside.

* * *

(Link's POV)

_"Just keep going, my Hero. There isn't long left until you have completed this trial now."_ Hylia keeps telling me as I dash through Faron's Silent Realm. I am back here again for some reason that I don't know of but I know that I have to get back to the gate of the Silent Realm at the end of the structure that I dive off to get into Lake Floria.

For some reason the gate has been moved as well which is rather annoying. . .

I run through the white doors and down the final stretch where the blue light reaches skyward only to see. . .

"Chloe?" Everything freezes in time when I speak. The Guardians of this realm halt as well which is a bonus so I can get my energy back.

She stands with her back to me, though she turns with her head bowed at the sound of my voice.

"You left me," She says in a sad voice. "Why did you leave me, Link? Darkness is still here and it wants me."

Her words echo around my head until I go crazy from it.

_Why did I leave her?_

_Darkness must still be here if this is happening and____—_

A dark being sudden emerges and wraps their arm possessively around her, kissing her on the cheek that causes her to flinch wildly.

_"Yes, why did you leave her? You left her out here alone for someone like me to find her."_ The being behind her says, making me rush forward to try and grab out for her only to be knocked back by a force-field.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_ The being looks up, a huge grin plastering their face, and shows their identity.

Dark me. . .

_"She's mine now, and you will be soon."_ Ghirahim's words from the Fire Sanctuary spill out from the dark being and___—_

I drop to my knees, pain shrouding my body. Everything returns and three Guardians hit me in the back, sending me onto my front and unconscious – though I manage to hear one last thing from my darker self.

_"Master Link, you have failed the trail and lost the one you love. There's no point in trying again because you can't."_

* * *

I bolt upright, breathing heavily.

I'm . . . back in the Temple of Hylia?

I breathe a deep sigh of relief and look over to the spot where. . .

. . . Chloe _was_ sleeping. W-where is. . .?

I begin to panic as my breath gets caught up in my throat and my heart beats a thousand beats per second. No, she can't be. She can't actually have been taken by___—_

"Do not fear, Link. Chloe has taken time away to go through Faron Woods so she can clear her head." Impa suddenly reassures me. Well, _tries_ to at the very least.

That's where she was taken. And she's out there now. Oh Goddess Hylia she's in trouble!

"I-I have to go!" I leap to my feet and get to the door in the space of a second. I reach out for the handle when a soft hand stops me, slowing my breath and my heart beat.

"Link, she has to have time for herself," Zelda assures me. "You may think that she is in danger but she isn't, okay? I don't sense any evil out there and this used to be my land, didn't it?" It sends shivers up my spine to hear her say that it was once her land.

"No," I reply. "He's out there looking for her and I have to save her before it's too late." I shrug off her arm and open the door, not even glancing at her when she pulls me back.

"You cannot leave. You are still hurt."

"Yes, but___—_"

"No, Link. You have to rest and I will make that happen."

Something sudden washes over me and I strangely feel . . . very tired. . .

_No_, I try to wake myself yet it doesn't work. _Damn Hylia's powers. . ._

I fall backwards into Zelda's arms and fall asleep before I can say anything else.

"Night, sleepyhead," I hear her say as darkness takes me. "I should just call you a stubborn friend now, shouldn't I?"

Chloe . . . I have to get to . . . her . . . before it's too. . .

* * *

(Chloe's POV)

"Hylia?"

"_Yes?"_

"Did you . . . ever had someone that you cared about like me and Link?" Silence falls upon the area when I say it. I don't know why I said it yet I have.

We sit happily in the non-infested area of Faron Woods in front of the large, white structure that leads into the Deep Woods, chatting about things that have happened during our time together. A lot of them being when I have made a fool of myself. . .

. . . but that can't be helped by someone like me.

Now that Hylia doesn't have to be inside of me, she sits next to me in all of her glory, looking just like she did when I got those visions. It's kind of strange to see her after so long.

"_I . . . I did,"_ I turn fully to her, wanting to listen to every word that she now speaks. _"His name was Link. . ."_

I gasp slightly at her words but let her continue anyway – fully captivated by her words.

"_We had been life-long friends and we fell in love quickly, just like you and your Link. Then there was the war, and we both had to be separated in our battles. I was forced to find Demise while he went off helping that in need find salvation._

"_But one day, he just completely disappeared. I searched all over the Surface yet I couldn't find him whatsoever."_ I reassure her that she can stop when her eyes fill with tears but she shakes her head and continues.

"_Yet, something happened once I returned, imprisoned Demise and sent my statue into the clouds above._

"_I was sent to get rid of the last of the creatures in a tower in the very centre of the Surface, back then it was called Hyrule after me._

"_I got rid of every single enemy in that place . . . but I found one cell at the very top that was . . . occupied."_

She stops for a moment to recollect herself by looking down towards the earth.

"It was Link, wasn't it?" I say quietly, hoping no to upset her more – it doesn't really work. Tears stream down her face like a waterfall from the memories – yet she still carries on with her heart-breaking story.

"_Yes, it was. And the Demon Lord was there too – looking exactly like he did before he became Demise's sword." _I give her a confused look. What does she mean? _"Oh, sorry. Your Link can tell you about that later."_

I nod and let her continue on.

"_He saw me and let me inside, letting me reunite with my Link once more before . . ."_ Shivers run up and down her as she hesitates.

"_. . . before the Demon Lord stabbed him straight through the heart . . . just like in the nightmare that you had."_

All I can do is hopefully make her feel better with soothing tones when she begins crying. It wasn't my Link who died in my dream – it must have been Hylia's love.

"_The Demon Lord s-said something about finding my Chosen Ones in the sky a-and then he . . . he just left."_ She barely makes out the final sentence to me.

_"The last thing Link said to me was, "Chin up, sleepyhead. Everything will work out in time", before . . . dying in my arms."_ Why did I ask her to revisit her past in the first place? She's so hurt by it and I have just made her go back to it!

"I'm so sorry, Hylia. I should never had made you go through that again. I guess I just. . ." I trail off, not fully knowing where I am going with it.

_"It isn't your fault, Chloe. You didn't know and I could have stopped but I didn't, okay? And there is some uplifting part of the story."_ I nod as she leans onto her back and watches the clouds pass by.

_"It took me weeks to speak even a single word. Nevertheless, it was like my cries were heard because I soon found out that I was pregnant."_ I gasp once again from the news. _"I had a son who, before abandoning my divine form, I sent him into the land that would soon become Skyloft,"_ She looks up at me. _"They were the ancestor of your Link."_

She looks back at me. _"I should have realized that the Demon Lord was looking for the both of you like he had said. And when I see this and you two were born, I worked with your parents and Link's parents to protect you until your destinies were ready to be fulfilled.  
_

She looks away sheepishly, her tears finally stopping. _"And before I met you, I had just appeared on your journey to make sure that Link would live and he wouldn't have to suffer the way that my Link did. I never really wanted to have much to do with you until I saw what you were doing for him. It made me realize that you were always going to be there for him so I knew that I had to protect you from the darkness to keep your Link alive."_

Good thing that I don't take that as much of an offence.

There is another, this time a lot longer, moment of silence where Hylia looks away, lost in thought. When she next speaks, her words definitely take me by surprise.

_"Chloe . . . do you know what happened . . . to your parents?"_

I'm rather stunned at first. Still, I pull myself together and reply with, "Um, they went on a trip to get away from it all and they died in a freak storm on their way back. Why do you ask, Hylia? I thought you would know after seeing so many of my thoughts."

She hesitates highly, worrying me slightly. What does she know that I don't?

"Hylia?" I ask, trying to get her attention. "What don't I know about it?" Now I am getting worried about this.

She looks up, a traumatized look in her eyes. _"That isn't how they died."_

"What?!" I burst out. W-what does she mean? Why . . . why was I lied to?

_"Sent forth by Demise, the Demon Lord hid all over the Sky Realm until you, Link and Zelda were born so he could get rid of you for his Master therefore his Master would return without any interruptions from you._

_"Like I said before, I worked with your parents as well as Link's parents to protect you. I knew that the Demon Lord knew that he would have to get rid of you and Link months or even years before taking Zelda to the Surface to avoid suspicion so I did not need to protect her as much as you two._

_"Yet, the Demon Lord still managed to pull a plan that I could not prevent . . . and it ended up with both of your parent's deaths."_

I stare at her, completely shocked by her words. It's all so much to take in.

I _do_ manage to make out words soon, although.

"Wait, then what actually happened? And why don't I remember any of it?" I wonder, almost begging to get all of the answers from her.

She takes a deep breath.

_"I can show you what happened that night, being that I was there and experienced it, though it isn't something to go into lightly. Bad things happened that night and I don't want to see you__—_"

"Do it, Hylia. I don't care what may happen to me because of it – I want to know and Link will too." I cut in very quickly. She sighs and instructs me to lie down on the grass.

I lie down and stare up at the sky. How this went from Hylia's tragic story to what will soon be my own is well beyond me.

Still, I overhear Hylia saying some sort of incantation when my vision goes dark – and I enter whatever realm will tell me the story of mine and Link's parent's death.

* * *

_"You can't protect her any more. I will get her and murder her before your eyes and you won't be able to do anything about it!" The one named Ghirahim shouted at the woman._

_She sat on her knees on the floor, trembling at his words. She had been instructed for her and her husband to leave their daughter behind while they went on to an island that they spent many happy holidays at to try and lure this strange man out of hiding – although, the plan didn't seem to be working very well. . ._

_"I won't ever give her up!" The mother of the child shouted back, trying to show some courage that she always had. "And there is no way that you are going to find either of the ones that you are looking for!"_

_Ghirahim groaned but soon changed his emotions and began laughing._

_"There is no way, huh? You shouldn't say that if I were you," He paced back and forth a few times. "Well, you see, I actually have found one of them already," He stopped and turned to her, an evil grin plastered his face. "Would you like to see?"_

_The mother's breath was caught in her throat as her heart stopped beating when Ghirahim snapped his fingers and through a shower of diamonds and a heavy thud on the ground in front of her, the figure revealed to her was none other than____—_

_____"Link!" She leapt forward towards the unconscious boy, trying to wake him though it never would had worked in the first place._

_____"It's called being unconscious for a reason. . ." Ghirahim had said sarcastically._

_____Even if she wasn't the mother to Link, she still felt like a bit of a mother to her. Well, she felt a bit like a mother to most people, really._

_____It was only then that she noticed a slightly bleeding but on the boy's left cheekbone and a large lump on the back of his head. What had happened to the poor, innocent boy that she had bid farewell to him? He had looked like the happy, vibrant, yet rather shy boy that she had always been greeted by __– then in that room, he looked so hurt and not vibrant whatsoever._

_______"What did you do?" The mother demanded, tracing the line of the wound but jerking away when the child winced slightly from the pain._

_______"You are such a mother, Clara," She shivered at the sound of her name. "Well, if you must know, let's just say that even the deepest of sleepers can wake at the presence of a Demon Lord such as me. He shouldn't have tried to fight me either when he saw me trying to get him out of there easily," He paused. "Typical boy."_

_______She dabbed her sleeve against the bleeding cut, images of what may had happened flying through her head._

_______"Anyway, now that you're weakened, we must leave you before your James gets back to join in on the fun." The child suddenly disappeared in a flash of diamonds, scaring the mother slightly._

_______Ghirahim turned and began to step towards the door when the mother remembered what her husband had told her before he had left._

"If he arrives for Chloe, don't be afraid to use the knife. I'll be back soon. I love you, Clara."

_______She cautiously pulled the knife from her belt at her back, rising ever so carefully and stepping behind him._

_______She raised the blade above her head when everything changed._

_______Ghirahim suddenly turned and grabbed her wrist, bringing it down and plunged it straight into her stomach before she could even begin to bring the knife into the back of Ghirahim._

_______He dropped her wrist and let her fall to the floor, letting out a "Hmph" as he knelt at her side, looking deep into her dying eyes._

_______"I'll give her a goodnight kiss to her for you, Mommy." He took her cheek and kissed her full on the lips, slightly enjoying it until he had to pull back and warp out of the holiday home._

_______She weakly held the hilt of the knife and the wound itself. She was far beyond saving. She just hoped that James and Hylia would save their daughter when she could not._

_______It wasn't long before her body went numb as her final prayers were for her daughter and her friend's son._

Don't join me with Hylia . . . please. . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Ghirahim stepped to the very edge of the "holiday" island. He would never understand why people would crave "happy" memories when they would soon vanish._

_Then again, he never had any family to try and see why. He was a creation yet he didn't care about wanting to understand human logic one bit. He would forever serve his Master without any hesitation or doubt about it._

_He soon began searching his mind for ways to lure the girl to this island before morning. Her stupid bird couldn't fly at night and it would definitely be too risky to try and capture her in daylight on a busy island so she would either have to be with someone or he would be with her or he would have to had wait until morning._

_His unfortunate news was something the Demon Lord could to afford to happen._

_That was when he cleverly thought of an answer when his thoughts turned to the boy from the sky._

That's it!_ He concluded, his heart filling with rainbows. _Lure the sky girl here with the boy! How did I not think of this first place?

_"Link!" A feminine voice suddenly called out from behind._

_"Shush!" Another, this time masculine, voice loudly whispered to the woman. "You're going to wake her and draw attention to us!" _Girl?_ The Demon Lord was begging that it was the girl that he needed._

_"Where's Clara?" The third, also male, voice wondered aloud. "He must be here. I always hear her singing. Not once has it been so silent here. . ."_

_Being that Ghirahim was being hidden by the holiday home of the sky girl, he decided to spy on the voices before attacking._

_Peeking his head cautiously around the side of the home, two men and one incredibly emotional (that was easily an understatement) woman all stood around the sky boy, all three of them strangely worried sick about him. Again, something Ghirahim would never understand._

_Why worry? He's such a pathetic boy that shouldn't waste other people's times. How that boy was going to apparently "save the Surface" was much beyond the Demon Lord._

_Deciding not to fret about such matters, Ghirahim looked towards the man off to the left. The man was holding something very small in his arms that held the figure of a tiny child._

_Then it clicked._

_He was holding the girl that he needed!_

Why have plans when they can walk right into your clutches?_ Ghirahim had wondered triumphantly, a grin increasing on his lips._

_Knowing that at least the emotional one has to be disposed of quickly, Ghirahim teleported in three sharp knives – all in his trademark colour of blood red. It suited his style._

How fitting for death_, he thought to himself, twirling the knives between his fingers._

_Stepping out only slightly from his pot, he aimed at the two kneeling at the boy's side. He didn't care if they knew him, even if they were his parents. He shot two of the three knives out into the open __– both targeting and delving deep into their hearts._

___Strike._

Now___, Ghirahim wondered to himself. _What to do with him. . .

_Even if he had the best aim that anybody could only hope to imagine, he couldn't risk hitting the girl. It would only mean an easy way out for her._

_Why was picking how to murder someone so difficult?_

_"Show yourself, you coward!" The last man standing of the three shouted, stunned slightly by watching both of his closest friend die before his eyes __– though he had no time to mourn. ____"Killing two people without being courageous enough to be out in the open is idiotic!"_

___Ghirahim, rather annoyed by his tone, moved out so he could be seen, his final knife glowing in the moonlight as it thirst for the blood of the man holding the girl. He had to savour this death._

___"Thank-you ever so much for bringing the precious girl for me. That's called being a good boy in my eyes!" The Demon Lord declared._

___The man shot evils to the dark being. "She's my daughter, you've killed my closest friends, now where's my wife?!" He almost screamed, alerting the entire sky of his location._

___"Dead," Ghirahim replied simply. "Killed by her own blade."_

___The man, apparently married to the woman in their home, wasn't faltered by the news. He was determined to get rid of that man if it was the last thing that he was going to do._

___And bet was on in Ghirahim's eyes._

___"Fight me." The husband announced, no cracks in his calm voice._

___"What?" Ghirahim replied, slightly startled by his sudden change of tones._

___"I said fight me. No cheats. Just a one-on-one sword fight. What do you say, huh? Or are you too scared of a man who is willing to die for those that he loves?"_

___Ghirahim smirked at his words. He strangely imagine those words coming from the sky boy's lips._

___"Fine, let us see if those words are true." He would had loved to had taken the girl during the fight and take the boy with his so the Demon Lord could just kill them on the Surface but. . ._

___. . . why not add another nameless person to the list of victims he had created?_

___It sounded pretty good._

___Ghirahim swapped his knife for a sword and moved the boy and the other bodies off to the side. And after the man placed his daughter next to his friend's son, he drew his sword that his daughter would hold soonand the battle commenced._

___It wasn't long into the fight that the "sky girl", also known as Chloe, woke up from her sleep._

___She had absolutely no idea how she got from her bed to the island that she loved spending her summers at._

___She was taken in by watching her daddy fighting some very strange man, glad that she wasn't fighting them (though she would in the future) ____– yet her eyes were taken away from the scene when she heard the sound of soft but uneven breathing off to her right._

_______It was the same boy that she had seen with mommy and daddy's friends. What was his name? Link? Yes, Link._

_______Still in her nightdress, she crawled over to his side and tried to wake him, not noticing his cuts and bruises until a few moments later._

_______"Link?" She whispered a little too loudly. "Link, please wake up."_

_______Ghirahim soon noticed that the girl was awake and decided to use her against her father. _What a good plan_______, the Demon Lord applauded mentally at his new plan._

_______The boy's eyes slowly began to slowly open, causing the girl to let out a gasp of happiness ________– again, a little too loud. "Link!"_

_______________He lazily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked awkwardly at the girl before him, wondering why there was a girl and such a chilling breeze in his room. He never remembered leaving the window open in his room. . ._

_______________And it soon clicked that he wasn't there anymore. . ._

_______________"Link, we have to get you inside," The girl told him, speaking a a more hushed and worried tone. "You're hurt and I don't feel like we should stay here. Something bad is going on."_

_______________He slowly open his mouth to agree with her when he saw someone looming over the girl. The man that tried to take him away and knocked him out._

_______________He had to keep him away from the girl______________–_ even if he hadn't properly met her yet.

_______________He reached forwards to take the girl when a voice suddenly halted his movements. "Don't touch her!"_

_______________The boy soon realized that the voice wasn't talking to him, more so the man standing tall above the two. The man turned sharply to the voice (who seemed to be the father of the girl trying to help him) and raised his arm, somehow knocking the man off of his feet and loosing his footing on the island._

_______________He only barely manage to grab onto the floating piece of earth._

_______________"Daddy!" The girl sprang away from him and towards her father, skidding into a stop when she heard a cry of pain from behind her. The boy who she was trying to help was clutching his left arm, trying as hard as he could not to show his pain._

_______________What would she do? Her father was losing his grip on the island and the boy who she kind of new was turning ghostly pale incredibly quickly._

Daddy_____________, she concluded. _I have to help him first.

_She rushed towards her father and grabbed his arm, not caring that she wouldn't be able to pull him back up in time._

_He was accepting death as long as his own daughter didn't have to see it._

_Ghirahim, annoyed by both of the conscious children, slowly moved towards the struggling girl and pounced at her, grabbing her by the neck and hoisting her into the air ________________________________– away from her weakening father._

_________________________________The girl struggled in the man's iron grip, not realizing due to her age that she was being strangled from the hold on her neck._

_________________________________"Are you still willing to die for them?" Ghirahim gestured towards the child in his arms with the blade he was fighting with only minutes ago._

_________________________________The father only nodded, knowing that words were not needed._

_________________________________Ghirahim laughed evilly, knowing that the man would not be forced to speak __________________________________– even if he didn't prefer silent deaths. ____________________________________________________________________He watched the father slip backwards before kneeling at his side and continuing._

___________________________________________________________________"Just know that she won't die quickly. Oh, and I'll give her a kiss for you." Then the father finally spoke._

___________________________________________________________________"As long as she does not see of my death and she is saved by Hylia, I am fine."_

___________________________________________________________________Ghirahim couldn't help but laugh at the father one more. _Hylia? That stupid excuse for a goddess?!

_"I love you, my sweet!" Was the last thing that the father spoke before the Demon Lord slashed the man's right arm, sending him barrelling towards the cloud barrier._

_"Daddy!" The girl shouted through the lack of air. She didn't understand what was going on __________________________________– and she wouldn't for a very long time._

___________________________________Ghirahim was satisfied with the death. Though he still had two people to get rid of. . ._

___________________________________Still holding the girl by her neck, he held her in front of him and examined her pale face. How he couldn't wait to get rid of her once and for all!_

___________________________________He just didn't notice the boy from the Sky Realm creeping towards him from behind, picking up the blade from the passed on father in his small hands and moving closer and closer to him._

___________________________________The girl soon saw what the boy was trying to do thought she did not reveal that to the man holding her. She was thinking more about why she was feeling so weak._

___________________________________"Let her go!" The boy suddenly called, his voice almost as loud as the girl's father when he saw his friend's die, blood from his arm beginning to soak the blade he was carrying._

___________________________________Ghirahim turned, obviously annoyed by his voice. _Why couldn't the child just give up?___________________________________ Of course, the child would never lose his determination._

___________________________________He soon noted the blade. "Oh, so the boy finally has a weapon in his hands, I see? I didn't think that would be for a few years.," He paused for a moment. "Still, you won't possibly be able to use it properly. You're just a silly sky boy."_

___________________________________Something suddenly sparked inside of him and he lost his six year-old mind and became someone much older. Without thinking, he stabbed straight at the Demon Lord, striking his left leg ____________________________________________________________________– falling to his knees and dropping the blade when he returned to his six year-old state of thought._

___________________________________Ghirahim, incredibly faltered by his manner, dropped the girl and stumbled backwards, losing his footing on the island and quickly fell into the same fate that the girl's father did._

___________________________________Both of the children now exhausted and injured from the sudden attack, helped each other towards the home that cast evil shadows over the rest of the island._

___________________________________It was only then that the boy saw his parents._

___________________________________He fell at their sides and tried to wake them ____________________________________________________________________– though he stopped when he saw that they weren't breathing._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________Death was a hard thing to handle, and forever would it be. The news would hit somebody at completely different times. Neither of the news had hit the children at that time just yet._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________But the boy couldn't take on the piece of information fast enough because as soon as the pain and the loss of blood hit him, he passed out at their sides, startling the girl greatly._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________"Link!" The girl rushed to the boy's side, desperate to wake him. She tried for several minutes though her efforts did not wake him._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________It was only then that she saw how pale he was and began to panic._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________"Do not fear, my dear. I shall help you." A god-like voice spoke out to her, washing a calm feeling over the scared child. The older and very wise woman reached out to the unconscious child and heal the wounds inflicted during the night, bringing colour back into his face._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________She wrapped her arms around the girl and instructed her in a calm voice, "Now, my dear, you must rest this night away."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________The girl, still not coming to terms with her loss, lay down on the grass next to the boy and soon fell asleep at his side from exhaustion._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________The woman smiled at the two. How strong they were going to become when their fates would begin to take place._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________She knelt next to them and took both of their hands._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________"My sisters Farore, Nayru and Din, wash away this fateful night from these innocent minds so they can be told later of this when they know why this has happened. Please my sisters. Please."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________The two glowed green, blue and red as their memories faded from their minds ________________________________________________________________________________________________________– cleansing their innocent selves until their day to recollect that day would come._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________The woman planted a small kiss on their foreheads and disappeared into the breeze, waiting for the day that she would finally be able to help them through the dangers of her changed land and away from the man that would still thirst for their blood._

* * *

I bolt up automatically as soon as the images leave me. He . . . he. . .

"WHERE IS HE?!" I rush to my feet and run without thinking this through towards Skyview Temple, needing _his_ blood instead of him wanting _my_ blood.

_"Chloe! Chloe! Stop this now!"_ Hylia keeps calling to me. I don't listen to her at all. Rage courses though me faster and more than ever before. I have to find him. I have to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I run and I run and I run.

I keep doing this as I dash into the boss room, the door open. It still looks like it does in the present, though I don't really take in the sights due to my sudden rush of rage and anger.

I scream out his name, sending vibrations all around the room as my voice bounces off of the walls that I once fought in.

_"When something happens, the anger sets in first before the depression sinks in."_ My mother used to say to me when I was small.

And that happens now. She was always right about these things.

I fall heavily to my knees, letting my sword clatter against the cold stone floor and my head fall into my hands.

A very familiar water substance falls down my cheeks and into my hands. I haven't ever seen myself so mad before. Not even when Ghirahim was here. . .

_"Chloe, I am sorry that you had to see that. I will admit, it is the main reason why I have been seeking revenge on that man ever since you first met him in this place,"_ Hylia comforts me, rubbing circles on my back. _"It is completely different then what you have been told for many years."_

I lift my head up so I can see her – even in my tears are restricting my vision a lot.

"That isn't the thing that I am crying about, though," She tilts her head in confusion, urging me to continue as she sits on her knees beside me. "Only weeks after I had jumped off of Skyloft because of the lie, I had this dream where Ghirahim was telling me about some thread of fate and how we were bound together by it."

I mop up my tears from my eyes. "It scared me a little because of how young I was but Link was there to comfort me. But now that I know who he is an what he means y his words, I know that I have to kill him before he tries to do something like return to the Temple of Hylia and try to kill_—_"

I spring to my feet at my words.

"Link!"

_"Chloe?"_ Hylia asks with concern as she rises to her feet. _"What are you going on about?_"

"I just left him there while everyone else was asleep!" I think aloud. "What is Ghirahim goes to the temple and tries to finish him off like on that night and after the tree incident?!"

_"Chloe, calm down. Impa is awake and the rest of your friends will be awake soon. And besides, Ghirahim is__—_"

"Hylia!" I cut her off. "You know what he's capable of. I know too and I have to get back before_—_!"

_"Chloe,"_ Hylia steps in. _"There is something you need to know."_

"Like what?" I reply.

_"Chloe, Ghirahim is dead."_

"Y-you. . .?"

_"When Demise and his darker side died, Ghirahim died with them."_

I stare at her for a while. He can't be dead . . . can he?

_"Now, I think that I should take you back to the temple to get some extra rest before we complete this journey."_

I smile at the word "journey" from my dream/nightmare before I am taken back to the Temple of Hylia with much less emotions that I had when I entered Skyview Temple in the past.

* * *

The first thing I am conscious of when I return is my sword being placed back in its sheath.

The it is the fact that Zelda and Groose are still sleeping away and Impa is most likely watching me from the shadows like before.

Remembering Hylia's words to rest, I find Link and weave my arms around him, glad to be in his embrace once again, and close my eyes. I feel calm as I usually do like this.

It only takes minutes to begin to nod off when I am jerked away by his arms tightening around me.

Normally, I would be happy for a hug in return but not when it is starting to cut off my oxygen supply. . .

My eyes snap open to see Link wearing a large grin. Wait, it's not his normal grin that he shows me . . . it's an evil grin. . .

I suddenly notice blood seeping out of his side and wiggle my arms around so I can move the material of his clothes out of the way to see it.

And what is revealed to me is utterly frightening.

A wound only millimetres in width, spanning between eight to ten centimetres and very deep releases small amounts of blood from different points. I know that it's from a blade straight away.

It's now that I realize what decorates the edge of the cut. . .

. . . thousands of small and large grey diamonds.

"Fi!" I almost shout as I move myself into a position that I can let air flow down my throat. "Fi, I need your help right now!"

Fi appears in a blink and speaks straight away. "What do you need?"

"Fi, can you analyse this cut for me please?" I say, pointing to the wound on Link's side.

Hylia's servant nods and closes her eyes, doing some sort of analysis that takes minutes. I want to say something that will speed it up but she might stop and have to start the whole thing again. I decide against that plan.

When Fi reopens her eyes, a sad expression grows on her face.

"Companion, there is a high probability that_—__" _I cut in quickly.

"No, Fi. Don't give me chances. Just tell me what's wrong with him." I command, feeling bad that I have to tell her what to do when she can't really help it.

"Companion . . . the dark being that was created by Demise which we all thought was sealed away by Master Link will enter his body through this wound and take over his body within three to twenty-four hours, becoming the dark being that has haunted your nightmares throughout this journey with Master. Making that time more accurate to you is impossible and saving Master in time is below 1%."

Only one thought comes to me.

_Dark Link is going to take my Link away from me almost for a second time though this time . . . I won't be able to save him. . ._

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Writers block is horrible when you know what to write but you don't know how ~ or you know what to write but you don't want to and you do later when you can't. . .**

**So, is that good enough for another cliffhanger? I hope so! You'll have to find out soon whether this will all work out or not! Geez, I am so evil. . .**

**Blame it on Dark Me!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	40. Chapter 40

**Well, I didn't think that I would update today! :) If you haven't read my profile update, I have been working my behind off so everything in my house is okay for when people come over here for my sister's prom! It's been hard work but I have managed to complete this chapter in the process! The epilogue is after this along with a most likely very large final A/N so be prepared!**

**Queen Freckles: Um . . . you'll have to find out whether she saves Link or not . . . there could be a sequel so you'll have to find out soon :/**

**Moon: Ha ha! Damn it! Don't you dare eat those cookies! There's only one part left, I promise (*cries at reference*)! :)**

**PINKDIAMOND4000: What?! Yes way! Stupid people are stupid! :P Can't wait for the drawing! :)**

**random name: I can't, they're so damn awesome to make! Glad you liked the chapter! :)**

**No favourites though I don't mind ~ just keep reviewing and stuff like that! Enjoy!**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Chapter 40: A New Beginning

I'm speechless. I'm utterly . . . utterly speechless.

"I am sorry to have to report this news to you, Companion," Fi apologizes. "I wish that I could have told better news for the both of you." At least this servant of their Master has emotions. . .

"It's fine, Fi. I wish it was better news as well," I suddenly get a thought. "Even if the chances are incredibly small, what could I try and do to help him."

Fi scans her memory banks for answers.

"There is a sacred item known as the Arrow of Hylia. Hylia used it to stun Demise during her final battle with the demonic beast and hid it somewhere deep in the earth of the Surface. If you could strike Master Link with this item, there is a higher probability that he could be saved, even after the transformation."

He could . . . be saved?

"Hylia?" She appears before me, though she speaks before I can even begin to ask her my question.

"_The arrow is kept deep within the earth in the centre of the Surface, known as Hyrule Field back then. However, my powers have been sealed away with Demise so the only way to get the Arrow of Hylia is to . . . draw the Master sword, which would require Link, which would ultimately cause . . . the revival of Demise once more."_

No one is making this easy for me, are it?

I turn to Hylia. "Wait, if you took over my body, couldn't I fight Demise being that you can hold the Master Sword?" She nods slightly, a sad look on her face. "Then what's wrong?"

"_If Demise were to free himself once more, no one, not even me or my Hero, could send him back to his prison. My Hero is going to change and we . . . can't do anything about it."_

"No!" I exclaim. "There must be something that I can do! There must—" Link suddenly begins stirring at my side and his grasp on me softens.

_Yay, he's finally waking—oh no! Link, go back to sleep! Go back to sleep, please!_

"Hylia, can you please hide for a moment?" She nods and does so. I turn to Fi. "Fi, can you not tell him about any of this, please?" She also agrees and returns to the Master Sword.

I jump when I hear another voice join in on my conversation.

"Can you not tell him about any of _what_, please?" _Oh, damn it! He heard me! Now you wake up, really? After how many lie-ins that I could never wake you from!_

So I decide to divert the conversation when he opens his eyes and sits up, looking slightly sheepish that we were in each other's arms with Zelda in the same room – even if she is still asleep.

"Hey, Link!" I express with a slightly overboard smile. "You're finally awake! I was so worried when my energy got returned to me last night?" Was it last night? _Yes_, Hylia answers. _Yes it was._ I nod.

Except _someone_ doesn't want to divert the conversation. _You have such stubborn moments, Link, it's irritating me at how timed they are._

Now I'm realizing how I am not saying any of this to his face – it bring a rather large smirk to my face.

"Hello to you too, but what I am not supposed to know. Groose is snoring his head off over there and almost everything down here connected to you is about me so. . ." Why does he have to be right?

"Well, I'm supposed to keep it a secret, really." I tell him with another smile. He flashes me a look.

"Can you just tell whether it has to do with me or not?" He wonders, sending a shiver throughout my body.

There's a moment of awkward silence before I speak again. "Yeah . . . yeah, it is."

He sits me up and rests a hand on my arm. "What's wrong, Chloe? Is it . . . is something bad going to happen to me?" I open my mouth to speak when _another_ voice enters the room.

"Link? You're awake!" We both look over, Link taking his hand away from me almost automatically, to see Zelda waking and springing to her feet as he literally dives onto him. He notes me moving away awkwardly and speaks up.

"Um, Zelda, as much as this is nice . . . my lungs kind of need some air to stay alive," It only makes her squeeze him tighter as a joke.

It's only now that Link says something horribly true.

"Please don't be the second person to try and suffocate me to death!"

She releases him straight away and lifts his lowering head up, still somehow revealing a red streak across his neck.

How is that still there?

"W-who was the first person?" Zelda stumbles, confused though concerned about the mark.

I can tell that he doesn't want to say and even though I don't want to either, I speak for him.

"Ghirahim in the Fire Sanctuary. He tried to do the same to me as well and almost did if it weren't for Hylia saving us." I explain to her, beginning to see Link's eyes becoming distant.

Oh no.

I rush to his side and shake him back into reality. Either he was about to pass out or the transformation was about to begin right in front of Zelda – neither would have been good.

"Huh?" He snaps back to us, scaring the living daylights out of me. I hug him but not for too long.

"You almost went on me like before and in Lanayru." I tell him softly as I pull away.

"Oh. . ."

"Wait, what?" Oh yeah . . . one person doesn't know. "What happened before and in Lanayru that I don't know about?"

Now would be a good time for someone like—

"Hey, all you guys are awake! You should have woken me!" —someone like Groose to wake up and take the conversation away from us.

"Sorry, we thought that you should rest well." I call over to him. He stands and joins us.

"Looks like we have a party. Has someone claimed their love to everyone?" He wonders with a smirk, referring to Link and I.

Awkward silence. . .

"Um, no, Groose. We were just—"

_"If you win against Demise but I'm not saved . . . I want you to love Zelda as much as you do. . ."_

"Actually, Groose, there is about to be one."

Both Groose and Zelda's faces light up for completely different reasons while Link's is just confused though slightly worried. He isn't going to see this coming.

I remember Groose words from the time after Link had left once Zelda had sealed herself away and change them a little.

I turn to Zelda. "Before you woke up, Zelda, Link was telling me about something that I had wanted to say to you for quite a while."

"_Where are you going with this, Chloe?"_ Hylia wonders in a worried tone – I ignore her for now.

"_We all see the way his face lights up when he sees you,"_

"He's always so happy to see you. I know because I watch his face light up every time that he sees you."

Hylia tells me to stop and I can tell that Groose knows that he spoke these words and that I have changed them yet he doesn't say anything. He must want to know where I am properly going with this

"_We all hear how much he cares for you,"_

"I'm always hearing at the Academy how much he cares about you."

"_We all see the way he becomes himself when he is around you."_

"He's always himself around you – I see it every time he is with you."

Now I think that Groose wants to step in.

"_Of course he cares for Zelda, but this journey has shown how much you care for each other."_

"Of course Link cares for me and everyone else, but this journey," I smile at the reference one again. "has shown how much you care for each other."

I almost cry when Zelda wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him straight on the lips. Well, it isn't just that – it's the fact that Link looks happier in her arms rather than mine.

Okay, I am a little jealous – but I'm just hurt from the sight of them two like that – and how it was me who did it.

I shake my head and look away, rising and moving towards the door.

"Wait." That was Groose.

"Wait." That was Link.

"_Wait."_ That was Hylia.

"Wait." That was . . . Fi?

I turn back to see everyone looking at me. I'm not quite sure why Fi is here, though.

Fi turns to Zelda. "Hylia, or "Zelda" if you prefer that name now, I am glad to see that you are safe."

She looks skywards. "Master . . . Companion . . . I must speak with you alone for one moment."

"Fi?" I step towards her, hoping that she isn't going back on her word not to tell Link about "you know what". "What's wrong? You look sad?" She looks down at me.

"There is something I must do though I am not sure whether I would like to go through with it." It doesn't sound like something she would say though I'll leave that fact for now being that she has been growing in emotion a little throughout this journey.

Link and I follow her around the Gate of Time and up the small staircase where a pedestal, exactly like the one that the Goddess Sword was drawn from, sits in the same place that the older woman usually sits in the Sealed Temple.

We look down at it as she speaks to us.

"You both have defeated Demise and protected the goddess reborn, fulfilling your roles as the Heroes of Legend," Wow. "My purpose here is complete."

Wait, what?

"Therefore, I ask you to dissolve our relationship together by driving the Master Sword back into its pedestal, drawing me back into the sword to enter a sleep without end." Link and I both gasp at exactly the same time.

_What?!_

"But Fi . . . can't you stay with us. Please don't leave." I plead, my eyes going warm a little.

She shakes her head. "I am sorry, Companion, but now that you have achieved the purposes that you were chosen to fulfil, you must return the sword and end the goddess's mission."

She looks straight at us. "It is time for you to end our necessary companionship." Before we can protest anymore, she returns to the Master Sword with such force that it knocks Link forward.

We both look at the sword, still sparkling with the power to repel evil. "We really have to do this, don't we?" Link nods without word as he draws the blade.

He places on hand on it and places the sword in front of me. "Together?"

I smile and take the rest of the hilt with my other hand. "Together."

We step in front of the pedestal and raise the Master Sword high above our heads.

Together, we drive the sword back into the sacred stone, sending blinding light everywhere as the sword seals itself into the pedestal.

As the light fades back into the dormant blade, an eerie silence looms all around us.

Link wraps his arm around my shoulder when he sees my sad expression and water filling my eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Chloe. Demise won't return now – or not for a while anyway." _You don't know how false those words are_, I think to myself.

He releases me as we turn and begin to slowly move back down the steps, a weight lifted while another one is dumped onto my shoulders.

I jerk into a stop and grab Link's arm when I hear the noise that the Master Sword makes when Fi appears. He turns slightly, a glint in his eyes that say that he heard it too.

We quickly spin around back to the pedestal to see the Master Sword . . . glowing.

"Link . . . Chloe. . ." We ever so slowly step back towards the blade, captivated by Fi's voice.

"Hear me. My purpose only began as serving Her Grace to lead the Chosen Ones on their mission throughout the Surface's depths. Though over time, I have taken the most precious pieces of data from my memory banks and gone back through them."

Fi appears once more and floats towards us, a smile on her face.

"As you know, I do not have the capability to fully understand the human spirit. But now, as I spend my last moments with you, I am experiencing a strange feeling that I am unable to completely identify.

"I am not 100% certain of my conclusion, though I believe this emotion correlates closest to what your people call . . . happiness."

The tears that were building up inside of me begin to fall one by one.

"Our partnership may be at an end, and I now even feel my consciousness fading away – but I want to relay to you the words that I have saved into my memory over the course of our journey that I wish to say for myself if your true love does not guide you back into the light from the darkness that is slowly shrouding you." More tears.

"Thank-you, Chosen Ones. If you are saved in time, may we all meet again in another life. . ."

I close my eyes to hold back the tears though when I look back up, Fi's spirit is drawn back into the Master Sword and it glows once more before becoming dormant once more.

I smile sweetly, wipe away the tears of happiness and turn, only to be bought back by Link's grasp on my arm. I turn cautiously, knowing what he is about to say or ask.

"What did she mean, Chloe? You're really starting to scare me with being so quiet about whatever it is. Can you just tell me, please? I need to know what's happening." I close my eye and look away, only for him to bring it back up.

"Please."

I open my mouth to speak when Zelda's gasp fills the temple and we both turn.

"Impa, please! Don't leave us!" Groose, Impa and Zelda stand in front of the Gate of Time, Groose seeming to have been watching our talk with Fi and Link's plead just.

"Your Grace, you possess the memories of the goddess, you know that I am a being of this age so I must stay here," Oh my Goddess Hylia, not more good-byes! "Once you return to your own time, I shall take care of the gate."

Zelda rushes to Impa's side. "Please, Impa! Don't do this. Please, just come back with us."

Impa places a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "My purpose here is complete," I almost cry at the reference. "I protected you and now I must make sure that Demise never returns by watching over the Master Sword."

Impa may have been rather mean when we first met her but now I want her to come back with us even more that Zelda does – and they spent more time together.

"My tribe, the Sheikah, the goddess's chosen guardians, I gladly welcome this duty." Zelda looks down.

"Do you remember Hylia's, more so your words to me about watching over the Triforce?" Zelda looks up and nods.

"_It's power is too great to leave in the grasp of man. Dependence on its might is an invitation to disaster. When it has served its purpose, it must be secreted away to lie dormant once again – the knowledge of its existence hidden away from mortal history."_

Zelda slowly takes off one of her two bracelets and hands it to Impa. "To remember me?"

Impa takes it and places it around her wrist. "I am sure that we shall meet again in time."

The Sheikah turns to the Gate of Time and raises her arm, causing the gate to lose its main design and for the dark gears to appear in its stead.

"Now, you three, you must return to your own time. I am sure that the older woman will want to know of your well-being."

We all smile and nod, sending her goodbyes as we step through the gate and our vision goes dark.

* * *

When my vision returns, the wonderful sight of the Sealed Temple greets me with my friends (and love) at my side. This moment is so peaceful that. . .

A bright light appears from behind, making us all turn to see the Gate of Time separating into many white shards and dissipating around the temple, revealing a very happy old woman standing in the middle of the circle that I played the Ballad of the Goddess in after we first got the Goddess' Harp.

Link, Groose and I rush towards her, taking her thanks and praises on saving the Surface form eternal darkness.

I look over my shoulder to see Zelda in realization-mode as she brings her wrist to her face, then moves her gaze to the older woman's wrist. I look back down at the older woman to see her wearing the exact same bracelet.

"_To remember me?"_

"_I am sure that we shall meet again in time."_

Zelda moves towards the older woman and we all move out of the way for their reunion as Zelda tales her hand.

"See, my dear? I told you that we would meet again, didn't I?" The older woman says, a smile creasing her ancient face. She has been in this temple for thousands of years just for us. Wow. . .

Zelda smiles and nods in agreement, making the rest of us smile too.

Then something happens that none of us expects.

The older woman bows her head and begins to step away, Zelda not wanting to let go of the older woman soon.

And in the same light that the Gate of Time disappeared in, the older woman glows brightly and disappears, her task now fulfilled. We all watch as the bracelet drops and bounces against the stone ground.

Silence.

Groose falls to his knees – he's lost his role model. Zelda holds her hands in a prayer – she has lost her life-long friend. I just slowly turn around and rest my head on Link's shoulder, trying as hard to fight back tears as he strokes my hair back – we've lost three guides in one day.

No, not guides. Family.

"Impa . . . thank-you." I hear Zelda whisper through the silence. "Thank you for everything you have done for us."

Her voice fades into the silence when something truly magical happens.

We all look up to the Master Sword's resting place to see light bursting through the cracked doors behind it as they grumble open.

Groose rises to his feet and we watch in amazement as the open doors send daylight streaming through the broken roof and onto the Master Sword – revealing a new age of peace for us.

A gift from Fi, Impa and from everyone on the Surface and in the Sky Realm for what we have done for them.

Link and I release ourselves and step forwards, our hands sub-consciously locking together as we see the Master Sword in its full glory – large plants that seemed to had grown around the crystal over time still in place.

This is a new beginning. A new beginning when I manage to save Link from the darkness that is nipping at his heels.

* * *

We decide to head outside to see something good after everything bad that we have experienced – which was a good idea because as soon as we head into the courtyard area beneath the Statue of the Goddess, six birds appear in the sky. It seems that the cloud barrier has finally faded.

Three of the Loftwings I recognize. Three of the six Loftwings belong to Hylia reborn, her Chosen Hero and his Companion. It's strange to see Zelda's bird after not seeing it since the tornado incident.

As the other birds get closer, I am able to make out figures riding the remaining three birds.

A green Loftwing to the far right holds Stritch while a dusty-red Loftwing flying on the far left holds Cawlin – I don't know if I'll forgive him for giving me flashbacks of Skyview Temple. . .

And third sunset-orange Loftwing flying in between Cawlin and Stritch holds—

"Father!" Zelda calls from my side. I've never seen his Loftwing before. I guess everybody, even the Headmaster, has their own surprises.

Cawlin and Stritch are the first to land. They automatically head off towards Groose and act exactly like he did when he saw tiny birds for the first time. Why I didn't react like that when I first saw them is beyond me.

Our Loftwings only moments after them. I pet my Loftwing after not seeing it for so long while Link stands back and watches the happiness go on – well, until his Loftwing forces him to pet him, which I laugh at.

The Headmaster finally lands though he doesn't get long to look around at the Surface he has spent so long studying before Zelda is in his arms.

Link exchanges a happy glance with Groose before looking at me.

"We finally got them back together." I say quietly, not wanting to ruin Zelda's moment with sound. He nods with a smile before we turn to carry on watching her second reunion today.

"I have heard a lot about my sweetheart lately." The Headmaster tells her and pulls himself away to see her face.

She rubs the tears of happiness from her eyes and replies, "Yes, Father, I have been on such an adventure down here."

_At least he doesn't know about Zelda sealing herself away_, I tell myself.

"You must tell me all soon. You don't want to keep your own father waiting, now do you?" says the Headmaster, tickling her chin.

She smiles and gives him a second, though shorter, hug before turning to Link.

"Um, Link, can I speak with you for a moment?" He agrees without word. "Thanks."

He mounts his Crimson Loftwing while Zelda moves over to her very excited Loftwing and they fly up to the Statue of the Goddess's hands where the Triforce floats – and where the Wing Ceremony's after-race ritual took place.

The Headmaster steps over to me and takes my hand, stopping me petting my bird.

"Chloe, I cannot thank you, Link and Groose enough for bringing me back to Zelda," He leans towards me ear and adds, "Although, I believe that Groose may not have pulled his weight at first." in a whispers before moving towards the Sealed Temple.

I let myself have a small laugh but not so loud that Groose becomes suspicious. Who am I kidding? He'll be on my case before the sun sets for sure!

Speaking of Groose, his hands suddenly take both of my shoulders and spins me around, stunning me a little.

"Well, Chloe, I think that it's time that I should head back to Skyloft," I thought that he said he was staying here. "So I can leave you alone with Link."

I smirk, knowing what he is referring back to.

"It's not a date." I tell him with a smirk.

"So I have heard. . ." He tosses back, taking his hands away. "It was a good run, kid. This place sure has changed me." He really does sound different.

"You sound like we aren't going to see other again." I express with a giggle.

He crosses his arms. "I don't know if I should." I can see in his eyes that he is joking.

"I'm sure that we'll meet again, Groose. You still have to pay us back for losing the Wing Ceremony." Maybe I should have bought that back up. . .

He smiles and mounts his Loftwing. "I thought I did when I used you two as a cushion when I first got here." I smile and laugh, knowing that I didn't act as a cushion.

"Hey, you two!" He calls over to his friends. "I better tell you all about my crazy adventures in Skyloft before we return, hadn't I?

They nod with excitement and mount their own Loftwings. Those two don't mind where they go as long as they are with Groose and they get to come back here soon – and I don't really blame them either.

I shake my head a little. The Surface may have changed them but they still have a little of their old selves in them.

I watch them fly back towards Skyloft when I hear the simple notes of the Ballad of the Goddess ringing around the courtyard.

I turn on my heel to see Link playing the Goddess' Harp while Zelda watches Groose and his mates fly off.

I close my eyes and listen to the notes when I realize something – I have no idea whether to follow Groose back to Skyloft or to stay here.

I want to leave Link and Zelda for a few days so they can have some time alone being that they have rarely seen each other conscious for more than five minutes but. . .

"This is my new life." I mumble. Yes, my new life belongs here.

In Skyloft, I was the crazy girl who always aspired for new things and here . . . here I can be a free girl, I guess.

This is my new life. I belong here.

And to help my decision ever further, Hylia, the girl who bought me here in the first place appears before me.

However, before I can ask her for help me on my decision, she nods and floats backwards, dissolving into the fresh breeze.

_This is my new life_, I decide. _I need to protect this land until darkness falls onto it again. Darkness never gives up until it has what it wants. Especially if it wants those that I love. . ._

* * *

Many Generations Later. . .

The ten year-old boy ran out of the forest and into a great plain. He had finally left his home-town that went by the name of Kokiri Forest. He knew that he wasn't one of them. He wouldn't _ever_ be one of them.

He ran across the beautiful Hyrule Field like a small child, taking in the sights not matter what his destiny or his new fairy, Navi, was telling him to do.

He stopped so suddenly that he almost fell over his feet. Did he just hear a . . . cry of help? And the sound of monsters?

The boy took off at that moment, his small Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield drawn as he ran, determined to get to the source of the cry.

Off to the right of the Hyrule Castle Town's drawbridge, the boy found a small girl, probably around the same age as him, by the river. She was being attacked by three blue creatures wielding large knives.

The boy knew that he had to do something.

And something he did.

He crept up on the creatures and stabbed one straight through the stomach before it could attack the girl again. The other two watched the death of their brother but soon fell into the same fate at the hands of the small boy.

"Y-you . . . saved me?" The girl asked in disbelief weakly. She waved off the offer of a Red Potion but he made her drink it anyway. She needed it more than him.

She had a large cut on her arm and down her back that needed some attention – and fast.

The girl wasn't thinking about her injuries, although, she was only thinking of the voices calling out to her.

_"You are so stubborn. You two are perfect for each other."_ The unfamiliar voice of an older girl rang through the little girl's head all through the morning. For some reason, the name Karane sprang into his head.

_"I know I am."_ A girl with her voice but a little older than hers also spoke out to her.

"I-I think I know you. . ." The girl trailed off as the boy, all in green, helped her to her feet and wrapped her arm over his shoulder.

"Do you?" The boy wondered, slightly confused. "I haven't seen you—" He began before a vision took him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"You know. . ." the girl trailed off, catching the boy's attention. "Here we are, hanging around and I don't even know your name. What is it?"_

_He laughed lightly in agreement with the girl, she never asked for his name but she knew one thing. She loved his laugh. It reminded her of her father who had passed away not too long before in a tragic accident._

_One she would never forget._

_"Link, and you are?" She laughed lightly also. He had never asked for her name before but he knew one thing also. He loved her laugh. It reminded him of his mother who had passed away in a tragic accident._

_One he would never forget._

_"Chloe," the blonde girl answered._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They both turned to each other.

"Link?"

"Chloe?" They said both at the same time. A flicker of realization shone in their eyes.

The memories were flying back. "W-we saved the world together." They both said again in time.

"A-and we were both in love." The girl added quietly.

"Come on," the boy known as Link had said. "We need to help those injuries before it's too late."

And so their adventure began again and again and again. The Hero would always re-meet his love when he was sent forth to defeat the darkness shrouding the land. They would always save the world together.

They would draw sacred swords, find holy items, learn of their fate, change forms, sail the Great Sea, defeat the Twilight, defend the light, save the world, meet the strangest people the land had to offer and most of all. . .

They would always fall in love with each other time and time again. Nothing could stop their ever-lasting love.

Although, there was still something going on in the courtyard after the Chosen Ones had saved the Surface. . .

* * *

**Nope! There is still an epilogue kind of thing to this! I hope that you can't wait for it because I think that it will either end this really well or get a sequel to this story ~ you'll have to decide!**

**Please favourite, review, follow etc. I really thank everyone''s current support and hope that you guys keep supporting me over the next coming fanfictions!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	41. Epilogue?

**Just a note ~ the reviews, favourites etc. will be at the end of this as a part of the very large though final A/N.**

Skyward Sword Fanfiction

Epilogue: Falling For Darkness

Back in the Courtyard. . .

"So, how long do I have left now?"

"What?" I turn at the sound of Link's voice behind me and the sight of Zelda heading back into the Sealed Temple with her Father. Don't say that he knows. . .

"You don't need to pretend that I don't know what's going on anymore. I heard you lot talking about it," He looks away awkwardly. "It's going to happen then? He's not really gone. I was so stupid to think that he was. . ."

My face softens at his words when he looks towards the stone beneath his feet. How he can blame himself for all of this is beyond me.

"Link, this isn't your fault. How can you blame yourself for this? This is more my fault than yours." He doesn't even look up or even speak to protest which worries me slightly.

"L—Link?!" He suddenly falls forwards. I race towards him but barely manage to catch him in time.

My grip around him is incredibly tight, like he is going to fall through my fingers at any moment – which Link is apparently conscious of.

"Your grip shows how much faith you have in me." I smile and breathe out a laugh.

"I'm going to miss that sense of humour. . ." He pushes himself up and forces me to look at him.

"You aren't going to miss it, okay?" I try to look away but he makes sure that I don't. "You aren't, okay? I'm going to get back to you no matter how much I may not be able to resist the darkness."

Tears brim at the edges of my eyes and I rest my head on his shoulder, letting him stroke my hair back like in the Sealed Temple after Impa left us. I'm glad that Zelda is in the temple with her father. . .

It isn't long before I realize that we are swaying and moving around in a circle – like on. . .

"Weren't we like this on the night of Hylia's Summer Ball underneath the Statue of the Goddess?" Link wonders to me before I can do the same.

My tears slow as happy memories flow back to me.

"Yeah, we were. You didn't have a date because Zelda was sick and you gave up when I was trying to teach you how to dance." He breathes out a laugh.

"Oh yeah, and you left because Groose and his friends were making fun of you and I went up to see if you were okay." Link continues for me.

"You hugged me and told me to ignore him and then you actually started dancing properly." I carry on.

"The remlits weren't bad that night and Starry Fireflies were everywhere." Link adds.

"It was really romantic. I wish I knew that I loved you back then." I think aloud, not wanting to cover my mouth because of it.

"Yeah, me too." I get Blessed Butterflies stuck in my stomach like the time after I was made-up by Karane.

We kiss after what feels like forever. Yet he says something that scares me for some reason.

"I haven't felt those lips in a while." I have a mini-panic attack, thinking that darkness has already taken him and he's not himself, and try to move away only he forces me back – scaring me even more.

"Don't worry, I'm still me." I relax when he kisses me again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And we dance like this for ages, recalling as many memories as we can in case he forgets them when darkness takes him.

Throughout this time, we always tell each other that we love each other and how we would never make it anywhere else in life without them when I later say something that I should have said earlier.

"I should be out in Hyrule Field looking for the Arrow of Hylia. Why aren't I?" I try to pull away but Link keeps me in his grasp.

"I would rather spend all of this time with you relaxing then running around uncharted territory as darkness takes me." _He has a point_, I think, letting us fall back into our dance once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It feels strangely like generations yet seconds at the same time when the sun begins to set over the cloud barrier-less Surface.

The sun setting maybe a sign that Link's light-life may be ending too. . .

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's starting. The sun setting maybe a sign. . ."

"I think so too."

There are another few moments of silence before he speaks again.

"Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"I honestly feel like my legs are about to give out." My breath gets caught up in my throat as what he says happens only seconds later.

I sit on my knees, watching his slight clouded eyes as he sits on my knees, looking up at my clear eyes as well.

"I'm not going to let go, Link," I tell him. "I'm going to find that arrow and save you if it's the last thing that I—" He stops my speech with his finger.

"It won't be the last thing that you're going to do."

"Link," I move his finger away. "To get the arrow, you need to re-draw the Master Sword to get Hylia's power back so we can get the arrow."

"So, what you're trying to say is. . ." He begins.

"What I'm trying to say is that Demise will have to be revived to save you. And I'll most likely die if that happens."

Then comes the longest moment of silence I have ever been a part of.

I break it soon enough.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Apparently Ghirahim was Demise's sword and Hylia's told me to ask you about it. What does she mean? Is it true?"

He silently nods. "He "fought" for Demise, in a way." It clicks straight away.

I soon remember something else from that day.

"_That isn't how they died. Sent forth by Demise, the Demon Lord hid all over the Sky Realm until you, Link and Zelda were born so he could get rid of you for his Master therefore his Master would return without any interruptions from you."_

"Um . . . Link. . ."

"Yeah?" How many times have conversations started like this today?

"Um . . . you know your parents. . ." He nods, looking worried and concerned. "They didn't die like you were told," His eyes widen. "Ghirahim was sent forth to try and kill us so our destinies couldn't be fulfilled and Hylia was working with our parent to make sure that never happened yet he still managed to capture us both but our parents died to save us."

He just stares up at me. For over ten years he has been lied to – and now the real truth is out – and it's horrifying.

"H-how . . . did they die?" He finally asks.

"Link . . . you really don't want to. . ."

"Please, Chloe. Just tell me. I don't want to leave without knowing." I sigh.

"Ghirahim sent out those red knives and they stabbed them straight through the heart. Because he was in the shadows, y-you're parents never saw it coming."

Another long moment of silence. . .

I watch as his eyes become slightly more fazed as he says, "Thank-you. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

He sounds like Fi and Zelda from earlier today all in one with his words.

Then I see what's about to happen.

"No, no, no, Link – don't do this to me. You're staying here with me, okay? You have to," I tell him rather quickly. "Please don't leave me, not now, not ever – especially now that things were beginning to lift up!"

My voice keeps rising along with the amount of tears filling around the edges of my eyes until I'm almost shouting at him.

His voice sounds like electricity when he whispers, "I love you so much – just keep your chin up, sleepyhead," I join in with the second half, reminding myself of Hylia's story. "Everything will work out in time."

We both lean in at the same time and kiss like there's no tomorrow – literally. . .

I feel him weaken and release myself from him, watching as he falls back into my knees, eyes closed, pale faced.

The tears fall endlessly as I kiss his pale form, hoping and begging that he will spring back to life. . .

. . . but he doesn't. . .

_You only need the light when it's burning low,_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,_

_Only know you love her when you let her go. . ._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home,_

_Only know you love her when you let her go. . ._

_And you let her go. . ._

This time, I let _him_ go – and the trill laughs of the man that I thought was dead to this world ringing around the courtyard tells me that.

_And you let him go. . ._

* * *

_**This will be one very large A/N just warning you :)**_

**Moon: Thank-you so much for the cookie! *noms on cookie happily* The part with Fi is so sad, isn't it? And thank-you about the ending ~ and may the love triangle (Triforce of Love? :D) begin again and again and again! :)**

**Pharmagirl: It's always nice to have two updates, isn't it? Oh my gosh, I have made everyone cry in this fanfiction! Oh my Goddess Hylia! I can see you cracking your knuckles :D Link needs his Chloe and Chloe needs her Link ~ I like the sound of that honestly. I can't believe that I have moved so many people because of this. Thank-you for every review and compliment and honour that you have given me! I will keep writing and I honestly never thought my writing was all that good really :/ And thank-you for the big cake! *noms all at once***

**Queen Freckles: I hope that you liked the epilogue and continuing supporting me! :)**

**random name: Thank-you! That is the best honour that I have ever been given! *hands big cake* :D**

**LoZ lover: I hope that you liked the epilogue and the next few stories that I write! :)**

_**If you write a review for this particular chapter and are a member of this site, I shall Private Message you with my thanks/response. If you don't have an account, I thank you right now for your review and I hope that you keep reading my stories and supporting me throughout them! :D**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Lost a favourite but I don't mind ~ I still have 32 favourites and overall 29 followers. Thank-you to everybody that has read, reviewed, followed, favorited and shown their continued support to me. I never thought that I would go from 14 views in about 9 hours to 9,935 views at 14:16pm UK time 4 months and 6 days later (I Googled it :D).**

**I didn't think that my writing was all that good, to be completely honest with you. I never wrote fanfiction until I found out about it when my sister was reading it.**

******I remember at around 10:00pm UK time, I made sure that everything was perfect and pressed the "Upload Story" button, letting my story be read by anybody and everybody :) I was so flipping happen when I got views! And then favourites! And follows! And reviews! And some of the best honours ever!**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

******So anyway, I have some news to give you guys. Do you think that things are all over? Well, you'd be wrong because they're not! There will be a sequel to this story along with an alternate ending to this fanfiction! I will be calling the sequel "Captured By Darkness" but what happens, you ask. Well, you'll just have to read it! I hope that you love this piece of news!**

******Also, I participated in a Fanfiction Auction and along with a bunch of other stories that I want to write, I'll have very little time (I think) to actually do that one at the moment ~ but I will do it.**

******Furthermore, for the moment, I am going to turn my back on "Targeted Retaliation" until I have enough time to finish it and then I will upload all at once. I'm really sorry if I have caused anything.**

******0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

******So, this story is kind of over for now :( It felt like years yet weeks ago that I was uploading Chapter 1 . . . still, I'll be writing for ages and I hope that you keep supporting me as that what keeps me writing!**

******So, until next time, keep random!**

******~RandomButLoved~**


End file.
